Luna s Secret Diary
by Lunaliope
Summary: Luna ha extraviado el objeto más preciado que posee y ha caído en manos del arrogante Draco malfoy. La chica hará lo que sea para recuperar su diario pero el Slytherin no se lo pondrá nada facil.
1. Un descuido

_(NOTA) Los personajes pertenecen a J. , las imágenes están sacadas de internet  
Lo único de lo que soy dueña es de la historia, creada solamente para entretener a la gente que se pasa por aquí y que como a mi le encanta leer y/o escribir aventuras._

Gracias

Luna´s Secret Diary.

Capítulo 1:

Un descuido.

Se presentaba un sábado tedioso en Hogwarts, los alumnos se sentían presos en un mar de aburrimiento, entre las avalanchas de deberes de Umbridge y tantas nuevas normas, estaban dejando de ver las cosas divertidas de Hogwarts, notaron muchísimo el cambio de dirección de la escuela. Anclados en la rutina, solo encontraban libertad en sus escasas salidas a Hogsmeade.

Esa tarde, después de las clases, Luna Lovegood se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para hacer los deberes del lunes y repasar un poco el examen de Historia de La Magia para el martes. Mientras caminaba, se quedaba embobada observando algunas esquinas de los anchos pasillos en busca de Nargles, tenía pensado ahuyentarlos con su amuleto para que no hicieran más de las suyas en el castillo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, observó que había mucha gente, dejó su pesado y gran bolso naranja brillante sobre la mesa y empezó a sacar un montón de libros y pergaminos para hacer sus deberes.

Pasado un rato, llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Hola Luna – saludó el primero.

-Hola chicos.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? Es que esta todo lleno.

-Claro - dijo la rubia haciéndoles un hueco en la mesa, que había dejado atestada de papeles, libros, plumas y unas extrañas piedras de color amarillo y azul marino que a Hermione le llamaron la atención.

-¿Para qué pones esas piedras alrededor del libro?- le preguntó.

-Oh, las amarillas son Citrinos, sirven para la concentración mental, la resistencia y la autoestima. Y las azules son Lapislázulis, la piedra de la sabiduría y el conocimiento. Las uso cuando me siento algo cansada de estudiar y con tantos exámenes…últimamente las uso mucho…

-¿Y te dan resultado?– preguntó el pelirrojo algo extrañado – porque si funcionan, yo voy a necesitar muchas para los exámenes de Umbridge.

-Sí, son muy buenas- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Con esos malditos exámenes y las clases no estamos aprendiendo nada en realidad-exclamó Hermione.

- A parte de eso. Sigues molesta porque Umbridge solo te haya puesto un "Aceptable" ¿verdad?- dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa algo traviesa.

-¡Pues sí!, es una ignorante– admitió la castaña enfurruñada.

Después estuvieron estudiando tranquilamente. Harry observó que por la biblioteca también estaban Malfoy y su séquito asique decidió no tocar el tema de las acciones del ED por si había "espías" alrededor.

Luna se disponía a irse y mientras recogía encontró algo en su enorme bolso.

-¡Vaya! olvidé darle este trabajo a la profesora McGonagall, mañana es el último día de entrega, he de darme prisa.

-Vale Luna. No lo olvides, esta tarde a la misma hora donde siempre -le recordó Harry en susurro.

-Sí, nos vemos- y se marchó haciendo un poco de ruido.

-Siempre está en las nubes… -dijo Ron.

-Se ha dejado un libro- observó Hermione tomándolo en sus manos.

Era muy bonito ponía, "_Diario LL_" en el lomo con letras doradas.

-Es su diario secreto - exclamó Ron.

-Bueno pues luego se lo devolvemos – dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Ya, pero… puede tener cosas importantes sobre el ED y de nosotros ¿no os intriga?

-¡Ronald! ¡¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza violar la intimidad de Luna? A ti no te gustaría que te lo hicieran. Además, es su diario y tiene todo el derecho de escribir lo que quiera ¿Quién te dice que haya escrito sobre ti?-le regañó Hermione.

-Herms tiene razón.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Es cierto, perdón.

-Menos mal que lo hemos encontrado nosotros - señaló Hermione.

-Sí, Luna debería tener un poco más de cuidado, debería haberle puesto un candado o algo para que lo abrieran tan fácilmente.

-Lo que yo digo, siempre en las nubes.

-Pues de eso se ha encargado porque la tapa esta como pegada, le habrá puesto algún hechizo porque es imposible de abrir…-dijo de nuevo la castaña observando detenidamente el diario.

-¡Áh!, ósea que yo no puedo intentar abrirlo pero tú sí -exclamó Ron de nuevo- si lo hago yo, es una violación de la intimidad hacía Luna y si lo abres tú, no ¿verdad?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! yo no intento leerlo, solo es que me había parecido raro que siendo algo tan personal lo tuviera tan desprotegido pero he visto que no es así -le respondió mirando Ronald con muy mala cara.

Por supuesto que no, Luna podría ser muy descuidada pero no era tonta, no en vano estaba en Ravenclaw.

-Bueno pero no me digáis que no os pica un poco la curiosidad… podríamos descubrir porque Luna actúa de una manera tan rara a veces - siguió especulando el pelirrojo.

-Tú no escuchas ¿verdad? Te digo que es imposible abrir y que-

-Sería una violación de la intimidad hacia Luna -la interrumpió de nuevo el curioso Weasley- que sí, que lo he entendido.

-Entonces déjalo estar Ron - dijo esta vez Harry – será mejor que lo guardemos aquí – dijo señalando su mochila.

Lo que nuestro trío dorado no sabía era que había un par de ojos grises observando la escena muy atentamente detrás de una estantería pegada a la mesa de estos tres.

_Hmmm… un diario de una de las amigas más próximas a Potter…esto puede interesarle a Umbridge_ - pensaba Malfoy.

Después, cuando los chicos estaban recogiendo para empezar a preparar la clase del ED, Malfoy acompañado de sus matones preparó un plan.

-Crabbe, distrae a cara rajada y tu Goyle a los otros dos.

-¡Eh Potter!

Ambos empezaron a molestar y armar escándalo haciendo a Harry de rabiar. Este se giró sin visualizar nada de lo que había en su mesa al igual que Ron y Hermione que salieron en su defensa. Mientras, el rubio estaba detrás de todo el jaleo.

_-Wingardium Leviosa- _susurró Draco detrás de la estantería haciendo levitar el diario de Luna hasta posarse en sus manos.

Aprovechando el jaleo armado por sus gorilas se marcho sin ser visto de la biblioteca.

Continuará


	2. Buscando

Capítulo 2

Buscando

En otro lado del castillo, Luna salía del despacho de McGonagall muy contenta de que le hubiera dado tiempo a entregarle el trabajo y de que se lo corrigiera en ese momento, había aprobado con una S (Supera las expectativas) y se dirigía al séptimo piso para la clase del ED. Por el camino se encontró con Ginny.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Ginny ¿no te parece que hace muy buen día?

-Sí, sería un gran día para ir de compras a Hogsmeade…lástima que hayan suspendido la salida de hoy… ¿Vas al séptimo piso?

-Sí.

-Oye, quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-No, nada, era que si podrías prestarme tus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, te los devuelvo mañana.

-Sin problema- le contesto la rubia mientras rebuscaba en su gran bolso-… ¡Oh no!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi diario, ¡no está!

-¿Qué es? ¿Una agenda?

-No, mi diario secreto, recuerdo que esta mañana lo tenía, me lo habré dejado en la biblioteca.

-Vale, te ayudaré a buscarlo. Vamos a la biblioteca todavía queda mucho hasta la clase del ED.

Al mismo tiempo:

Harry, Hermione y Ron casi se meten en un duelo de no ser por la bibliotecaria que echó a Crabbe y a Goyle enseguida porque no permitía el mayor siseo.

También Harry decidió marcharse e intentar ignorar lo ocurrido.

-Menudos bobos están hechos esos dos - resopló Ronald.

Al llegar a la sala de los menesteres, Harry quería repartir unas copias de un libro muy bueno que había encontrado en la biblioteca sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supuso que era el único que Umbridge había pasado por alto a la hora de confiscar libros que pudieran resultar "peligrosos" en su enseñanza. Se dio cuenta de que el diario de Luna no estaba.

-¿Hermione te guardaste tú el diario al final?

-¿El diario de Luna? No, vi que te lo guardaste tú en la mochila.

-No, no está.

-Ron, ¿no lo habrás cogido tú?- se giró la castaña al chico con tono de sospecha.

-No, no me mires así.

-Tú eras el único que tenía ganas de leerlo- le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Que yo no lo tengo! ¡Soy inocente!

-Genial ¿y ahora como le explicamos a Luna que hemos perdido un objeto tan personal para ella?- dijo Hermione muy precupada.

-Vamos a buscarlo a la biblioteca a lo mejor se me cayó con todo el jaleo de Crabbe y Goyle - pensó Harry.

-Está bien - respondió el pelirrojo- venga Herms tranquilízate.

-¿Ahora con qué cara nos presentamos ante Luna y le decimos que hemos perdido su diario?- las castaña se preocupaba más y más.

-¿No has oído que vamos a buscarlo? Además, si te pones a pensar, es culpa suya porque ella lo perdió primero- reflexionó Ron.

-¡Calla ya!

-Callad los dos y vamos, no sea que lo coja otra persona- ordenó Harry con calma dando por zanjada la conversación.

Ginny y Luna llegaron a la biblioteca que en ese momento ya estaba casi vacía.

-Gracias por ayudarme a buscar Ginny.

-No hay de qué. Repasemos Luna, ¿Dónde estabas sentada?

-En la mesa de la esquina.

Ambas se pusieron a buscar por todos los rincones. Pasado un momento llegó el trío dorado.

-Hola chicos- saludo un poco aliviada la rubia al verlos- ¿no habréis visto antes si me dejaba un librito marrón y dorado al irme verdad? Es mi diario.

-Si Luna, lo encontramos- contestó Harry entristecido- íbamos a devolvértelo en cuanto llegaras a la clase pero lamentablemente lo hemos vuelto a perder por que tuvimos un revuelo en la biblioteca con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Oh vaya… no pasa nada.

-Te ayudaremos a buscar- dijo Hermione.

- Gracias.

Los cinco estuvieron un buen rato buscando, preguntando a los pocos que había allí que si había visto un librito marrón y dorado donde ponía, _Diario LL_ pero no vieron nada.

-Sospecho que los Nargles están enfadados conmigo por intentar ahuyentarlos con mis amuletos y por eso me han quitado el diario…

-Seguro- dijo Ron en tono de mofa a consiguiendo que su hermana le diera un codazo en el estómago.

-Bueno. Nosotros tenemos que irnos, los demás ya llevarán un rato esperándonos.

-Tranquilos yo voy luego.

-Está bien nos vemos se despidió Ginny.

La Ravenclaw se quedó sola, se sentó en la mesa y pensó en ir a buscar a un Nargle y explicarle que necesitaba su diario.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero tranquila…lo encontraré.

Continuará


	3. El tiro por la culata

Capítulo 3

El tiro por la culata

Malfoy estaba llegando al despacho de Umbridge, que se encontraba en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y por el camino se encontró con el profesor Flitwick, quien estaba haciendo de secretario al lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven Slytherin?

-Necesito ver a la directora, soy de la Brigada Inquisitorial - respondió el rubio con orgullo.

-Lamentablemente- (TRADUCCIÓN:-^.^ Gracias a Merlín. ^.^!)- la directora ha tenido que marcharse al Ministerio por un asunto de extrema urgencia y no volverá hasta pasado mañana.

-Está bien- refunfuñó.

Se marchó fastidiado porque por el momento sus planes de conseguir más puntos se verían aplazados.

Al llegar a su sala común, se sentó al lado de la chimenea y empezó a observar el diario con más detenimiento. En ese momento llegó Zabini.

-¿Qué hay Draco?- saludó al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón de al lado el otro le saludo con la cabeza- ¿qué tienes ahí?

_Hmmm… cotilla-_pensó Malfoy- Algo que me puede ayudar a sacar mejores notas sin ningún esfuerzo- le respondió con una media sonrisa de triunfo- el diario de una de las amigas de Potter.

-¿A sí? ¿De quién?

-No estoy seguro, no puede abrirse sin un hechizo, esperaba que Umbridge lo averiguara para ella será fácil quitar hechizos de este tipo creo yo…

-¿Has probado con Alohomora?

-Sí, se abrirá con alguna combinación.

-¿Quién será LL?…

-Solo sé que puede tener información valiosa de cara rajada… espera un momento... ¡es de Lunatica!

-¿De la Ravenclaw rubia con pendientes raros?- pregunto Zabini arqueando una ceja.

-Si era ella la rubia que estaba sentada con San Potter en la biblioteca.

-¡Puff! pues a saber qué cosas hay ahí escritas…

-Rarezas de todo tipo.

-Lástima que no lo puedas abrir…

-Sabiendo que es de esa la loca se me quitan las ganas de abrirlo.

-Pues yo creo que puedes sacar provecho de la situación de otra manera.

-Ya, se lo doy a Umbridge, me da otra medalla por mis logros, ella rebusca el diario para ver cosas de Potter y si encuentra algo le castiga mientras yo me desentiendo- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el mullido sillón.

-Puedes hacer eso, sí...pero también puedes hacer otra cosa- empezó a decir Zabini con una mirada maléfica.

Continuará

Gracias por leer.

Comentad.

=)


	4. Un trato es un trato

Capítulo 4

Un trato es un trato

Luna se dirigía a su sala común pensando dónde podría estar su diario, estaba cansada y pensaba en lo rápido que cambian los estados de ánimo de las personas.

Esa tarde se sentía más animada de lo normal porque le habían puesto muy buena nota en su trabajo de transformaciones, notaba como la cálida brisa y los rayos del atardecer recorrían el castillo de una forma especial, y ahora que había perdido uno de los objetos más valiosos que tenía se sentía muy disgustada consigo misma, la noche empezaba y la brisa era fría.

_¿Por qué el diario, Luna?-_se repetía a sí misma_-¿Por qué tenías que descuidar el regalo más preciado que te hizo tu madre?_

Ya en su habitación, se puso el pijama y antes de irse a dormir buscó un poco por los rincones, pensaba que a lo mejor, como era tan despistada, solo creyó haberlo sacado de la habitación, y como en su bolso llevaba tantos libros…pero no lo hallaría pues una serpiente lo tenía bien escondido.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se preparó para bajar a desayunar y mientras, pensaba que a lo mejor podría poner carteles de objetos perdidos para que la ayuden a encontrar su diario. Se encontraba de mejor humor porque recordó que su madre siempre decía que las cosa que perdemos siempre vuelven y al acordarse de eso tenía más esperanza de encontrarlo.

Observó que sus compañeras ya se habían levantado y estaba dispuesta a avisarlas.

-Buenos días- las saludó.

-Hola…-dijo una chica morena medio extrañada, medio adormilada.

Luna no hablaba mucho con sus compañeras de habitación, más bien, eran ellas las que no estaban interesadas en hablarla por ser considerada la Lunática, no tenían una relación ni buena, ni mala y a veces Luna no conseguía recordar sus nombres.

-Esto…veréis…he perdido un libro de color marrón con flores doradas y con el grabado Diario L.L. en el lomo y quería deciros que, si lo veis, me haríais un gran favor devolviéndomelo.

-Está bien- le respondió amablemente esta vez una chica de pelo castaño y liso hasta la cintura.

Una vez lista, vestida de manera sencilla con sus vaqueros preferidos, camiseta lavanda con flores blancas estampadas, una chaqueta azul marino, zapatos negros, sus pendientes de rábano y el collar de cochos de cerveza, para ella indispensable, bajó al gran comedor y en la puerta encontró a Ginny charlando con Harry.

Era pronto para juzgarlo por lo poco que conocía al muchacho, pero se diría que entre ellos había algo especial. Por lo que tenía entendido, él estaba saliendo con Cho Chang recientemente y Ginny salía con Michael Corner, pero le daba la impresión de que la pelirroja mostraba una atención especial por Harry. Tampoco la conocía muy bien que digamos ya que había empezado a conectar con ella este curso, solo era un presentimiento.

-Hola Luna- saludó el azabache.

-Hola.

-¿Qué, hubo suerte ayer?- preguntó esta vez Ginny.

-No, pero he avisado a mis compañeras de cuarto de que si lo ven que me avisen.

-Hmm… ¿y si han sido ellas?- sospechaba la pelirroja con cara pensativa.

-No lo creo… ¿para qué querrían quitármelo? Yo soy la única que sabe abrirlo.

Luna era también algo inocente, no era una de esas personas que desconfían todo el tiempo o ven el mal en todo lados como ciertos Slytherins que espiaban la escena. Malfoy y Zabini estaban atentos a los tres chicos hasta que entraron en el comedor.

-No sé Blaise…me gusta el plan, pero que tenga que ser esa Lunática…

-Oye no tejes que saldrás beneficiado, ya la has visto, Lovegood es una inocentona hará lo sea.

-Sí, pero es rara…

-Sí, bueno tú mismo, yo solo intento ayudar en malos tragos- decía con una mano en el pecho y poniendo una cara de desolación.

-Mira que eres payaso- susurró Draco.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? No te he entendido- le dijo confuso.

-Digo que no sé cómo no seme habrá ocurrido a mí la idea desde el principio.

-Ah bueno…jejeje, no todos somos igual de brillantes- le respondió con superioridad.

-Ni tan idiotas, gracias a Merlín- volvió a susurrar.

-¿Qué?

-Qué entremos a desayunar ya.

La mañana había sido lenta y tediosa como el día anterior, un poco antes del almuerzo, aprovechando la ausencia de Umbridge, los profesores habían organizado una salida secreta a Hogsmeade. Ron corría a dar la noticia a sala de los menesteres, eufórico de salir un poco.

-¡Eh! McGonagall ha organizado una salida, somos libres por una tarde entera.

-Puede que Umbridge tome represalias si se entera…pero me apunto- contestó Hermione.

-Seguro que Filch se chiva- comentó Fred.

-No sé, pienso que sería buena idea quedarnos y practicar un poco- dijo Harry- ahora vamos a tener muchos exámenes y no vamos a poder reunirnos con tanta frecuencia.

-Anda Harry… ¿es que ahora vas a ser más aburrió que Hermione?

-Idiota- le respondió esta al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo en la barriga.

-¡Auch! Bueno es verdad, lo cierto es que últimamente estás más cambiada- respondió mientras se frotaba la tripa.

-Está bien, hoy no hay clase.

-¡¿Quién se apunta a ir a Hogsmeade?- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

La repuesta era obvia, todos salieron contentos de poder distraerse y con cuidado de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

-¿Luna te vienes a dar una vuelta? - le preguntó Neville algo tímido acercándose con Ginny.

-Bueno, es que había pensado ir a la lechucería, tengo que pedirle a mi padre que me mande unas cosas.

-Piénsalo, tenemos todo el día a nuestro aire, ¿no le puedes enviar la carta mañana?- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Es que también he de hacer más recados.

-Está bien, nos vemos- se despidió el chico.

-Pasadlo bien- se despidió la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato, el castillo estaba semivacío, tan solo había unos cuantos que tenían que estudiar para los exámenes del día siguiente ylos de primer y segundo año. Tal vez algunos otros se quedaran por miedo a lo que podría decir Umbridge si se enteraba, como los de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Después de almorzar y de haber mandado la carta su padre, la rubia Ravenclaw se dirigía a su habitación a por una mochila para recoger comida y llevársela a los Thestrals, caminaba como siempre atenta a las esquinas por si aparecía un Nargle cuando escuchó una voz detrás suya,

-Lovegood.

-¿Si, Malfoy?- dijo dándose la vuelta tranquilamente.

-¿Has perdido algo?- le dijo el chico mostrando el diario de la rubia.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo has encontrado! No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- ilusionada se acercó para cogerlo- ¿Sabes? creo que no eres tan desagradable como todos dicen.

-No tan deprisa Lunática, ¿quién ha dicho que vaya a devolvértelo así por las buenas?- le dijo maleducadamente, dándole unpequeño empujón hacia atrás- Este no es tu diario, solo es una ilusión mágica, el tuyo lo tengo bien escondido ¿Crees que soy tan ingenuo como tú?

-Bueno, no creo que a ti te sirva de mucho porque veras, yo soy la única que sabe abrirlo. Aunque si quieres uno, venden unos modelos muy bonitos en el Callejón Diagón- le dijo con toda inocencia.

-¡Cállate loca! Yo no uso diarios, soy un chico.

-Los chicos también pueden plasmar sus sentimientos, todos somos humanos, no tiene nada de malo que nos desahoguemos así- le explicó con su peculiar vocecita- hmm…a lo mejor por eso eres así de arisco con los demás…

-¿Qué intentas, psicoanalizarme?

-Un poco.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo de Lunática te viene a la perfección.

-Puede ser…

-¡Me estoy yendo por las ramas por tu culpa! ¡¿Quieres tu dichoso diario o no?- el Slytherin estaba a punto de explotar.

-Pues claro, es mío, fue un regalo de mi madre.

-Pues tendrás que hacer unos recados por mí. Tú sacas muy buenas notas ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que no se me dan mal los estudios.

-Pues serás mi ayudante, ahora vienen los trabajos difíciles del curso, tendrás que hacerme todos los deberes durante tres semanas enteras. Si no, le daré el diario a la directora y seguro que ella es capaz de abrirlo. O quizás lo rompa o lo vuelva a extraviar… y no querrás que lo lea o lo pierda de nuevo ¿no Lunática?

_Sinceramente, no creo que lo pueda abrir_- pensó Luna- _pero no quiero arriesgarme._

-¿Solo tres semanas?

-Sí, luego te lo devolveré, pero has de hacer bien tu trabajo. Si saco malas notas por tu culpa…adiós a tus secretos- dijo con una mirada maléfica.

-Espera un momento- le dijo Luna mientras sacaba su varita- haremos un trato mágico, así nadie podrá faltar a su palabra, veamos las condiciones.

Draco miró con cara rara a Luna, la había subestimado.

-Dame la mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se hace así, ¿es que me tienes miedo?

-Sí, tengo miedo a que se me pegue tu locura- el Slytherin se empeñaba en ofender a la rubia, pero esta se veía impasible ante sus comentarios hirientes y eso le hacía rabiar. Al final terminó dándole la mano.

-¿Prometes Draco Maloy, que me devolverás mi diario si te ayudo durante tres semanas?

-Sí, lo prometo. Y tú Luna Lovegood ¿prometes hacer todo lo que yo te ordene durante esas tres semanas?

-Sí, lo prometo. Ambos somos conscientes de que si no mantenemos nuestro trato…moriremos.

-ESTÁS LOCA ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES DICES?

-¡Jajajajaja! Tenías que haberte visto la cara cuando he dicho lo de morir, que asustado estás.

-No tiene gracia mientras estás haciendo un conjuro, es peligroso.

-No te preocupes, no es el juramento inquebrantable.

-Ya pues con esas cosas no se juega, venga di lo que nos puede pasar y acabemos con esto.

-Bien, ambos somos conscientes de que si no mantenemos nuestro trato, el mismo trato nos obligará a cumplirlo muy a la fuerza tomando las medidas necesarias hasta que los dos estemos conformes.

Al terminar de decir eso se soltaron la mano.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa que si no me devuelves el diario en el plazo acordado, tendrás muy mala suerte hasta que decidas dármelo.

-Veo que eres muy previsora Lovegood.

-Así los dos estamos conformes, en parte es justo que te ayude por haber encontrado mi diario.

-Sí, eso creo yo- dijo con una mirada de serpiente aprovechada ¬¬.

-He de irme.

-Espera, ven aqui mañana después del almuerzo, he de darte tu primera tarea.

-Está bien.

Los chicos se alejaban en direcciones contrarias hasta que Luna se dio la vuelta.

-Ten en cuenta el trato Malfoy, si no lo cumples, será a la fuerza y lo lamentarás.

-Lo mismo te digo Lovegood. Un trato es un trato- dicho esto, se marcharon dejaron el pasillo vacio.

Continuará

GRACIAS POR LEER

¿QUÉ OS HA PAREDICO?

COMENTAD PLEASE

=)


	5. ¡A trabajar Lovegood!

Capítulo 5

¡A trabajar Lovegood!

El Sol se asomaba tras las cortinas de la cama de la rubia Ravenclaw que se encontraba bien arropada y a gusto navegando en su propio mundo de sueños.

Se desperezó con mucha parsimonia y se dispuso a prepararse para lo que sería un lunes cargado de estudios y pesadas tareas impuestas por el portador de su diario y al que, se supone, le debía gratitud por haberlo encontrado.

Cogió su uniforme y se metió en el baño aprovechando que una compañera suya acababa de salir. Se dio una ducha rápida y se atusó un poco su enmarañado cabello.

Bajando al gran comedor se encontró con Neville.

-Bu-buenos días Luna.

-Hola Neville -_tan tímido cómo siempre-_pensaba la chica _-es raro, siempre veo que le pasa esto cuando me pongo a hablar con él… ¿le daré miedo?_

-¿Qué, qué tal estás?

-Bien ¿lo pasasteis bien ayer?

-Sí, no estuvo mal la salida, lo malo es que Umbridge vuelve esta tarde.

-¡Oh! es verdad…no podré salir a ver hoy a los Thestrals- exclamó apenada.

-¿A quién?

Luna le iba empezar a explicar a su nuevo amigo qué son los Thestrals, de dónde provienen y todo un sin fin de información a cerca de ellos ya que le gustaba que otras personas se interesaran por las criaturas mágicas menos conocidas, pero en eso llegaron Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry.

-Hola chicos -saludó la pelirroja.

-Escuchad -susurró el moreno- esta tarde será la última reunión que tengamos hasta después de los exámenes, a la misma hora.

-Entendido -respondió Ron- pero entremos ya por favor, tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Oh! Ronald siempre igual -le regañó esta vez la castaña- ¿no ves que estamos tratando un asunto importante?

-¿Y es que tu no crees que se piensa y se organiza uno mucho mejor con el estómago lleno?

-¡Tragón!

-¡Mandona!

-Oye, Harry, ¿siempre están así? -le peguntó Luna entre risas mientras el grupo entraba al comedor.

-A veces incluso peor -le dijo con cara de resignación- y dime, ¿ha habido suerte con tu diario?

-Esto...sí,…ya sé dónde está.

-Me alegro. Nos vemos esta tarde.

-Hasta luego -se despidió dirigiéndose a su mesa.

Allí pudo ver a lo lejos al rubio Slytherin, riéndose con sus amigos, o mejor dicho, con su séquito, y se preguntaba qué clase de tareas le encomendaría. Porque, aunque ella fuera muy lista, el chico debía tener en cuenta que estaba un curso por debajo suyo y que en todo no le podría ayudar, pero el pacto era hacer lo él le pidiera no solo refiriéndose a los estudios y eso era lo que la fatigaba, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Draco Malfoy, la trataría como a los pobres elfos domésticos, pero todo era poco para recuperar su preciado tesoro.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron con normalidad, en el descanso, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para buscar un ejemplar de Herbología para un trabajo de clase, no había mucha gente, estaba buscando en los rincones de las estanterías cuando una voz la sacó de su oficio.

-Espero que no olvides que después del almuerzo viene tu primera tarea -dijo el rubio Sytherin que se encontraba apoyado en una pared próxima a la estantería dónde se encontraba Luna.

-No, no lo he olvidado -se giró y siguió buscando el libro.

-Bien, no solo deberás ayudarme con los deberes sino también con mi aseo.

-¿¡Eh!¿Es que no sabes bañarte? -preguntó la rubia muy confundida dándose la vuelta.

-¡No, por Merlín! ¡Me he expresado mal!- dijo un poco colorado al imaginarse la escenita- lo que quería decir es que deberás limpiar mis accesorios de Quidditch y esas cosas…

-¡Ah! ya me parecía mi… -le respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Pues claro boba, ¡no seas pervertida!

-Pervertido serás tú -le respondió tranquilamente.

_Mmm ahí me ha pillado -_pensó Draco- ¡Adiós!- dijo dejando sola a la Ravenclaw.

Más tarde, al acabar de comer, se dirigió al pasillo dónde hicieron el trato y como vio que el muchacho tardaba, se sentó a pasar unos apuntes que llevaba consigo en un maletín. No la solían molestar las esperas pero pensaba que después de que el chico se puso tan pesado con lo de no faltar podía haberse aplicado el cuento y ser más puntual ya que luego ambos tendrían que asistir a más clases y no les iba a dar tiempo. De repente le vio parecer por una esquina cargado de papeles y un libro de un tamaño considerable.

-Ten Lovegood, estos son todos mis apuntes -dijo poniéndolos en uno de los bancos del pasillo. También le dio varios ejercicios de otras diversas materias- y el libro de Historia de La Magia.

-Vaya, qué casualidad, yo mañana tengo un examen de Historia de la Magia.

-Pues eso, en cuanto acabes los deberes haces este resumen y mañana me lo traes. ¡Ah! y procura copiar mi letra.

-Está bien, pero ¿sabes? así no vas a aprender… -le decía mientras guardaba los apuntes en su pequeño maletín, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Tú hazlo y yo luego le hecho un ojo. A demás, ¿qué más te da?

-No, yo sólo lo digo, en los exámenes, a lo mejor, no te irá muy bien si sigues este plan.

-¿Qué te crees, que soy tonto?

-¿Debo contestar?

-¡No me cabrees Lunática! -decía acercándose un poco más hacia ella arrinconándola en la pared y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Esto es todo? -en su voz no había nervios ni miedo como Draco esperaba.

-También me tienes que acompañar al campo de Quidditch- respondió apartándose lentamente.

-Jajaja ¿para asearte? -no pudo guardarse el comentario.

-Que graciosa, más quisieras tú -le dijo cruzándose de brazos con tono de superioridad.

-Hay que ver lo egocéntrico que eres Malfoy.

-Calla Lunática, y sígueme.

Al llegar al vestuario de Sytherin parecía que por allí había pasado un tifón.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -exclamó Luna mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, está un poco sucio- dijo Draco entre risitas.

-¿Un poco? -Seguía mirando incrédula- si esta habitación estuviera en un concurso de suciedad, se llevaría el primer premio.

-Verás, tras una inspección sorpresa de Umbridge, se le ha metido en la cabeza que debemos colaborar para mantener un "Hogwarts limpio" y ha puesto en una lista a los miembros de cada equipo y sus respectivos vestuarios donde nos vamos turnando en cada partido o entrenamiento para limpiar -explicó con tono de indignación, pensando que alguien como él no debería rebajarse a ese trabajo- Hoy me toca a mí, pero he de hacer unas "cosillas" así que tendrás hacerlo tú, ¡ah! y Umbridge nos ha bloqueado la magia así que estarás bien entretenida.

-Pero, Draco.

-Malfoy para ti. -le recordó muy autoritariamente.

-Vale, Malfoy, no me va a dar tiempo a limpiarlo todo, tengo que ir a mis dos últimas clases, hacer tus deberes, los míos y estudiar para mañana.

-Pues ve buscando una manera de organizarte. Si al acabar las clases, el equipo no ve esto en condiciones a la hora de entrenar, se le quitará diez puntos a Slytherin supuestamente por mi culpa.

-Está bien -dijo pensativa- mmm… ¿a qué hora habéis reservado el campo para entrenar?

- A las cinco y media.

-Lo verás limpio a esa hora.

-Más te vale.

Ambos se marcharon del vestuario para asistir a sus últimas clases del día, que también transcurrieron con normalidad. A las tres y media, Luna estaba tomando un aperitivo en el gran comedor, pasando unos apuntes y buscando una manera de organizar los deberes de Draco.

_Tiene una letra muy bonita… creo que ya he organizado como hacer sus deberes, solo queda la "operación limpieza" -_pensaba absorta de todo, soltando un leve suspiro hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Hola Luna.

La rubia miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Ginny, a quien devolvió el saludo dulcemente.

-Ten, los apuntes Historia de la Magia que me prestaste, me han sido muy útiles, ¡muchas gracias! -le decía mientras sentaba junto a ella.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Ha habido suerte con tu diario?

-Sí, ya lo tengo.

-Menos mal esas cosas son demasiado personales.

-Sí, no debí haberlo sacado de mi habitación… -_mira ahora en lo que estoy metida…bueno, en parte lo elegí yo…_

-¿Y al final dónde estaba? seguro que en sitio menos esperado, eso me suele pasar a mí.

- Oh… fueron los Nargles, son my traviesos, les gusta gastar bromas pesadas por eso siempre los busco por las esquinas -explicaba con la fina voz que la caracterizaba.

-Amm…

Como la pelirroja veía a Luna casi siempre sola, se le ocurrió invitarla a pasar el rato con sus amigos.

-Oye Luna, algunos vamos ir a casa Hagrid a que nos enseñe un fénix que le está cuidando a un amigo suyo, ¿te vienes?

-¿Un fénix? Suena bien, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Y ya se me hacer tarde -dijo apenada- luego nos vemos.

-Bueno, está bien. Hasta luego -se despidió amigablemente la chica Weasley.

A Luna le hacía mucha ilusión haber ido, pero debía ir enseguida a los vestuarios de Slytherin.

Una vez allí ordenó las toallas limpias, echó a lavar las sucias, ordenó las escobas y demás accesorios, fregó las duchas y ventiló la habitación, todo bastante rápido.

-¡Uff! Terminé. Por Merlín, hay que ver lo mal olía antes. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan sucios?

Ya eran las cinco, así que empezó a recoger sus cosas y nada más salir por la puerta del vestuario de Slytherin se chocó con Harry.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Nada ¿y tú?

-Venía a por mí escoba, me la dejé ayer en el vestuario -decía extrañado.

-Ah, bueno pues yo ya me voy -dijo alegre y tranquilamente la muchacha regalándole una de sus sonrisas al azabache -hasta luego.

-Adiós…

Después de eso, se dirigió a la biblioteca para hacer todos los deberes. Mientras ella trabajaba, en otro extremo de Hogwarts se encontraba un grupo de Slytherins vagueando en el lago, al sol de la tarde.

-¡Esto es vida! -exclamó Nott- me quedaría aquí tumbado una eternidad…

-Has tenido una muy buena idea Draco, pero no creo que vuelvan a dejarnos salir a Hogsmeade un lunes… y para lo que hemos salido -dijo esta vez Zabini entre risas.

-¡Bah! Soy de la Brigada Inquisitorial, tengo enchufe -dijo despreocupadamente.

Los tres caballeros habían aprovechado la tarde para quedar en Hogsmeade con tres chicas a las que conocieron hace dos semanas, procedentes de Italia, que estaban de vacaciones una temporada. Como pronto volverían su escuela de magia, a Draco se le ocurrió hacer una salida de despedida para sus nuevas "amigas".

-Entonces, la fiesta será el próximo fin de semana ¿no? -quiso asegurarse Nott.

-Sí.

-Aah… echaré de menos a Camila… -dijo Blaise con una nota de melancolía.

-Y yo, a Giovanna -decía Draco, pero sin lamentarse como Zabini.

-¡Y yo a las tres!

-¡Oye! -dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-¿Qué? Ni que fueran vuestras novias... las tres están muy bien.

-Nuestras novias no, ¡pero hay una para cada uno! así que no abuses.

-Déjalo Blaise, ninguna le hace caso -decía Draco riendo y con maldad. Lo que hizo reír también a Zabini.

-Ya, claro, como que solo se fijaban en ti ¿eh? Y Diana si me hace caso... -Respondió Theodore.

-¿Oye, has arreglado el problema ése que tenías con la limpieza?

-Sí, lo tengo todo bajo control -siempre con esa voz triunfante -bueno, me voy ya, y sin un mísero "gracias" por haberos conseguido una cita con esas bellezas.

-Oye, que más o menos lo hicimos entre los tres.

-¡Sí, eso!

-Ya, ya… me voy serpientes.

-Nos vemos.

Al llegar al vestuario observó que Luna había hecho muy bien su trabajo, pensaba que seguro que le felicitaban por la buena limpieza. Se cambió y se preparó para entrenar.

Más tarde, Luna ya había terminado los deberes y se dispuso ir a la sala de los mesteres para la última reunión del ED hasta nuevo aviso.

Harry dio su clase y les deseó a todos suerte en los exámenes. Luna notaba que iba mejorando mucho, pensaba que Harry podría llevar una buena vida como profesor ya que enseñaba muy bien.

Estaba cansada, como se imaginaba, el lunes había sido fatigoso, cenó muy poco y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se puso el pijama y estudió hasta las once tumbada en su cama, donde al final el cansancio pudo con ella.

Continuará


	6. Madame Amatis

Capítulo 6

Madame Amatis

La mañana siguiente apareció muy lluviosa. Draco salió de su cama y empezó a prepararse para bajar a desayunar. Se acercó a su estantería para coger unos apuntes de pociones que le había quitado a Longbotton y vio entre todos los libros el diario de Luna, decidió guardarlo mejor en su mesilla de noche ya que no se acababa de fiar de algunas serpientes y era demasiado valioso para perderlo. Eso le hizo recordar qué tarea le pondría ese día a la Ravenclaw, estaba indeciso pero pensó que no había prisa, de momento estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que hizo la chica el día anterior.

Por otra parte se acordó de que la directora ya había regresado de su viaje y tendría que pasarle un informe de conducta de algunos alumnos, la mayoría de Gryffindor, así que antes de ir a desayunar se fue a su despacho.

Una vez allí la directora le recibió con una siniestra amabilidad.

-Joven Malfoy, me alegro de verle.

-Buenos días directora Umbridge, aquí le traigo el informe que me pidió.

-Bien. Siéntese un momento querido.

Draco obedeció, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa al fijarse mejor en atuendo de su profesora. Consistía en una falda larga y un jersey de cuello vuelto con encaje, todo rosa cómo no, con pequeños gatitos blancos estampados que, si te quedabas mucho rato mirando, empezaban a molestar a la vista.

_"¡Por Merlín!_ -Pensaba Draco- _Sabrá impartir orden pero parece que se viste a oscuras todos los días… o que solo tiene pijamas en su ropero"._

-¿Le ocurre algo joven? -preguntaba Umbridge sentándose frente a él, en la otra parte del escritorio.

-No, no, nada -intentó guardar la compostura.

-Bien. Como ya le dije, esta próxima semana estaré muy ocupada organizando los exámenes y me temo que tendré que salir otra vez al Ministerio, estaré fuera otros dos días y necesito a alguien que se encargue de mi mascota.

-¿Su… mascota?

-Sí -decía mientras cogía algo de debajo de la mesa. Al verlo, a Draco le pareció una bola de pelo blanca con un lazo rosa- Señor Malfoy. Le presento a Madame Amatis, más conocida como Amis -explicó soltando una leve, tonta y aguda risilla.

-Em...un placer -carraspeó- ¿Qué se supone que quiere que haga yo? -ya se imaginaba la repuesta.

-Acabo de nombrarle su cuidador.

-¡¿Qué? -intentó seguir guardando la compostura, aunque le estaban entrando ganas de lanzarle un tragababosas, pero era su directora.

Aún así no lo concebía, mandarle a él, a un Malfoy, al jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial, un trabajucho como ese de hacer de niñera y encima de niñera de un gato pomposo. Todos esos pensamientos se pasaron por la cabeza del rubio a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Le supone algún problema? -dijo su superior arqueando una ceja.

-Pues…-no le dio tiempo a quejarse ya que Umbridge volvió a interrumpir.

-Porque, he dado por supuesto, que este encargo podría hacerlo alguien de "confianza". Usted ha demostrado estar a la altura, joven, ha sido responsable y eficiente en todas las tareas que le he mandado y este encargo tan importante podría salvarle los temerosos exámenes subiendo un poquito su nota…no sé si me entiende…a no ser que quiera suspender…

Si no hacía el encargo suspendía rotundamente sin importar lo bien que hiciera el examen. No se lo pensó más y dijo:

-Está bien directora -le dirigió una falsa sonrisa- yo cuidaré a su mascota -_¡Vieja bruja retorcida!_ -pensaba.

Lovegood iba a estar muy ocupada.

Al salir del despacho de Umbridge se llevó consigo la pequeña caseta de Madame Amatis y algunos de sus accesorios más indispensables, según su dueña.

-¡Muy bien, ¿y ahora dónde te dejo yo, bola de pelo?

La gata maulló levemente y Malfoy iba descargando en ella toda su ira mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-¿Para qué necesitas tú un perfume de marca?

La gata volvió a maullar.

La sala común de Slytherin a esas horas de la mañana estaba vacía ya que todos los alumnos estaban desayunando.

Al entrar en su habitación se sobresaltó al encontrarse con Blaise.

-Vaya, Draco. No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos tan raros como… de chica…-dijo observando los perfumes y los adornos de baño en una cestita de flores y una caja para gatos rosa - ¿Qué, es que vienes de compras?

-Sí, fui a buscarte un cerebro pero no quedaban así que te he traído esto.

-Que generoso, amigo mío. Dime, ¿para qué es todo esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho Zabini, para ti, que sé que te gusta acicalarte -seguía burlándose el rubio.

El otro chico se asomó a la rejilla de la casita rosa y vio a Madame Amatis.

-¿Un gato?

-No ¡Un dinosaurio! ¿A ti qué te parece genio?

-Oye, ¿por qué te pones de mal humor? Solo te he gastado un par de bromas no creo que sea para tanto…

-Es que la pesada de Umbridge me ha pedido que la cuide, si no suspendo.

-Espera, ¿entonces esta gata es de la directora?... ¡Podríamos fingir un secuestro y obligarle a que apruebe a todo Slytherin si quiere volver a verla!

-Pues yo no quiero estar cerca cuándo te lluevan las tortas de la directora.

-Que egoísta eres -dijo Zabini haciendo un puchero- solo quieres aprobar tú.

-La gata tiene un emblema mágico en el collar. Si se pierde y si el animal se siente solo se activa y manda una señal a otro emblema que tiene Umbridge.

-Eso cambia las cosas.

-Además, ese plan es absurdo.

-Sí, bueno, ha sido uno de mis desvaríos. Pero ¿estás dispuesto a cuidar a esta gata durante dos días? Si ni supiste cuidar a tus peces de colores cuándo eras pequeño.

-¡No me recuerdes a los peces de colores! -exclamó lanzado una mirada asesina.

-Pero Draco, si es verdad. No duraron ni dos semanas.

-Cállate ya. No seré yo el que lidie con esto.

-Oh. Así que vas a mandar a la sirvienta.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

Ambos bajaron al Gran Comedor dejando en la habitación a la pequeña gata blanca.

En otra parte, en uno de los pasillos del castillo, Luna estaba repasando un poco más para su examen.

No estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que los nervios eran traicioneros, asique se limitó a desayunar bien y a tranquilizarse.

Después de las clases fue a la entrada del Gran Comedor con Ginny para ver un tablón de notas que había puesto directora para que se vieran las notas con más rapidez al lado de los famosos decretos y ambas se empezaron a temer lo peor al ver las caras de sus compañeros de clase mirando sus notas.

-Luna. Míralo tú por mí por favor.

-Tranquila Ginny, no te estreses -respondió tranquilamente la rubia- piensa que lo peor que te puede pasar es suspender.

-Emm…sí, ya tengo conciencia de ello...-dijo arqueando una ceja.

Luna le ofreció una sonrisa a su amiga, se acercó al tablón y…

-¡Vaya!

Vio que el lado del nombre de Ginny había una "A", de aceptable y al lado de su nombre "S", supera las expectativas.

-¡Enhorabuena Gin!

-¡Que!

La pelirroja se acercó al tablón.

-¡Uff! Bueno.

-¿Más tranquila?

-¿Tú qué crees? Enhorabuena a ti también-Dijo sonriendo- Bueno y después de estas horas de suspense ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca Harry y los demás están allí?

-Vale.

Mientras se dirigían hablandoal patio se les cruzó una lechuza marrón que posó un pequeño sobre verde en las manos de Luna.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó su amiga.

-No lo sé -mintió la Ravenclaw. _La siguiente tarea de Malfoy- _pensó- Perdona Ginny tengo que ir a mi cuarto a por una cosa. Nos vemos luego ¿vale?

No podía decirles a sus nuevos amigos nada sobre el pacto. Malfoy no quería que la gente se enterara que se relacionaba con la Lunática de Hogwarts.

-Sí, como quieras- dijo algo extrañada.

Las chicas tomaron cada una un camino y cuando Luna perdió de vista Ginny abrió la carta.

Lovegood, reúnete conmigo enfrente de las mazmorras. ¡Ya!

D. Malfoy.

Luna fue al lugar acordado y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Le extrañó que el chico Slytherin apareciera con una cestita pero observó que no estaba de muy buen humor así que decidió no preguntar.

-Hola Malfoy -_qué raro, ¿tendrá pensado ir de picnic? No creo, ha empezado a llover de nuevo…que chico este…Y luego yo soy la rara…_

-¿Tienes los apuntes?

-Aquí están.

-Bien. Toma -dijo entregándole la cesta.

-¿Qué es?

-Un regalo -dijo con guasa.

Luan asomó la cabeza a la pequeña ranura de la cesta…

-¡Oooohhhh! ¡Qué monaaadaaa!- abrió la caja y cogió a Madame Amatis.

-¡Tss! Baja la voz Lunática -la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, ya que por allí a esas horas después del almuerzo no había nadie.

-¿Es tuya?

-No -dijo el rubio secamente- Umbridge me ha nombrado su cuidador durante dos días, si no, me suspende -dijo de mal humor- Y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¡Encantada!- exclamó acariciando a la gata que se encontraba bastante a gusto en sus brazos.

Continuará

Perdón x la tardanza.

Espero q os haya gustado.

Un saludo!_ =)_


	7. ¡Desastre!

Capítulo 7

¡Desastre!

Todo Hogwarts dormía plácidamente.

La paz y la tranquilidad solo se hallaban en esos momentos en donde cada uno se dejaba perder en sus sueños para descansar y prepararse para la mañana del miércoles. Había algún que otro profesor de guardia deambulando por los inmensos y oscuros pasillos haciendo su guardia correspondiente, pero la noche era muy tranquila. Algo fría tras un día entero de lluvia, reinaba el silencio hasta que, en la habitación de unos Slytherins se escucharon varios maullidos que estropearon el sueño de alguno de los chicos.

-Draco… ¡Draco! -Exclamó Zabini a la cama que tenía a su lado izquierdo- Despierta y haz callar al peluche de Umbridge.

El rubio ni se inmutaba. Seguía durmiendo apierna suelta e incluso dejaba escapar algún leve ronquido.

-¡Tú! Que te estoy hablando Draco -dijo de nuevo, esta vez levantándose de su cama. Movió un poco al chico para que despertara.

Se volvieron a oír los maullidos.

-¿Qué diablos? -Respondió al fin el joven Malfoy- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las tres de la mañana y la gata esa está haciendo ruido. Va a despertar a todo el mundo -susurraba Blaise.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya la he metido en el armario para que no la vean y no moleste.

Blaise volvió a su cama, parecía que el animal había parado y cuando ambos chicos estaban empezando a coger de nuevo el sueño, la gata volvió a maullar y a hacer ruido.

Zabini se dirigió de nuevo a la cama de Draco. Antes echó un ojo a Crabbe y a Goyle, le daban mucha envidia porque ninguno se despertaba, estaban durmiendo apierna suelta.

-Pues creo que ella sí que está molesta. ¿No te sabes algún hechizo para insonorizar la habitación o algo así?

-Espera -dijo el rubio enfurruñado y muy adormecido.

Draco lanzó el hechizo, se levantó de la cama y abrió su nuevo armario, que le había sido otorgado por la directora por sus eficientes tareas, para sacar a Amatis.

La pequeña y rechoncha gata parecía estar de mal humor, tanto, que casi araña al rubio en cuanto la dejó libre del armario y del pequeño cubículo donde se la podía llevar a todos lados.

-¿Tendrá hambre? -preguntó Zabini sentándose en la cama de Draco.

-No creo -se sentó también dejando caminar al animal- Antes de la cena, Lovegood guardó un montón de comida en su cesta, tiene que estar harta de comer.

-¿Y por qué no se la ha llevado ella?

-Por que la verían con el bicho este por ahí y Umbridge se enteraría de que me está ayudando. ¿No ves que ella duerme con otras chicas? No quiero que haya más gente enterada de lo del trato con la Lunática, se podría enterar San Potter, bastante con que lo sepas tú. Crabbe y Goyle solo saben lo del gato y no dirán nada, así que mañana le daré la gata a la Lunática cuando Umbridge se haya ido y podremos volver a dormir bien.

-Entiendo. Mira. Parece que está más tranquila -observó que Amatis se había sentado en la cama del rubio.

-Ya, pues aquí no vas a dormir bola de pelo.

-Echará de menos a la directora.

-Qué pena -puso una cara de pena muy falsa- ¡Fuera de mi cama bicho!

Cogió a la gata bruscamente, la puso en el suelo y se metió de nuevo en la cama. Amatis, muy arisca y cabezota, volvió a subirse acurrucándose a un lado.

Zabini rió al ver la escena

-Tú también a tu cama. Duérmete ya.

-Vale, vale -dijo entre risas.

La gata no volvió a molestar, solo quería algo de compañía en la primera noche lejos de su dueña, por suerte nadie la en las habitaciones cercanas escuchó nada antes de que el rubio lanzara el hechizo para insonorizar la habitación. La paz nocturna de antes volvió gobernar en el colegio.

La mañana apareció algo fría.

Luna empezaba a despertar.

Se encontraba a gusto acurrucada entre las suaves sábanas. Las cortinas azules de su cama estaban cerradas y la luz del Sol se posaba en ellas creando un ambiente relajante para la chica.

Se levantó descorriendo las cortinas y soltando un fuerte estornudo.

-Jesús -dijo una de sus compañeras que acababa de salir del baño, era morena de pelo corto. Luna recordó su nombre, se llamaba Sora.

-Oh, gracias -respondió la rubia sonriendo.

-¿Encontraste tu libro? -le preguntó otra chica, esta tenía la el pelo castaño y liso hasta la cintura.

En eso otra chica rubia se estaba despertando.

-Buenos días -saludó y las todas la respondieron.

-Sí… Fueron los Nargles -dijo Luna tranquilamente.

-Oh. Bien, bueno es saberlo…-dijo de nuevo la chica castaña.

No se demoró más y empezó a prepararse para ir a clase. Entrando en el baño escuchó decir a la chica rubia preguntar a las otras dos que porqué hablaban con la Lunática de Hogwarts. Ella no quiso darle importancia. No escucho si las otra dos respondían.

Se quedó pensando en su apodo, que siempre le había sido indiferente, y le empezaba a gustar. Lo veía original.

Ya en el Gran Comedor estaba terminando su desayuno cuando recibió otra nota parecida a la del día anterior.

Lovegood. En la segunda planta después de las clases.

D.M.

Guardó la nota y dirigió una mirada a la mesa de los Slytherins. Pudo ver que a Malfoy se le notaba algo de cansancio.

Se acordó de la gata y se compadeció de ella. Pensaba que debía der ser duro para la pobre pasar una noche sin su dueña y no verla hasta el viernes. Aunque sea Umbridge, Luna supuso que algo de afecto se debía de tener con su mascota, sino estaría totalmente vacía de sentimientos.

Las clases fueron menos tediosas sin la presencia de la directora, los maestros estaban más sus anchas.

Después de comer la Ravenclaw se dirigió al lugar acordado con unas cuantas cosas para Madame Amatis.

Ya iba haciendo un poco de frío en el castillo. Se quedó en el pasillo de la segunda planta esperando, contemplando la majestuosidad del paisaje por una ventana hasta que Malfoy apareció.

-Lovegood, ten -dijo entregándole la cesta de la gata.

-¡Hola preciosidad! -exclamó ella muy contenta sosteniendo la cesta.

-Ya sé que te alegras de verme -dijo el chico con aire de superioridad- Es comprensible, soy el chico con más admiradoras secretas del colegio. Pero me eres indiferente y muy molesta, además estás loca, ni en sueños te funcionarán esas palabras conmigo.

-No te hablo a ti, le hablo a Amatis -dijo riéndose la chica y haciendo carantoñas a al gata.

Draco quedó con el orgullo algo tocado porque llegó a creer que se lo decía a él de verdad.

-Ya, ya. Excusas -dijo.

-¿De verdad eres el chico con más admiradoras de Hogwarts? -preguntó alzando la vista hacia Malfoy.

-Pues claro, Lovegood. No tienes ninguna posibilidad -se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja.

-Qué raro…

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

-Mmm… no, nada. Supongo que para gustos, los colores -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No empecemos a hablar de gustos porque saldrías perdiendo -dijo enfadado- ¿Acaso te has visto? ¿Sabes cómo vistes?

-Sí, a mi gusto. Como ya he dicho, cada uno elije…

-Déjalo, Lunática. Sígueme

Luna sonrió al escuchar su apodo de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -Cuestionó el muchacho esperando a que se pusiera en marcha.

-Nada. Te sigo.

Entraron en aula vacía.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Voy a darte más deberes.

-Qué bien -dijo sarcástica- ¿Qué tal está mi diario?

-No hablo con los libros, pero está bien guardado.

El comentario hizo reír a la Ravenclaw.

-Escucha -dijo entregándole unos papeles como la otra vez- Tienen que estar acabado pasado mañana.

-Entendido. Oye, te noto cara de cansancio.

-¡Es por culpa de esta bola pomposa! Empezó a hacer ruido a las tres de la mañana- miraba amenazante a Amatis que también le miró muy arisca.

-Veo que no habéis empezado con buen pie.

-Es un bicho mimado y tiquismiquis.

-Anda mira. Ya tenéis algo en común.

-Hoy vienes muy animada Lunática -dijo serio mientras se acercaba a ella- y te la estás ganando.

Se quedó a escasos centímetros de la chica para intentar intimidarla.

Estuvieron un momento mirándose fijamente. En los ojos de Draco había impaciencia y un poco de ira mezclada con frustración. Se llevó una sorpresa al mirar los de Luna seguía habiendo seguridad y paciencia. Ambos pares de ojos eran del mismo color pero emanaban sensaciones muy diferentes.

-Malfoy. La gata -reaccionó Luna.

-¿Q-qué? -se separó algo desconcertado.

-Se escapa -decía muy tranquila mirando cómo saltaba de la mesa donde estaba su cesta y se iba por la puerta.

-¡Diablos!

Corrieron tras ella.

Continuará


	8. Sí yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo

Capítulo 8

**Sí yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo**

Luna estaba sola en su habitación, sentada en su cama haciendo sus deberes y los de Draco.

Debajo de su cama estaba Amatis durmiendo plácidamente. La chica dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo para echarle un ojo.

-Anda que, la que has armado en una sola tarde…-le dijo tiernamente lanzando un suspiro.

Empezó a recordar todo lo sucedió en la búsqueda de la refinada mascota de la directora la tarde anterior.

_-Flashback-:_

Los dos rubios caminaban rápidamente por los pasillos buscando a Amatis que parecía haberse volatilizado en solo un segundo.

-Es más rápida de lo que parece -comento Luna mirando a todos lados siguiendo a Draco.

-Verás con Umbridge como no aparezca ¡La próxima vez, que no la deje con los estudiantes y que se encargue de ella!- gritaba por el pasillo el Slytherin.

-Mmmm…deberías calmarte, Draco.

-Malfoy para ti te digo -se giró la chica-. ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme? Has perdido a la mascota de la directora. Como no aparezca me castigará, me expulsará y me cerrará la entrada de cualquier colegio de magia cercano y antes de todo eso, ¡me inflará maldiciones imperdonables!

-Espera, ¿que yo la he perdido? -seguía poseyendo parsimonia y sosiego en voz.

-Sí, tú la sacaste de su cesta. Por tu culpa yo pagaré el pato.

-Bueno, ahora mejor dicho, el gato -rió Luna.

-Calla Lunática. No tiene gracia. Ah, sí yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo.

_-Flashback-_

-Y vaya que si nos caímos ayer por tu culpa traviesa -dijo ya de nuevo en su cama.

En ese momento llegaron sus compañeras de habitación.

-Hola -saludaron dos de ellas.

Luna siguió a lo suyo pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse de repente al oír:

-¡Anchis! -estornudó su compañera de pelo rubio- Oh… No paro de estornudar desde ayer por la noche.

-Te habrás resfriado -dijo la morena llamada Sora.

-A ver si vas a tener alergia -dijo la otra.

-No creo. Sólo soy alérgica a los gatos.

Luna volvió a dar un respingo. Para mejorar su relación con sus compañeras de cuarto, mete debajo de su cama una gata para que le dé alergia a la chica con la que peor se lleva, eso era empezar con buen pie, pensaba ella.

Debía sacar a Amatis de allí.

-Esto -dijo Luna-, creo que la habitación se está llenando de Torposoplos y por eso estornudas.

-¿De qué? -dijo la rubia con alergia, volvió a estornudar -Uf. ¿De qué hablas?

Luna iba improvisando sobre la marcha. Fingió buscar algo de bajo de su cama, lo que hacía era empezar aguardar las cosas de la gata tapando muy bien su cesta.

-¡Ah! Aquí están -respondió al fin -Aquí dentro tengo unos amuletos para repelerlos. Voy abajo a colgar algunos.

Al salir dejó la puerta entre abierta.

-Ya os dije que era muy rara, hace honor a su nombre la Lunática.

-¿Y si lo de los "Torpo no sé qué" es verdad? -oyó a otra.

-No sé, pero cuando ha pasado con la caja me estaba empezando otro ataque de, de, ¡AAACHÍS!

-Jesús.

Luna bajaba corriendo, no era tarde pero ya no había mucha gente en su sala común. Algunos se estaban preparando para ir a dormir y otros simplemente aprovechaban el rato que les quedaba para deambular fuera.

Sentía frio y era normal. Al estar ya lejos de su sala común, se percató de que sólo llevaba un fino pantalón de pijama de color malva, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y los zapatos del uniforme, por si durmiendo salía de la cama al ser sonámbula.

Ya no podía volver, estaba cerca de el rincón de las serpientes debía entregarle la gata a Draco y se acordó de que le tocaba hacer ronda así que saldría o pasaría pronto por donde estaba Luna.

En lo que esperaba a ver si el muchacho salía empezó a recordar más cosas.

_Flashback:_

Estaban en los jardines, separados el uno del otro por que había algunos estudiantes por ahí, pero intentando visualizar el mismo objetivo sin resultados.

Volvieron a reunirse en un extremo apartado de la vista de la gente.

-¿Ha habido suerte?-preguntó el chico ya muy exasperado.

-No, aunque. Vamos a pensar más detenidamente Malfoy. Amatis es una gata refinada.

- Y arisca…

-Muy apegada a su dueña.

- Y pomposa...

-Oye, luego dices que no me tomo las cosas enserio, ahora eres tú el niño.

El chico tuvo que callar ante la aplastante sinceridad de la rubia y se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Tenía razón, el asunto como dijo él desde un principio, era serio. Odiaba que en el fondo ella acabara siempre llevando la razón.

-Continua -la dejó seguir.

-Como ya he dicho, está muy apegada a Umbridge, es la primera vez que se separan ¿no? Pues debe estar buscándola a ella. Vamos al despacho de Umbridge a ver si anda por ahí.

-Sí -el chico vio la luz-, tienes razón Lovegood. Buena idea.

_-¿Me acaba de dar la razón? ¿Ha dicho buena idea sin esfuerzo?-_Pensaba Luna. -_Esto es nuevo._

Al llegar la puerta del despacho la vieron a Amatis en una ventana al lado de Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione. Estaban algo encariñados el uno con el otro.

-¡Al fin! -exclamó Draco que se aproximaba a coger la gata. Fue detenido por Luna que le cogió la mano.

-Espera. Ve despacio que se puede volver a escapar.

-Está bien -se quedó algo extrañado al ver que estaban dados de la mano, no le desagradó para nada el contacto con las suaves manos de la chica y por eso tardó en soltarse.

-Vaya -dijo Luna- los dos parecen haberse cogido mucho cariño.

-Sí. Alejémosles antes de que formen una camada.

Luan soltó una carcajada.

-Saldrían unos gatos muy bonitos -comentó.

-Y Umbridge me crucificaría.

Metieron a Amatis en su cesta y se pusieron a caminar.

-Bueno. Pues ya estamos fuera de peligro.

Luna habló demasiado pronto ya que cuando bajaban unas escaleras la chica tropezó. Draco en un acto reflejo la cogió haciendo malabares entre la cesta y la chica y ambos fueron rodando escalera abajo con la cesta de un lado para otro. Al final del recorrido, Draco quedó encima de Luna y la cesta con la gata dentro maullando a la izquierda de los chicos.

A cualquiera que hubiera pasado en ese momento por allí y hubiera presenciado la caida le habría parecido propia de los dibujos animados, por suerte esa zona estaba desierta.

-¿E-e-estás bien?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?

Se levantaron y se quedaron sentados en el frio suelo, nerviosos, petrificados por un momento, empezaban a sonrojarse levemente, no sabían cómo seguir moviéndose. De repente empezaron acortar los pocos centímetros que les separaban perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro. Sus labios se unieron por muy poquísimo tiempo, pero duró lo suficiente como para que ambos sintieran una explosión de emociones.

-G-gracias por cogerme…Me… voy -dijo Luna se había ido por unos segundos a otra dimensión. Draco se sentía igual.

-Si vale -se levantaron rápidamente.

-Nos vemos mañana -se giró cogió la cesta de Amatis y empezó caminar con rapidez.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme.

Luna se giró de nuevo a él y respondió:

-De nada.

Y ambos cogieron un camino distinto como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

_-Flashback-_

Luna seguía esperando en un rincón enfrente de la sala común de Slytherin.

Estuvo pensando mucho en lo ocurrido.

Su primer beso había sido con Draco Malfoy. Había durado poco, pero había sido muy agradable, le gustó lo poco que experimentó, para qué engañarse. Fue una experiencia interesante, graciosa y ¿por qué no? bonita aunque le pillara de sopetón.

Pero estaba segura de que ambos se dejaron llevar por un impulso.Sí fue eso cayeron en el mismo impulso. Él seguramente querría ignorar lo ocurrido y Luna no sentía nada por Malfoy.

¿Pero si no sentía nada por qué tantos nervios?, ¿Por vergüenza quizás?

Luna pensaba que debía ser por eso, pero cuando besó a Draco sintió una especie de nervios en la tripa y mucho calor en las mejillas. Cada vez que se acordaba de lo ocurrido soltaba un suspiro.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Vergüenza o aquello tan raro y complicado llamado amor?

Continuará


	9. Repito, un impulso

Capítulo 9

Repito, un impulso

Draco estaba solo en su cuarto preparándose para hacer su ronda de prefecto muy pensativo.

Aún estaba confundido. ¡Había besado a Luna Lovegood! Al hazmerreir de Hogwarts, la Lunática y lo peor era… que le había gustado.

¿Qué había pasado? Se tropezaron y empezaron a acercarse hasta…

_Fue un vergonzoso impulso -_se repetía_- aunque, muy agradable._

Tendría que pedirle disculpas pero, ¿con qué cara se iba a presentar delante de la chica y disculparse? Esa acción era poco conocida para alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Pero mejor era eso que no tener que aguantar malas vibraciones entre ellos las semanas que les quedaban con el pacto. Mejor dicho, perores vibraciones, ya que no habían dejado de discutir.

Definitivamente lo dejaría correr y, conociendo a la Ravenclaw por encima de cómo la conocía, tenía la impresión de que la chica también querría dejar atrás el asunto.

_-No ha pasado nada _-volvía a repetir en su cabeza.

Había otras cosas más importantes; Cuidar de que no se volvieran a cometer descuidos con Amatis entregándola sana y salva a Umbridge, darle sus deberes y de más tareas a Lovegood, la fiesta de despedida que les tenía planeada a sus amigas de Italia…y sobre todo guardar el secreto del pacto con Luna sin que nadie, y menos Potter, se enterara, que era lo que más iba a costar porque más de uno de su casa le había visto caminando con la chica el día anterior.

Estaba hecho un lio y se empezaba a arrepentir de haberle quitado el diario a Luna y de haber hecho el pacto siguiendo los consejos de Zabini.

En el fondo (muy en el fondo) le daba algo de pena que la chica fuera tan ingenua y que no se diera cuenta de que el único que salía ganando con esto era él.

Algo valioso debía de tener escondido ese diario si tanto le importaba recuperarlo, algo demasiado secreto.

-Maldita sea -exclamó en voz alta-, me está entrando curiosidad por saber qué tiene de especial. Sólo es un cursi diario de adolescente.

El chico fijó la mirada en la mesilla donde tenía guardado el diario y vio algo muy extraño. De una pequeña rendija se escapaba una especie de luz dorada. Abrió el cajón y observó que el diario estaba brillando.

Lo cogió extrañado pero aún era incapaz de abrirlo.

-Esta Lunática tiene cosas muy raras -lo volvió aguardar pero aún emanaba leves destellos de luz.

Bajó dispuesto a empezar su ronda, y nada más salir al pasillo oyó cómo le llamaban. Reconoció la peculiar voz de la rubia Ravenclaw y el corazón le dio un acelerón repentino al no poder evitar rememorar el incidente del día anterior.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio escondida detrás de una columna con la cesta de Amatis en brazos y pensó que podía haberle pasado algo a la gata.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó el chico. Ya no eran horas para andar por el castillo-¿Qué sucede?

-Verás, es que no puedo quedarme con Amatis en el cuarto -por un momento le tembló la voz al mirarle. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no solía ponerse nerviosa por mirar a nadie a los ojos, le había empezado a pasar tras la caída del día anterior, justo antes de que…

-¿¡Cómo que no te la puedes quedar! -Dijo enfadado, frunció el ceño- ¿Y el trato, qué?

-Si me dejaras que te lo explique sin que te alteres…

-Está bien -puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué excusa tienes?

-Una de mis compañeras de habitación es alérgica a los gatos.

-¡Maldición!

-Lo siento -bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, no pasa nada,… ya me la quedo yo.

-Bueno -le entregó la cesta.

-Esto... Oye. Sobre lo de…lo de -no era capaz de decir nada-. Ya sabes.

La chica lo miró algo extrañada hasta que cayó en la cuenta y dijo:

-Fue un accidente, ¿no?

-¡Exacto! -dijo aliviado.

-Un impulso.

-Sí, un impulso.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía ser sino?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento pensado en esa última frase hasta que la gata maulló.

Draco dejó la cesta en el suelo.

-Lo dejaremos correr -dijo serio el Slytherin-. No se lo digas a nadie Lunática.

-Tampoco nos iban a creer…-dijo tranquilamente.

-Pues es verdad. No ha pasado nada.

-No hace falta que lo repitas tanto -rió Luna.

-Sí que hace falta Lunática -se acercó a ella más serio todavía y la miró a los ojos-. Lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta para que se te quede bien grabado. Entre tú y yo, nunca, jamás pasó ni pasará nada. La sola idea de recordarlo me -no pudo terminar porque le interrumpió la chica.

-Ya se me ha quedado bien grabado Draco Malfoy -aún había serenidad en su mirada pero se notaba algo compungida. Cualquier otra persona que no hubiera sido Draco se hubiese dado cuenta si hubiera presenciado ese momento-. No te haces ni la más remota idea de cómo.

-Bien, porque lo que hay entre tú y yo sólo es un pacto.

-Yo no he dicho que haya algo más -volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Aunque, ¿sabes qué sensación tengo en este momento? Que no es a mí a quien estás intentando convencer.

El chico no dijo nada más. Había vuelto a ser tumbado por las palabras de la siempre serena Ravenclaw.

-No te voy a negar que no fue agradable -comentó de nuevo la rubia ya más alejada del Slytherin- pero, como hemos dicho, fue eso, un impulso.

-Pu-pu-¡pues no lo olvides! -Dijo al fin el muchacho algo sonrojado tartamudeando- ¿Y qué te pensabas? Soy un magnífico besador.

-Eso no lo sé puesto que has sido el primer chico al que he besado, ¿pero no decías que no volviéramos a hablar de ello?

-Hasta mañana Lunática.

-Buenas noches Malfoy.

El rubio cogió la cesta y entró den nuevo en la sala común de Slyherin.

Luna retomó el camino hacia su habitación con cuidado de no ser vista por ningún prefecto.

Ya se imaginaba que el chico reaccionaría de esa manera, sin embargo le dolieron un poco sus duras palabras.

Definitivamente Malfoy tenía la cabeza llena Torposoplos. Se contradecía porque era él el que seguía hablando de lo ocurrido.

Ahora sólo esperaba a que la situación se "normalizara" un poco más, así podría deliberar mejor qué era ese cosquilleo que le recorría el estómago cada vez que le miraba a los ojos.

Continuará


	10. Necesito un favor

Capítulo 10

Necesito un favor

Brillaba.

¿Por qué brillaba?

Después de las clases Draco se pasó en su cuarto un buen rato simplemente observando el diario de Luna, que seguía igual que la última vez que lo guardó, desprendiendo pequeñas luces doradas como si tuviera brillantina por la tapa.

_Todo lo que rodea a Lunática es raro_ -pensaba-. _Cuanto más lo miro, más curiosidad me entra. Ahora que lo pienso; el pacto era que me ayudaría en todo lo que la pidiera y yo se lo devolvía…no que yo no intentara abrirlo…_

Algo en su interior le decía que lo que pensaba hacer no estaba bien, pero se lo decía con una coz casi inaudible…

_Tiene que haber algo demasiado importante -_seguía elucubrando_-, más que sus tonterías de chica adolescente…_

De repente vio más letras grabadas en la tapa que decían:

_"Para Luna con todo el amor de su madre._

_Siento no estar ahí, pero sabes que velo por tus sueños en el cielo._

_La fecha se acerca."_

Desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando al chico sorprendido.

Sintió deseos de abrirlo pero esa vocecilla volvía a molestarlo.

Al final dejó de intentarlo.

En el fondo esa vocecilla le decía que se estaba pasando con la chica.

Recordó que le dijo que el diario fue un regalo de su madre.

_Ósea que falleció…-_pensaba.

Lo primero que veía al pensar en ella eran sus ojos, profundos con una mezcla entre gris y azul, su mirada relajada pero segura, sus labios… ¿sus labios? Le parecían hermosos. Recordó el beso accidental y lo que experimentó, le encantaron esas sensaciones pero jamás se atrevería a admitirlo en voz alta.

¿Por qué no era capaz de sacarse su mirada de la cabeza?

Le empezaba a gustar pensar en ella.

_La verdad es que si se arreglara un poco más_ -pensaba-. _No tendría nada que envidiar a las demás chicas de… ¡¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?_

Necesitaba dar una vuelta.

Guardó el diario y se marchó a caminar por los jardines ya que no tenía nada que hacer porque sus deberes los tenía Luna, Amatis había sido devuelta a la directora, que había vuelto pronto y por suerte no hubo ningún problema, y ya lo tenía todo preparado para su fiesta del sábado. Había alquilado una sala en Hogsmeade para todos los de su casa, música, bebidas, aperitivos y los carteles de la fiesta de Slytherin por todo el colegio ya que eran el ojito derecho de la directora y se lo permitía todo.

Todo sería un éxito.

Por el pasillo oyó cómo alguien lo llamaba.

-Malfoy -era Zabini. Se le veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he peleado con Camila y ha dicho que no viene conmigo a la fiesta.

-Vaya, ¿y por qué?

-Me he puesto algo celoso porque un idiota le estaba tirando los tejos en Hosgmeade. Le hice un hechizo para tirarlo al barro… y a quien terminé tirando… fue a ella

Draco rió muy sonoramente.

-¡Eres demasiado! -se seguía carcajeando.

-Tío, necesito una chica para ir a la fiesta. Quiero darle celos.

-Zabini, la semana que viene se vuelve a Italia.

-Quiero que vea lo que se pierde.

-Pues no mucho.

-Oye, se supone que eres mi amigo. Y bueno, no es sólo para darla celos. Nott también se ha enterado, me ha dicho que soy un desastre para ligar y nos hemos terminado picando, me ha hecho apostar que llevaría a una chica a tu fiesta.

-Claro que eres malo ligando.

-¡Calla!

-Pídeselo a Pansy,

-Ni hablar. Además ya tiene con quien ir.

-¿Y qué has apostado?

-Veinte galeones.

-No se me ocurre nada. Aguántate, por impulsivo.

El rubio siguió su camino hacia los jardines.

-Draco, por favor.

En ese momento a Zabini se le encendió la bombillita.

-Espera. ¡Préstame a Lovegood!

Draco se giró y miró a su amigo con cara asesina, casi dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición.

¿Luna de acompañante de Zabini? No sabía porque pero le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

-¡Ni hablar! -lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no? Si es perfecto.

-¡Ella es mía!

-¿Tuya? -rió.

-¿Qué?... N-no mi-mía no -se sorprendió, lo dijo sin querer-, pero el pacto es entre ella y yo.

-Anda, hazme ese favor -se arrodilló.

-¡Que no!

-Anda, y te doy cinco galeones. ¿Qué más te da? Si has hecho el pacto para que te ayude.

-Ya me olía yo que intentarías sacar tajada de la situación.

El otro chico miró a otro lado y se puso en pie.

-Está bien.

-¡Aaah! ¡Gracias! Te prometo que la cuidaré.

Draco le dio un golpe en la tripa.

-¡No hables de ella como si fuera un caniche!

-Vale. Vale… -se frotó la tripa-. Pero sí que la voy a tratar bien.

-Más te vale. Y tendremos que disfrazarla bien o algo para que no la descubran…

-Por su puesto ¿te imaginas que se enteren de que es ella? Sólo necesito que esté presente, no hace falta que hable. Y ¿es cosa mía, o te estás volviendo más protector con Lunática?

-Mmm… ¡esfúmate!

Él tampoco terminaba de entender por qué estaba empezando a comportarse así al oír "prestarme a Lovegood"… ¿eso eran celos?

Si Zabini tenía razón ¿a él que más le daba? Él ya tenía a Giovanna para acompañarlo.

Centrándose en que no descubrieran a Luna, el primer paso era informarla, el segundo disfrazarla, luego…

El chico se empezaba a estresar y eso que la fiesta era al día siguiente.

A todo esto había algo que le seguía intrigando ¿por qué aparecieron esas letras en la tapa del diario?

¿Qué significaba "La fecha se acerca"?

Continuará


	11. ¿Esa es Lovegood?

Capítulo 11

¿Esa es Lovegood?

Esa misma tarde, mientras Draco hacía trámites con su amigo Zabini, Luna se había ido a dar una vuelta al bosque prohibido en busca de sus amados Thestrals para darles algo de comer ya que había terminado todos sus deberes y los de Draco. Tras su paseo, tuvo que ir directa a su sala común puesto que había tenido un pequeño percance jugando con una de sus mágicas criaturas cayendo al barro y ensuciándose todo el uniforme quedando hecho un desastre.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iba encontrando pequeñas hojas del arbusto donde cayó entre los rizos de su larga y enmarañada melena rubia consiguiendo ser objeto de las miradas burlonas de algunos estudiantes, pero a ella poco le importaba.

Al pasar por un pasillo vacío notó cómo alguien le tomaba del brazo metiéndola en un aula cercana dejándola un poco desconcertada, ya dentro de la clase se dio cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy, quien aún la sujetaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos te ha pasado? -Decía soltándola y limpiándose la mano con escrupulosidad y lanzando a la chica una mirada de asco-. Estás hecha un asco.

-Es que estaba jugando con un Thestral y…

-Déjalo, no me interesa.

-¿Entonces para qué preguntas? -le dijo confusa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque seguro que me dirás que estabas haciendo una de tus muchas locuras.

-Fue muy entretenido, tenías que haberlo visto. Hasta tú te hubieses reído -decía la Ravenclaw entre risas.

-Claro que sí, de ver cómo haces el tonto.

-Te ríes poco, Draco.

-¡Que me llames Malfoy! -Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y no es cierto, me río de los demás muy a gusto cuando hacen chorradas que les hacen quedar como los pringados insignificantes que son.

-Sólo te ríes así, nuca te he visto reírte de verdadera felicidad, te regocijas de lo malo que le pasa a la gente. No lo haces por ser verdaderamente feliz o estar contento en realidad.

-¿Pero y tú qué sabrás?

-Sólo digo le que veo…

-¿Porqué no iba a estar feliz si soy popular, guapo y rico? -dijo lanzando una mirada de superioridad.

La chica se le quedó mirando, después movió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Tú sabrás…Por cierto ¿me has traído aquí por algo en especial?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es verdad, ¡me haces irme por las ramas!

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Cállate y escucha. Como ya sabrás, mañana doy una fiesta.

-Sí, he visto como diez o doce carteles por los pasillos.

-No interrumpas, esto es serio. El estúpido de Zabini necesita una acompañante.

-¿Y quieres que le consiga una?

-No exactamente,… quiere que le acompañes tú -dijo sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre de nuevo.

-¿Qué? -Empezó a reír estrepitosamente- ¿Es una broma? -se seguía riendo, tanto que se tuvo que sentar en el banco de un pupitre.

-No. Sabe lo de nuestro acuerdo y quiere que le ayude con una apuesta que ha hecho.

-¿Que lo sabe? ¿Y cómo es que se lo has contado? -no estaba muy molesta que digamos sino extrañada de que el rubio se atreviera a hablar de ella a un amigo suyo.

-Porque me vio con tu diario y es un cotilla asqueroso.

-Vaya, menos mal que es tu amigo -dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Es un amigo cotilla. Lo que debes hacer es acompañarle mañana por la noche.

-¿Nada más? ¿Sólo estar allí de pie?

-Sí. La apuesta era que debía llevar a una chica o sino perderá veinte galeones, el muy pringado no encuentra ninguna.

-Mmm,… ¿veinte galeones?… Las tonterías que se hacen por dinero. Oye, ¿estás dispuesto a que tus amigos Slytherins me vean por tu fiesta?

-Claro que no, ni en sueños. Irás disfrazada.

-¡Oh! ¿La fiesta es de disfraces? -Se alegró levantándose del pupitre- porque tengo uno de calabaza hecho a mano del pasado Halloween.

-No, pero tú si debes ir disfrazada. Te he dicho que ni muerto dejo que me vean contigo y menos en una fiesta sólo para Slytherins y unos cuantos amigos de Hgsmeade.

-Mmmm, se debería hacer una fiesta de disfraces en Hogwarts…-dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿Me estás escuchando Lunática? -dijo exasperado.

-Claro.

-Pues debes "camuflarte" bien. Arréglatelas como puedas.

-Está bien.

-Intenta vestirte de persona normal.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de divertido? Me gusta mi estilo, pero si el disfraz lo requiere…ya buscaré algo.

-No sé yo… miedo me das. Otra cosa, Zabini y yo vendremos a buscarte aquí a las ocho.

-Vale. ¿Eso es todo?

-No, siéntate aquí.

La chica obedeció sentándose en el pupitre de antes.

Draco sacó su varita, apuntó Luna desprevenida y formuló un hechizo que hizo salir pequeñas chispas amarillas de la varita del Slytherin.

-¿Que me has hecho?

-Ahora aunque quieras no podrás decirle nadie que vas a ir a mi fiesta.

-No tenía pensado contarlo.

-Más vale estar prevenido.

-No te fías de nadie…

-¿No te lo he quedado bien claro ya? Este pacto es serio. No estoy dispuesto a suspender ni a que Zabini largue lo que sabe de esto.

-Pero el pacto dice que estoy a tu servicio durante tres semanas. Si me pides que me calle me tendré que callar. No era necesario lanzarme un hechizo que me hiciera callar al hablar de ese tema. No lo has terminado de entender. Si uno de los dos incumple el trato, el mismo trato nos obligará a cumplirlo, en eso consiste.

-Bueno, sí ya hay un hechizo, entonces te quito el que te acabo de poner.

Las chispas volvieron a aparecer alrededor de los labios de Luna. El chico no pudo evitar fijarse, la miraba y aunque en ese momento estuviera envuelta en un uniforme de barro y hojas del bosque su sonrisa seguía siendo muy bonita.

-¿Ya lo vas comprendiendo? -dijo la chica sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Que sí, ¡pero me lías con tus rarezas!. Vete ya, necesitas una buena ducha.

-A eso iba pero como me tienes aquí retenida.

-Pues ya no te retengo más hasta mañana. No te retrases y ve arreglada. Eso será un gran reto para ti.

-Pues un poco sí. Nos vemos Draco.

-¡Que me llames Malfoy!

El Slytherin procuró salir del aula con discreción después de que Luna se marchara.

Empezaba a oscurecer y pensó en dirigirse a su sala común antes de la cena.

De repente se dio cuenta de que había olvidado hablar con Luna de algo que, no sabía si era importante pero le tenía envuelto en una inmensa curiosidad. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba a su diario ya que esa tarde había visto aparecer unas letras doradas con una dedicatoria muy extraña en la tapa.

_¿Pero y a mí que más me da?_ -se decía para sí mismo.

Por otra parte, un poco más tarde, Luna se terminó de duchar y se puso a rebuscar en su baúl un vestido o algo adecuado para el evento de Draco.

Otra cosa era que aunque fuera vestida como él quería había que pensar en una manera de cambiar temporalmente su aspecto, una pócima, una careta, una peluca o algo.

Ya se había preparado para la cena y estaba desordenando un poco buscando por alrededor de su cama cuando llegaron sus compañeras de habitación.

Observó que una de ellas dejaba en su mesilla una revista para brujas adolescentes, le sonaba el nombre, pudo leer: _"Revista Corazón de Bruja. Esta semana: Un plus en Secretos Mágicos de Belleza"._

-Anda, que suerte -dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la dueña de la revista. Era la chica de pelo liso y larga melena, Luna recordó que se llamaba Fiona.

-¿Podrías prestarme tu revista un momento?

-Sin problema -se la dio.

Luna la estuvo ojeando un buen rato, se quedó sorprendida al leer muchos de los trucos, como que si se mezcla Té con zanahoria en un cuenco la mezcla que se obtiene sirve como bronceador, y así muchas cosas más.

Sora y Fiona, las compañeras más simpáticas, la veían algo confusa así que decidieron preguntar.

-¿Necesitas que te echemos una mano? -se acercó Fiona a la cama de Luna.

-La verdad, llevo tiempo observando que se os dan bien las cosas del maquillaje y el estilismo, y yo no estoy muy puesta.

-No me digas -dijo la chica rubia que tenía alergia lanzándole una tonta media sonrisa.

-Amber, cállate un rato anda guapa -respondió Sora lanzándola una mirada de enfado. La aludida se limitó a levantarse de su cama y dirigirse al baño.

-No hagas caso -le dijo Fiona a Luna.

-Tranquila. Sólo me gustaría saber que método es el mejor para camuflarme por una noche.

-¿Camuflarte? -preguntaron la otras dos muy extrañadas.

-Eh…-Luna no había improvisado una coartada para su ausencia del sábado por la noche, aunque tampoco se creerían que Draco Malfoy o alguna otra persona de Slytherin la hubiera invitado a su fiesta, pero así era y debía callárselo- Tengo que…-de repente el pacto hizo su efecto. Cogió carrerilla y dijo inconscientemente- hacer un book de fotos mágicas para una obra de teatro.

-¿A sí? -Preguntó Fiona- No sabía que había un club de teatro, y menos con la directora que tenemos este año…

-Bueno, es que no es del colegio, es del barrio dónde vivo. Para esta navidad, todos los vecinos vamos a hacer una obra para representarla en un albergue de niños enfermos y yo soy una de las asistentes y me ha tocado hacer de…princesa de la primavera. Un evento benéfico.

-¿En serio? Qué divertido.

-Sí, lo malo es que no tengo maquillaje ni vestidos para las fotos y los necesito porque puede que nos fichen en un buen teatro esta navidad y tengo que enviar las fotos antes del domingo.

-En se caso, podemos maquillarte para las fotos si quieres -dijo Sora.

-¿Tanto que pueda llegar a parecer otra persona?

-Tenemos nuestros recursos -dijo sonriente.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-Yo… no os quiero molestar, si con la revista creo que puedo arreglármelas.

-No es molestia en absoluto Luna -dijo Fiona-. A mí me gusta dar este tipo de consejos. ¿Cuándo necesitas nuestra ayuda?

-Para mañana, antes de las ocho.

-Está bien.

-¡Oooh! Muchas, muchísimas gracias, de verdad -les dijo dándolas un emotivo abrazo y le devolvió la revista a su dueña- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Luna se marchó dando brincos al Gran Comedor.

-Es simpática -dijo Fiona.

-Sí -respondió Sora.

Mientras caminaba, la Ravenclaw iba pensativa en lo que acababa de contar, se sentía un poco mal por mentir de esa forma a sus compañeras pero no le hubieran creído si les llega a decir la verdad y el pacto le obligaba a mentir o ocultar sus verdaderos motivos.

En el pasillo se encontró con Ginny.

-Hola Luna. No te he visto en toda la tarde.

-Hola Ginny. Estaba paseando -respondió sonriente.

-Yo he estado en la biblioteca y en el lago -le comento, lo siguiente se lo susurró- Ah, y dando un vuelta por la sala de los Menesteres.

-¡Exacto! -dijo Luna dando un brinco contenta.

-¿Exacto qué?

-Ginny ¿crees que podría tomar algo prestado de la sala?

-Pues no sé…

-Es algo importante.

Luna le contó a Ginny lo mismo que a sus compañeras de habitación.

-¿Entonces ya sólo te queda el vestido? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí.

-Bueno y alguien que te eche las fotos ¿no?

-En la sala habrá una cámara mágica o algo así.

-Se supone que para eso está.

-Entonces iré mañana por la mañana a ver qué hay.

-Sí quieres te acompaño.

-Vale, después del desayuno.

-Está bien, pues nos vemos aquí.

Ambas chicas entraron a cenar y se colocaron en sus respectivas mesas.

Todos disfrutaron de una aburrida cena silenciosa por cortesía de Umbridge, tan protocolaria que no dejaba pasar el vuelo de una mosca para que sus alumnos cenaran como es debido.

A la mañana siguiente la dulce Ravenclaw abría sus ojos ayudada por la brillante luz del amanecer.

Se levantó lentamente y observó que sus compañeras no estaban.

Después de asearse se dirigió a su baúl y eligió la ropa de ese día; unos leotardos grises con pequeñas flores rojas estampadas, unos pantalones hasta las pantorrillas de color marrón, una camiseta blanca de cuello alto con una sudadera rojo oscuro con capucha por encima y unas zapatillas deportivas con los cordones marrones, tampoco faltaban sus habituales accesorios.

No reparó mucho en su pelo, sólo se lo atusó un poco haciendo que pareciera más abombado.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Ginny y con Hermione.

-Buenos días chicas -las saludó.

-Hola Luna ¿cómo estás? -intentó ser amable la castaña.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar…

-Nos vemos aquí cuando acabes de desayunar -le dijo Ginny.

-Está bien.

Vio cómo las chicas Gryffindor caminaban hacia su mesa hablando animadamente y se sentaban con Harry, Ron y Neville y pensó que tenían mucha suerte, ella no tenía a nadie con quien charlar en su mesa.

En la mesa de los Slytherins Zabini observaba a Luna discretamente. La veía caminar, sentarse en su sitio, mirar a su alrededor como si hubiera alguna especie mosquito zumbando por su desayuno y sonriendo por ello pero a la vez tratando de espantarlo y pensaba que casi mejor era perder la apuesta y darle los veinte galeones a Nott.

-Draco -llamó a su compañero, quien desayunaba gusta a su lado.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si quiero ir a tu fiesta con "eso" -dijo señalando a Luna- ¿Has visto la pinta tan ridícula que tiene?

-Oye, ¿acaso quieres perder la apuesta y ser al hazmerreir de Nott toda la noche? No seas bobo. Además, ya la he avisado y la he obligado disfrazarse en la fiesta.

-Es que…

-Te comprendo. Es de Lunática de quien estamos hablando, pero puedes presentarte un rato con ella en la fiesta y estar por ahí un rato y después decirle que se vaya y seguir el resto de la noche tú solo.

-Sí podré alguna escusa. Que mi acompañante debía irse pronto a casa o algo así…

-Exacto, luego podrás divertirte y encima habrás ganado la apuesta.

-Sí, es perfecto -dijo poniendo una mirada malvada.

Al cabo de un rato Luna y Ginny se dirigían a la sala de los menes procurando no ser vistas.

-No hay moros en la costa -dijo la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor-. Entremos.

De repente la sala empezó a transformarse dejando a las chicas asombradas.

La sala de entrenamiento del ED había pasado a ser una hermosa y amplia boutique con un estilo antiguo pero muy elegante con las paredes de color crema con flotes grises estampadas y en el suelo una moqueta azul haciendo juego con los cojines de las grandes y cómodas sillas y también con una hermosa lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo. Todo estaba lleno de estanterías y percheros llenos de ropa de todo tipo, zapatos, joyas y una sección de probadores.

-Luna, mira -dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al fondo de la habitación admirando un enorme tocador de estilo barroco de color blanco y detalles en dorado. La chica abrió los cajones y encontró todo tipo de accesorios de maquillaje, peines, horquillas, diademas e incluso perfumes.

-Esto es…un sueño -decía asombrada.

-Parece el tocador de una princesa -decía la rubia sonriendo.

-Seguro que más de una chica en Hogwarts accedería encantada a quedarse encerrada aquí unas cuantas horas.

Ambas rieron.

Se pasaron allí prácticamente todo el día entretenidas buscando algo adecuado para Luna, quien seguía aferrada a su peculiar estilo por eso a las chicas a veces les costaba ponerse de acuerdo.

Ginny tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de probarse algún que otro vestido.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, se gastaron bromas y almorzaron allí dentro.

Luna se sintió cómoda notando cómo su amistad con Ginny iba aumentando, se sintió feliz por ello.

Al cabo de unas tres horas:

-Ese, ese es el vestido perfecto -dijo Ginny estando al fin de acuerdo con la elección de s nueva amiga.

-Sí, creo que sí -dijo guardándolo en su gran bolsa naranja junto a unos zapatos y un collar.

-La pena es que yo no puedo maquillarte, no estoy muy puesta en ello...

-Lo sé -sonrió-, no te preocupes. Ya te he dicho que mis compañeras me ayudarán.

-¿Y qué harás para las fotos?

-Bueno, cuando me maquille vendré aquí de nuevo a ver qué hay. Si quieres puedes venir luego.

-Bien pensado, lo siento pero es mejor que tus compañeras no se enteren de la existencia de esta sala.

-Sí, es mejor así.

-Entonces cuando termines me mandas un mensaje o algo y vengo a ayudarte con las fotos.

-Vale, hasta luego.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Luna caminaba con su bolsa a cuestas, observó que el ambiente en castillo era algo apagado la gente hablaba poco y la mayoría tenían cara de no saber qué hacer ya que Umbridge los tenía a todos retenidos.

También pensaba que se tendría que acabar echando las fotos.

_Bueno las guardaré para mí_ -pensaba-. _Un curioso recuerdo._

Al llegar su sala común pudo encontrar a sus compañeras entretenidas leyendo, comiendo chucherías o haciendo los deberes.

-Hola -saludó Luna sentándose en su cama y dejando la bolsa.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? -preguntó Sora intentando entabla algo de conversación.

-Bien ya tengo sitio para hacer el book de fotos y un vestido.

-Que bien.

-Oye, -intervino Fiona-¿cuándo necesitas nuestra ayuda?

-Pues, si vosotras no tenéis nada que hacer…

-¿Ahora? -Dijo la castaña emocionada- Verás, es que me encanta maquillar. Pienso ser estaticen, entre otras cosas.

-Bueno si quieres.

-En las manos de Fiona quedarás genial -le dijo Sora muy segura.

Luna sonrió.

Se pesaron un buen rato en el baño.

Luna se lavó la cabeza y después Fiona le moldeó un poco los rizos quedándole la melena con menos volumen y bien penada con mejor textura, más brillante y suave que antes, y seguidamente roció una especie de tinte marrón por encima.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un tinte mágico que dura un tiempo hasta que te vuelvas lavar el pelo. A diferencia de los muggles, este parece que te da brillantina por algunos mechones.

-Oh, qué bonito -dijo Luna contenta.

Fiona siguió con el maquillaje ayudada por Sora. Definitivamente esta cambiada Incluso se puso lentillas verdes.

-Vaya -dijo mirándose al espejo- Haces verdadera magia.

-No es nada. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar.

-De verde muchas gracias. No sé cómo…

-No tienes que hacer anda Luna ya está todo.

-Realmente has conseguido que parezca una princesa de la primavera -dijo Sora muy sorprendida y contenta de haber ayudado.

-Gracias, gracias -se inclinó Fiona.

Las tres rieron.

-Chicas sabéis que podéis pedirme lo que sea -dijo Luna.

-Para eso estamos.

Al salir del baño Amber estaba tumbada en su cama leyendo una revista.

-Am -llamó Fiona su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece el cambio?

-¿Qué cambio?

-El suyo -dijo señalando a Luna, ahora teñida morena.

-¿Quién es esta chica?

-¿En serio que no sabes quién es? -preguntó Sora.

-Pues no…lo siento.

-Es Luna.

-¡¿Queeeee?

-Sí. La henos ayudado con el maquillaje.

-No no me lo creo Lovegood es…Lovegood.

-Creo que el cambio ha dado su efecto -dijo Luna al fin.

-¿En serio? -seguía Amber atónita arqueando una ceja- Bueno por la ropa sí. ¡Eres Lovegood!

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. De nuevo gracias por todo chicas -dijo cogiendo su bolsa naranja.

-Nos vemos Lu -se despidió Sora.

-A ver qué tal quedan las fotos -dijo Fiona -. Luego nos las enseñarás ¿no?

-Esto, sí. -dijo saliendo del cuarto-. Hasta luego.

-¡¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? -Oyó decir a Amber- ¿Es que la Lunática está intentando encajar?

Como sabía que abajo había gente, en las escaleras se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera roja.

Y eran las seis.

Mirando a una esquina distraída se chocó con alguien y se le retiró un poco la capucha hacia atrás.

-Aunch. Lo siento -dijo el chico con quien se había chocado.

-¡Oh! -Luna le miró de frente y vio que era Ron. Este se quedó embobado al cruzar su mirada con la de la chica desconocida para él -No pasa nada -se fue corriendo tapándose mejor la cara.

Harry estaba llegando al encuentro de Ron en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo mirando a su amigo con cara de sorpresa mirando la nada.

-Acabo de ver pasar a un ángel…

-¿A sí?

- Era hermosa…

-¿Era una chica?

-Una preciosa chica -le corrigió.

-Pues vale…

-Nunca la había visto antes.

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Esto, sí. Dejémoslo.

Los chicos siguieron su camino.

Fue esquivando a la gente y en la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres encontró a Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, ya estoy -se quitó la capucha.

-¿Luna? -Se sorprendió su nueva amiga- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí…-rió.

-¡Estás fantástica! Pareces un poco más mayor, no te ofendas.

Luna rió estrepitosamente.

-Está bien entremos.

La sala había vuelto a cambiar transformándose en un salón del mismo estilo que la habitación anterior pero con un par cámaras en una mesa.

La Ravenclaw se puso el vestido en un tono rosa pastel de tirantes, unos zapatos gris claro y los accesorios.

Ginny le echó las fotos. Parecía roda una modelo.

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTCpIsW8NspgFhHe6_eUyIH-grugFaKqo2G9V0pMhmsll5eLQjtrg

images?q=tbn:_jPWtZQFjMERXMn671s2Rw

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTlKIPwqvv-

images?q=tbn:

-¡Listo! -dijo la Gryffindor- Sales genial.

-Muchas gracias GInny. Es verdad que parezco algo más mayo…

-Estás bien.

-Bueno creo que debo irme a mandar esto cuanto antes.

-Sí. Yo he quedado.

-Entonces nos vemos en la cena…

-Sí, hoy habrá menos gente, los Slytherins se van de fiesta…que morro.

-Sí ¿verdad?…

-Nos vemos Luna -se fue.

Luna hizo con que iba a cambiarse hasta que Ginny se marchó de la sala, entonces salió y se puso una chaqueta gris a juego con sus zapatos.

-No me hago a verme así, no es mi estilo…pero bueno, sólo será por esta noche...-dijo mirándose al espejo.

Faltaba una hora para reunirse con su acompañante en el aula acordada, así que optó por quedarse en la sala a hacer tiempo ya que no podía arriesgarse a ser vista.

Al cabo de una hora Draco y Zabini esperaban impacientes en el aula vestidos con trajes muy modernos a la par que elegantes y, ¿para qué negarlo? Muy atractivos.

Esa hora ya no debía haber nadie en ese pasillo.

La fiesta sería para adolescentes pero todos los Slyhterins se consideraban muy de clase alta (algo pijos) y les gustaba vestir bien en todo momento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tarda tanto esa Lunática? -decía Draco exasperado caminando de acá para allá.

-Seguro que me deja en ridículo si lo llego a saber, no te digo nada.

-¡Ha buenas horas! Ahora te fastidias.

-Está bien voy un rato con ella, gano la apuesta y luego le digo que se vaya.

-Eso.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Draco abrió cauteloso y al mirar de frente se quedó maravillado al contemplar a la chica que saludaba con una voz leve y sonreía mirándole con sus ojos ¿verdes?

-¿Malfoy? -al principio la reconoció por la voz

-¿Lo- Lovegood? -el chico tardaba en reaccionar._ -¿Esa es Lunática Lovegood?-_pensaba. Le parecía un hermoso espejismo. No pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa que escondió enseguida pero que Luna consiguió ver y se sonrojó un poco.

-Perdón por la tardanza -dijo la chica.

-No te preocupes -dijo Zabini amablemente acercándose a ella.

A Draco se le había olvidado que estaba ahí y no sabía por qué pero sintió mucha rabia al verle cogerle la mano a la chica y saludarla cortésmente después de haber soltado pestes de ella esa misma mañana. Aunque, por otra parte, él también lo había hecho. Se empezaba a arrepentir por ello, y mucho.

-¿Qué te has hecho? -preguntó.

-Dijiste que me camuflara y lo he hecho -dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues estás muy cambiada, buen trabajo -dijo Zabini igual de atontado que Draco, aunque reaccionaba un poco más que él.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Cuando quieras -dijo su amigo sin apartar la vista de la chica- ¿Lista Luna? Te puedo llamar así ¿verdad?

-Así me llamo -rió.

Draco seguía hipnotizado.

Era ella, pero a la vez no lo era.

Aun así le gustaba…

Se acordó de que debían ir a recoger a su acompañante.

La noche iba a ser larga.

Continuará


	12. Fiesta Slytherin

Capítulo 12

Fiesta Slytherin.

Caminando entre serpientes

Los colores del cielo estaban empezando a transformarse en unos hermosos tonos anaranjados relajantes que pronto darían paso a la noche.

Luna iba pensando en sus cosas mientras los hablaban un poco entre ellos sobre la fiesta. Se sentía algo extraña con su nuevo atuendo a modo de "camuflaje", le gustaba, pero no terminaba de ser su estilo, al día siguiente volvería a ser ella misma y a estar a gusto. Todo ese día le parecía un juego; desde elegir el camuflaje adecuado, poniéndose incluso lentillas, hasta ese momento. Se estaba riendo mucho en todo el camino que llevaban recorrido desde el castillo hasta Hogsmeade, le parecía que Draco y Zabini se la quedaban mirando como si estuvieran viendo a una mariposa gigante, abrían los ojos de par en par, o eso, o como a un caramelo porque vio cómo Zabini se relamía, Draco se ponía serio cuando eso pasaba.

Recodó la entrada en la clase hace un rato y la mirada que más le gustó fue la de Draco, pudo ver un atisbo de sorpresa mezclada con, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo puesto que ambos eran una caja de sorpresas el uno para el otro, pero se atrevería a decir que fue sorpresa mezclada con agrado y fascinación. Se sintió más alagada por él que por su amigo, quien la seguía mirando raro, con la mirada del rubio volvió a sentirse como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago, como la vez que sus labios chocaron…

Se estaba muy bien recorriendo las calles del pueblecito de Hogsmeade pero había algo que a Draco le molestaba de esa magnífica tarde-noche y no sabía el porqué:

_¡¿Qué hace ese imbécil de Zabini cogiendo a Lovegood del brazo?_ -Pensaba mirando a su amigo de una forma un tanto…. asesina_-. ¿Y por qué ella se deja manosear de esa manera?-_(sólo estaban tomados del brazo).

-Oye, Draco -dijo Blaise de repente girándose para encontrarse con la seria mirada del rubio-. Como ya estamos cerca del local, ¿qué tal si vas tú a buscar a Giovanna y yo mientras voy tirando con Luna a la fiesta? Ya debe haber mucha gente.

-No sé…Mejor vamos los cuatro juntos -se imaginaba las intenciones de Blaise, quería quedarse a solas con Luna. Algo le decía que ya pasaba de su apuesta con Nott.

-Bueno, si te empeñas vamos contigo…

-Venga, que no está tan lejos.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a una pequeña casa de tres plantas a juego con las demás de alrededor, tras pasar el local de "Las Tres Escobas".

-¿Dónde será tu fiesta Draco? -preguntó Luna, curiosa.

-Lovegood ya te ha dicho que me llames Malfoy -volvió a refunfuñar.

-No seas grosero con mi acompañante -dijo Zabini en tono bromista.

-Es tu acompañante pero es MI ayudante. No lo olvides.

-Bueno -interrumpió de nuevo la chica-, pero ¿y dónde es la fiesta?

-En un salón libre al lado del local "Cabeza de Puerco"

Ya en la puerta de la casa donde se alojaban las amigas de los Slytherins se cruzaron con la ex-acompañante de Zabini, Camila, una chica morena con una coleta alta, de ojos verdes, que salía con su acompañante vestida con un traje verde de tirantes y zapatos negros. Nadas más ver a Blaise le echó una mirada de indiferencia.

-Hola Camila -saludó Draco con aires de galantería.

-Ciao bello Draco -se acercó a él y le dio dos besos, de sus tres amigas ella era la que peor dominaba el idioma- come stai?

-Bien ¿y tú bella?

-Mmm preparada para la fiesta -miró a Zabini.

-Hola Camila, veo que vas bien acompañada…-dijo Zabini poniendo una media sonrisa y acercando más a Luna hacia él-. Yo puedo decir lo mismo.

-Me alegro -dijo cogiendo a su chico de la mano- Nos vemos en el local Draco adiós -se despidió mirando a Luna con algo de recelo.

-Parece simpática -dijo Luna-, ¿cómo es que os habéis enfadado?

-Es una larga historia…-dijo Blaise mirando hacia otro lado.

-No lo es, yo puedo contarla -dijo Draco.

-Pero no lo harás.

-Sígueme tocando las narices y lo haré.

_Menos mal que son amigos…-_pensaba Luna_-¿Por qué pelearán? Luego la rara soy yo._

Draco llamó a la puerta de la casa de Giovanna. Salió una chica castaña, alta, de ojos marrones, con un vestido lila que dejaba poco a la imaginación acompañado con un chal y unos zapatos del mismo color y un moño.

-¡Draco! Mi bello ragazzo.

-Hola, estás deslumbrante -decía sonriente cogiéndola de la mano.

Luna escuchaba esas palabras y le parecía que no salían de la boca de Draco, nunca le había oído decir un piropo en serio a alguna chica, aunque ya le hubiera informado de su alto rango de popularidad entre las chicas del colegio, cosa que a ella no le parecía algo por lo que hacerse popular ni nada del otro mundo. Pero le oía y se sentía rara al ver cómo su acompañante se sonrojaba, era como si deseara que esas palabras se las dijera a ella, Zabini ya le había dicho un par de cumplidos pero no sabía porque deseaba que se los dijera Draco.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella nunca había sentido eso, ¿acaso eran celos?

No, era mejor ignorarlo por el momento. Había que seguir con el plan para no ser reconocida por los Slytherins.

-Hola -saludó la acompañante de Draco- soy Giovanna.

-Hola -dijo Luna con una sonrisa saliendo todos esos pensamientos en una fracción de segundo- yo soy…soy -eso era algo que ninguno de los tres habían pensado, el nombre de la falsa Luna- Lara, me llamo Lara…

-Bristol -sentenció Draco mirándola algo nervioso- Lara Bristol.

-Una chica que vive por aquí cerca -añadió Blaise- ¿guapa eh?

-Encantada -dijo Giovanna.

-Bueno, vámonos ya -dijo Draco poniéndose en marcha cogiendo a Giovanna del brazo intentando que no se hablara mucho de "Lara Bristol".

Ya en el local alquilado todo era ritmo, risa y diversión entre todos. No había mucha gente ya que los Slytherins eran muy selectos pero sí que había muy buen ambiente con la pista llena y luces de colores por todas partes.

Draco había contratado a una especie de DJ situado al fondo de la sala. Con aires de superioridad fue saludando a todos los presentes acompañado por Giovanna.

Luna se quedó con Zabini en una esquina de la sala, él miraba interesado a que apareciera Nott a la vez que intentaba charlar con Luna. Ella iba a su aire observando a la gente, y los demás la observaban a ella, los chicos con interés y curiosidad y las chicas con una pizca de envidia.

Zabini estabas dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad con ella al ver cómo había cambiado de aspecto.

-Disfruta Lovegood, nadie te reconoce -le dijo cogiendo un vaso de Hidromiel para ella -somos la envidia de muchos de los aquí presentes ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la Ravenclaw inocentemente.

-Porque estás, como dices tú, "camuflada" en una belleza, vestimos bien, en resumen esta noche resplandecemos, simplemente.

-Oh…gracias -dijo ella.

-No hay de qué, esta noche nos sale todo rodado.

-¿Por?

-Intento darle celos a cierta chica.

-¿Italiana?

-Exacto. Lo estoy consiguiendo.

-Pues la verdad es que sí porque ha mirado muchas veces hacia aquí ignorado a su acompañante…Te mira de una manera especial aunque esté enfadada.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, creo que le gustas mucho, me ha parecido ver un Nargle a su alrededor.

-De todas formas ahora tengo a otra persona en mente...

Luna no sabía a qué se refería el amigo de Draco pero se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda.

-Mira, allí está Nott vamos a saludarlo a ver qué cara pone.

-Bueno.

-Ah y intenta cambiar un poco la voz.

-No soy ventrílocua -dijo sarcástica, se empezaba a cansar de estar allí, se sentí muy observada y como si no terminara de encajar allí dentro.

La pareja cruzó una parte de la sala hasta donde se encontraba la mente que maquinó la apuesta entre los Slytherins Theodore Nott.

-Hola Diana -saludó Zabini al acompañante de Nott.

-Ciao Zabini! -le dio dos besos.

-¿Qué? -le dijo Nott- ¿has traído a alguien?

-Pues vengo muy bien acompañado, no me canso de decirlo -detrás suyo apareció Luna algo tímida, eso de la apuesta le seguía pareciendo estúpido.

-Hola -saludó dejando a Nott con una mirada de pasmo.

-H-hola -logró responder.

-Esta es Lara una amiga de por aquí -dijo Zabini presumiendo-. Y tú que decías que no encontraría a nadie... ¿Nott?

Theodore seguía mirando "Lara".

-¿Eh? Ah, si…Bueno Lara, espero que lo paséis bien -le dio un beso en la mano y cuando cada pareja iba a seguir su camino le entregó a Zabini una bolsita con resignación.

-Gracias- dijo él-eso para que vuelvas a subestimarme.

-No tengas morro -dijo Draco que se acercaba en ese momento siendo él el único que veía la entrega de los galeones.

-Bueno, aunque hayas traído a una chica seguro que habrás tenido que ser ayudado -dijo intentando humillarle un poco ya que no había tenido éxito con la es normal, aquí hay Draco encerrado.-le dijo mirando al aludido.

-Te equivocas, él no ha tenido nada que ver -dijo Zabini algo molesto de que acertara a la primera.

-Ya, ya, lo que tú digas…

-Sólo estás mosqueado porque has perdido veinte galeones al ver que vengo con una hermosura. ¡Celoso!

-Idiota. Buena fiesta Draco me voy con Diana.

-Hasta luego -se despidió el rubio divertido por los comentarios hacia Zabini.

-¿Y Giovanna?

-Con Camila bailando un rato.

-Y tu no bailas -dijo luna acerándose de nuevo a los chicos.

-No me gusta.

-¿Y entonces por qué haces una fiesta?

-Porque quiero y porque puedo ¿Eso a que viene?

-Es que se supone que las fiestas son para estar alegre, bailar y divertirse y tú no parece que lo estés pasando muy bien…

-Claro que lo paso bien, estoy fuera del colegio, con amigos, sin la pesada de Umbridge ni los idiotas de Gryffindor ¿qué más se puede pedir?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, además de loca, sorda.

-¡Tss! No digas eso muy alto -dijo Luna poniendo un dedo en los labios de Draco- podrían enterarse de que yo no soy yo y el juego se chafaría.

-¿Juego? -se extrañó Zabini.

-Sí. Silencio chicos -apartó su dedo de la cara de Draco.

Los otros dos se miraron confusos y ella se dirigió a la mesa de aperitivos.

-Mucho maquillaje pero no cambia -dijo Zabini.

¿En realidad eso era malo?

Luna estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo interpretativo pero seguiría siendo ella por dentro, eso hizo que Zabini perdiera el interés por ella a lo largo de la noche ya que le hablaba de alguna de sus criaturas y sus demás gustos. Hubo algo que sí le gustó de Luna, su sinceridad y sus consejos.

-Vamos Blaise -le decía ella- ¿De verdad quieres estar enfadado conelle cuando se marche a Italia?

-Pues no pero se puso muy furiosa con lo del barro.

-Yo creo que fue más bien porque no pediste que te acompañara a la fiesta como debía ser.

-¿Tú crees?

-Bueno, me has dicho que has sido el único chico con el que ha pasado casi toda su estancia aquí, por algo será, porque pretendientes no le sobran. Y dices que a su acompañante casi ni lo conoce.

-Es cierto.

-Lo del barro seguro que lo deja como una anécdota divertida, para mí lo sería. Ve y dile que lo sientes de corazón, tanto lo del hechizo como que no la invitaras bien a la fiesta, verás cómo si te perdona -le hablaba como una maestra a un niño pequeño desplegando una leve sonrisa. En el fondo Zabini no se comportaba tan mal.

Al cabo de la noche las amigas de Draco tuvieron que marcharse pronto, ya estaban saliendo del local despedidas por Draco cuando de repente:

-Camila -se oyó alto al fondo de la sala- esto es para ti -se acercaron y vieron a Blaise al lado del pinchadiscos mágico con una especie de micrófono-. Lo siento.

Empezó a sonar una canción muy bonita para la chica que estaba sorprendida en la puerta de sala se empezaron a acercar.

-Te has tragado tu orgullo -dijo la morena con una media sonrisa.

-Te voy a echar de menos, no lo quiero estropear.

-¡Oooooooooh! -exclamaron las chicas de alrededor enternecidas.

Todos siguieron bailando, esta vez con Camila y Zabini en la pista.

Draco no entendía nada de lo que pasaba se despidió de su acompañante y siguió con sus amigos a su aire hasta que divisó a Luna sola sentada en una silla arrinconada contemplándolo todo.

Se quedó a su lado un rato sin decir nada.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Zabini? -dijo después.

-Pues que le ha pedido perdón a alguien que le importa -dijo con naturalidad.

-Y se ha expuesto a hacer el ridículo...

-Cuando ese alguien te perdona eso es lo de menos.

-Pareces estar muy segura de ese tipo de cosas, ¿es que acaso tienes a alguien con quien confirmarlo?

-No, no tengo novio si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Te dije que has sido el primero en besarme.

-¡Baja la voz! No te preguntaba eso exactamente, bueno, sí ¿y qué?

-No pasa nada. Sólo que pienso que a Zabini o a cualquiera le importarái poco lo que pensara la gente en ese momento.

-Para Zabini, Camila sólo es un cuelgue.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. Además aunque ella se marche a Italia pueden seguir en contacto, cuando se quiere a alguien no importe lo lejos que se esté de esa persona…eso lo sé por mi madre.

En ese momento Draco recordó lo que le tenía inmerso en mar de dudas y curiosidad.

-Oye, Lovegood dime una cosa; tu madre ha muerto ¿verdad?

-Sí murió cuando tenía nueve años.

-Es que, he visto que en tu diario aparecía una extraña dedicatoria en la tapa para ti, como si tu madre la hubiera escrito y desapareció al cabo de un rato.

-No seas bobo Malfoy -dijo ella con tranquilidad-. No voy a picar, esa broma es cruel incluso para ti.

-¡Oye! -Frunció el ceño- Yo no juego con esas cosas. ¿Qué le pasa a tu diario? Sé que sabes a o que me refiero escribían el mensaje como si hubieras hablado más veces con esa persona.

-Creo que has tomado algo en mal estado -dijo levantándose dispuesta a irse hacia cualquier otro lado de la sala para evitar a Draco pero el chico la cogió del brazo.

-Oye, no me tomes por tonto -la miraba fijamente a los ojos ella seguía serena como cada vez que eso pasaba.

-¿Porque te interesas tanto en eso? ¿No se supone que yo te soy indiferente?

-Hemos hecho un pacto serio y con la magia no se debe jugar.

-Vaya, veo que hasta tú sabes eso.

-Puedo arruinar tu camuflaje ridiculizándote en presencia de toda la casa Slytherin y decir que te has colado en una fiesta a la que no has sido invitada y que Umbridge venga a buscarte por no estar en tu habitación como debería ser si no me dices que pasa con tu dichoso diario.

-Entonces tú saldrías perdiendo más que yo, porque a mí me castigarían, sí, pero ahora mismo todos los de tu casa te están viendo cogerme de la cintura y quedarte a escasos centímetros de mi cara -Era cierto, Draco la estaba agarrando de la cintura sin darse cuenta, se apartó de inmediato pero no le soltó el brazo-. Podrían pensar que te agrada la presencia de Luna Lovegood en tu fiesta ya que todos sabemos que eres algo propenso a decir mentiras, parecerías indignado pero algunos creerán que me has invitado tú y que me has disfrazado.

-Estás loca.

-Entonces tengo suerte, no todos tienen el privilegio de pensar de esta manera.

-Por Melín, estas muy loca. Terminarás contándomelo tarde o temprano.

El chico la soltó alejándose y se mezcló entre la multitud.

_No puedo contárselo…-_pensaba Luna algo preocupada- _pero ha dicho que ha puesto un mensaje…no sé qué debería hacer…_

De repente las luces de la sala se apagaron de golpe y se oyeron alaridos que quejas hacia los Slytherins.

-¡Hufflepuffs! ¡Hufflepuffs! ¡Hufflepuffs! -se oía en el exterior de la sala.

-¡Los Slytherins tenéis demasiada cara!

Luna no veía nada.

-Son los estúpidos de Hufflepuff quejándose de nuestra fiesta -oyó decir, reconoció la aguda voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Empezaron a tirar bombas fétidas y huevos podridos a las ventanas del local.

-¡Serán idiotas! -Se oyó- Se van a enterar.

Las luces seguían apagadas, sólo se distinguían las pocas luces de la calle reflejadas en las ventanas que manchaban los de Hufflepuff. Luna ya se había chocado varias veces con la gente desconcertada.

Vio cómo unos cuantos Slytherins salían batirse en duelo con los alborotadores.

Definitivamente era hora desaparecer pero se asustó al notar cómo alguien la cogía por la espalda y le tapaba la boca.

Continuará


	13. Alboroto

Capítulo 13

Alboroto

Luna caminaba a oscuras muy aturdida y confusa chocando con la gente esparcida por la sala que se quejaba de los agresores Hufflepuffs en su fiesta. Notaba cómo tiraban de su brazo con fuerza hasta que logró divisar una puerta, al cruzarla, la luz de las farolas en la calle la inundó por completo dejando a su salvador al descubierto.

-¿Camila?, ¿Diana?, ¿Giovanna? -preguntó- Pensaba que ya os habíais marchado.

-En eso estábamos -explicó Diana- pero Zabini empezó a dedicar canicones y las luces se apagaron.

-Vámonos, Lara -le dijo Camila-, esto se ha descontrolado.

-Sí -oyó una voz tras de ella. Luna se giró y vio a Nott muy cerca suyo, lo que hizo que pegara un leve brinco.

-Tranquilas -siguió hablando el chico-, va a venir la directora y empezará a repartir castigos de diestro y siniestro, así que mejor os acompaño a casa. No puede saber que hemos invitado a gente que no es del colegio ni de la casa Slytherin,

-Entonces vamos -dijo Diana.

-Esperad, -interrumpió Luna- ¿Y Draco y Zabini?

-Dentro -dijo Nott-. Luego se reunirán con nosotros. Están batiéndose en duelo con Hufflepuff.

-Habrá que ayudarlos…

-No. Draco me ha dicho que os saque a todas, démonos prisa.

¿Era enserió?, se preguntaba Luna, Draco se preocupaba por ella ya que le había pedido a Nott que la sacara de la fiesta, sin saber por qué la Ravenclaw se sintió mejor tras ese pensamiento. -_Draco se ha preocupado por mi…-_

-Que desastre de fiesta -dijo Diana- ¿Por qué se ponen los de esa otra casa así?

-Porque tienen envidia de que la directora nos tenga en tan alta estima.

-Pues visto lo visto, debéis ser los mejores.

_Mmmm… por la forma de hablar y de actuar_ _tengo el presentimiento de que si estas chicas estudiaran en Hogwarts serían de Slytherin_-pensaba Luna- _Pero no son malas…me han sacado de la fiesta._

-Que rabia -decía Nott-. No creo que haya más fiestas. Oye, Lara ¿tú donde vives?

-¡¿Que dónde vivo? -dijo Luna algo desprevenida-...puf-pues…En una casa de por aquí.

-Ya lo supongo -dijo el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Me refiero a que puedo ir yo sola. No está tan lejos.

-No, insisto, vente con nosotros, las dejarnos a ellas en casa y luego te acompaño yo a ti.

-Está bien… -se resignó pensando en que debía pensar en alguna excusa por el camino.

Ya en la casa de las otras chicas Diana se despidió cariñosamente de Nott y Camila miraba la calle esperando a que Zabini apareciera.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Luna-. Seguro que luego viene a verte.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, seguro que después de que ayude a Draco a calmar los ánimos en el local viene antes de tener que irse al colegio. Y procura darle tu dirección, lo está deseando, pero el pobre es algo tímido para decírtelo.

Oooh…-sonrió Camila- ¡Claro que se la daré! Le voy a echar de menos…

-¿Zabini tímido? -preguntó Nott extrañado a la vez que mostraba una media sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, hasta mañana -dijo Giovanna-. Ha sido un placer, Lara.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Luna.

Cuando las chicas entraron en casa Nott acompañó a Luna a merodear, porque la chica no sabía dónde llevarle ni qué inventarse para regresar a escondidas al colegio.

Ya llevaban un rato caminando.

-Oye, te has perdido, admítelo.

-No me he perdido -dijo la chica mirando a los lados.

-El pueblo tampoco es muy grande para perderse…

-Te he dicho que no he perdido.

-Bueno esto está bien, así podemos hablar y conocernos más… -dijo cogiendo la mano de Luna y arrimándose más a ella- . Entonces has dicho que sólo estás aquí de paso.

-Sí. Es más, mañana no estaré aquí nunca más…

-¿En serio? Lástima. Pues podríamos darnos nuestras direcciones así seguiríamos en contacto...

-Lo siento pero…no tengo casa.

-¿Qué?

-Es que… voy de acá para allá con mi familia. Somos un grupo de magos artistas circenses.

-Interesante…entonces, ¿cómo consigues mantener el contacto con la gente?

-Les escribo yo.

-Entones ya está, escríbeme de vez en cuando y te devuelvo la carta junto a otra mía.

-Ya veremos…

La calle estaba mal alumbrada por esa zona. Caminaron hasta quedar cerca de la pared de una casa que daba paso a un callejón.

-Oye y si es la primera vez que vienes aquí ¿Cómo has aceptado ir con Zabini a la fiesta de Draco?

-Pues porque ya lo conocía, llevo aquí…cinco semanas -Luna hablaba muy segura, el hechizo del pacto acordado con Draco la hacía inventarse esas coartadas, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-Ah. Sigue contándome cosas. ¿Sabes Lara? No sé por qué, me resultas familiar…

-¿A sí? Tu en cambio no me suenas de nada -se puso algo nerviosa por el comentario-. Lo siento -rió.

-¿Sabes?, estás muy guapa -el muchacho se acercaba más a ella hasta que consiguió cogerla por la cintura con mucha delicadeza haciendo que Luna se estremeciera un poco.

-Gracias -sonrió halagada mientras el chico se iba acercando. Ella estaba confusa, no sabía lo que Nott pretendía hacer, sin darse cuanta se encontraba apoyando su espalda a la pared de la casa, él le acarició la mejilla, Luna le apartó empujándolo con delicadeza hacia atrás.

-Lo siento pero no me siento a gusto -le dijo con naturalidad.

-Ah, vale -dijo el hico apartándose más algo ruborizado.

Y de repente:

-Ya estamos aquí -dijo Draco en voz alta y seria pero a la vez tranquila acercándose con Zabini hacia la pareja. Contempló cómo Luna apartaba al chico que dejó libre su cintura pero seguía cogiendo su mano.

-Hola -dijo Luna fijando su mirada en el rubio. Nott se separó por completo de ella soltándola.

-¿Qué hacíais? -preguntó Zabini con picardía lanzando una media sonrisa.

-Nada -dijo Luna derramando inocencia de su mirada y sus palabras, como siempre hacía.

-Pues vámonos entonces -dijo Draco.

-Iba acompañarla a su casa -informó Nott.

-Tenemos que ir Hogwarts. Los Hufflepuffs van a ser castigados por Umbridge -dijo Zabini-. No me lo quiero perder.

-Yo tengo que encargarme de cerrar el local ya que he sido quien lo ha organizado todo -dijo Draco-. Acompañaré a Lara a su casa.

-Bueno, está bien -dijo Nott resignado- Nos vemos -se aceró a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luna se sorprendió, al final no pudo evitar recibir un beso del muchaco.

-Que te vaya bien con el grupo circense.

-¿Con el qué? -preguntaron los otros dos mirándose de reojo.

-Gracias -dijo Luna-, que te vaya bien.

Zabini y Nott se dirigieron al castillo y Luna acompañó a Draco al local.

Se quedaron en un pequeño vestíbulo donde había una serie de sillas pegadas a una pared de enfrente a otra pared con un gran espejo y al fondo otra puerta que daba al salón de baile. La luz estaba apagada ya que los cristales de la puerta de la entrada dejaban entrar la luz de la noche.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí si ya está todo cerrado? -dijo Luna sentándose en la primera silla al lado de la puerta.

-Había que ponerle una escusa al pulpo de Nott para que viera que no entrabas al castillo -dijo enfadado, dándole la espalda a la chica mirándola desde el espejo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo Luna preocupada. En el camino hacia el local ella le estuvo contando lo ocurrido cuando las luces se apagaron, pero el chico no abría la boca para nada y permanecía serio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Nott?

-Nada, se empeñaba en llevarme a casa.

-Pues parecía que se pegaba demasiado a ti, ¿no crees?

-Sí, la verdad, menos mal que llegasteis Zabini y tú, porque estaba empezando a ponerse algo pesado, no sé lo qué pretendía.

-Lovegood eres demasiado inocentona. Ese bobo quería…darte un beso.

-Bueno, algo de eso ya intuía ¡Qué espabilado! Pero no comprendo por qué…

-Lo dicho, no te enteras de nada -dijo esta vez dándose la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos que ahora estaban disfrazados con otro color, al verlos el chico echó de menos el color natural de la excéntrica muchacha-, y seguro que le hubieses dejado.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Luna esta vez algo seria.

-Dices que lo intuías, pero se veía que te resistías poco.

-Mira, para empezar yo no quería besarle, y si lo hubiese hecho, eso a ti no debería importarte, ¿no te parece? Total, si entre nosotros sólo hay un pacto -esa discusión le empezaba a sonar como si discutiera una pareja de novios-. No somos amigos ni nada -añadió para que sonara tan raro.

De nuevo el Slytherin era vencido por las palabras y la lógica de la Ravenclaw.

_Tocado y hundido por, ¿Cuántas veces van ya? -_pensaba el chico y lanzó un suspiro.

Draco se había enfadado, en parte por la discusión con ella entes de que interrumpieran la fiesta, por el aprovechado de Nott, que se suponía que estaba interesado en su amiga Diana y en cuanto pudo quiso arrimarse a Luna, y por esos celos incomprensibles que sintió al verla junto a los demás chicos en la fiesta.

El muchacho se puso a la defensiva evadiendo el último comentario de la chica. Quería hacer algo para que se molestara y se sintiera impotente, humillarla u ofenderla.

-Ese no te habría besado de saber que eras tú en realidad.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Soy Lunática Lovegood, eres uno de los que me lo recuerdan cada día -se puso más seria-. Además -se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia él- yo no beso a cualquiera de la manera en la que Nott pensaba hacerlo.

Se encontraban mirándose fijamente.

-Yo soy feliz cómo soy -dijo Luna-. No me ofendes porque no me importas mucho que digamos, nada de lo que me digas o hagas, ni me hace, ni me ha hecho daño, Malfoy -la chica se engañaba un poco, eso era hasta hace poco porque ahora empezaba a sentir esa especie de celos y nervios al encontrarse tan cerca de él.

-Que no te ofendo ¿eh?

-No -Luna estaba escondiendo sus nervios al notar cómo el chico se acercaba más a ella, casi en la misma situación en la que estuvo con Nott hacía un rato, y se preguntaba por qué con Nott no sentía nervios y con Draco sí.

-Eres una mentirosa.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué es eso de que no te importo mucho? O te importo, o no, una de dos tiene que ser.

-Me importas en parte por el pacto, y pienso que al igual que yo, escondes más de lo que eres por fuera, pero te rodeas de gente que te sigue por ser popular, a mi no me sigue nadie.

-Claro que no, eres una chiflada.

-Te repito que no me ofendes, no te comportes como un niño si...-Luna no pudo seguir porque en ese momento Draco había juntados sus labios a los de la chica.

Ambos volvieron a sentir el ¡bum! de sensaciones en su interior, pero ese beso era distinto para Luna. No era como el anterior, que lo recibió por accidente y con poco sentimiento.

Draco lo había conseguido, Luna sentía vergüenza, de repente se olvido de todo al sentir el beso con más intensidad, no se lo pudo negar, en el fondo tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver a besarla. Ese gesto descortés de besar a alguien desprevenido lo había usado ya con una pretendientes suyas que le resultaban algo difíciles para ofender y que ella se quedaran prendidas por él. Así era el chico Slytherin, creído y aprovechado. Pero con Luna sentía que todo era diferente se innudó en un pequeño paraíso sin que se diera cuenta.

Luna le dio un empujón.

-¿S-s-se puede saber que haces?

-¿No decías que no podía ofenderte?

-Pero no tenías derecho… -la Ravenclaw se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis y desconcierto total. Ella también parecía haber subido al paraíso en ese momento pero estaba enfadada cosa que ocurría poquísimas veces- ¿Esto que demuestra?

-Demuestra que vas de despistada y de que pasas de lo que te digan los demás, pero eres frágil, Lovegood.

-No lo soy ¿qué hay de malo en que no me importe los que digan los demás? -Se serenó un poco- Sólo estás molesto porque ahora no has sido capaz de hacer sufrir a la alguien para que se sienta peor que tú.

-Sí que estás molesta. ¿Sino por qué te has puesto así por el beso?

-Porque me da pena que no sepas que los besos no se transmiten como tú piensas.

El chico se quedó confuso.

-Te he visto haciendo lo que acabas de hacer con más chicas -dijo Luna sintiendo cómo el corazón aún le latía con rapidez tras el beso- así que, como te dije hace poco, no creo que tengas tantas admiradoras. A mí me habrás dado mi segundo beso, pero se cuándo y por qué se deben dar, no como tú Draco Malfoy.

-Vámonos -dijo el chico abriendo la puerta de la calle, enfurruñado. Las palabras de Luna le habían vuelto a hacer daño.

Caminaron hacia el castillo sin mediar más palabras notando como la noche se había vuelto fría y escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza.

En la puerta procuraron ir con más cuidado por los prefectos y en mitad de las escaleras principales lo único que hicieron fue volver a mirarse a los ojos.

El chico seguía sosteniendo su enfado y Luna daba la impresión de mostrar una nota de lástima por él.

-Hasta mañana -susurró.

Ambos separaron sus caminos.

Ya en su habitación sus compañera

Ya en su habitación sus compañeras llevaban mucho tiempo dormidas.

Entró con cuidado al baño para ponerse el pijama y quitase el tinte del pelo con magia.

Toda la noche había sido un tremendo alboroto, había conseguido camuflarse bien, causar buena impresión y discutir con Draco.

Se sentía fatal por ello. No le gustaba discutir.

Le encantó recordar que Draco les pidió a sus amigos que la sacaran de la fiesta antes de que los de Hufflepuff entraran, el beso… ese beso que la llevó a las nubes… pero no le gustó que se lo diera para hacerla rabiar.

Definitivamente Draco Malfoy era una serpiente, pero Luna sentía que escondía muchos sentimientos, le gustaba pensar que la había besado simplemente porque quería repetir. Como ya le dijo ella, no besaba a cualquiera de esa forma, y ahora estaba algo enfada pero, estaba dejando de ver a ese chico como a un cualquiera. Empezaba a sentir cosas fuertes, ¡celos que jamás experimentó! Se le estaba metiendo en el corazón a pesar de su arrogancia y descaro.

-No me importaría enseñarte a dar besos en el momento adecuado, Malfoy -dijo mirándose al espejo ya con su melena rubia y sus ojos de nuevo azules grisáceos. Volvía a ser Luna.

Era hora de dormir.

Continuará


	14. Reflexiones

Capítulo 14

Reflexiones

¡¿Como se había atrevido a hablarle así?

Sabiendo cómo era él, el príncipe de Slytherin que con un simple gesto podía hacer lo peor. Estaba indignadísimo con Luna, pero más con él mismo porque descubrió que la chica tenía razón en todo.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor comiendo poco y recordando todo lo ocurrido con Lovegood la noche anterior tras su fiesta, cada una de sus palabras…

_"-Escondes más de lo que eres por fuera, pero te rodeas de gente que te sigue por ser popular.",_ _"-A mí me habrás dado mi segundo beso, pero sé cuándo y por qué se deben dar, no como tú Draco Malfoy"._

Con eso le decía que era una persona sin sentimientos, él chico empezaba a temer que era verdad, si miraba a su lado no tenía amigos sino seguidores. Quizá el que más se asemejaba a un verdadero amigo fuera Blaise, a veces.

Levantó la vista de su plato, recorrió el espacio con la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos de la Ravenclaw que lo miraban cautelosos y llenos de curiosidad, no había restos de rencor, pero el chico pensaba que debería haberlos, al menos por su parte los había por la discusión que tuvieron y por el atentado a sus labios.

Esta vez no se arrepentía de haberla besado, necesitaba hacerlo para comprobar qué sentía, fue más o menos como la primera vez. Con Luna Lovegood le entraba una emoción distinta que cuando jugaba con sus otras chicas y además había algo que le intrigaba, era rara y la primera que le decía la verdad a la cara sin importar nada. Eso sería porque hasta el momento el había besado a chicas que se sentían atraídas por él, pero esta vez como ninguno de los dos se gustaba a lo mejor la chica no temía decir lo que pensaba y quedar mal ante él y estar enfadados.

¿Pero estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no sentía nada por él?

_"-No me ofendes porque no me importas mucho que digamos, nada de lo que me digas o hagas, ni me hace, ni me ha hecho daño, Malfoy"._

Con el beso demostró que eso no era del todo cierto, sino no se hubiera molestado tanto…y lo de: "Yo no beso a cualquiera" también daba pistas para pensar que la chica le tenía en estima…

¿Y él?, ¿sentía algo?

No sabía qué sentir, era imposible que le estuviera empezando a gustar la Lunática de Hogwarts. La sola idea le molestaba, era como si tuviera en su anterior varias voces discutiendo sobre todo eso una le decía que ni pensara en sentirse atraído por ella, que él era un Slytherin, un Malfoy, debía de buscar a alguien que estuviera más a su altura, pero otra vocecilla le preguntaba que qué tenía de malo sentir algo y dejar a un lado el orgullo, debía de admitir que la chica no estaba mal del todo, lo averiguó al ver cómo cambió en la fiesta.

La siguió mirando con discreción.

Sí, en la fiesta estaba guapa, pero no terminaba de ser ella misma, echaba de menos el color de sus ojos…y así al natural pensaba que aún debía pulir su imagen un poco más, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

_-Quizás…_-pensaba- _es posible que sienta un poco de interés…_

Pero seguía enfurruñado con ella, como era domingo debían reunirse de nuevo para que le entregara los deberes del día siguiente y no tenía muchas ganas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, también estaba algo avergonzado pero satisfecho porque con el beso pudo comprobar que Lovegood sentía algo, algo raro, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que la chica le tenía presente por el pacto y por lo ocurrido, sino no hubiera prolongado el beso que él le dio.

Además Draco quería descubrir qué escondía ese diario tan raro.

Luna ya había terminado de comer y estaba dispuesta a dirigirse a su habitación y repasar para el duro lunes que se le avecinaba ya que tendría una pequeña prueba de Transformaciones, algo parecido a un examen, que en realidad era eso lo que había impuesto la directora, unos controles para que los alumnos estuviesen preparados para los exámenes de final de curso y no se distrajesen pensando en otras cosas que a ella no le convenían, no lo logró ya que el E.D. se movía en silencio.

Cerca de las escaleras divisó a Ginny y se dispuso a saludarla en ese momento estaba entablando una conversión con su hermano y con Harry.

-Entonces Ginny, -decía Ron- ¿Estás segura de que no has visto a ninguna chica con ese aspecto?

-¡No seas pesado Ron! -decía su amigo- Ayer estuviste todo el día buscando a una chica de la que no sabes nada…

-Es que… era como una Veela -suspiraba.

-¿Qué tenías pensado decirle? -Preguntó su hermana cruzada de brazos- si enseguida te pones nervioso.

-Pu-pues no sé, lo que surgiera, un ¿cómo te llamas?, o algo así… -se encogió de hombros el chico.

-Decías que era morena y de ojos verdes… -se quedaba Ginny pensativa- a lo mejor…

-Hola chicos -saludó Luna antes de que la conversación se empezara a relacionar con ella ya que recordó el choque que tuvo la tarde del día anterior con Ronald.

-Hola Luna -dijeron Harry y la chica al unísono, el otro pelirrojo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Que tal el fin de semana? -se dirigió a los chicos.

-Normal -dijo Harry.

-Oye, Luna, no te vi ayer en la cena -dijo Ginny- pensé que después de la sesión querrías venirte con las chicas a dar una vuelta.

-¿Sesión? -preguntó Harry.

-No es nada -dijo Luna.

-¿Habéis oído lo de los Hufflepuffs? -preguntó Hermione aproximándose al grupo.

-No, ¿el qué? -preguntó Ron.

-Anoche asaltaron la fiesta de los Slytherins, Umbridge los está castigando ahora mismo en el Gran Comedor.

-No me extraña que hayan llegado hasta ese punto -dijo Harry- Los de Slytherins se han estado pasando mucho últimamente con ellos tras el último partido que tuvieron.

-Sí, -dijo Ron- menuda bronca. Y eso que los Hufflepuffs no suelen llevarse mal con las demás casas…

-Hasta que se los molesta demasiado.

-Es normal. He escuchado que tiraron bombas fétidas por el local que el bobo de Malfoy alquiló -rió.

-¡Se lo merece!

-Sí.

_En parte…_-pensaba Luna.

-Cómo chilla Umbridge -decía Ginny.

-Es insoportable -dijo Hermione.

Luna vio que Draco y sus secuaces estaban en la puerta del Gran Comedor burlándose y riendo animadamente de los Hufflepuffs.

Ese chico era toda una máscara de sentimientos para ella.

Pensó que aún seguiría enfadado por haberle dicho unas cuantas cosas a la cara, y eso que aún no se lo había dicho todo, era arrogante e inmaduro presumido e insensible, pero Luna no podía ni quería creer que Draco Malfoy fuera tan sólo eso, era una persona debía tener y también algún sentimiento bueno pero hasta aún no había visto ninguno en él. Tal vez el ayudar a su amigo Blaise en la fiesta y cuidar de la mascota de otra perno eran punto a su favor, pero luego recordó que todo eso lo hizo por interés, igual que estaba haciendo con su diario.

Intentaría buscar algo bueno en el Slytherin y sabía que le iba a costar trabajo pero si podía sacarle aunque fuera un poco de ese abismo de arrogancia se sentiría muy satisfecha, aunque fuera sólo un poquitín lo intentaría y ya sabía lo primero que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno chicos, me voy. -Dijo Luna sonriente- Hasta mañana.

-Adiós Luna -se despidió Ginny.

Pasada ya buena parte de la tarde en su habitación terminó un trabajo que tenía pendiente y vio que debía entregarle a Draco sus deberes para el día siguiente así que decidió mandarle un mensaje en un avioncito de papel.

Hola, ya tengo listos tus deberes. ¿Dónde podemos hacer la entrega? Necesito hablar de algo importante.

Contesta por favor.

L. L =)

En la sala común de Slytherin Draco estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro leyendo _"El Profeta"_absorto de las discusión de sus dos guardaespaldas sobre quién era capaz de vaciar antes la despensa de la cocina del colegio. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y le hicieron volver a la sala.

-Hola Draquito -oyó una voz en tono empalagoso -¿qué haces aquí encerrado un domingo por la tarde?

-¿No lo ves Pansy? -respondió el chico.

-Anda, sal a dar una vuelta. ¿Has visto cómo a sermoneado Umbridge a los Hufflepuffs?

-Sí -rio- Se lo merecen, mira que insinuar que hicimos trampas en el partido.

Ambos rieron muy animadamente.

Era verdad. Slythrin hechizó el quaffle.

-Anda vente- dijo de nuevo Parkinson.

-No tengo ganas Pansy -continuó hojeando el periódico.

-Oye, quería preguntarte una cosa que me intriga desde la fiesta -dijo sentándose asu lado en el sofá- ¿Quién era esa chica castaña que acompañó a Blaise a la fiesta?

-¿EH?-el chico sorprendido rasgó un poco la parte superior de "El Profeta" y miró por en medio de las páginas a su amiga -Esto, esto…-dejó el periódico a un lado e intentó recuperar la compostura- pues una chica que estaba de paso que comocimo hace tiempo en Hogsmeade.

-¿Así? -la chica arqueó una ceja- ¿Y cómo se llama?

-¿Qué más da? ya se ha ido.

-Bueno, pues para haberse ido Nott y Blaise no paran de hablar de ella…

-¿Que no paran de hablar de ella? -frunció el ceño, cuanto menos se supiera de Lara Bristol mejor -¿Qué han dicho?

-Que tienen ganas de volver a verla y que a lo mejor la van a buscar para quedan. Esos memos de pierden por unas curvas femeninas…

-¿Dónde está Zabini?

-En vuestro cuarto.

-Bien -se levantó.

-Pero Draqui ¡no me dejes con la intriga! ¿Quién era esa del vestido rosa?

-Mira que eres cotilla.

-¡Hm! Tú mejor no hables mucho -se cruzó de brazos.

Draco entró mosqueado en la habitación donde estaba Blaise solo leyendo en su cama.

-Tú, imbécil -lo llamó Draco.

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo levantando la mirada con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué diablos le vas diciendo a Nott de qué vais q quedar con Lovegood, digo, con Lara? ¡¿No ves que en realidad es Lovegood?

-Te estás empezando a liar…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Contesta a mi pregunta merluzo!

-Tranqui Draquito mío y vocaliza -se relajó más en la cama- , ¿a que viene ahora lo del entrar al dormitorio hecho una fiera, dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza? -preguntó tranquilo siguiendo su libro.

-Pansy me acaba de decir que ibais a quedar con Lara.

-Eso no es verdad. Habrá vuelto a cuchichear.

-¿Qué pasa exactamente?

-Nott me preguntó esta mañana que si podíamos ir a visitar a Lara, pero le recordé que la supuesta "Lara Bristol" se estaría marchando ya para que no descubrieran a tu ayudante. ¿Me consideras tan tonto como para dejar que Nott descubra lo que se cuece?

-…pues…-Draci se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Déjalo. Para que luego digas que sólo quiero sacar tajada de la situación -puso u tono de voz de dramatismo exagerado- mira lo que te ayudo.

-Ya, pues estabas encantado con la actriz -se refería a Luna- ¿cómo sabía yo que no te entrarían ganas de volver a verla?

-¿Para qué negarlo? Hizo un buen trabajo como acompañante. Pero ya me has ayudado. Hay que reconocer que Lovegood tiene su punto -sonrió con `picardía y Draco frunció el ceño- pero me gustaría si se dejara un look como anoche. Además ahora es Camila la que sólo cabe en mi mente.

-Que empalagoso -dijo Draco mirando la colcha de su cama fijándose en un avión de papel. Luan le había dejado un mensaje.

-Ya te gustará alguien de verdad, ya. Estarás pensado la mayor parte del día en ella, en cómo besa, en sus ojos, en si…

-¡Cállate ya! -no quería seguir escuchando a su amigo porque se sentía demasiado identificado con los ejemplos que ponía.

-Vale, vale. Qué sensible estás…

Draco contestó el mensaje de la Ravenclaw:

Quedamos en el aula de anoche a las 18:00 Yo también necesito hablar.

D.M.

También mandó un avión.

Quedaba media hora para el encuentro así que cogió de la estantería el diario de Luna lo escondió en su túnica y se fue hacia el lugar acordado.

Aclararían muchos asuntos tanto si la chica quería como si no.

Continuará


	15. Tregua y secreto

Capítulo 15

Tregua y secreto

Luna esperaba pacientemente en el aula de la noche anterior caminando de un lado para otro pensativa.

Ya tenía un método para que Malfoy se despojara de un poco de esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba, haciendo una amiga de verdad, ¿y por qué no empezar con ella misma? No es que la chica tuviera muchos amigos, aparte de Ginny, pero había podido observar que cuando las personas se rodea de sus verdaderos amigos son más felices, se animan y logran sacar sus mejores facetas, y desde el punto de vista de Luna, Draco lo necesitaba, no había que confundir amigos con los guardaespaldas que le seguían a todos lados.

Por otra parte, había otro tema que la había empezado a preocupar desde esa mañana en cuanto empezó a ordenar sus libros y vio qué día era. Había mirado mal la fecha, por lo que estaba algo impaciente y confusa.

Si era cierto lo que Draco le dijo de que en su diario había aparecido un mensaje con letras doradas, le quedaba poco tiempo.

_Luna eres demasiado despistada…_-se decía a sí misma- _Todo parecía estar bien organizado y resulta que te has comido una semana en el calendario…Como Draco vea la semana que viene lo que va suceder, ¡puede darle un ataque!…_ -se preocupaba cada vez más- No tengo más remedio que explicárselo… pero… es algo…

La joven no pudo seguir divagando puesto que el Slytherin había aparecido por la puerta del aula con cara seria.

-Hola -saludó ella.

-¿Y los deberes? -preguntó sentándose en un pupitre pegado a una ventana.

-Aquí -respondió mostrando su bolsa-. También tienes el trabajo que me pediste -la chica sacó un montón de papeleo y se lo entregó al rubio, seguidamente éste le echó un breve vistazo por encima.

-Te tengo dicho que debes esmerarte en copiar mi letra -puso los ojos en blanco observando un papel.

-Ya, lo intento -Luna se encogió de hombros-. Por lo menos lo he sabido hacer todo bien, ¿no?… -dijo cerrando su maletín.

-Lovegood, tenemos a hablar seriamente -lo guardó todo y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la mesa.

-Y luego dices que yo soy muy directa…-se sentó a su lado sonriente- Estoy de acuerdo, ya te lo he dicho en el mensaje. ¿De qué quieres hablar tú?

El chico se sorprendió al no verla seria tras lo de la noche anterior, le era más difícil estar enfadado mientras la veía tan tranquila.

Sacó el diario de Luna de su túnica lo dejó encima del pupitre.

-Debes explicarme qué significa esto.

En la tapa habían vuelto a aparecer las mismas letras doradas mostrando el mismo mensaje. Luna se sorprendió e intentó aproximarse a leer, pero una parte de ella la impedía moverse por el nerviosismo que la había estado torturando toda esa tarde. Se acercaba el momento de dar explicaciones al impaciente chico, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Lovegood -El rubio llamó su atención ya ella estaba estática mirando la nada- ¿Estás ahí? -arqueó una ceja extrañado pasando una mano por el rostro de la Ravenclaw arriba y abajo.

-Esto…-se aproximó a coger el diario- a ver qué pone.

-Espera -el chico se le adelantó-. Ya te lo acerco yo.

-Slytherin desconfiado…

Él se limitó a fruncir el ceño sosteniendo el diario en forma de atril y Luna leyó el mensaje.

_"Para Luna con todo el amor de su madre._

_Siento no estar ahí, pero sabes que velo por tus sueños en el cielo._

_La fecha se acerca."_

Luna se quedó un momento en silencio, el chico comenzaba a perder la paciencia al verla quieta sin reaccionar de ninguna forma y sin explicarle lo que sucedía, cuando de repente vio que una lágrima comenzaba a recorrer la mejilla izquierda de la joven, se sorprendió y sintió una punzada en su interior. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Luna Lovegood, no pudo evitar sentir parte de ese dolor. La chica comenzó a llorar con más fluidez, posando una mano en su labio inferior y secándose las lágrimas con la otra, pero seguían apareciendo a borbotones. Draco se sentía impotente, no se consideraba la persona más adecuada a la hora de consolar a la gente.

-Oye…-le dijo bajando el diario poniéndolo en la mesa- estás… ¿qué te pasa ahora?

-Perdona… es que -buscó un pañuelo por su túnica sin éxito así que se secó un poco con la manga. El chico, que la miraba extrañado, movió su varita e hizo aparecer un pañuelo, acto seguido se lo entregó a Luna que entre la aflicción se extrañó un poco por el gesto- Gracias.

Él no respondió, seguía con la mirada algo seria pero por dentro estaba empezando a sentirse algo compungido al ver a Luna así de triste, _¿Por qué?-_se preguntaba- _¡¿Por qué me afecta tanto verla llorar? Ya no aguanto._

Esperó un poco a que se calmara y luego le preguntó con calma:

_-_Lovegood, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Verás, es que -empezó a hablar ya sosegada-, cada año recibo un mensaje así, y cada año me emociono.

-De tu madre, claro está.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo es posible si tu madre está…? -Apartó la mirada- Bueno.

-Es algo raro que no podrías entender hasta que no lo hubieses visto.

-Ya me imagino que es raro, está relacionado contigo -suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Déjate de secretismos a estas alturas. Ya he visto demasiado, debes contarme lo que pasa.

-No me vas a creer…-se puso seria.

-Pues prueba.

-Está bien, te lo contaré, pero antes quiero proponerte algo.

-Miedo me das… ¿Quieres proponerme algo después de haber insinuado anoche que no tengo sentimientos?

-Sí.

-Y me lo dices tan tranquila -se mosqueó.

-Pero no te dije eso exactamente. Dije que escondes más de lo que eres. Por fuera careces de sentimientos, pero por dentro no creo, eres una persona al fin y al cabo…

Eso hizo que el chico se sintiera mejor.

-¿Qué quieres proponerme? -dijo aún desconfiado.

-Estoy un poco cansada de discutir, no me gusta en absoluto. ¿Tú no lo estás?

-Al grano -volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, aún nos quedan días juntos -a la chica le gustaba cómo había sonado eso- Así que te propongo empezar de cero, borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Eso es muy difícil, Lovegood.

-Pero evitaremos conflictos innecesarios, sé que a ti tampoco te gustan, lo que pasa es que tiendes a ponerte a la defensiva.

-Ya vuelves a intentar psicoanalizarme, tú, la Lunática de Hogwarts.

-¿Lo ves? En cuanto te dicen algo que no te gusta o que te hace sentir inseguro empiezas a insultar o humillar, quieres defenderte tratando mal a cualquiera que te haga sentir inseguro. Por eso te metes con Harry Potter.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas? -Dijo muy enfadado- Le odio porque se atreve acusar a mi padre de colaborar con Mortífagos, porque se cree el mejor de todo el colegio sin hacer nada fingiendo que no le interesa que todos le admiren y cree que puede desafiarme, todos le tienen en un pedestal porque Quien-Tú-Sabes no le…

-Vale, vale -interrumpió Luna- ¿es que no lo ves?

-¡No! Y no me nombres a Potter.

-No voy a discutir sobre ese tema contigo precisamente. Lo que quería decirte es que me gustaría hacer una tregua. ¿Qué te parece?

-No voy a dejar de llamarte Lunática si es lo que quieres.

-Me da igual, me gusta mucho ese apodo -mostró por primera vez una media sonrisa desde que empezaron a hablar.

-Pues vaya…

-Di, ¿aceptas o no? Yo voy a seguir ayudándote hasta que se cumplan las tres semanas…y no me meteré en donde no me llamen.

-Ni tampoco harás un análisis continuo de mi persona -advirtió.

-Conforme.

-Vale, acepto que nos llevemos mejor durante estas semanas, pero luego nos volveremos a tratar como si no nos conociéramos, ¿entendido? Después cada uno por su lado. Y debes contarme ahora mismo lo que ocurre con tu diario, o si no me odiarás más estos días…

-Yo no te odio Malfoy -le miró fijamente. Sus palabras y su mirada relajaron al chico y le hicieron sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima sin saber por qué, se sintió mejor al saberlo- Y sí, está bien, acepto tus condiciones -la chica le extendió la mano pero él pareció pensárselo un poco- Anda, Malfoy sellemos la tregua -le dijo en tono como diciéndole que no se enteraba de nada.

-Que sí, que vale -el dio la mano y ella la estrechó con decisión-. Ahora cuéntame de una vez lo que pasa -dijo soltándola.

-Verás -la chica dio un suspiro-, mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía nueve años por realizar un peligroso experimento, no murió al instante pero la extraña mezcla que estaba inventando junto al hechizo hizo que cayera enferma durante días. Judith, una hechicera, amiga de mi madre y experta en ritos africanos y de vudú, estuvo asistiéndola en San Mungo. Mi madre sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, así que le dijo a Judith que como pronto iba a ser mi décimo cumpleaños que me diera este diario, hecho y decorado con sus propias manos. Pero Judith hizo algo más que entregarme el regalo; la noche en que mi madre murió, un momento antes de que dejara este mundo, hizo un conjuro de invocación de su alma encerrando una parte de ella en el diario, así yo podría seguir hablando con ella…Es… como una guija programada para reaccionar un día concreto del año, en mi cumpleaños.

Draco escuchaba asombrado toda la historia, todo él era un tumulto de sorpresa e incredulidad, se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Entonces, lo de que la fecha se acerca es que pronto será tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, cuando queda poco tiempo para el encuentro empiezo a recibir esos mensajes, y en el día esperado el diario cobra vida de una manera asombrosa…Mi cumpleaños cae en domingo de la semana que viene y cuando hicimos el pacto pensé que caía en el de la próxima, que es la tercera semana del pacto, estaba todo bien porque tú me lo entregarías ese día y nadie se hubiera enterado de nada pero me he equivocado. Este diario no es sólo una creación de mi madre, es mi madre en esencia.

El Slytherin seguía pensativo.

-Al menos tienes la suerte de hablar con tu madre una vez al año...

-Sí. Es algo disparatado, pero hermoso a su vez.

El chico se quedo en silencio un buen rato asimilando toda la información recibida hasta que empezó a reírse un poco y habló en tono burlón.

-No sabes ni en qué fecha cae tu cumpleaños -reía- eres demasiado…Mira que equivocarte con una cosa así, sabiendo lo que pasa ese día es razón de más para estar pendiente.

-Lo sé…-se sonrojó un poco la muchacha- pero, entonces ¿me crees?

-Inventarse una cosa sí es complicado…y no creo que juegues con cosas así sobre tu madre.

-Entonces necesito pedirte un único favor Malfoy -se puso seria- No le cuentes a nadie lo que sucede con mi diario, es una magia muy poderosa con la que no se debe jugar. Debes cuidarlo bien y dejármelo la noche de mi cumpleaños.

-Eso son tres favores -recalcó el muchacho levantándose de su asiento alejándose unos pasos del pupitre.

-Pero, es que -Draco sintió una nueva punzada más dolorosa que la anterior al darse la vuelta y ver los ojos suplicantes de la chica.

-Está bien, está bien -suspiró-. Se supone que hemos hecho una tregua...

-¡GRACIAS! -Luna en un impulso se levantó y saltó a los brazos del chico que sorprendido intentó apartarla al ruborizado.

-Lo-Lovegood, ¡aparta! -Le iba a dar un empujón cuando escuchó un sollozo que le paralizó- Ya empezamos -refunfuñó-. Venga -suavizó mucho el tono de voz-. No llores, por favor…

Draco iba a empezar flaquear en sus emociones y terminar estrechándola también entre sus brazos, una parte de él lo deseaba, pero Luna levantó la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? -dijo con la voz quebrada pero sin lágrimas en los ojos- No eres tan malo como crees…

-Ni tú tan segura. Anoche lo comprobé.

Luna se separó por completo del chico, algo ruborizada al recordar lo ocurrido en la sala de baile desierta de la noche anterior.

-Ya, últimamente estoy más insegura emocionalmente…Será por lo sucedido con el diario… o por ti.

-¡¿Por mí?

-Puede que me estés pegando tu máscara de emociones -se quedó pensativa.

-¿Mi máscara de emociones? -frunció el ceño- Chiflada…

-Bueno, bueno, hemos hecho una tregua, ¿no?

-¡Ahora has empezado tú!

-Está bien, lo siento -sonrió ampliamente- Me alegra haber aclarado las cosas, Malfoy. Gracias de nuevo.

-Vale, si no tienes nada más para mí me voy -el chico cogió el diario y lo volvió a guardar en su túnica.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó curiosa la Ravenclaw.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Malfoy, recuerda tregua -le habló como a un niño pequeño-. Por lo menos que haya respeto por parte de ambos.

-Tendrá que excusarme señorita pero he de irme a donde usted no le importa.

El chico se marchó dando un portazo.

-Me ha llamado señorita -sonrió y dio un suspiro-. Creo que la tregua va a funcionar…

Continuará


	16. En el lago

Capítulo 16

En el lago

Luna se encontraba tranquilamente recostada a la sombra de un gran árbol junto al lago. La mañana de ese lunes había sido excesivamente aburrida ya que la directora había puesto una serie de pruebas antes de los exámenes y a su clase le había tocado dos horas con ella en el Gran Comedor. Por otra parte no le salió nada bien la prueba en la clase de Aritmancia y la profesora Vector la puso un aprobado muy bajo en un ejercicio y le dijo que debía repetirlo al día siguiente, por lo que no se desanimó mucho, sólo debía seguir practicando, quería ser optimista, miraría de nuevo el libro, aunque en ese momento sólo quería relajarse respirando el dulce aroma a hierba mojada notando la brisa cálida de ese día milagrosa y extrañamente soleado, ya que tampoco había parado de pensar en la conversación de la tarde anterior con cierto rubio Slytherin.

Se preguntaba si había hecho bien al contárselo todo sobre el hechizo de su madre, aunque si hizo mal ya era tarde.

Una parte de ella confiaba en Malfoy, la parte de ella que lo veía gracioso, reflexivo,… guapo... y que le hacía sentirse extraña, ya que hasta que no se empezó a relacionar con él nunca había sentido nada parecido al hablar con otro chico porque la hacía sentirse más confusa y nerviosa de sus propios actos, por otra parte debía reconocer que tampoco hablaban muchos chicos con ella. Y encima era el primero al que había besado. Luna no sabía qué sentía en ese momento hacia él, pero no era rencor por chantajearla con un objeto muy valioso para ella, ni tampoco un amor incondicional al haberla cautivado un poco estos días, era una mezcla de compasión rozando un poco la ternura, ternura las veces que se besaron. Debía de ser eso, un sentimiento de ternura por ser al primero al que le regaló un roce se sus labios.

Para ella nunca fue muy importante el tema de los besos hasta que no lo experimentó con el chico, y le dio pena que él regalara besos por rencor y para ofender ya que ese, según Luna, no era su cometido principal de un beso, por eso se puso el objetivo de desprender un poco de ese mal humor del corazón del Slytherin con la tregua así que empezaba a pensar que sí hizo bien al confiar en Malfoy.

Estaba descalza y se había quitado los calcetines y la túnica del uniforme por el calor. Había que aprovechar los pocos días de ese sol que quedaban, así que decidió dar un paseo por la orilla del lago ahora que no había gente. Se levantó y cogió su libro de Aritmancia para ojear el ejercicio que no conseguía resolver. De paso pensaba en ir a visitar a sus admirados Thestrals al bosque prohibido ya que se había guardado algunos filetes y fruta en la hora del almuerzo. Se mojó los pies en el agua fría y cristalina y se sintió a gusto, comenzó a recorrer toda la orilla distraída con el libro y tarareando el himno de Hogwarts.

Por otra parte, la mañana de Draco había sido fructífera ya que gracias al trabajo de Luna le habían puesto muy buena nota en Historia de la Magia y trabajando en la "Brigada Inquisitorial" había castigado a unos chicos de tercero por intentar faltar (huir) a las clases de Umbridge y la directora le dejó esa tarde de vigilancia libre.

Como después de almorzar ya no tenía nada que hacer decidió dar una vuelta por el lago con una "amiga" y admiradora de su misma casa con la que llevaba tiempo hablando.

La chica de Slytherin aún no había llegado, así que Draco decidió hacer tiempo dando una vuelta por la orilla del lago. Se quitó su túnica y el jersey aflojándose la corbata y subiéndose también las mangas de la camisa para estar más cómodo. Cuando ya llevaba un rato caminando con su maletín a cuestas, pasó cerca de unos árboles vio una túnica colgada de una rama y una bolsa naranja con algunos libros fuera a los pies de un árbol grande a la que le daba la sombra.

Fue a ver si la túnica era de Slytherin y su amiga ya había llegado y no le encontraba. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar la tarde con ella, sí, pero sólo para divertirse y añadirla a su lista de conquistas, el chico no escondía otro sentimiento más fuerte que el de una mera atracción física. Era el galán de la casa Slytherin, ¿qué chica se le resistiría?

Se acercó al árbol y cogió la túnica sin mucho cuidado, al ver el escudo pudo reconocer que la prenda le pertenecía a alguien de Ravenclaw. El bolso le sonaba de algo pero no sabía a qué. Le entró la tentación de mirar dentro por si encontraba algo de valor. Encontró unas gemas brillantes azules y amarillas, muchos libros de cuarto curso y un pergamino con un dibujo de una media luna con las iniciales "L.L."

Y hablando de atracción…

-¿Lovegood? -se preguntó en voz alta- Seguro que esto tiene que ser suyo. ¿Quién guarda cosas tan raras?

Decidió guardar y dejarlo todo como estaba por si aparecía.

Siguió caminando por la orilla.

_Lunática debe de estar por aquí_ -pensaba-, _si está le daré más trabajo para clase._

Él también había estado dándole mil y un vueltas a la conversación de la tarde anterior y lo que pasaba con el diario de Luna. Él sería algo insensible pero, en el fondo, las cosas de la familia se las tomaba en serio, y le había parecido un gesto extraño el hechizo de invocación de la madre de la chica en el día de su cumpleaños, pero a la vez era hermoso, y muy lunático, como ella.

También había llegado a la conclusión de que trataría con normalidad a la chica sólo durante los días del pacto sin dejar que lo volviera a alterar o que su "relación de compañeros" mejorara ya que Luna tenía una extraña manera de hacer que el chico reaccionara.

Se sentó en una gran roca a esperar cerca del árbol con los objetos personales de Luna. Ya empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos y cómo el agua del lago se iba sonando con más fuerza y una musiquilla, movió la cabeza buscando el origen de esos sonidos y observó que una chica de pelo largo enmarañado y descalza camina por la orilla mojándose las piernas danzando en curvas y con el rostro cubierto por un libro.

-Lovegood -la llamó la atención el muchacho-, que te vas a chocar -hizo una mueca.

La chica ravenclaw salió de sus pensamientos apartándose el libro de la cara mirando a su alrededor para identificar a la persona que la había llamado. Vio que Malfoy estaba apoyado en una roca y cubierto por la sombra de unos árboles. Observó que casi se iba a dar con un pequeño arbusto.

-Hola Draco -saludó con normalidad -, gracias por sacarme de mi ensimismamiento con la Aritmancia, ¿no te parece que hace un hermoso día?

-Tengo trabajo para ti.

-Yo también me alegro de verte -mostró una media sonrisa.

_Por lo menos no está tan de_mal_humor como siempre_-pensaba Luna-, _parece que va a tomase en serio todo lo acordado._

-Más Historia de la Magia -dijo sacando unos pergaminos de su maletín.

-Bien -la chica se dirigió al árbol donde reposaba su bolso y se agachó para guardar el libro que sostenía en ese momento.

-Toma -dijo el chico siguiéndola y ambos intercambiaron algunos pergaminos.

Por cierto, ¿como tú por aquí? -Preguntó la rubia recogiendo sus cosas y sentándose en el suelo- ¿No se supone que la Brigada Inquisitorial esta de guardia toda la tarde?

-Ventajas de ser el ojito derecho de la directora. Ahora si no te importa lárgate que he quedado aquí con alguien -dijo de manera tranquila pero autoritaria y con una nota de presunción.

-¿Con alguien?

-Sí estará el caer vete no quiero que nos vean juntos y ya sabes por qué.

-¿Una cita?

-Te he dicho que soy el chico más deseado del colegio Lunática, así que no te extrañe.

-Mmm…yo ya te he dicho que cada uno tendrá sus gustos -se encogió de hombros-. Y sí, debemos ser discretos asique me voy, yo también debo ver a unos amigos -se levantó con tranquilidad pero con algo de decepción al descubrir que Draco tenía una cita, pero, ¿a ella qué más le daba?

-¿Amigos? -se extrañó- Si tú no tienes -dijo burlón e hiriente sin hacer que la chica se molestara.

-Bueno, amigos humanos pocos -se encogió de hombros- además depende también del concepto que tú tengas de "amigo".

Empezó a caminar.

-¿Sabes que vas descalza?

-Ya -se dio la vuelta para mirarlo-. Llevo un rato buscando los zapatos por alrededor pero creo que lo Nargles me los han vuelto a quitar -rió- pero bueno, ahora estoy a gusto ya me los devolverán…

En ese momento ambos escucharon un fuerte aleteo que parecía aproximarse hacia donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el chico extrañado.

De repente, una gran esfera apareció volando a gran velocidad y se estampó en la cara del joven pringándole de pintura verde ante los ojos atónitos de la ravenclaw.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS! -exclamó furioso el rubio desconcertado.

-Creo que era una bludger llena de pintura -decía Luna riendo a sonoras carcajadas y poniendo los brazos en el estómago del dolor de tanto reírse. Observó el objeto que atacó a Draco ya deshinchado y en el suelo mientras el Slytherin seguía gritando y maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro por todos lados con mucha furia.

-Mira, hay una nota -interrumpió Luna, pero él seguía despotricando- Draco…

-¡MALDITOS GRACIOSOS DESCEREBRADOS! ¡COMO COJA AL CAPULLO QUE HA HECHO ESTO LO TIRO AL LAGO PARA QUE EL CALAMAR GIGANTE SE LO MERIENDE!

-Calma -dijo la chica cogiéndolo del brazo para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Pero tú has visto como estoy?

-Mira, te estoy diciendo que aquí hay una nota -se la mostró cogiéndola de la pelota deshinchada.

-Léemela tú, que yo no veo con tanta pintura -decía enfadado.

-Bueno, pero no te quejes ¿eh? Empiezo: Para el estúpido de Malfoy

-Pues empiezas bien…

¿Enserio creerías que mi novia iba a quedar con un imbécil como tú?

Tus serpientes y tú nos la jugasteis en el partido provocando a dos jugadores lesiones muy graves y ahora te devuelvo personalmente la broma, sin que estés cerca de tu amada directora para quejarte.

Me estoy burlando de ti en este momento, pringado, y nunca mejor dicho.

FDO: Buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff.

PDT: De parte de MI novia: Esto te pasa por imbécil y creído.

Al terminar de leer la carta se autodestruyó junto a la bludger.

-¡Estúpido hufflepuff! -Refunfuñó en cuanto Luna terminó de leer- Este se va a enterar de que nadie le gasta una broma a Draco Malfoy -empezó a caminar deprisa.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Si no ves bien, te vas a tropezar -dijo la chica preocupada.

En efecto el muchacho se chocó con una rama.

-Ven aquí -la chica le cogió del brazo con suavidad y le llevó hasta la orilla del lago para que el rubio se limpiase- Se me ha olvidado la varita en la habitación pero bueno- le sentó en una roca y sacó una toalla

-Se va a enterar…-seguía refunfuñando mientras la chica le limpiaba la cara con delicadeza.

-Déjalo Draco…el discutir no hace bien a nadie ellos ya han sido castigados por la directora…y…tú en parte te lo mereces por haberte metido tanto con ellos.

-¡No me lo merezco!

-¿Quieres ganarte más problemas y que te envíen más bludgers llenas de pintura? Porque será eso lo único que conseguirás si sigues así -hablaba con calma-. Y cierra la boca que se te va a meter pintura.

Fue limpiándole la cara como a un niño pequeño hasta llegar a sus ojos en los cuando los abrió por fin se perdió por completo en ellos al verlos con esa luz de la tarde.

La miradas de ambos se encontraron y se quedaron estáticos un rato simplemente contemplándose hasta que él reaccionó.

-Lovegood,…

-¿Eh? Sí perdón. Ya está, mucho mejor. Bueno, creo que con magia se te quitaran las manchas de la camisa.

-Qué asco -dijo mirando su indumentaria.

-Entonces…tenías una cita con una chica de Slytherin.

-Celosa -arqueó una ceja.

-Y luego resultó que tenía un novio en Hufflepuff y ambos se vengaron de ti…-ignoró el comentario del joven aunque en parte si que se sentía algo molesta, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba si ella nunca había sido así.

-Ríete si quieres -se levantó ignorándola.

-Por favor Draco, no te vengues, no te hará bien -habló con seriedad.

-¿Pero y a ti que más te da lo que me pase? -Se giró a mirarla- hemos quedado en llevarnos bien, no en controlar la vida del otro. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo con los deberes.

-Está bien… pero piénsalo. Me marcho.

-¿Entonces era verdad que habías quedado?

-Sí, en el bosque. Hasta luego.

Draco empezó a reflexionar en lo que la ravenclaw le había dicho. Cuando Luna ya estaba algo lejos el chico cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto, pero por alguna razón se sintió molesto al saber que ella también había quedado, le salió su vena cotilla a flote y decidió seguir a la chica hasta el bosque, a lo mejor había quedado con Potter y la comadreja asique si espiaba podría chivarle cosas a Umbridge.

Sin pensar y con discreción localizó de nuevo a la chica y comenzó a seguir sus pasos en la espesura del bosque. Tras un buen rato la chica parí y él se situó detrás de un árbol para no ser descubierto .

-¿No decías que la tregua no iba controlar la vida del otro? -preguntó Luna con tranquilidad y en voz alta.

El se quedó estático.

-Puedes salir -le dijo la chica.

-Simplemente me había extrañado ver que hablas a solas con las plantas.

-Ya te dije que he quedado con unos amigos.

-Las plantas ¿no?

-Los Thestrals.

-Ya -Draco se quedó serio un momento- Lovegood no muevas un músculo - se acercaba con cuidado a ella cogiendo un palo.

-¿Eh?

La chica sintió un fuerte picotazo en el tobillo se agachó y vio que una especie araña purpura se alejaba corriendo de ella.

-Mierda, se ha escapado -dijo el chico.

-Vaya -susurró rascándose la picadura y levantándose del suelo dirigió su mirada al desconcertado Slytherin que ahora estaba más cerca de ella.

-¡Lovegood! -Draco corrió asustado a ayudarla ya que se había desplomado en la hierba.

Continuará


	17. Esto es nuevo

Capítulo 17

Esto es nuevo

Draco estaba postrado de rodillas enfrente de Luna, que suspiraba levemente con tono de cansancio.

-Lovegood… ¡Lovegood! Reacciona -nervioso, la cogió con cuidado y la dejó con la espalda apoyada al lado de un gran árbol quedándose en frente de ella de rodillas.

La chica movió la cabeza buscando los ojos del Slytherin. Estaba tranquila sabía lo que le había picado y sólo debía reunir fuerzas para hablar.

-Malfoy -dijo con voz clara.

-¿Sabes qué era eso? -preguntó la mirándola confundido, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

-Sí, tranquilo -dijo la chica con naturalidad-, era una _Parvus Acromántula Purpurea_, no es una especie peligrosa, pero…-la chica se cerró los ojos un momento y se tocó la frente, él se asustó más.

-¡¿Pero, qué? Lovegood, habla -la cogió de los hombros con suavidad-, por favor…Lovegood.

-Tranquilo, estoy pensando, sólo me he mareado un pelín -dijo ella quitándose la mano de la frente.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperado.

-Te estás poniendo pálida . ¿Qué hace esa araña?

-Pues…nada más que recibes un picotazo su veneno actúa con rapidez, te deja una roncha -el chico la miró el tobillo y lo confirmó-. La primera fase provoca mucho cansancio, te mareas…luego, en la segunda fase te sientes muy relajado y empiezas a reírte mucho, es como una anestesia…y al final te provoca una indefinida somnolencia.

-¡¿Indefinida? -Exclamó el joven- ¿Y ya está? Eso es todo, me refiero…

-Tranquilo ha sido una Parvus Acromántula pequeña…despertaré…creo- la chica comenzó a reír sin parar y miró a Draco como si la hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Draco, sorprendido de que estuviera tan tranquila.

-El efecto se pasa más rápido si bebes té de pétalos de Azahar -seguía riéndose.

-¿Y dónde hay de eso?

-En la orilla del lago hay un arbusto lleno de flores blancas -dijo incorporándose un poco.

-¿Pero a donde crees que vas?

-Pues a por ellas -se rió con más fuerza y le miró como diciéndole que era obvio y que no se enteraba de nada.

-Pero si no puedes mover, si te levantaras te desplomarías -dijo poniéndose en pie sacudiéndose unas hojas de los pantalones.

-¿Y quién…? -preguntó confusa.

-¿En qué parte está ese arbusto?

-Al lado del embarcadero -respondió riéndose menos.

-No te muevas, ahora vengo.

Draco empezó a correr en busca de la flor que Luna necesitaba sorteando los arbustos y las ramas que entorpecían su camino, debía coger la flor y llevar a Luna a la enfermería con discreción esperando que no al volver a su encuentro no se hubiera quedado dormida.

¿_Por qué diablos hago esto?_ -se preguntaba- La estoy ayudando…_Si la llevo al colegio corro el riesgo de que nos vean de una manera muy extraña…Pero ese bicho parecía peligroso ¿y si no se despierta nunca?_-en ese momento reaccionó otra voz en su cabeza_- ¡NO! ¡Ni lo pienses bobo! Ella te está ayudando creyendo tus mentiras, al menos le debes esto._

Iba caminando ágilmente discutiendo consigo mismo los pros y los contras de sus actos hasta que llegó al embarcadero donde divisó varios arbustos con diferentes tipos de flores blancas.

-Genial -refunfuñó- ¿y ahora cuál cojo?

No se lo pensó mucho y cogió todos los tipos que vio para después con rapidez comenzar a recorrer el camino de vuelta al bosque.

El sol ya iba a empezar a ocultarse así que aceleró más el paso.

Tuvo la mala suerte de que por el camino se encontró con Potter y con sus dos inseparables amigos, quienes iban en dirección al castillo hablando sobre Hagrid, según llegó a oír el chico Slytherin.

_Mierda_ -pensó al cruzarse con ellos-, _el cara cortada, la sangre sucia y el pobretón Weasley._

Pasó por su lado rápidamente chocando con el maletín de Hermione.

-¡Tú, Malfoy!, mira por dónde vas, atondado -se quejó Ron el ver que casi hace tropezar a su amiga.

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de insultarte! -exclamó corriendo por una colina.

-¿Irá a coger margaritas? -se burló Harry al verlo con las flores en la mano y la camisa zarandeada llena da hierbajos.

-Que le den -dijo Ron haciendo reír a Hermione.

Al cabo de un rato Draco ya estaba cerca del árbol donde dejó a Luna. Se la encontró tumbada y todavía riéndose pero un poco más relajada cogiéndose unos cuantos mechones de pelo y jugando con ello pasándoselos por la cara a la vez que lanzaba delicados suspiros.

-Lovegood, espabila ya tengo las flores -dijo arrodillándose de nuevo frente a ella.

-Me alegro por ti -rió.

La chica, un poco más serena y aún con el pelo en la cara, empezó a incorporarse un poco para quedar también sentada, él puso una mano en su espalda por si se iba para atrás. En efecto le empezaba a costar mantener el equilibrio y se fue para atrás asi que Draco se apoyó en la copo del árbol y puso a la chica en sus rodillas aún sosteniéndole la espalda, ella apoyço la cabeza en su hombro derecho y volvió a suspirar.

-Oh, Draco…Me siento muy, muy, muy relajada...Draaacoooooo -prolongó su nombre a más no poder tarareando.

-Ese veneno te ha dejado peor de lo que estabas. Intenta decirme qué flor es.

-¿Qué flor es cual? Mis favoritas son los lirios amarillos porque…

-Lovegood -interrumpió él-, las flores para el dichoso té.

-El té está rico, sobre todo el que hacía mi madre,…Recuerdo que una vez…

-¡El té para el antídoto de esa araña púrpura! -volvió a interrumpir ya desesperadísimo.

-Aaaaaaah. Esas flores…Pues haberlo dicho antes hombre -dijo incorporándose para identificarlas.

-¡Bah!

-Mmm…Son…estás -señaló y se volvió a echar para atrás acurrucándose en los fornidos hombros del muchacho acariciándole. Esto al chico le tomó por sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo-Lovegood -balbuceó él- Debo llevarte a la enfermería, pero…tenemos que esperar un poco.

-Vale, la fase de la extrema somnolencia aún tarda un poco, ahora estoy muuuuy ida -rió en su última frase.

Draco echó una mirada al tobillo hinchado de Luna, ahora estaba morado.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco. También la cabeza, pero ahora a tu lado estoy algo mejor.

-Estás muy loca -susurró dejando las flores a un lado de su maletín y con cuidado y algo de temor, se aventuró a quitarle a la chica un mechón de su mejilla lo que provocó una cálida caricia y el agrado de ambos al tacto del contrario.

-Draco hueles muy bien…-le susurró- Háblame un poco, a lo mejor no me quedo dormida.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? -Empezó a pensar en un tema que diera de sí -Dime cómo se sigue haciendo el té.

-¿Nunca has preparado un té?

-No.

-¿Has cocinado alguna vez?

-Yo en mi casa no lo necesito -le recordó considerando que sería innecesario siendo quien era y en qué posición estaba.

-Ah, es verdad, a ti re cocinan. Pues el éste té se prepara…calentando el agua y echando las flores -se encogió de hombros- Tú tranquilo es le primera vez que me pica una Parvus Acromántula pero he conocido casos…te terminas despertando…lo malo es que no te acuerdas de muchas cosas. Aunque también ha habido casos de gente que no ha despertado nunca…pero eso es porque el té se hizo mal.

-Dentro de un rato iremos a la enfermería y allí harán el té -dijo algo alarmado por la último que Luna le acaba de decir.

-Lo entiendo, no quieres que te vean conmigo.

-Es que…además los de tu casa pensarían que te he hecho algo si nos ven por los pasillos.

-Lo sé…Me alegra que hayamos hecho la tregua, podemos ser amigos estos días.

-Ya…amigos.

-Como un juego. Tú ahora estás siendo como un amigo.

-Si dijiste que no tengo sentimientos ni amigos -la miró de reojo.

-No eres malo, si lo fueses, me habrías dejado aquí sola. Ahora eres un amigo.

Él se limitó a no decir nada, reflexionaba lo último que la chica acababa de decir lleno de remordimientos y con un lio en la cabeza. En parte se sentía raro, él nunca había tenido amigas de verdad, admiradoras y compañeras pero nunca amigas, la más cercana era Pansy, pero era algo pesada y a veces no muy de fiar, y los únicos que se acercaban un poco al ser amigos suyos eran Zabini, Crabbe o Goyle. Su parte positiva de decía que podía ser interesante tener de amiga a Luna hasta que el pacto terminara. Pero aún se seguía preguntando porqué la había ayudado tan impulsivamente.

-Draco, ¿te he dicho que hueles muy bien? -dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza haciendo que el mechón de antes bajara de nuevo en su cara rozando la barbilla del chico.

-Sí, lo has dicho…-la miró atentamente- tú también…

La colocó de nuevo el pelo e hipnotizado, tras quitar el mechón que entorpecía que contemplara los delicados párpados entrecerrados de la chica, continuó acariciándola hasta la barbilla y el cuello quedando fascinado por la suavidad de su piel.

Oyó un fuerte aleteo y el sonido de los pájaros resonando por ese claro del bosque y se quedó alerta. Se sentía protector con Luna en ese momento y la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta que los ruidos de la naturaleza se volvieron más sosegados.

Nunca se había sentido así por nadie, excepto por su familia era nuevo y raro para él.

Intentaba negárselo pero la chica le atraía en muchos sentidos.

Luna movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en el regazo del chico, y Draco observó sus movimientos recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada parándose en las esbeltas y blanquecinas piernas desnudas de la muchacha, se volvió a ruborizar un poco. Era la primera vez que se fijaba con tanto detenimiento en ellas, ya lo hizo en su fiesta pero no tanto como lo hacía ahora, además en la fiesta no la consideraba ella misma del todo, ahora le parecían más bonitas.

-Luna -dijo posando su vista en el cielo que empezaba a teñirse en un tono anaranjado- Creo que nos podemos ir ya.

-Vuelve a decir mi nombre -contestó adormilada pero con fascinación.

-…Luna -repitió extrañado.

-Me gusta mucho como lo pronuncias tú -mostró otra leve sonrisa-. Igual que con Lunática.

Draco dejó a la chica a un lado y se incorporó para cogerla de nuevo en brazos junto a las cosas de ambos.

Con toda la rapidez y discreción que podía llegó con el pulso algo acelerado hasta la enfermería donde la señora Pomfrey los recibió mientras Draco daba las gracias a Merlín por hacer que la sala estuviera vacía.

Tras un rato Luna bebió lo que pudo del té de Azahar que preparó la señora Pomfrey y luego ésta fue a hablar con Draco.

-Así que joven Malfoy la encontró tirada en el suelo -preguntó la enfermera.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo sabía usted que estas flores eran necesarias para extraer los efectos del veneno de esa Acromántula?

-No lo sabía, ella ya las tenía encima me dijo que si la podía acompañar hasta aquí, y como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, por esto puedo ganar algunos puntos -mintió.

-Entiendo. Por si le interesa, la señorita Lovegood se pondrá bien, está un poco consciente, le he dado el té y le voy a curar la inflamación del tobillo, pero será mejor que pase esta noche en la enfermería y mañana debería estar despejada del todo.

-Pues bueno, yo ya he cumplido -dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puede dejar sus cosas al lado de su cama y así de paso la ve y se queda más tranquilo -dijo la enfermera mostrando una media sonrisa ya que se había dado cuenta de que Draco estaba algo inquieto y que si simplemente estuviera haciendo su trabajo no se hubiera quedado esperando información sobre cómo estaba Luna tanto rato.

El chico, algo mosqueado por el tono del comentario, asintió y fue a la cama de Luna para dejar su bolso y su túnica en una silla.

Las cortinas estaban cubriendo el cubículo pero de todas formas se aseguró mirando a los lados de que no la enfermera no viera cómo saca su varita y conjuraba un ramo de lirios amarillos que se posaron en el jarrón de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Salió con discreción del biombo y fue derecho a la salida.

-Adiós señor Malfoy -dijo la señora Pomfrey desde su mesa-, me alegra que se haya quedado tranquilo.

-Adiós -respondió algo avergonzado.

El sol empezaba a esconderse cambiando por completo los pasillos del castillo y Draco decidió irse derecho a su sala común para asearse y dar fin a esa tarde tan agitada. Eso sí, estaba mucho mejor tras asegurarse de que Luna ya no corría peligro de convertirse en una bella durmiente. Aunque empezaba a admitir que, si eso sucedía, no lo importaría probar un nuevo beso para que despertara.

Continuará


	18. Conociendo a Longbottom

Capítulo 18

Conociendo a Longbottom

Luna despertó algo cansada en la enfermería. Los rayos de sol iluminaban su cabello y notaba una ligera brisa procedente de una ventana entreabierta, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la luz. Confusa, se frotó los ojos y pudo ver con más claridad en dónde se encontraba.

Poco a poco comenzaba a recordar todo lo sucedido la tarde anterior, algunas partes estaban algo difusas, pero lo que si tenía claro era que Draco la había ayudado, había recogido las flores y la había traído a la enfermería arriesgando su reputación Slytherin.

_-Una persona egoísta no lo hubiera hecho _-pensaba la chica cerrando de nuevo los ojos-, _habría mirado sólo por su bienestar… ¡Lo sabía! Draco en el fondo no es tan malo como quiere hacer creer -_se alegró.

Después de todo, su pequeño percance con la Parvus Acromántula había ayudado a que su propósito de sacar al Draco bueno al exterior comenzara, y dando buenos resultados.

Dejó de navegar en sus pensamientos y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se percató de que no estaba sola en el cubículo que la correspondía de la enfermería.

Giró despacio la cabeza a la derecha y vio a un chico castaño sentado en una butaca al lado de la mesita de noche que pasaba sus dedos por un jarrón con sus flores favoritas, al verlas la animaron a mostrar una sonrisa de sorpresa al reconocer a su visitante.

-¿Neville? -preguntó con la voz algo ronca pero aún así sonando tan dulce como siempre.

-Buenas tardes Luna, ¿cómo,...cómo estás? -saludó con la sorpresa y la timidez que le caracterizaba.

-Mejor, gracias, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro y cuarto -le informó.

-Ah, ¿y cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -respondió extrañada la Ravenclaw incorporándose un poco en la cama.

-He venido con Ginny. Esta mañana se enteró de que estabas en la enfermería y en cuanto ha encontrado un hueco de descanso ha querido venir a verte. Yo me la he encontrado en el pasillo y, bueno, me ha contado que has tenido un percance en el bosque y…esto…He querido ver si estabas bien -explicó bajando levemente la mirada algo sonrojado.

-Oh, pues -dijo mirando el ramo de lirios, empezó a atar cabos y supuso que el regalo debía de ser suyo o de Ginny-, te agradezco el interés -sonrió-. Ya me encuentro algo mejor, aunque sigo con algo de sueño pero creo que eso se pasa en un rato.

-Qué bien. Esto, Ginny viene ahora, ha salido a hablar con la señora Pomfrey.

-Bien.

Ambos se quedaron un largo rato en licencio y Luna pudo observar bien al tímido muchacho Gryffindor.

Hacía poco que había comenzado a hablar con él ya que ambos pertenecían al E.D. y juntos habían practicado algún que otro hechizo. Recordó que el día en que Ginny los presentó en el tren él se mostraba reacio a relacionarse con ella, muy distante, supuso que porque también la consideraba la Lunática de Hogwarts, pero aún así a Luna no le parecía una mala persona, era atento, había ido a ver cómo se encontraba y la había llevado un ramo de flores, gesto que la halagó.

-Esto…-dijo Luna de repente observando la túnica del chico- tienes un sapo en el hombro -rió.

-¡Trevor! -Exclamó el chico cogiendo a su escurridiza mascota.

-Qué bonito.

-¿De veras te lo parece?

-Sí, me gustan mucho los animales. Incluso la araña que me picó me gustaba

-La señora Pomfrey nos lo ha contado. Tuviste mucha suerte.

-¿Os lo ha contado? -Luna se alarmó un poco ya que les pudo haber dicho que Draco la sacó del bosque, disimuló su nerviosa intriga- ¿Y qué os dijo exactamente? Lo pregunto porque aún tengo vagos recuerdos de la tarde.

-Pues, nada, que un miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial te encontró y tú le pediste ayuda con unas flores y luego te trajo hasta aquí.

-Ah, ¿y qué alumno era? -se hizo la despistada para no levantar sospechas.

-No lo sé.

En ese momento Luna sintió una sensación de alivio.

La chica siguió hablando con Neville sobre muchas cosas. Como tenía su bolso naranja a mano y sus peculiares objetos de la tarde anterior, le enseño un artículo de "El Quisquilloso" sobre una planta que cambiaba de color según el estado de ánimo de la persona o animal que estuviera en ese momento a lado suyo. Él por su parte le habló de Trevor y dejó que Luna juagara con él, también le habló de su afición a las plantas, en ese tema el chico se sentía a gusto y comenzaba a hablar con más confianza y seguridad con ella.

Parecía que ambos se sentían muy a gusto juntos en muy poco tiempo.

Al cabo de un rato Ginny apareció descorriendo la cortina.

-Luna, al fin despiertas, ¿cómo te encuentras? -hablo con algo de preocupación.

-Hola, Ginny. Me encuentro algo más despejada -decía sosteniendo a la mascota del chico.

-Me alegro -sonrió- Siento haber tardado Neville, pero estaba hablando con la señora Pomfrey, me ha dicho que para que se te baje la hinchazón del tobillo debes ponerte este ungüento y tomar mucho café para despejarte -le informó entregándole un frasco de color naranja a Luna-. Dice que hasta mañana estará algo somnolienta, depende de cada persona. Has tenido suerte. ¿Quién iba a pesar que en la Brigada Inquisitorial había alguien amable? -se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que todo el mundo guarda un lado bueno y otro no tan bueno en su interior -dijo Luna pensando en Draco mientras miraba el frasco.

-No sé…

-Bueno, Luna -dijo la enfermera apareciendo desde detrás de la cortina para revisar a la muchacha- ¿qué tal te encuentras?

-Mmmm… tengo algo de hambre -decía poniendo un dedo en la barbilla pensativa. A Ginny le hizo gracia.

-Normal mi niña, ahora comerás algo -le sonrió- pero primero debo informarte de que no puedes apoyar el tobillo, así que, hasta que no se te baje el hinchazón deberás usar una muleta.

-Vaya…

-Dentro de nada volverá a la normalidad, lo que pasa es que ahora no tiene buen color y conviene que esté descansado, no debemos arriesgarnos.

-¿Pero mañana puedo ir a clase?

-Eso depende, hoy es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-Está bien.

-Voy a por tu bandeja de comida -la señora Pomfrey terminó de tomar la temperatura a Luna y se marchó.

-Oye, Luna -dijo Ginny- Si quieres puedo hablar con alguien de tu casa para que me deje traerte un pijama y algunas cosas que necesites.

-¿De veras? Gracias, Ginny.

-Dime con quién puedo hablar.

-Pues, Cho Chang va a hacerme de vez en cuando una visita a mi cuarto.

-Ah -dijo un poco seria- ¿y no hay más gente a quien pedírselo?

-Bueno también a una chica que se llama Fiona.

-Ah, sí, ya sé a quién te refieres, va a nuestra clase.

-Sí -asintió.

-Bueno pues iré a hablar con ella, tú procura descansar el tobillo.

-De verdad que te lo agradezco mucho, Ginny.

-¿Para qué están las amigas? -sonrió levemente la pelirroja-. Neville ¿tú que vas a hacer?

-Bueno, yo supongo que me iré al invernadero o un rato a estudiar -dijo levantándose de la butaca algo apresurado y tímido-. Que descanses, Luna.

-No vemos Neville, me ha gustado hablar esta tarde contigo -dijo otorgándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ginny miró al chico de reojo y vio como su cara se empezaba a teñir de un rojo más intenso.

-Y a mí también.

-Luego vengo Lu -dijo Ginny saliendo junto a Neville.

-Vale, ¡ah! Y gracias por las flores -dijo la rubia cuando los chicos ya estaban algo lejos para entender lo que había dicho.

Al cabo de un rato pudo disfrutar de una suculenta comida y seguir descansando.

Esa tarde en la enfermería le pareció muy amena al lado del tímido chico Gryffindor esperaba seguir hablando con él de cosas interesantes, aunque ella siempre fuera la que terminara acaparando toda la conversación y él se quedara observándola atento a sus palabras, se sintió a gusto como si disfrutara de la compañía de un amigo, y a lo mejor era eso lo que había conseguido. Sí, sentía que le iba a gustar ser amiga de Neville Longbottom.

Mientras, no paraba preguntarse si cierto chico de ojos plateados con el que había soñado esa noche iba aparecer en algún momento. Sabía que seguramente no lo haría pero le gustaba pensar que sí, al igual que la gustaba recordar que se preocupó por ella la tarde anterior y se acurrucó entre sus brazos somnolienta.

Continuará


	19. Luciérnagas

Capítulo 19

Luciérnagas

El sol empezaba a esconderse cambiando el color de los muros del castillo a un tono relajante, igual que esa tarde, no era raro ya que la directora tenía a sus alumnos a raya sin poder hacer mucho en ese especial castillo, por lo tanto Draco se encontraba recostado en su cama después de cenar, aburrido sin saber qué hacer.

Su mente estaba llena de preguntas.

¿Qué le había impulsado a actuar de una forma tan protectora con Luna Lovegood?

¿Por qué en todo el día no había podido dejar de pensar en ella?

¿Por qué con ella nunca ganaba una discusión?

¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso cuando la miraba a los ojos?

¿Por qué si ella le pedía que no hiciera daño, como a la hora de querer vengarse del chico de Hufflepuff, el retrocedía y le hacía caso a sus frases y argumentos a veces llenos de lógica?

¿Por qué le importaba tanto la opinión que ella tuviera sobre su persona?

¿Por qué fue detallista y le regaló un ramo con sus flores favoritas?

Nada de eso era propio de él.

Sólo tenía respuesta para la primera y quizás para la última pregunta.

La conciencia.

Muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba aprovechando demasiado de la joven desde el principio. La chantajeaba con un poderoso y delicado objeto apreciado por ella que con fe ciega y paciencia hacía todo lo que él pedía para recuperarlo, lo que hacía que Draco sintiera una punzada de remordimiento y culpa, cosa que no sucedía nunca ya que esas palabras casi desaparecían de su vocabulario.

Algo le decía que Luna no le había terminado de desvelar todos los secretos que se relacionaban con el diario, creía que no había escuchado la historia completa y no sabía por qué.

No sabía nada.

Eso le hizo lanzar un largo suspiro de cansancio y de frustración.

También llevaba todo el día sin noticias de cómo se encontraba Luna y eso le quebraba la cabeza pensando en si era bueno o no ir a ver cómo se encontraba.

_¿Qué hago?_ -pensaba- _¿Y a mí que más me da ya cómo se encuentre?_

Debía de dejar de pensar en ello y ponerse a cumplir con sus deberes de prefecto por lo que se levantó de la cama y se puso la túnica del uniforme dispuesto a salir a hacer su ronda.

Tras recorrer buena parte del castillo, sin proponérselo, llegó a la enfermería. Alzó la vista y se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta pensando que como había llegado hasta allí de paso podría entrar y acabar con la incertidumbre que le reconcomía.

Con discreción se colocó detrás de una columna y antes de entrar se fijó en si la señora Pomfrey estaba cerca, tuvo suerte porque en ese momento la vio salir apresurada con unos papeles hacia otro pasillo, cuando la vio lo suficientemente lejos corrió hacia la puerta de la enfermería y abrió despacio.

Observó que sólo había luz en dos camas.

Se aproximó con cuidado a la cama que tenía más cerca y vio por una esquina de la cortina a un niño entre que quizá estuviera en primer o segundo curso con el pijama profundamente dormido soltando y leves ronquidos. Draco se apartó y decidió ir a ver a la otra cama que estaba más al fondo. Le venía bien si Luna estaba allí porque era un sitio apartado de la vista de la enfermera si ésta volvía aparecer.

Cuando llegó a al cubículo, volvió a mirar con discreción por la blanca cortina y por fin encontró a la dulce Ravenclaw.

Se sorprendió al verla de pie recogiendo unas cosas en un bolso sosteniendo a la vez una revista que leía con gran atención y prisa. Sintió un gran alivio al verla así de activa, pero le extraño verla a la pata coja.

Luna vestía un cómodo camisón rosa pastel de manga francesa hasta las rodillas y su melena, que tras el cambio de look de la fiesta que hizo Draco para Slytherin había adquirido un mejor aspecto y textura en los voluminosos rizos, estaba suelta cayendo en hermosos remolinos rubios en su espalda. En el pie sano tenía una zapatilla y en el otro tenía el tobillo vendado.

-Debo dame prisa -susurraba para ella misma- están al caer -se la oía feliz.

Se dio la vuelta para seguir guardando cosas y en ese momento Draco aprovechó para entrar al cubículo, acertándose con sigilo hacia la cama.

-¿Acaso tienes pensado fugarte, Lovegood? -susurró dando un susto de muerte a la chica que pegó un leve grito, seguido de un gran respingo mientras se daba la vuelta para observar quién estaba a su espalda, lo que hizo que se resbalara por estar a la pata coja. Casi se cae de no ser por el chico que, igual de sorprendido, la cogió por el brazo hasta sostenerla por la espalda y la tapó la boca para que no hiciera más ruido.

Sus miradas chocaron y ambos sintieron cómo el corazón las daba un gran vuelco y se les erizaba el bello al notar el tacto del contrario. Seguidamente Draco fue ayudando a Luna a incorporarse poco a poco hasta que ésta quedó apoyada en la cama de nuevo con el pie malherido en el aire.

-Menudo susto Malfoy -se quejó la chica lanzando un suspiro poniéndose una mano en el pecho y con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, tampoco era para ponerse así -respondió encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada…-contestó Luna- recojo un poco porque… solo por eso -se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa floja que reflejaba nerviosismo.

-Ya… ¿Qué haces con el pie así?

-Es bueno que no lo apoye hasta que no me baje la hinchazón, asique tengo que andar con muletas por unos días. Lo siento.

-¿El qué?

-Pues, que ahora no podré hacer los recados que me pidas con la misma eficacia de antes.

-Bueno…mientras puedas.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme ayer por la tarde -sonrió un poco.

-Ya, ya, déjalo -respondió el chico mirando hacia otro lado-. Se supone que debes estar descansando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó cambiando de tema- ¿Estás enfermo?

En ese momento Draco pensó a la velocidad de la luz que quizá lo estaba al comportarse de una manera tan extraña con Luna volviendo a recordar su maraña de preguntas sin respuesta.

-No. Estaba haciendo mi ronda y quise venir a ver si te habías despertado porque si no, no te iba a poder mandar más cosas mañana. Sólo era para cerciorarme -intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía.

-Bueno…-se acercó a Draco, que la miró confundido, y habló bajo- Oye, Malfoy, ahora que somos amigos por dos semanas, puedo confiarte mis curiosidades sobre las criaturas mágicas.

-¿Eres consciente de la cantidad de locuras que dices al día?

-Sí, suelo intentar encontrar una cosa imposible cada día, me gusta. Pero lo que voy a buscar esta noche no es imposible, es de verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes salir en tu estado y encima diciéndoselo a un prefecto? -puso los ojos en blanco- Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora, eres una Lunática.

-¿Entonces no quieres acompañarme? -preguntó cogiendo su bolso.

-¿A dónde? ¿Se puede saber qué locura quieres hacer?

-Voy a ver a las luciérnagas -dijo con voz misteriosa-. Necesito atrapar una lo antes posible.

-¿Qué? -Draco enfatizó el tono de su pregunta poniendo cara de atontado ya que le costaba creer lo que escuchaba.

-Que necesito encontrar luciérnagas lo antes posible -repitió Luna con naturalidad.

-¿Para qué?

-¿No te das cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo que llevas aquí solo has estado haciendo preguntas?

-¿Y tu porque no contestas a la mayoría y las evades? -arqueó una ceja al lanzar esa aguda pregunta.

-Era una simple observación -se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no observes tanto y vuelve a la cama.

-No puedo. Tengo que encontrar una luciérnaga.

-Y dale. ¿Para qué? -tuvo miedo al preguntar.

-Para un experimento que quizás ayude a una temprana recuperación de mi tobillo -sonrió.

-¿A estas horas?

-Bueno, es mejor que esté oscuro ¿no? -preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estás chiflada, cualquier otro prefecto te pillará y restará puntos a tu casa por tus fantasías ¿y sabes qué? Que yo me carcajearé y te repetiré que ya te lo dije.

-Tendré cuidado. Debo dar un pequeño paseo, será divertido. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

-No vas a llegar muy lejos si estás medio coja y es de noche ¿No te vale con los remedios que te dan en la enfermería?

-Esto también te beneficia a ti, ya que si el experimento funciona podré hacer mejor tus encargos.

El chico lo pensó un momento.

-Está bien, te acompañaré, pero debes estar callada y debemos volver enseguida, ¿entendido?

-Entendido -dijo mientras se colgaba el bolso en el hombro y se acercaba a la mesita de noche para coger la muleta que estaba apoyada al lado.

-Anda, trae, si no volverás a caerte y harás más ruido -dijo Draco cogiendo el bolso para facilitarle la movilidad a Luna.

-Gracias.

-Date prisa, antes de que la señora Pomfrey regrese.

Los jóvenes lograron salir con discreción de la enfermería cruzando varios pasillos que se tornaban silenciosos ya que a esa ya se estaba mandando a todo el mundo a la cama.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? -preguntó él mirando precavido hacia todas las esquinas.

-Hacia un pasillo cercano a los invernaderos.

-¡Pero eso está muy lejos Lunática!

-No pasa nada. Si alguien nos ve, tú, al ser prefecto, dices que me has encontrado vagando sonámbula por los pasillos y nos damos la vuelta hacia la enfermería tranquilamente mientras me hago la dormida.

-Hmmm…Ahora acabas de sacar a la Ravenclaw que llevas dentro -dijo mostrando una media sonrisa, era un buen plan y le sorprendió al escucharlo de Luna- y roza la astucia de Slytherin.

-¿Gracias? -rio la chica.

Pasaron un rato caminado y con paso moderado para que Luna se moviera mejor con la muleta en silencio, hasta que ésta preguntó de nuevo:

-Oye, ¿entonces no quieres saber mi curiosidad acerca de las luciérnagas?

-No -dijo secamente.

-Tienes suerte ¿sabes?, no hay mucha gente que consiga ver a la especie que vamos a coger ahora.

-¡Qué ilusión! Mi vida ahora tiene verdadero sentido gracias a esos bichos enanos con luz -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ríete si quieres. Pero esta especie es mágica.

-¿Tan mágica como la araña que te pico? Porque entonces me doy la vuelta.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un mago, eres bastante escéptico con todo lo que te rodea.

-Calla -dijo mirando a un punto en la pared.

-Lo siento si te ofendo, pero es lo que pienso.

-Calla, Lovegood, viene alguien.

La chica se percató y miró hacia la misma dirección que Draco y vio la luz de una varita y una difuminada silueta aproximándose.

-Escondámonos -susurró él agarrándola con rapidez del brazo que le quedaba libre de la muleta para dirigirse hacia una columna oscura donde se quedaron bastante pegados el uno del otro frente a frente, aunque Draco la sacaba una cabeza de alto. Estuvieron atentos escuchando pasos rápidos que se oían más fuertes a medida que el sujeto se acercaba a la columna.

La silueta oscura carraspeó un poco al pasar cerca del escondite de los jóvenes, que le reconocieron al verle de perfil. Severus Snape estaba rondando por los pasillos comprobando que todo estuviese en orden y con un silencio imperante, por esa zona había odio unos leves murmullos, así que esperaba que si encontraba a algún alumno, fuera un Gryffindor a quien quitarle puntos.

Ambos vieron como miraba por el pasillo y empezaba a hurgarse la nariz, lo que hizo que se miraran de reojo extrañados e intentando contener la risa.

Draco observó con inquietud que, en el momento en que Snape pasaba al lado de la columna, Luna iba a empezar a estornudar, ya que la chica empezaba a hacer leves aspavientos y a taparse la nariz sin éxito de que el comienzo del leve e inoportuno ataque nasal frenase, asique, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la tapó la nariz y la boca también pegándose más a ella hasta que sus rizos sedosos le rozaran la cara y, para que no se cayera al suelo al estar únicamente agarrada a la muleta, con el otro brazo la cogió de la cintura con firmeza y Luna se quedó con las manos en la nariz entrelazadas en las de el chico y la cabeza medio apoyada en el hombro del Slytherin. Se quedaron estáticos hasta que el profesor se marchó y una vez pasado el incómodo peligro, les costó un poco separarse ya que se quedaron hipnotizados sintiendo el aroma del otro, el dulce tacto y casi escuchando el latido de sus corazones agitados latiendo al mismo tiempo y con nervios y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Luna comenzó a mover la cabeza con rapidez rompiendo la escasa magia entre ambos para darle señales a Draco de que necesitaba respirar. Éste se percató y la soltó con rapidez.

-Gracias -susurró Luna recobrando el aliento- empezaba asfixiarme.

-Sal ya -dijo apartándola de la columna.

-Pobrecillo, a ambos se nos pegó el picor de nariz -dijo Luna riendo-Sigamos -susurró decidida con naturalidad.

-Pero en silencio -repitió él algo serio pero terminó riendo sin querer al recordar la cara de Snape al picarle la nariz.

-Oye, -dijo Luna preocupada- ¿Qué te pasa en la mano?

-¿Eh? Creo que me he raspado al chocar con la columna cuando nos hemos escondido.

-Creo que tendrá solución.

-Tampoco es para tanto, solo es un roce -dijo por si a la chica se le ocurría experimentar también con él.

El chico se extraño aún más.

Con la mochila de Luna a cuestas y a paso no muy ligero lograron llegar hacia un pequeño patio con una fuente en el centro, el chico ya conocía el lugar pero era poco transitado por los alumnos ya que de día no daba mucho el sol y la fuente no se activaba casi nunca, pero el estado de las pocas plantas que había era muy bueno, quizá tenía algo que ver con que el patio estuviese cerca de los invernaderos. No era un lugar desagradable después de todo, y nunca lo había visto de noche, y eso que conocía los exteriores del castillo.

En el centro de la fuente pululaban unas bonitas luces de colores brillantes que parecían decorar la fuente.

-Ahí están -susurró la chica entusiasmada por el descubrimiento mientras se acercaba a Draco para pedirle el bolso.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora, las herramientas -dijo sacando un tarro de la bolsa en cuanto el muchacho la puso en sus manos.

Fue a sentarse en el único banco que había, pequeño y de piedra con espacio para otra persona más.

Luna comenzó a maniobrar con la muleta y el tarro, que era pequeño con un poco de agua con azúcar en su interior para atraer a los insectos, entre sus brazos. Llegó hacia la fuente donde con mucha paciencia y dulzura comenzó a hablar con los pequeños coleópteros que desprendían hermosas líneas luminosas a su paso. Poco a poco Luna fue metiendo unas cuantas en el tarro y lo tapó rápido poniendo una tapa con agujeritos mientras Draco observaba la escena desde el banco con sorpresa.

Luna regresó a su lado y una vez sentada, comenzó a quitarse la venda del tobillo hinchado y muy morado.

-Tiene muy mala pinta -comentó el chico que no lo volvió a ver desde la última vez que la dejó reposando en la enfermería.

-Veamos si funciona -Luna se echó un poco de azúcar en el pie y abrió un poco el tarro acercándolo a la herida. Una luciérnaga se posó encima y poco a poco ante la mirada de felicidad de Luna y la de pasmo de Draco fue desprendiendo una luz amarilla que empezaba a cambiar a varios colores más con rapidez e hizo que el tobillo de la chica comenzara a deshincharse.

-Por el amor de Merlín… -fue lo único que logró decir el chico cuando vio que el insecto se marchaba volando y miró el tobillo de Luna curado.

-¡Sabía que iba a funcionar! -sonrió la Ravenclaw- Dame la mano.

-¡¿Co-como?

La chica puso un poco de azúcar en la mano del Slytherin y sacó otra luciérnaga del tarro para acercarla a la herida del muchacho y la curó haciendo que él sintiera un cosquilleo.

- Recordé en la enfermería que mi padre publicó un artículo en "El Quisquilloso" el mes pasado hablando de esta especie de luciérnagas y decidí comprobar su investigación.

-Espera, ¿tu padre es el dueño de esa revistilla?

-Sí.

-Ahora entiendo muchas más cosas…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego mirando a otro lado esquivando mirarla-. Con estos insectos cualquiera puede hacerse de oro vendiendo el método para curar cualquier cosa sin necesidad de ungüentos o pociones. Acabas de descubrir una mina de oro.

-En todo caso, el mérito es suyo -dijo señalando la fuente- . Si me hubieras dejado explicártelo antes ahora no tendrías tantas dudas. Este tipo de luciérnagas son curativas, inteligentes, sólo curan cuando una persona es buena con ellas y logra conectar, si se las pone nerviosas se espantarán como cualquier otro insecto y cambiarán el tono del abdomen y cada una puede curar solo una vez a una persona. Ya hay muy pocas, se van a extinguir.

-Menuda locura…

-Bueno, a mí también me sorprendió cuando lo leí. Por eso ya que me surgió el problemilla del tobillo, decidí probar si era verdad.

-Y por eso has cogido a más de una porque cada insecto solo cura a cada persona una vez.

-Sí.

Draco siguió mirando un rato la fuente con atención e incredulidad en lo que Luna guardaba sus cosas y se ponía la otra zapatilla en el pie ya sano.

-¿Se te ha quitado un poco el escepticismo? -preguntó la chica ya de pie y con el bolso.

-Pues…entiende que es mucho para asimilar…tú estás más acostumbrada a estas cosas.

-Pero son útiles.

-Eso sí…

-Y alucinantes -sonrió Luna.

-Nadie más creería esto si no lo viese.

-Lo sé, es por eso que en parte lo hace algo más especial -dijo soltando a las demás luciérnagas del tarro.

Se pusieron en marcha de regreso a la enfermería.

-Mafoy.

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntame lo más alucinante que hayas oído en tu vida.

-Contigo al lado es difícil contar algo "alucinante" -señalizó las comillas al hablar- con lo de las luciérnagas me has ganado.

-Algo habrá más increíble…

-Yo que sé…

-Si se te ocurre algo me avisas, ¿vale?

-Vale -dijo lanzando un suspiro.

Durante el resto del trayecto ella estuvo contándole más cosas sobre criaturas y el debatiendo que la mayoría serían difíciles de ver mientras le hacían gracia sus comentarios.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey estaba buscando a Luna por todos lados, así que a la chica se le ocurrió una idea.

-Gracias por acompañarme Malfoy-dijo en voz baja-, ahora me haré la sonámbula y entraré metiéndome en la cama como si nada.

-Astuta, para que luego me llames a mí tramposo.

-Me alegra que hayamos cooperado con el experimento, hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Luna entró con el bolso dando zancadas fingiendo soñar enfrente de la enfermara preocupada, mientras él miraba la cómica escena desde fuera.

Se dispuso a irse también a la cama pensando en lo más alucinante que había visto u oído nunca y pensó en apuntar esa noche como la más asombrosa y extraña. Pero seguiría pensando en ello.

Continuará

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!


	20. Castigo

**Hola a todo el mundo! **

Perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDOOOON! xS

Tranquilidad, no se me ha tragado la tierra! pero me han pasado muchas cosas… No he tenido nada tiempo para escribir porque, para empezar, antes de sonreir al verano tenía q enfrentarme a una oleada de exámenes que, como ya sabréis... ¬¬ ¡Eran peor que todo el ejército de Voldi "El Sin Nariz" lanzándome maldiciones imperdonables! xS ¡puaj! Y encima he tenido problemas con el ordenador y he estado fuera d casa unas semanas, pero don´t worry que ya está tooooodo solucionado y yo enganchada a escribir ^^

Quiero daros las gracias por vuestros geniales comentarios y vuestra paciencia =S Hacéis que me entren más ganas de escribir =), me animáis mucho. Este tiempo desconectada de ha sido desesperante para mi...

Bueno, ya os dejo leer.. Espero que os guste

Besos!

Capítulo 20

Castigo

Era temprano, volvía a hacer frio, Luna despertaba poco a poco en la mullida cama de la enfermería desarropándose e incorporándose con lentitud para observar su tobillo. Tenía muy buen aspecto, todo gracias a un dulce roce de magia la noche anterior, una noche llena de risa y emoción para ella; una emoción que la hacía sentirse extrañamente cómoda porque pudo descubrir una faceta distinta y extraña de Draco Malfoy, algo más solidaria, lo que demostraba sus progresos en su nuevo propósito de llegar de alguna manera al corazón del Slytherin.

Intentó ponerse en pie. Con éxito, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el final de la cama y luego volvió a caminar hacia la mesilla de noche. Estaba completamente recuperada, tal y como ella suponía.

Pensó que debía escribir a su padre para darle la estupenda noticia lo antes posible, pero no estaba segura de contarle lo del tobillo ya que también le tendría que contar que le había picado una "Parvus Acromántula", y no quería preocuparle.

Decidió volver a la cama, ya que sabía que si la enfermera la veía de pie la reñiría, además, notar el helado suelo de piedra en sus pies descalzos la hizo estremecerse.

El frio había vuelto para quedarse unos días más, era una lástima, tras las nevadas de la navidad pasada echaba de menos el roce primaveral que parecía que había llegado en esas semanas. Era como si la primavera no se decidiera a aparecer.

Recostada y pensativa, la rubia escuchó unos pasos y la voz de la señora Pomfrey, quien acto seguido apareció con una bandeja.

-Buenos días señorita Lovegood –dijo un poco seria. Luna supuso que tras el numerito del sonambulismo era el momento de dar alguna explicación a su rápida recuperación.

-Buenos días –dijo sonriente.

-¿Y ese tobillo? Porque menudo paseo se dio usted anoche.

-¿Paseo? –disimuló.

-Sí. De repente, la veo sonámbula entrando por la puerta de la enfermería tranquilamente y con el tobillo sin vendar. Me asusté pensando que estaba en la cama. Ya la iba a regañar cuando vi que no abría los ojos por lo que la traje hasta la cama de la mano.

-Ah, sí. Me pasa a menudo. Por eso duermo con zapatos.

-Déjeme ver el tobillo –dijo preocupada-. Con la caminata seguro que está más hinchado. Anoche se debería haber despertado del dolor nada más plantarse en el suelo.

-Será que tengo el sueño profundo –dijo Luna bromista y la enfermera frunció el ceño.

-Pero...-dijo sorprendida destapando la sábana- si la hinchazón se ha bajado por completo… y ya tiene buen color… ¿Cómo es posible que se haya curado tan rápido? La pomada era buena, sí, pero no creí que lo fuera tanto…

-Que bien, ¿no? –sonrió la chica.

-Pues mejor que mejor, eso sí, pero no pensé que tuviera un efecto tan rápido. Supongo que depende de la persona.

-Eso es que usted es muy buena enfermera –siguió Luna sonriendo- ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?

-Ahora desayune aquí tranquila y luego podrá intentar caminar un poco.

-Puedo probar ahora…

Luna se incorporó de nuevo con lentitud y comenzó a dar más pasos con ayuda de la enfermera, quien observaba con detenimiento y tras hacer una nueva revisión general a la chica, habló.

-Cuando termine de desayunar puede recoger sus cosas y retomar las clases, pero si ve que se le vuelve a hinchar el pie o le duele venga a verme.

-Está bien –asintió la chica-. Gracias señora Pomfrey.

-De nada muchacha, me alegra verte mejor. Por cierto, no vendría mal que en tu habitación cerraras con pestillo por las noches por si vuelves a caminar sonámbula, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño y tengamos otro susto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –rió.

Al cabo de un rato Luna terminó de desayunar y pensó en pasar por su habitación para darse una ducha, dejar sus cosas y coger sus libros.

Salió de la enfermería con una nota de la señora Pomfrey para los profesores que decía que estaba recuperada y capacitada para retomar sus clases. Por el pasillo, aunque era temprano, ya empezaba a verse gente con cara de sueño hablando moderadamente.

Al entrar en su cuarto observó que sus compañeras ya habían empezado a prepararse. Entró dando los buenos días con la suave voz que la caracterizaba y sólo una de ellas le devolvió el saludo y le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Ya aseada, con su uniforme limpio y sus libros, bajó a la sala común y se encontró con Cho Chang que también la saludó y le preguntó si ya se sentía mejor. Notaba que se estaba llevando mejor con ella desde que comenzaron juntas en el E.D., pero no entendía por qué la mayoría de las chicas la miraban mal, sobre todo Ginny, que a veces le fruncía mucho el ceño, pensaba que quizás era porque su compañera Ravenclaw salía con Harry Potter.

Bajando las escaleras cercanas al Gran Comedor escuchó a dos personas discutir no muy agitadamente pero el tono de voz de una de ellas era severo y alteraba la momentánea tranquilidad que solía haber a esas horas antes de que la gran mayoría de los alumnos bajaran. Al doblar la esquina pudo reconocer la escena; Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban discutiendo sobre los desastrosos deberes del chico y de que su amiga le repitió la noche anterior más de cien veces cómo se hacían y como él no los llegaba a entender, se ofuscaba y ponía nerviosa a la chica, al menos eso fue lo que Luna pudo llegar a captar de la conversación. Notó que empezaban a levantar el tono de una manera agresiva. No entendía que ganaba la gente con discutir.

-Si me lo explicaras con más tranquilidad –decía el muchacho.

-Y si tú prestaras más atención sin distraerte hasta con tu sombra no perdería tanto la paciencia. Es que parece que no te interesa aprobar, Ronald –le regañaba la chica Gryffindor como a un niño pequeño.

-Buenos días chicos –dijo Luna con naturalidad apareciendo por detrás de la pared. Éstos pararon su conversación en seco y ladearon su cabeza para observar a la causante de la interrupción con el ceño un poco fruncido-. Hace frio, ¿verdad?

-Hola, Luna –saludó Hermione recobrando la compostura frente a ella.

-¿Vais a desayunar? –decía estática y erguida sosteniendo sus libros y con el semblante muy alegre.

-Sí. Ginny me dijo que estabas en la enfermería.

-Me acaban de dar el alta. Me picó una tarántula pequeñita en el tobillo.

-¿T-ta-tarántula? –escuchó musitar a Ron de un modo quejumbroso.

-Ya estoy bien. Por suerte no era venenosa.

-Me alegro –asintió Hermione.

-Por cierto, ¿sabéis si Harry va a convocar una nueva reunión para lo que vosotros ya sabéis? –preguntó con misterio bajando la voz y abriendo los ojos como platos expectante de una repuesta, ese gesto hizo estremecer un poco al chico.

-Pues… no. Quizás al terminar la semana. Es mejor no comentarlo aquí.

-Tengo ganas de más clases –dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla y mirando al techo–. Es reconfortante aprender cosas. Bueno, que os vaya bien. ¡Ah! Y cuidado con los Torposoplos, Ron.

-¿Eh? –susurró éste al aire notando cómo la Ravenclaw le daba unas leves palmaditas en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

-Nos vemos –dijo Luna doblando otra esquina.

-Lunática Lovegood… –dijo Ron en voz alta ladeando la cabeza y lanzando un suspiro de exasperación.

-Sí…-musitó Hermione observando el pasillo por donde Luna desapareció.

-¿De qué estábamos hablando?

-Ya no me acuerdo –se miraron confusos.

-Dejémoslo entonces –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y entrando con su amiga al gran comedor.

_Parece que les gusta discutir_ -pensaba Luna mientras se dirigía a aula de su primera clase.

Aún faltaba un poco para que los demás terminaran de desayunar y ya comenzaba a oírse más ruido por los pasillos, por lo que se sentó a repasar en su respectivo pupitre, el cual sólo ocupaba ella ya que los demás no parecían muy a gusto sentándose a su lado.

Las clases de ese miércoles fueron apagadas, monótonas y aburridas con la directora.

Horas más tarde, acabando ya su última clase del día, la de Aritmancia con los Hufflepuffs, la chica copiaba unas cosas de la pizarra tranquilamente cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y gran alboroto procedente de una clase cercana. Unos cuantos compañeros de clase se asomaron para ver qué pasaba. Uno de los que estaban pegados a la puerta dijo que el profesor Binns, estaba regañando a un alumno de quinto por tirar una estantería encima de otros dos.

Los demás empezaron a murmurar incrédulos y entre risas.

-¿Una pelea?

-Por lo visto ha sido por un hechizo.

-¿Pero quién habrá sido el estúpido? –se oía por toda la clase.

Luna sentía curiosidad pero siguió a lo suyo.

Desde el pasillo se escuchaba cómo el profesor regañaba a varias personas y luego les decía que le acompañaran a ver a la directora. Mientras en la clase de Luna la profesora Vector ponía orden diciendo a los de la puerta que no hicieran caso y que la atendieran.

Al acabar la clase Luna fue directa al Gran Comedor y por el camino se encontró con Ginny quien, sorprendida, corrió a saludarla con gran efusividad.

-Luna –dijo sonriente dándole un abrazo-, me alegra que ya estés mejor. ¡Qué recuperación tan rápida!

-Gracias, Ginny –respondió la rubia contenta-. Lo sé, estoy igual de sorprendida. La pomada era efectiva –se encogió de hombros y rió.

-¿Te vienes a comer?

-Sí, me muero de hambre.

-Tengo que pasarte los deberes de ayer. Ah, -habló en voz baja- y estate atenta a la moneda, puede que hoy tengamos una reunión.

-¡Bien! –sonrió mirándose un calcetín con la moneda mágica dentro.

-Oye, ¿no has oído un estruendo a última hora?

-Sí, algunos de la clase han dicho que el profesor Binns había castigado a un alumno por tirar una estantería o algo así.

-Por lo visto Harry ha vuelto a tener una pelea con el idiota de Malfoy –pronunció el apellido con lo que parecía algo de asco- que le ha hecho rabiar aprovechando que el profesor había salido un momento. El bobo ese le iba a lanzar un hechizo a Harry a sus espaldas y en vez de darle a él, ha rebotado contra una enorme fila de estanterías que han caído sobre un tapiz de más de ciento ochenta y tres años de antigüedad expuesto en la clase al que el profesor tenía mucho cariño. Cuando Binns entró a poner orden y vio en ese momento cómo a Malfoy le fallaba el hechizo y el desastre de ver en pedacitos rasgados el tapiz. Se puso hecho una fiera, les ha reñido a los dos por pelear pero a Malfoy le pondrá un castigo más severo que a Harry por destrozar material de la clase.

-Vaya…-dijo Luna con sorpresa.

-No sé que le mandarán a ese memo, pero seguro que le llevará varios días cumplir su castigo.

-Al menos ninguno resultó herido, ¿no?

-No, menos mal. Sólo a Malfoy se le ocurriría atacar por la espalda, encima en un aula tan pequeña.

-Sí, ha sido muy imprudente por su parte.

-Estúpido, como él. Por su culpa ahora han regañado a Harry, encima Umbridge le tiene en el punto de mira.

-Pero ha sido Binns quien los ha reñido.

-Eso le da igual. Si se entera de que Harry se ha visto involucrado en algún lio se le ocurrirá algo a ella también. Con Malfoy no es dura, ¿no ves que es su ojito derecho?

-Bueno, por lo que sé, le manda encargos algo raros –dijo recordando a Madame Amatis-. Tampoco debe ser fácil.

-Claro que sí. Le mima mucho.

_También lo amenaza con castigarlo…_ -pensó la rubia.

-Espera, ¿por lo que sabes? Lo dices como si estuvieras atenta a ver qué le encarga.

-¿Yo? Atenta, no. Sólo observo e intento ponerme en el lugar de Harry y de Dra...Malfoy.

-Ah...Bueno, vamos a comer.

-Luego nos vemos –sonrió Luna.

-Sí, si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a la reunión y así te ayudo con los deberes.

-Vale.

Mientras Luna disfrutaba de una suculenta comida, Draco pensaba furioso en lo ocurrido esa mañana con Harry Potter mientras miraba su plato semivacío.

_Estúpido Potter,… Estúpido Binns,… ¡Estúpido tapiz!... ¡Estúpido Potter! Ahora tengo que ponerme a coser por culpa suya_…-pensaba mostrando una mirada asesina intimidando un poco a un chico de primero que tenía sentado enfrente, al verlo con el tenedor en la mano con ganas de trinchar a alguien el niño arqueó las cejas .

_Encima la directora no me ha podido quitar el castigo por estropear un "elemento histórico" del colegio ¡Si aquí hasta las pelusas son elementos históricos!_ –continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Levantó su mirada hacia el niño de enfrente que le seguía mirando algo extrañado.

-¿Qué miras imbécil? –le dijo.

El niño frunció un poco el ceño y bajó su cabeza intimidado.

Draco comenzó a analizar la sala y contempló que en la mesa de Ravenclaw sobresalía una extensa mata de pelo rubio claro que no había visto en varias comidas anteriores.

_A Lovegood le han dado el alta –_comenzó a poner sus malos pensamientos a un lado y recordó la noche pasada llena de rarezas y maravillas junto a Luna.

Aun le costaba creer la magia que vieron sus ojos. Esa chica le mostró un gran poder, difícil de pasar por alto y del que se podría aprovechar.

_No sería mala idea coger a uno de esos bichos…Serian una mina…_ -aunque luego pensó que los descubrimientos que hiciera con Luna se los guardaría para sí, por si a alguien le daba por investigar cómo había obtenido esos conocimientos y se terminara descubriendo su "conexión" con Luna. No quería que nadie le relacionara con "La Lunática".

En su interior había algo extraño respecto a ella; por una parte la veía como siempre, como la chica extraña que le producía vergüenza ajena y que estaba llena de locuras; pero por otra parte empezaba a ver que sus locuras no eran tan malas, había otra lado opuesto en él que estaba descubriendo las facetas de Luna Lovegood que ella no escondía para nada, pero poquísima gente tenía la molestia de ver y él mismo empezaba a ser una de esas pocas personas que se fijaban, pero sólo lo hacía por interés…El diario era la única razón por la que había una conexión entre ambos. Pero si todo era un trato, un simple trámite de tres semanas, ¿por qué empezaba a sentirse tan extraño? ¿Por qué le mostraba su interior a esa chica?... ¿Por qué accedió a esa amistad temporal?

No entendía eso ni tampoco el por qué de cuando él navegada en ese instante por sus extraños pensamiento observándola su corazón dio un respingo al notar que Luna le devolvió la mirada con más calidez. Sorprendido, dejó de posar sus ojos en ella y centrarse en escribir un mensaje.

Luna vio su reacción y le dio por pensar que quizá él muchacho estuviera enfadado con ella tras la excursión de anoche, pero luego consideró que no tendría por qué, ella le vio contento al despedirse así que asoció su reacción al castigo impuesto por Binns.

_Cuando se enfada la paga con todo el mundo…_-pensaba

Tras terminar de comer, la Ravenclaw se reunió con Ginny en la puerta del Gran Comedor para ir juntas a hacer los deberes.

Ya en la biblioteca escuchaban más de un bostezo a su alrededor. Los alumnos cada vez estaban más apagados en la escuela.

-Es increíble que la biblioteca se haya convertido en el sitio más divertido y concurrido de Hogwarts –comentó Ginny.

-Divertida es siempre. Pero echo de menos los paseos por el bosque.

-Ahora no te vendría bien salir, tal y como has tenido el tobillo. Pero sí, estaría bien una salida a Hogsmeade.

Las chicas estaban inmersas es sus pergaminos y animadas charlando en voz baja cuando de repente algo aterrizó en la mesa.

-Otro avioncito de papel –dijo la Gryffindor cogiéndolo de uno de sus libros-. Pone que es para ti –se lo entregó extrañada a su amiga.

-Oh, Veamos entonces –respondió Luna extendiendo la mano hacia el mensaje. Ya se imaginaba lo que era y quien lo mandaba.

_**Lovegood, si ya has escuchado a los cotillas del colegio ya sabes para qué requiero tus servicios, y si no, te lo explico luego. Ahora reúnete conmigo en el aula de Historia de la Magia…Es urgente! **_

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Ginny al ver que Luna mostraba una cara algo rara. Parecía divertida pero con cara de resignación.

-No es nada Ginny, pero debo irme. Había olvidado que…tengo que ir a mi sala común a hacer un recado. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada –dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros mostrando una media sonrisa-. Lo entiendo. Si estás ocupada, estás ocupada…

-Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? –dijo empezando a recoger sus cosas.

-Claro. Yo seguiré aquí con mis deberes.

-Puedes mirar mis apuntes si quieres, yo ya he acabado.

-Gracias –dijo la chica cogiendo los pergaminos que Luna le entregaba.

-Me voy –dijo levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la salida con sigilo para no molestar.

Mientras caminaba con paso ligero hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, Luna se iba preguntando qué tipo de castigo le habrían impuesto a Malfoy, puesto que sólo había oído rumores. Unos decían que le obligarían a limpiar los destrozos, otros que tendría que pagar el antiguo tapiz.

De lo que estaba segura era de que iba a trabajar.

Ya en el pasillo de Historia de la Magia divisó en la puerta del aula a un rubio Slytherin muy enfadado murmurando lo que parecían maleficios a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Hasta que por fin apareces Lunática! –dijo dirigiendo a la muchacha una mirada severa mientras se apartaba de la puerta mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien cerca.

-También me alegra verte Malfoy.

-Calla y entra –dijo abriendo la puerta del aula.

En cuanto la chica puso un pie en la clase le pareció en entrar en un universo paralelo lleno desorden y caos. Las estanterías que aún estaban en pie estaban repletas de objetos revueltos y alrededor de los jóvenes había todo tipo cosas que les obstruían el camino para avanzar a la mitad de la clase, pero lo que más abundaba por todos lados eran los trozos del tapiz que Draco había destrozado.

-Tengo que ordenar los desastres de otro terremoto, ¿verdad? –dijo Luna poniendo los ojos como platos mirando a su alrededor.

-Ya has oído lo que ha pasado, ¿no? -dijo el chico en tono amargo.

-Más o menos.

-Binns me ha dado toda la tarde para ordenar la clase con la magia bloqueada y tú me vas a ayudar. No me puedo mover de aquí como me gustaría porque puede que venga de visita para ver cómo voy, por lo que tenemos que estar atentos por si viene el espectro –informó el chico de mala manera-. Si aparece escóndete en ese armario para que me pille a mí solo trabajando -señaló un mueble a su derecha de color caoba.

-¿Sólo te ha ordenado limpiar? Pues no creo que sea para que te pongas así ya que el trabajo lo voy hacer yo.

-Deja que acabe. Te he dicho que me vas a ayudar, no lo vas a hacer todo tú. Y no es eso lo único que me ha mandado…-dijo frunciendo el ceño- Tengo que coser el tapiz.

Luna se sorprendió. Draco esta vez iba a poner de su parte, eso era algo que no sucedía con frecuencia a no ser que él obtuviera algo de provecho. ¿Por qué lo haría? Porque podría sentarse tranquilamente en su pupitre y simplemente observar cómo ella se deslomaba, no sería la primera vez que se aprovechara de la situación, era Malfoy, después de todo, y en él era raro oír que iba a trabajar así como así.

-¿Me estás escuchando Lunática? –dijo de nuevo el chico al ver que Luna estaba en otro mundo pensado.

-Ah. Sí –le contestó-. Pero con el tapiz te habrá dado más tiempo, ¿no? Porque es enorme, no te dará tiempo a acabarlo en un día.

-Sí, me ha dado más tiempo. Ha dicho que debo arreglarlo sin magia en el tiempo que necesite, pero rápido, porque también irá revisando si lo arreglo o no. El espectro no es tonto del todo. Por lo que también me ayudarás con eso. ¿Sabes coser, no?

-Sí, tranquilo. A veces diseño mi ropa –sonrió Luna-. Incluso te puedo enseñar.

-Ni hablar. ¿Yo, cosiendo? Eso es para chicas. Bastante haré hoy ayudándote a limpiar aquí –habló con un tono de indignación mirando el aula con asco-. Si mi padre se entera de que un Malfoy está haciendo un trabajo de sirvientes… El espectro se encargará de informarle…Venga Lovegood, a trabajar.

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. Casi en silencio ya que tan solo se escuchaba el fino y dulce tarareo de la chica al trabajar que distraía al muchacho.

Pasado un largo rato, Luna tarareaba y Draco echaba de menos usar su varita para ordenar el aula y para hacer que la muchacha dejara de cantar.

-Lovegood, o dejas de canturrear o cambias de soniquete. Vas a volverme loco y ya estoy bastante estresado –dijo exasperado mientras colocaba objetos en una estantería.

-¿No te gusta la música Malfoy? –preguntó la chica que en ese momento estaba clasificando unos libros.

-Depende de lo que entiendas por música. Los graznidos que sueltas, no.

-Te noto más alterado que de costumbre –ella continuaba impasible.

-¿Cómo no lo voy a estar si me han castigado por culpa del estúpido de Potter?

-Que yo sepa, nadie te obligó a lanzarle un hechizo.

-Me provocó.

-¿Cómo? Si se puede saber.

-En el largo rato en el que Binns dejó la clase, le escuché hablar con la comadreja Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger de los Mortífagos mientras leían un periódico y se atrevió a volver a involucrar a mi padre en eso. Por lo que me cabreé y me metí con él empezamos a discutir y le lancé el hechizo. Para mi mala suerte rebotó con esas estanterías de detrás de ti y chocaron con el tapiz mientras Binns veía todo el desastre.

Luna se quedó seria y se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el muchacho- ¿Ahora me echarás un sermón?

-No serviría de nada. Tus problemas con Harry son tus problemas. No me escucharías.

Luna no quería meterse en el tema de las peleas entre Harry y Draco ya que él no cambiaría de parecer y eso no le ayudaría a sacar la verdadera faceta de Draco Malfoy que quería ver, la faceta con la que quería llevarse bien el tiempo que finalizase su trato con el diario. Optó por cambiar de tema.

-Necesito que busques más trozos del tapiz para coserlo –dijo dándose de nuevo la vuelta para mirarle.

-Qué pereza –suspiró él.

Ambos se quitaron las túnicas del uniforme y se arremangaron para trabajar mejor.

Para evadir el aburrimiento Luna empezó a formular al chico una serie de adivinanzas algunas un tanto descabelladas pero consiguieron distraerse un rato y el mal humor de Draco disminuyó.

-Venga, otra, que seguro que esta sí la aciertas –dijo Luna-. Doy al cielo resplandores, cuando deja de llover; abanicos de colores que nunca podrá coger –formuló.

-Esa está tirada –decía Draco levantando una estantería- El arcoíris.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó ella aplaudiendo.

-Vale que por fin haya acertado una, pero no lo celebres como si fuera un niño pequeño.

La chica rió.

-Otra –dijo ella- Te la digo y no me entiendes, te la repito y no me comprendes.

-Esa también es fácil. Cualquiera de tus absurdas teorías.

-No, ya que la mayoría las entiendes, lo que pasa es que no te interesa entenderlas todas, pero si abrieses más la mente las entenderías.

-¿Quién entiende a una lunática?

-Otro lunático, supongo –se encogió de hombros mostrando la sonrisa de siempre. Esa que conseguía estremecer al chico sin que él entendiera por qué.

Estaban hablando más cerca que antes. Sentados en un pupitre terminando de clasificar libros. Comenzaron a mirarse él con el semblante un poco más calmado y ella con su sonrisa infantil y dulce.

-Supones bien. Aunque yo no veo a ningún otro loco por aquí, aparte de ti –mostró una media sonrisa.

-Cada uno está loco a su manera, Malfoy. Y por cierto, la respuesta a la adivinanza es la tela.

Luna observó que Draco ya estaba más relajado y distraído. Se sintió mejor al verlo así.

Una hora más tarde, trabajando en equipo, habían conseguido que el aula recobrara su orden y limpieza.

-¿Ves que bien? -dijo la chica sacudiéndose las manos satisfecha con el trabajo bien hecho- Y sin usar magia.

-Ya, ya…

Los chicos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué?

-Verás es que hay algo que me ha extrañado de esta tarde… ¿Por qué te ha dado por ayudarme? Podrías haberme dejado todo el trabajo a mí.

-Bueno, no podía salir de aquí, si Binns aparecía y te veía a ti el castigo sería peor y ya que íbamos a estar aquí un buen rato si te ayudaba acabaríamos antes este calvario. ¿Qué más te da? Mejor para ti, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es verdad –sonrió Luna- ¿Ves, Draco Malfoy? Un trabajo en equipo no es malo.

-No te hagas ilusiones Lovegood. Sólo ha sido hoy. Aún quedan días de encargos que deberás hacer tú. Ese era el trato.

-Ya. Hablando del trato… Hay algo que tengo que explicarte…

-¿El qué? –preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja- ¿Más sorpresas?

-Bueno, más o menos es tan solo una simple aclaración para que no te lleves una sorpresa con el diario. Creo que te mereces saberlo ya que vas a estar presente cuando me prestes el diario.

-Explícate entonces –cruzó los brazos.

-Verás, cuando te expliqué el vínculo que tenía con el diario te dije que reaccionaba al acercarse mi cumpleaños pues puede que ese día sucedan cosas raras.

-Ya empezamos…-musitó Malfoy poniendo cara de preocupación.

-Bueno, puede que me quede en trance un rato…

-¿En trance? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a otro mundo a charlar con tu madre?

-Algo así.

El muchacho se sorprendió ya que él estaba de guasa.

-Te prevengo para que no te asustes.

-Ya, sí, mejor.

De repente empezaron a escuchar la grave voz del profesor Binns aproximándose.

-¡Rápido! ¡Al armario! –dijo el chico cogiéndola del brazo y escondiéndola.

Con suerte Draco tuvo tiempo de aparentar que terminba de recoger los trozos del tapiz en su pupitre cuando el profesor apareció traspasando una pared.

-¿Ya ha terminado señor Malfoy? –preguntó serio.

-Sí señor…-contestó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien -comenzó a echar un vistazo por el aula-. Pues espero que la próxima vez se contenga y que este castigo le ayude a hacerse responsable de sus actos- hablaba con severidad- Que sepa que quiero el tapiz como nuevo. Tejido a mano y con cuidado.

-Sí…

-¿Y eso de quién es? –dijo el profesor señalando un pupitre.

Draco se quedó estático al ver que lo que señalaba el profesor era la túnica del uniforme de Luna que se había quitado como él para trabajar con más comodidad.

-Eso…-dijo el chico tragando saliva- Me lo he encontrado mientras recogía. Supongo que mañana alguien vendrá a buscarlo.

-Bien. Buen trabajo señor Malfoy, que le sirva de escarmiento. Puede irse. Y llévese los trozos del tapiz, lo quiero como nuevo, se lo repito.

-¿Y usted no se va? –preguntó notando que el profesor tenía la intención de quedare en el aula lo que sería un problema para Luna, encerrada en un armario enfrente de su mesa.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Pues… Necesito que me ayude…Tengo una duda de cómo hacer el tapiz de nuevo…No tendrá en su mesa un dibujo más detallado del patrón o algo ¿verdad? –decía improvisando mirando de reojo el armario caoba.

-No sea bobo. Ese tapiz es antiquísimo y lo puede arreglar si sigue los dibujos de los trozos, no necesita ningún patrón –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Seguro? Mire cómo estaba expuesto en la pared de la clase –seguía mirando al armario con disimulo. Además necesitaré agujas o algo para arreglarlo ¿no?

-Espere aquí –dijo en un suspiro el profesor cruzando la clase atravesando la pizarra.

En ese momento Draco aprovechó para sacar a Luna del aula corriendo casi a la velocidad de la luz abriendo el armario con sigilo Luna salió con su ayuda dándola la mano. La chica le señaló el pupitre y él inconscientemente la llevó con él de la mano hasta el asiento para coger su túnica. En silencio fueron a la salida con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Gracias –susurró Luna.

-Luego tenemos que vernos –susurró él también.

-Después de la cena. Adiós.

-Adios.

Nervioso cerró la puerta y volvió a la posición en la que el profesor le había dejado.

Luna corría por el pasillo sintiendo cómo una especie de mini adrenalina corría por sus venas. Era una emoción extraña la que había sentido. El suspense a ser descubierta y el calor que hacía en el armario. Ya en las escaleras aminoró la marcha.

Comprobó que no se hubiera olvidado de más cosas en el aula, por suerte no era así.

Se sentó en un banquito del pasillo y sacó la moneda mágica de su calcetín.

El E.D. se iba a reunir en media hora por lo que debería darse prisa.

Mientras se dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres pensó en esa tarde cumpliendo el castigo de Draco. Debía admitir que se lo pasó muy bien el rato en el que el chico estuvo más calmado, y le gustó ver que la ayudó. Bueno, sí, solo había sido por esa tarde pero él eligió ayudarla. La tregua estaba dando sus frutos. Pero lo que más le gustó a Luna fue la última sonrisa que la dedicó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Era una bella sonrisa, que pocas veces mostraba al mundo y le parecía sincera.

_A lo mejor sonrió por los nervios_ –pensaba- _Pero sé que puedes sacar mejores sonrisas Draco._

Estaba lista para su clase y para reunirse con él esa noche.

Continuará


	21. ¿Esto son celos?

Antes de nada quiero daros las gracias x agregar la historia a favoritos :3

Espero que os guste.

GRACIAS!

Capítulo 21:

¿Esto son celos?

Tras una tarde de castigo, Draco estaba pensativo en la mesa se Slytherin disfrutando de la suculenta cena absorto de todo, como últimamente le daba por estar en las comidas. Esa tarde con Luna Lovegood no había sido tan mala como esperaba, a pesar de su enfado por la pelea con Harry Potter, se había distraído, habían hablado más y de una manera más amistosa, cosa que a él no le disgustó. Pero debía de ser más precavido aunque la tregua estuviese en pie, debía guardar las distancias con ella y ser más discreto con sus encargos, por poco casi son descubiertos por el profesor Binns.

No sabía qué tenía esa chica, la veía rara e infantil, con argumentos extraños y un carácter único. Estaba loca, pero producía sensaciones extrañas en el chico, nuevas sensaciones. Nadie le había hecho estremecer con tan solo un roce de manos y nunca se dejó besar de una manera tan imprevista…ni se quedó con tantas ganas de repetir ese beso.

_¡¿Pero en qué piensas?!_ –se decía a sí mismo-. _Ni hablar. Olvídalo Draco…Ella es Luna Lovegood. Bastante estás haciendo ya accediendo a sus tratos._

Se repetía una y otra vez que cuando sus trámites con la muchacha acabaran lo olvidaría todo; olvidaría sus conversaciones, sus encargos, sus miradas y… sus besos, aunque eso último fuera lo que más le costara, lo olvidaría. Él era Draco Malfoy y no se ataba a nada ni a nadie si no le convenía.

Pero ella se estaba portando tan bien, estaba aguantando demasiado por un engaño… Pensaba que estaba en deuda con Draco cuando no era así…

Parecía que ese pensamiento hacía mella en el muchacho. La mala conciencia volvía a aparecer pero sólo le pasaba con Luna. ¿Sería porque la veía frágil en el fondo?

No entendía nada, por lo que optó por volver a la realidad y dirigirse a la entrada del Gran Comedor para esperar a que la chica apareciera ya que debía entregarle los trozos del tapiz.

Por ese entonces ya casi todo el colegio se habría enterado de su accidente en la clase del profesor Binns, pero poco le importaba, nadie se atrevería a meterse con él sin salir mal parado, era un Malfoy, pensaba con orgullo.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya habían dejado el comedor y él observaba la puerta en espera de Luna hasta que una voz femenina llamó su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solito Draco? –dijo Pansy Parkinson con una voz seductora acercándose a él con lentitud y una leve sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Y tú, Pansy? –preguntó él igual de seductor.

-Esperaba que estuvieras libre para que pasásemos un ratito juntos, ya que esta tarde has estado ocupado… Para charlar y eso…-Pansy se pegaba al muchacho como una lapa y le cogía del brazo con firmeza.

A Draco le agradaba la compañía de Pansy de vez en cuando, e incluso le gustaba tontear a veces con ella, pero pensaba que la joven en excesivas dosis podía resultar ser estresante y empalagosa.

Esa chica no poseía el don de la oportunidad porque, para la mala suerte de Draco, justo cuando ellos charlaban y se medio abrazaban Luna terminaba de cruzar el umbral de la puerta posando los ojos en ellos de forma un tanto inexpresiva pero de una manera que a Draco no le terminó de gustar tal y como les analizó con la mirada. Lo malo era que estaban rodeados de gente y él quería guardar las apariencias.

-Oye, Pansy, haz una cosa, ve tirando para la sala común y ahora te alcanzo –le dijo despegándose.

-Pero, Draqui –frunció el ceño refunfuñando como una niña pequeña.

-Anda, no seas pesada que ahora voy –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltó suspiro cansado.

Cuando consiguió despegarse de su empalagosa compañera el chico fue siguiendo a Luna con discreción esquivando a los alumnos que ya se dirigían a sus salas comunes. Por fin consiguió alcanzarla hasta el punto de quedar más o menos a su lado por lo que aprovechó para llamar su atención rozándola la mano pero sin mirarla como si no existiera.

Ambos sintieron de nuevo la extraña sensación tras el contacto de sus manos.

La chica frenó un poco sus aligerados pasos y se fijó en la dirección que tomaba el Slytherin tras cruzar al pasillo. Con la misma discreción que él, llegaron a un pasillo desierto y entraron en un cuarto de baño de chicos, él antes que ella para asegurarse, y cuando todo estaba despejado procedieron a llevar a cabo sus trámites.

-Hola de nuevo, Malfoy –dijo ella al fin, menos sonriente que de costumbre según intuyó el muchacho.

-Aquí están los pedazos del tapiz –dijo entregándole una bolsa de cuero marrón claro, blanda y voluminosa pero ligera.

-Gracias. Intentaré darme prisa.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó recordando la mirada que puso antes cuando la chica le vio con Pansy.

-No, nada. Tampoco creo que te interese…-dijo apartando la mirada.

-Pues muy bien –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mostrando una mirada de indiferencia.

Estuvieron un instante quietos frente a frente sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Bueno, ¿algo más? –preguntó Luna.

-No.

-Como estamos mirando las musarañas pensé que intentabas hacer memoria de otro recado…

-Oye –dijo sin poder aguantar más poniendo un tono de voz a la defensiva-, estás poniendo un tono raro. ¿Te pasa algo conmigo, o qué?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues porque antes, cuando has pasado por mí lado y estaba con Parkison, has puesto una cara algo rara.

-Eso es porque soy rara…-explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –suspiró de exasperación.

-No. Como no te expliques mejor…

-Parkinson es sólo una amiga mía. No me interesa, es algo pesada, pero me cae bien.

-Me parece bien Malfoy, pero no te he pedido ninguna explicación –dijo ella mostrando una leve media sonrisa y soltando una risa floja.

_¿Por qué se molesta en darme explicaciones?_ –pensaba Luna extrañada pero ya más contenta- _¿Será que quiere darme a entender que…? ¡No! ¿Pero en qué pienso? Yo a él no…le…Ni él a mi me… ¿verdad?_

-¿Lovegood?

-¿Eh? -musitó la chica volviendo a la realidad con una mirada ida y los dedos en la barbilla.

-Simplemente te informo de eso porque… no quiero que nadie se piense que estoy con alguien como ella.

-Vaya, y eso que es tu amiga.

-Una cosa es verla como amiga y otra como pareja. Y como pareja no me gusta su carácter.

-¿Es que ya has salido con ella para comprobarlo?

-Más o menos. Está como embelesada conmigo. Y lo entiendo…-dijo poniendo una sonrisa altanera y cara de galantería- Ya te he explicado que…

-Sí, sí, sí. Las admiradoras y todo eso –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues sí.

-Tengo que irme ya, si no te importa, debo acabar unos deberes y cuanto antes me ponga con el tapiz, mejor.

-Bien –el chico seguía intuyendo algo de molestia en Luna pero prefirió no insistir, total, ¿a él qué más le daba?

-Hasta mañana, Malfoy –dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta observando el pasillo antes de salir por si había moros en la costa. Cuando vio que no pasaba nadie agitó la mano para despedirse de él y salió.

Draco se quedó un rato ahí pensando en sus actos, tampoco entendía por qué le había dado tantas explicaciones a la chica. No quería que se hiciera falsas composiciones de lugar pero, ¿qué importaba lo que ella pensara?

-No, Draco, a ti Lovegood no te interesa –se decía de nuevo escandalizándose de lo que él mismo decía-. No hacía falta que le explicases nada, has quedado como un tonto. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan seria tras verme con Pansy? ¡Bah! Déjalo…No pienses en ella…

El día había sido largo y algo decepcionante para él, por lo que prefirió irse a la cama lo antes posible. Salió con la misma discreción que la Ravenclaw del baño de los chicos y fue directo hacia su sala común, sin ganas de sentarse junto al fuego, solo añorando que el sueño lo invadiera, descansar hasta la mañana siguiente y olvidar esos extraños pensamientos sobre Luna que le taladraban la mente y le disparaban el corazón.

Quería pensar que no pasaba nada, se repetía una y otra vez que con Lovegood sólo tenía una tregua pacífica y así quería que siguieran las cosas.

Mientras que en el colegio reinaba una noche tranquila, para Luna fue larga y algo fatigosa.

Se encontraba sentada en su mullida cama, ya cómoda con el pijama puesto, apoyando su espalda en la almohada pegada al cabecero y con una pequeña luz tenue para no estropear el descanso de sus compañeras de habitación y las cortinas cerradas por precaución para que no pudiesen descubrir en qué trabajaba por si se despertaban.

Había sacado un pequeño costurero verde de su mesilla de noche. Bien equipada, remendaba los dibujos del antiguo y complicado tapiz con atención, paciencia y esmero mientras que su mente no podía parar de hacer un análisis del extraño comportamiento de Malfoy, ni del suyo propio.

No entendía nada.

Esa tarde el muchacho podía haber seguido en su plan egoísta y haber dejado que Luna se las arreglara ella sola ordenando, para eso quería él utilizar el pacto después de todo, pero para su sorpresa fue más paciente y amable. Lo pasó bien pero vio que no era él del todo, de eso se dio cuenta, lo achacó a que estaba enfadado por la pelea y el castigo pero observó que más o menos había conseguido que el muchacho se olvidara de sus problemas ese rato, estaba calmado en su medida. Recordó su sonrisa apacible mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, le gustaba verle sonreír de esa manera, esa vez fue una sonrisa sincera, y cada vez le costaba más sacarse esas sonrisas de su mente, aunque le hubiera visto muy pocas, empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas cuando las recordaba.

También le confundió el interés que puso el chico por arreglar las cosas tras haberle visto con su compañera Slytherin. Luna no entendía por qué se quedó aliviada tras las explicaciones de Draco, las cuales parecían bastante sinceras por parte del chico. Pero se suponía que ella no estaba interesada en saber qué había entre la chica Slytherin y él, pero no podía engañarse… no era así del todo porque cuando los vio no le hizo demasiada gracia observar que se tenían tanta confianza, por primera vez no soportó las miradas que Parkinson regalaba al chico, pero se suponía que Luna no sentía nada por él, ¿por qué entonces esa reacción? ¿Eran celos? Se preguntaba ella. Y si lo eran, ¿por qué lo eran?

-¿Qué me ocurre? –musitó para sí misma.

Ella no era así, se sorprendía de sus reacciones, era la primera vez que sentía celos con tanta intensidad. Pero se sintió mejor al ver que no tenía motivos para ponerse celosa por Parkinson. Aunque sí por esas ciertas chicas que mostraban interés por él.

_¿Admiradoras?... No me lo acabo de creer… _-pensaba- _Pero ¿por qué me siento así? Él no es precisamente agradable, es Draco Malfoy, una de las personas que me consideran una Lunática, que me ignora y evita, pero su faceta interior sí que me cae bien, es como un niño _–sonrió.

Si se ponía a pensar, se podía decir que en ese momento, tras todo lo que habían pasado con el pacto, los encargos y el secreto que en ese momento los unía, no se llevaban tan mal como antes, pero tampoco muy bien hasta considerarse íntimos, pero Draco podía haberse aprovechado de lo que el diario podía hacer. Hace mucho, sin embargo cumplía con su parte y entendió todo lo que pasaba con ese mágico objeto e iba a dejar que Luna lo utilizara ese domingo.

_No es malo del todo, es un niño muy niño_ –puso una media sonrisa- _Falso y demasiado creído por fuera, pero no es tan malo por dentro. Se delata con sus detalles. Hoy le he visto más inseguro. _

Luna se sentía mejor porque, si hacía memoria desde que todo empezó, consiguió lo que hacía días se proponía, sacar un poco a flote la otra faceta de Draco la que casi nadie veía y la que a ella le empezaba a interesar. No podía negarlo, tenía que sincerarse con ella misma, le estaba encantando esa faceta del chico y, sí, sintió algo de celos e inseguridad al verle junto a otra chica, pero también observó que él empezaba a mostrar un extraño interés por aclarar las cosas y quedar bien con ella.

_¿Será que yo a él también le intereso un pelín? _–rió- _Estoy observando cómo eres Malfoy…y me gustas. Pero no pienso hacerme ilusiones… _

Ya llevaba dos horas cosiendo dejándose los ojos en la tela y navegando en sus pensamientos a la vez, estaba cansada pero menos confusa, decidió que ya era hora de descansar.

Observó su trabajo con detenimiento, había avanzado bastante aunque le llevaría unos días más, tenía que quedar perfecto. Poniendo todo en orden en su pequeño costurero para irse a dormir se pinchó con una aguja y, para su sorpresa, en ese momento todos los trozos del tapiz que había conseguido unir empezaron a descoserse de nuevo como antes. Luna intentó volver a coser un trozo pero se volvió a separar.

-Oh, vaya…-musitó algo desilusionada tras el trabajo perdido-. Un momento…-se quedó pensativa de nuevo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

_Creo que voy a tener que enseñar a Draco a coser…_

Continuará


	22. Tapiz, rarezas y sentimientos

Capítulo 22:

Tapiz, rarezas y sentimientos

Luna desayunaba tranquilamente junto a sus compañeras de habitación, hablaba más que antes con ellas, su relación había mejorado hasta ese punto desde la fiesta de los Slytherins, pero estaba algo cansada y absorta de la conversación de esa mañana escudriñando el Gran Comedor discretamente en busca de Draco, ya que debía informarle del problemilla con el tapiz.

Se miró la mano derecha, le había quedado una extraña marquita morada en dedo índice donde se había pinchado, era algo extraño, no parecía una herida, tampoco se hizo mucho daño al pincharse con la aguja. Intentaba buscarle una forma concreta a ese simbolito en su dedo, era muy pequeño por lo que no llamaba la atención, sin embargo intuía algo, en el tapiz había un extraño hechizo y creía que era sólo para Draco como castigo, no se trataba solo de coser.

Debía hablar pronto con él por si Binns había llegado a hechizar el tapiz y estaba enterado de que lo tenía ella en ese momento, tenían que ser precavidos y considerar todas las posibilidades.

Pero antes se avecinaba la mañana de un jueves lleno de tediosas clases, por lo que, tras terminar su desayuno, se reunió con Ginny en la puerta del Gran Comedor ya que les tocaba juntas Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La clase se había convertido en la peor al ser impartida por la directora. Sólo esperaba que el día terminara pronto ya que por la tarde había clase con el E.D. y le encantaba, se sentía animada e integrada entre todos esos chicos.

-Bueno –dijo Ginny con resignación acercándose a la puerta de la clase con los libros en la mano-, lista para la tortura.

-Esperemos que se haga corta –intentó animar Luna posando los ojos en cierto chico rubio que pasó a su lado por el pasillo mirándola de reojo. La chica notó unos nervios extraños cuando sus miradas chocaron por unos segundos.

-¿Luna?... ¿Estás ahí? –rió Ginny.

-¿Eh? Lo siento. ¿Has dicho algo?

-Nada, no importa. Entremos.

La directora impartió una aburrida clase, todos apuntaban lo que anotaba en la pizarra, los Gryffindors suspiraban y los Ravenclaws ponían cara de resignación sin entender del todo lo que escribían ya que la profesora no daba explicaciones.

Mientras estaba escribiendo, Luna notó un pinchazo en el dedo con la marca morada otra vez. Al observar su mano vio que la mancha se estaba extendiendo con velocidad formando lo que parecían letras en su dedo. Eso le empezaba a inquietar. Con discreción cogió un pequeño pergamino en blanco y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje a Draco para enviárselo en el almuerzo.

-Luna, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Ginny en susurro.

Luna se inquietó levemente al acordarse de la presencia de su amiga. La Ravenclaw no se acostumbraba a tener compañía en el pupitre y desde hacía ya unos días Ginny se sentaba con ella si coincidían en alguna clase, cosa que a Luna le parecía un bonito gesto ya que era la única que se sentaba voluntariamente con ella, pero pensó que sería bueno seguir con el mensaje para Draco en otro momento.

-Sí –susurró también poniendo su tono de naturalidad.

-Se te ha puesto el dedo morado –dijo examinándolo de cerca.

-Ya, anoche estudiando me manché de tinta y no se quita –evitó que Ginny se fijara demasiado en la mancha-. Era tinta muggle.

-Ah.

Según iban transcurriendo las clases Luna iba distinguiendo las formas de la extraña mancha que iba creciendo haciendo que ya no pasase tan desapercibida., comenzaban a formarse una "C", una "A" y lo que parecía una media "J" o una "O" por todo el dedo índice.

_Esto no me gusta…_-pensaba caminando por los pasillos abarrotados de alumnos observando su mano- _¿Y si Binns se ha enterado de que he estado cosiendo yo? Se nos puede ocurrir algo…pero ¿y si…_

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio ni cuenta de que se había chocado con el hombro de alguien en las narices.

-¡Mira por dónde vas! –exclamó el alumno de mala manera con tono de indignación exagerando.

Levantó la cabeza sobresaltada al reconocer la voz de Malfoy.

En ese momento iba solo pero había gente por el pasillo por lo que la chica se limitó a disculparse cordial e indiferentemente mostrándole la mano con discreción. Él puso una mueca y arqueó una ceja, ella le susurró "tapiz, luego hablamos" y el asintió con rapidez con cara de asombro.

_¡Más problemas!_ –pensaba el chico estresado dirigiéndose a su próxima clase.

Luna no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta, sintió de nuevo esa emoción rara en el estómago al toparse con Draco, pero sabía que no debería sentirse así al haberla tratado con tanta grosería en el pasillo delante de la gente.

Ya en el almuerzo Luna podía distinguir en su mano, más morada que antes, la palabra " O" por toda la palma de la mano.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco comía y hablaba animadamente con Zabini y Pansy hasta que un avioncito de papel le dio en la cabeza. Automáticamente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw pero no divisó a Luna por ningún lado.

-¿Qué es eso Draqui? –preguntó Parkinson con la misma voz melosa que siempre ponía para él.

-Nada –respondió secamente levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a las escaleras cerca del Gran Comedor.

Cuando vio que no pasaba más gente, abrió el mensaje.

**Reúnete conmigo en el aula vacía del primer piso después del almuerzo. Por favor, es urgente.**

**L.L.**

El chico empezaba a alarmarse.

_¿Y si le ha pasado algo?_ –para su sorpresa fue lo primero en lo que pensó- _Espera, ¿me preocupo por ella?-_se sonrojó levemente sin darse cuenta_- ¡Preocúpate de que no le ocurra nada al tapiz, Draco!_

Se sentía extraño consigo mismo por lo que pensaba. Lovegood empezaba a invadir sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo y eso era peligroso. No debía pensar en ella de otra manera que no fuera como la extraña y alocada chica del colegio, pero es que le empezaban a gustar sus locuras…No podía, se repetía para sí, eran diferentes y cuando el pacto acabara…

No quería seguir dándole más vueltas, llevaba días así de confuso, dejó atrás sus extraños pensamientos y llegó a lugar acordado con Luna, donde la encontró sentada en un pupitre esperando.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo él seriamente como saludo inicial.

-Hola –dijo ella levantándose algo dubitativa- Quería hablar contigo de una cosa algo extraña.

-Oh, por las barbas de Merlín –suspiró él interrumpiéndola-, si para ti es raro, debo preocuparme y mucho.

-Verás, anoche empecé a coser unos trozos del tapiz con normalidad, usando las agujas de mi propio costurero y todo, y cuando decidí dejarlo para irme a dormir los trozos de descosieron de sopetón volviendo a estar como antes de que empezara.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó alarmado el Slytherin sintiendo cómo la rabia se apoderaba de él temiendo lo que pasaba.

-Intenté volver a unir todo el trabajo pero cada vez que cosía los trozos se volvían deshacer y si seguía intentándolo, se descosían con más rapidez que antes.

-¡Qué fastidio! –exclamó él de nuevo dándole un golpe a una mesa con rabia sentándose de mala gana en un pupitre con los brazos cruzados- Está claro, el espectro ha puesto un hechizo para que sólo yo cosa la tela andrajosa –miró a la chica que en ese momento tenía una expresión neutral pero ponía sus típicos ojos de niña pequeña y vio que su mano derecha estaba morada. Algo alarmado, se aventuró a preguntar con tono de indiferencia para que la chica no pensara que se preocupaba demasiado por ella- ¿Y qué te ha pasado?

-Ah, esto –se fijó de nuevo en las letras-. Ha sido lo más raro de todo, cuando estaba guardando los trozos me pinché con una aguja y esta mañana me he despertado con una pequeña señal que ha ido creciendo hasta formar esto- se acercó al chico sentándose a su lado en el pupitre para enseñarle la palma de su mano.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nunca podrás cumplir un encargo sin que pasen cosas extrañas?

Draco contempló extrañado los símbolos y para identificar con más detenimiento lo que ponía, tomó la fina muñeca de la joven inconscientemente.

Ambos notaron de nuevo algo raro. Levantaron sus miradas para contemplarse frente a frente y se dieron cuenta de que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro, como la otra tarde ordenando y el día de el paseo al lago, pero ahora más nerviosos que antes.

_¿Qué está pasándome?_ -se preguntaba él- _Me gustan demasiado sus ojos…_

Luna por su parte no entendía sus propias reacciones pero estaba encantada de estar a esa distancia de él, como pensó la otra noche ¿Para qué iba a seguir engañándose?

-Supongo que ha sido entre Umbridge y Binns –dijo él más sosegado aún mirándola a los ojos-. Sabrás que ella tiene la costumbre de dejar marcas.

-Pero, ¿no crees que si ha aparecido esto es porque se han enterado de que no estabas cosiendo tú? ¿Y si…

-No creo, a lo mejor es que el hechizo reacciona así si cose otra persona que no sea yo –contestó algo más despreocupado alejándose más de ella pero sin soltarle la muñeca-. Aunque, si han llegado a esa conclusión, les contaremos que te pedí las agujas para que me enseñaras a coser ya que yo no tengo ni idea y que luego iba a empezar yo por mi cuenta, ¿comprendes?

-Ya, mentir. Bueno, si no hay más remedio…Pero son profesores al fin y al cabo…

-Mentir para salvar el pellejo –frunció el ceño-. No te quejes encima que te ayudo. Me puedo inventar cosas que te perjudiquen a ti.

Luna se soltó del chico.

-¿Y para qué iba yo a tener ganas de coser los trozos de un tapiz de casi dos metros?

-No lo sé. Como eres tan rara…-se encogió de hombros- Si nos llaman la atención les soltamos esa trola y punto.

-Entiendo, es mejor eso a que les tengamos que explicar lo del pacto. Solo espero que a la directora no le dé por hacernos uno de sus interrogatorios.

-No lo hará. Soy como su ojito derecho.

-Pero yo no.

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros de nuevo.

-Oye, entonces, si hay un hechizo, sí que debo enseñarte a coser –dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Es que no logró imaginarte cosiendo –rió.

-Pues será mejor que me enseñes bien. Si tú, que sabes coser, ibas a tardar varios días en terminar, yo, que no tengo ni idea, tendré que entregar el tapiz cuando termine el verano –suspiró enfadado-. Enséñame con rapidez, no pienso perder mi valioso tiempo haciendo tareas de chicas.

-Coser no es sólo para chicas Malfoy.

-Pero no es para mí.

-¿Y si después te gusta?

-Antes me pongo a escribir un cursi diario –se burló.

-Hablando de eso. Recuerda, por favor, que debes prestármelo el domingo.

-Que sí.

-Ah. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte a coser esta tarde.

-No puede ser, estaré ocupado con el Quidditch y tú con mis deberes –puso una cara de burla y regocijo entregándole a la muchacha unos pergaminos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad tengo que hacer deberes y también he quedado.

-¿Quedado?

-Sí, quedado. Aunque si te parece podemos quedar a partir de las... ¿siete? Antes de cenar.

-No, ya mejor mañana por la tarde que es viernes y no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto por los deberes. Habrá más tiempo.

-Vale, mejor. Pero Malfoy te aviso que a la hora de aprender hay que ser paciente, no te va a llegar todo en un pis-pas.

-Ya, ya. Déjalo. Bastante tengo con desperdiciar una tarde de viernes con esa chorrada. Me voy. Mañana aquí después del almuerzo.

-Está bien –sonrió.

-¡Ah! Y tápate la mano por precaución.

-Vale.

Draco salió con cautela del aula, de nuevo, con pensamientos extraños a su parecer hacia Luna.

_¿Con quién habrá quedado?-_pensaba-_ ¿¡Y qué más da!?_

Recordó el momento en el que ambos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro.

_Esa maldita mirada suya…hace mella en mí. Encima voy a tener que pasar otra tarde entera con ella._

-¿Quién es ella Draco? –escuchó a un lado del pasillo. No se había percatado de que esa última frase la había dicho en voz alta por lo que se puso algo nervioso. Y más cuando se dio cuenta de quién le había hecho la pregunta.

-Pansy –musitó mirando a un lado del pasillo. La chica estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, algo seria y arqueando una ceja-. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta –recuperó la compostura como si nada.

-¿A sí? Pero, ¿quién es ella? –se acercó a su amigo lentamente.

-Umbridge, que es una pesada con la Brigada Inquisitorial –dijo sin importancia-. Me marcho.

-Espera, voy contigo –dejó de ponerse seria y se acercó más a Draco como intentando tomarle del brazo, sin éxito.

-Pero si no sabes ni a dónde voy –dijo con cansancio.

-Da igual, te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer.

Draco accedió con resignación. Ya se cansaría de ir persiguiéndole y de ser ignorada.

-Oye, una cosa ¿tú no sabías coser? –pensó que si su compañera Slytherin le enseñaba, no tendría que sentirse tan incómodo toda la tarde con Luna, no sabía por qué, una parte de él quería evitarla y por otra parte, su conciencia en ese momento salió de nuevo a "molestarle" diciéndole que le había pedido demasiado a Luna y ahora la chica tenía que soportar tener esa marca de castigo en la mano por tratar de coser el tapiz que debía arreglar él, pero a la conciencia no le hacía tanto caso.

-¿Yo? –rió la chica- No, ese no es un trabajo para mí- dijo como si el coser fuera un trabajo para la servidumbre-. Yo compro ropa de alta costura y tengo una modista. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada.

-Anda, dime, ¿por qué? –insistió.

-Pues por el castigo de Binns.

-Ah, ya no me acordaba. Menudo fastidio, no lo conseguirás tú solo Draqui. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte –puso un puchero de fastidio- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Pues buscar a alguien que me enseñe.

-Yo te puedo ayudar a buscar.

-Gracias, déjalo. Se terminaría enterando todo el castillo de lo que tengo que hacer.

-No diría nada –dijo mosqueada.

Mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras medio enganchados del brazo, Pansy monopolizaba la conversación y él ponía poco interés en lo que decía.

Caminaban apresuradamente hacia una escalera para bajar pero tuvieron que esperar ya que cambió su posición y, para sorpresa del chico, mientras avanzaba para que nos se les escapara la escalera, Pansy chocó con Luna que había salido del aula con discreción por otro pasillo y también esperaba a que se abriera un camino entre las movedizas plataformas y en ese momento estaba tranquilamente hablando con un cuadro donde aparecía un grupo de lavanderas a la orilla de un rio.

-Ten más cuidado, Lovegood –rió Pansy después de haber dado a Luna en el hombro con fuerza. Draco trató de ignorar eso.

Luna miró de reojo al muchacho, que también la miraba con discreción de una forma un tanto anhelante y no pudo evitar volver a sentir esos celos incontrolados. Él notaba que estaba tan seria como cuando los vio el día anterior saliendo del Gran Comedor.

La Ravenclaw prefirió ignorar el tonto comportamiento de Parkinson y continuar conversando con las cinco señoras del cuadro de la época del Medievo, agachadas con montones de ropa en cubos de madera, lavando mientras miraban de muy mala manera a Parkinson.

-¿Qué Lovegood? Como no tienes ni un amigo te intentas juntar con los cuadros ¿eh? –volvió a reír Pansy esta vez soltando una estúpida carcajada- Seguro que ni ellos te soportan.

-A quién no soportamos es a ti, niña –respondió enfadada una de las lavanderas del cuadro mirando mal a la Slytherin dejando sorprendidos a los tres jóvenes.

-Sí –respondió otra de las mujeres igual de seria que su compañera de cuadro acercándose en ese momento al marco del cuadro para hablar a Pansy directamente con los brazo en la cintura-. Y déjame decirte, joven, que interrumpir a la gente o meterse en una conversación en la que no has sido invitada es de mala educación.

Draco reía por lo bajo al ver la cara que puso Pansy tras esas respuestas.

-¡Callad garabatos! –exclamó la chica furiosa como defensa.

-Pídele disculpas a Luna –dijo una tercera mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Dejadlo chicas –dijo Luna calmada.

-¡No!

-Vámonos Draco –decía Pansy.

-¿Por dónde? –seguía riendo- Hay que esperarse.

-¡No te rías!

-Oblígame, si es gracioso –sonrió.

-Memo –masculló.

-No te enfades, has empezado tú.

-¡Defiéndeme!

-A mi no me metas –dijo soltándose de ella.

Luna se sintió mejor tras eso.

-Ya está aquí la escalera –dijo Pansy exasperada bajando.

-¡Maleducada! –exclamó la primera lavandera del cuadro.

-¡Garabatos mugrientos! –se escuchó desde abajo.

Draco miró divertido a Luna antes de bajar y ella le sonrió, lo que hizo que muchacho sintiera algo raro.

La chica bajó a la enfermería a por vendas para tapar la extraña marca morada del castigo para que pasara como una torcedura de muñeca o algo parecido.

La tarde de ese jueves fue muy larga pero entretenida para Luna con el E.D., por fin había conseguido aturdir a un oponente, se batió tan bien en duelo que fue felicitada por Harry, Ginny y Neville. Al final de la clase Neville volvió a felicitarla.

-Hoy has estado muy bien, Luna –dijo el tímido muchacho sonrojándose saliendo por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres junto a la chica.

-Gracias, Neville –le sonrió- Tú también has estado muy bien.

-Bah –musitó cabizbajo-. No es cierto. Lo máximo que he conseguido ha sido un simple "Expeliarmus" y de ahí no paso.

-No te desanimes, estás mejorando. Todo el mundo lo nota. Ya quisieran muchos saber completar ese hechizo tan bien como tú.

-Gracias Luna…-puso una media sonrisa.

-Cada uno debe ir a su ritmo, tú demuestras ser una persona valiente y perseverante al no rendirte a la primera y practicar y practicar todo el rato.

-¿Valiente? –se sonrojó aún más- ¿qué piensas que tiene eso de valiente?

-Mucho, más de lo que crees ahora.

-¿Sabes? Me has alegrado el día…

Ambos rieron pero por cosas distintas; ella por haber animado a un amigo y él maravillado por ella.

-¿Te vienes a merendar a casa de Hagrid con Ginny y conmigo? –se aventuró valientemente el muchacho poniéndose muchísimo más colorado.

-Vale, estaría bien –respondió pensando en que ya no tenía nada más que hacer pues había terminado todos los deberes.

-Esperaremos a Ginny abajo.

-Bien, oye Neville, ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo ella acercándose más al chico examinando su rostro.

-¿E-eh? –se puso nervioso- S-sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, estás muy rojo, da la impresión de que tienes fiebre.

-No tranquila se me pasará…Creo…Con el tiempo.

-Es mejor que te dé el aire un rato. Bajemos al patio a esperar a Ginny.

-Sí.

Se dirigieron al patio hablando animadamente, Neville con más timidez que Luna, quien iba muy contenta con su compañía. Poco a poco habían cogido algo de confianza en uno con el otro.

Al doblar una esquina tuvieron la "suerte" de encontrarse con Malfoy y su séquito de gorilas acompañados por Zabini charlando distraídos.

Como siempre Crabbe y Goyle aprovecharon para meterse con Neville chocando con él y empujándolo hacia la pared con brusquedad haciendo que Luna se tropezara también. Los dos gorilas rieron de forma estúpida al ver cómo la pareja caía al suelo.

-Estúpido Longbottom –dijo Goyle aún riendo-, no sabe tenerse en pie.

Draco rió ante la caída de Neville, pero se puso serio cuando vio a Luna caer también y sintió una especie de rabia y nervios descontrolados al contemplar cómo la chica ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse despacio susurrándole algo al oído.

-¿Qué? –vociferó Crabbe esta vez- ¿No dices nada?

-No, seguro que Lovegood le ha pegado su locura.

En ese momento Goyle recibió una fuerte colleja de Draco, que no pudo contenerse al ver que estaban metiendo a Luna en la burla también. No sabía por qué no podía soportarlo. Era la primera vez que la "defendía" así.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso a qué viene? –se quejó el grandullón.

-No perdamos el tiempo con estos dos, hay profesores detrás de nosotros. Vámonos.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar y siguieron al chico por el pasillo. Antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, Draco compartió una nueva y discreta mirada con Luna, que en ese momento estaba atónita por lo sucedido pero a la vez en su propia nube.

Neville por su parte estaba algo extrañado por el comportamiento del arrogante Slytherin, ya que siempre se unía a las burlas de sus amigos, sin importar de quién se burlaran o que algún profesor lo viera. Pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Luna seguía en su nube.

_¡Me ha defendido!_ –no se lo terminaba de creer_-. No directamente, pero ha evitado que sus propios amigos se metiesen otra vez conmigo, es la primera vez que lo hace…Bueno esta mañana cuando su amiga Pakinson se metió conmigo tampoco dijo nada… ¡Me ha defendido! ¿Por qué siento nervios en el estómago y calor en las mejillas?_

-¿Luna?

-¿Sí? –dijo volviendo a la Tierra nerviosa y alegre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás como ida -rió el chico.

-Sí, perfectamente –suspiró.

-¿Estás preocupada por los Slytherins?

-No, no les hago caso…No merece la pena.

_Al menos no a todos…_-pensó

-Ya pero… fastidia.

-Eso es lo que buscan Neville, fastidiar. No te preocupes –le sonrió.

-Hola chicos –dijo Ginny apareciendo por el patio.

-Hola, Gin. Luna también nos va acompañar.

-¡Genial! Pues, en marcha. Oye, Lu, ¿qué te pasa en la mano? –preguntó alarmada al verla vendada.

-Ah, tranquila, una simple torcedura.

Los tres se dirigieron al lago a buscar una planta para Neville y seguidamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde se reunieron con Ron, Hermione y Harry un rato.

El día había estado lleno de sorpresas para Luna.

Ya en su sala común, después de haber disfrutado de una exquisita cena en compañía de sus compañeras de cuarto, se quitó las vendas de su mano derecha para observar cómo estaba su marca. Se desanimó un poco al ver que seguía igual pero tenía la esperanza de que cuando ayudara a Draco se le quitara, sino, habría que hablar con Binns.

Se dirigió a su cama somnolienta, tumbándose despacio mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas y, al caer en los brazos de Morfeo, dejó que un extraño pero hermoso sueño la invadiese:

Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, oscuro y vacío. Al mirar al techo encantado pudo observar que era de noche y que las estrellas brillaban con una mágica intensidad. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo e incluso a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que vestía ropa informal y no tenía la marca morada en su mano.

Era como si estuviera en un día normal en el colegio pero de repente todo se hubiese quedado desierto. Unas cuantas velas alumbraban las esquinas del comedor. Hubo algo en la gran mesa de los profesores que llamó su atención y cuando se aventuró a dar unos pasos hacia adelante las velas próximas a la mesa se iluminaron más dejando ver la silueta de una mujer rubia de espaldas a ella y a quien reconoció al instante.

-Mamá –susurró feliz y dispuesta a acercarse más hacia ella.

Mientras Luna se aproximaba, la mujer se iba desvaneciendo en un voluminoso montón de hermosas chispas doradas que comenzaron a levitar hacia un libro, el cual a Luna le resultaba familiar, expuesto en el atril en el que se daban los discursos en el Gran Comedor. Las chispas se introdujeron en el libro sellándolo completamente en cuanto la muchacha había llegado a rozar una de sus páginas en blanco.

-¡No! –dijo entristecida intentando abrirlo-. Por favor. Sólo un momento.

-Tranquila Lovegood –escuchó tras de sí un tono de voz sereno y tranquilizador para ella.

Luna se dio la vuelta con seguridad de saber quien la había hablado.

Era Draco quien la llamó su atención apareciendo de repente enfrente de la mesa de los profesores al lado de un pastel de cumpleaños con quince velas dejando sorprendida a Luna. El chico caminó hacia ella situándose a su derecha.

-Draco –musitó emocionada sonriendo levemente- ¡Te has acordado de mi cumpleaños!

Luna sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco al notar que el muchacho la tomaba de las manos con delicadeza y se acerba más a su rostro.

-En eso quedamos –le dijo-. Hicimos un trato. Que ahora me alegra haber cumplido. Feliz cumpleaños...Luna.

Ya estaban a escasos centímetros cuando, de repente… Luna despertó sobresalta por el ruido que había en la habitación. Entreabrió los ojos y por la poca atención que puso, parecía que se había caído algo pesado al suelo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, torpe! –oía quejarse- Te pedí una camiseta, no el baúl entero.

-Tranquilízate Amber. No hace falta que hagas tanto ruido.

-Eso –oyó a una tercera-. Si quitases el baúl de en medio y lo dejaras bien en el suelo, no pasarían esas cosas.

-Bueno, ayudadme a recoger.

Luna abrió los ojos despacio y observó que el sol asomaba por su ventana. Era hora de ir a clase y sus compañeras ya habían empezado a movilizarse como casi todos los días, chocando con uno de los baúles de Amber que obstruían el paso hacia la salida de la habitación.

No tenía ganas de levantarse, quería recuperar ese extraño sueño y terminarlo. No lo entendía, pero le había encantado. Le encantó ver a Draco en sus sueños, al auténtico, el mismo que se puso serio la tarde anterior con sus amigos al notar que empezaban a meterse con ella.

Reaccionó.

Debía darse prisa y estaba hambrienta, por lo que se levantó, se vistió y comenzó su rutinaria mañana recodando que la tarde sería interesante, ya que la pasaría con Draco, cosiendo, y tenía la impresión de que iba a ser divertido.

Al bajar al Gran Comedor no pudo evitar recordar el sueño de esa noche. Observaba con atención todos los recovecos de la sala como si fuera la primera vez que entraba allí, maravillada y sorprendida de lo que ella misma había sentido.

Estaba de nuevo en su nube hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

-Buenos días Luna –saludó Ginny acompañada por Neville quien la sonrió con timidez.

-Hola chicos –suspiró- ¿No os parece que hoy hace un magnifico día?

-Bueno, está algo nublado.

-Seguro que sale el sol. Hay que ser optimista –rió.

-Te noto más animada que de costumbre –lo cual era mucho decir tratándose de Luna, pensaba su amiga extrañada.

-Es que he dormido muy bien.

-Qué suerte –comentó esta vez Neville-. Yo estoy algo nervioso, tengo que presentarle un trabajo a Snape y no he pegado ojo.

-No te obsesiones –intentó calmarlo la pelirroja.

-Bueno chicos, ¿entramos a desayunar? –preguntó Luna hambrienta.

-Sí. Oye a Hagrid le has caído muy bien. Ha dicho que si quieres acompañarnos esta tarde a buscar plantas exóticas por el bosque y almorzar algo.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió Luna- Estaría bien. Me encanta hablar con él sobre criaturas mágicas.

-Sería sobre la misma hora que ayer –dijo esta vez Neville.

-Oh. Esperad, no voy a poder…-respondió desanimada- Tengo cosas que hacer. Creo que estaré ocupada hasta el domingo.

-Vaya, lástima –se apenó el chico.

-Bueno, si salimos otra vez el domingo o hacemos algo, te avisamos –dijo Ginny dando un leve codazo al muchacho sin que Luna se diese cuenta. Él se sonrojó.

-Vale, estaría muy bien–Luna pensaba que era afortunada al haber conocido a Ginny y a Neville. Eran unos amigos amables y atentos que tenían verdadero interés en conocerla sin juzgarla a primera vista.

-Bien, Lu –sonrió Ginny-. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando la Ravenclaw se alejó, Ginny se aceró un poco a Neville mientras le conducía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Es perfecto, tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta el domingo –susurró.

-Seguro que le hace ilusión.

-Sí. Pero Nev, podrías haber sido más espabilado y sugerirle más días o cosas para quedar.

-Bueno, no tengo tanta confianza con ella como tú –se encogió de hombros.

-Pero te necesito para que la entretengas, te has ofrecido.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Ya, te cuesta. Lo entiendo –se quedó pensativa-. Es curioso -dijo sentándose a la mesa al lado del muchacho listos para desayunar- la chica a la que menos le cuesta ser ella misma y la que te da más conversación, es a la que más te cuesta hablar… ¿No será que te pone nervioso? –rió poniendo una mirada pícara- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué? –la cara del muchacho pasó por varias tonalidades hasta que logró contestar- No. D-de-de verdad q-que no, Gin.

-¡Es broma, hombre! –reía su amiga-. Tranquilízate.

En otra parte del comedor Draco desde la mesa de Slytherin había presenciado cómo Luna entraba con los dos Gryffindors animadamente. Se fijó en su mirada, la veía más contenta que de costumbre, y cuando se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas la siguió con la mirada. La veía radiante, extrañamente radiante, aun teniendo enredada su extensa y desordenada mata de pelo y sus collares y amuletos desentonasen con su descolocada túnica, la veía de otra forma…y le gustaba.

Ya no le interesaba entender por qué se comportaba como lo hacía con ella, por qué se embelesaba en su mirada, por qué la defendió ante su séquito, creía tener la respuesta de ello... Le daba miedo admitirlo.

Le vino a la mente otro pensamiento.

_Ayer quedó con Longbottom, seguro_ –sintió una extraña rabia en su interior.

Esa mañana de viernes no tuvo nada de especial.

Ya en el almuerzo Draco observó que Luna salía del Gran Comedor. Pensó en seguirla puesto que cuanto antes terminase con el encargo de Binns, mejor. Terminó de comer y se marchó sin decir nada a sus amigos.

Por el pasillo oyó cómo le llamaba una voz chillona.

-¡Draqui! –exclamaba Pansy Parkinson desde la puerta- ¿A dónde vas?

-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Pero, vas a venir luego?

-No, voy a estar ocupado toda la tarde –dijo con fastidio- ¡Déjame tranquilo!

-¡Pues como quieras! –se enfurruñó como una niña pequeña cruzando los brazos y entrando de nuevo en el Gran Comedor.

-Qué pesada –masculló él dirigiéndose hacia el aula vacía del primer piso.

Por el camino se topó con el profesor Binns, al que prefirió ignorar pero no pudo ya que el fantasma llamó su atención.

-¡Ah! Señor Malfoy –dijo con seriedad-, ¿cómo va el encargo de mi preciado tapiz?

-Estoy en ello –respondió. Se quedó más aliviado tras esa pregunta puesto que le daba a entender que ni el profesor ni Umbridge parecían saber nada de la marca de Luna.

-Más le vale –dijo el espectro igual de severo.

_¡Fantasmón!_ –pensó Draco.

Por fin llegando al aula procuró entrar sin ser visto, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie dentro.

-¿Lovegood? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna- ¿Donde estará? Si la he visto salir.

Impaciente, se sentó en un pupitre cerca de la puerta.

Estaba confuso. Todo lo que últimamente sentía le hacía no estar seguro de cómo seguir tratando a la chica.

-¡Es una estupidez que me sienta así! –se dijo- Encima…por ella.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos escuchó la puerta.

-Hola Malfoy –saludó Luna asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –dijo algo mosqueado- Te he visto salir antes que yo. ¿Sabes que no aguanto las esperas?

-Lo sé –suspiró alegre-. Tenía que coger la bolsa con los trozos del tapiz y mi costurero, ¿con qué íbamos a trabajar sino?

-Vale, empecemos.

La chica se sentó a su lado colocando todo lo necesario en la mesa, sacando los trozos del tapiz extendiéndolo con cuidado. Todo con una parsimonia que desesperaba al muchacho.

-Bien –se quedó parada enhebrando una aguja-. Cógela –dijo ella extendiendo su mano con el objeto.

Draco observó que aun llevaba la venda en la mano derecha.

-¿Sigue igual? –preguntó.

Ella se miró la mano.

-Ah, sí –dijo sin importancia quitándose la venda dejando al descubierto la señal morada.

-Me he encontrado con Binns en el pasillo –dijo cogiendo la aguja-. Parece no saber nada de la marca.

-Bien –sonrió Luna-. Entonces probaremos a ver si se quita cuando cosas tú.

-Te noto más rara de lo normal –dijo Draco arqueando una ceja.

-Me encuentro bien –le contestó sonriente y suspirando.

-Pues estás como atolondrada…

La chica soltó una fuerte carcajada dejando al chico alucinado por su reacción.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas ya Malfoy.

Luna comenzó a explicarle la "técnica" para coser con toda la paciencia del mundo. Pasadas unas cuantas horas el chico de enfadaba al ver que los trozos del tapiz no quedaban bien.

-Cuidado –le corregía Luna observando con detenimiento-. Vas a hacerte un lio.

-¡¿Más?! ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! Binns lo sabe. Lo que pasa es que es un espectro vengativo.

-A ver –dijo la chica sentándose más cerca de él tomándole las manos.

-¿Qué haces? No puedes coser por mí.

-Ya –sus finos dedos pasaron por los del chico casi entrelazándolos y rozando la aguja- Es así.

-Entiendo. Me vas a manejar como a una marioneta –habló calmado.

Luna nunca había sentido tantos nervios. Recordó el sueño que tuvo esa noche.

Otra vez volvían a estar a esa crítica e intensa distancia a la que ambos en el fondo deseaban estar.

Así pasaron varias horas más, hasta que la luz tenue del atardecer que se reflejaba en las ventanas empezaba a desaparecer. Permanecieron muy callados, concentrados en su tarea y en los gestos del otro. Draco le había cogido el tranquillo y Luna estaba hipnotizándose al mirarle.

-Ves como no es tan difícil –susurró.

-Ya, así sí…da gusto aprender -la miraba de una forma que puso nerviosa a la chica. Era una mirada un tanto seductora.

Ella rió levemente.

-Te noto más nerviosa de lo normal, Lovegood.

-Por… ¿por qué? –la pilló desprevenida.

-Tú sabrás… –se encogió de hombros.

-Como ya te dije una vez, se me pega tu máscara de emociones.

Él chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es broma –rió-. Bueno, no del todo.

-Sólo los locos te entienden. No sé ni para qué me molesto en fijarme en ti –el comentario era propio de él, pero la forma de decirlo era natural, más calmada y con esa nota extraña de seducción.

-Es que soy muy Lunática y hoy tengo un día lunático –dijo risueña.

-Necesito descansar. ¿Qué hora es? –reaccionó volviendo a la realidad.

-Pues no lo sé –se alejó soltándole las manos. Draco echó de menos el cariñoso y suave tacto de las manos de la joven.

Se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos de nuevo.

-Es la hora de cenar –dijo levantándose sorprendido.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo... Mira. Hemos conseguido avanzar bastante con el tapiz- lo extendió en el pupitre.

-Vaya. Pues sí. Soy demasiado bueno –dijo satisfecho en tono de superioridad.

-Claro…-dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- A este paso, puede que el domingo esté terminado.

-Ni hablar Lovegood. No pienso taladradme más la vista en eso –señaló el tapiz-. Seguro que podemos terminar hoy.

-Pero si te manejo como a una marioneta. Iremos más despacio.

-Me da igual. Tengo hambre y estoy cansado. Pero me libraré de esto de una vez.

-Como quieras, ya le vas cogiendo el tranquillo.

Luna se levantó y con su varita comenzó a encender diversas lámparas por el aula y sacó de su bolsa naranja unos bocadillos y dos dulces.

-¿Y eso? –se sorprendió el muchacho.

-Los cogí esta mañana para merendar, ya que íbamos a pasar la tarde entera aquí. Pero como se nos ha ido el santo al cielo trabajando se me olvidó sacarlos.

-¿Trajiste también para mí? –preguntó extrañado.

-Pues…sí –se encogió de hombros y sonrió-. La tarde es larga y ¿ves como nunca se sabe? Ahora podremos cenar.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse alagado de que la chica mostrara tanta atención por él.

-Pues, gracias….a cenar, ¿no?

-A cenar.

Volvieron a sentarse, y algo extrañados pero a gusto comenzaron su descanso.

Sabían que la noche iba a ser larga pero en ese momento les importaba poco.

Continuará

Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por leer!

¿Qué opináis?

Dentro de nada el 23 ^^!


	23. La noche en vela frente a frente

No sabéis cuantas ganas tenía de publicar este capítulo jijij x3

Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 23:

La noche en vela frente a frente

Había pasado una hora desde que los jóvenes descansaron para la cena.

El aula estaba poco iluminada, las pocas velas que había rodeaban el pupitre situado en el centro de la clase ocupado por Draco trabajando sin ganas, estaba rodeado de bobinas de hilo y de más utensilios del costurero que le había prestado Luna, la extensa tela del tapiz casi rodeaba su asiento, eso era buena señal, significaba que ya había unido la mayor parte de los trozos y le iba quedando menos para acabar.

Mientras él trabajaba enfurruñado, la chica iba dando vueltas por el aula curioseando y de vez en cuando supervisaba el trabajo realizado por un Draco cada vez más impaciente.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas? –preguntó el muchacho sin apartar la vista del tapiz.

-No sé por qué te enfadas, has avanzado bastante –le respondió ella mirando por una ventana observando el cielo nocturno que la dejaba cautivada.

-Me quejo porque esto es un asco. No entiendo cómo te puede gustar Lovegood –tras eso se pinchó con la aguja, no era el primer pinchazo, se ofuscaba.

-Hay cosas que me gustan y no entiendo por qué me gustan.

Él no prestó atención a ese comentario ponía atención a su dedo.

-¡Me he vuelto a pinchar! –exageró– ¡No acabaré nunca!

-No hace falta que te pongas así… -dijo posando la vista en él apartándose de la ventana –Fuiste tú el que decidió quedarse toda la noche, mañana también teníamos tiempo –se encogió de hombros.

-He dicho que acabaré –dijo volviendo al trabajo.

-Mira que eres cabezota…

-Calla. Tú también lo eres.

-Cada uno en su medida. Ya me vas conociendo –sonrió.

La chica volvió a ocupar su sitio al lado del muchacho observando de nuevo cómo cosía.

Observó que Draco se había puesto serio tras su último comentario.

-Al principio me daba miedo conocerte…-dijo él reflexivo.

Luna no pudo evitar volver a ponerse tan nerviosa como siempre. Draco era el único que la hacía sentirse así y confusa por todo, ahora era el único que ocupaba su mente, desde hacía poco, pero de una forma muy intensa.

-Lo sé… ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora no me conozco ni yo –le miró de reojo.

¿_Por qué está tan serio?_ –pensaba ella- _Siento que quiere decirme algo pero no se atreve._

Sentía que eran capaces de hablarse a través de sus intensas miradas.

La situación volvía a ponerse como esa tarde.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que una parte de ti te dice una cosa y otra parte te dice otra? –preguntó de repente él.

-Pues claro, soy humana –rió la chica-. Espera, te estás volviendo a hacer un lio- le dijo volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos a los del muchacho como esa tarde como su fuese una marioneta, para ello tuvo que acercarse más volviendo a quedar a escasos centímetros de él-. Es así- le corrigió nerviosa.

Cuando Draco volvió a coger el patrón a seguir la chica se disponía apartarse de nuevo pero él comenzó a coser por otro lado haciéndolo mal a propósito para que Luna se volviese a acercar y seguir con las manos unidas. Mientras no paraba de mirarla.

-Sí que estoy hecho un lío.

Definitivamente Draco había encontrado el motivo de sus extraños pensamientos y actos. Luna Lovegood se había introducido en cada recoveco de su mente. Su sonrisa le hacía ponerse nervioso, sus palabras le importaban más que las de los demás, su risa le hacía sonrojar, el verla llorar le consumía, su mirada le hacía sentirse en un mar de placer y los efímeros besos que compartieron le llevaron al paraíso como ninguna otra chica había conseguido nunca.

Pero no podía ser, era raro peligroso, complicado, imposible...Y peligroso puesto que con ella era una persona diferente y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Él quería seguir siendo él, pero Luna le sacaba una faceta distinta. Sólo ella tenía ese extraño poder.

Necesitaba saber si lo que sentía era algo o una mera atracción porque si no era importante no quería seguir pensando en ella y en cuanto terminase el pacto la olvidaría por completo.

Era hora de sincerarse con él mismo.

En ese momento seguían el uno frente al otro muy cerca notando la respiración y embriagándose del aroma de Luna la volvió a mirar a los ojos, ella estaba concentrada en el tapiz evitando más contacto visual.

-Te noto más extraña que de costumbre –le dijo.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho –respondió con inocencia y naturalidad.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te interesa? –seguía en tono inocente sin posar sus ojos en él.

-Nunca te he visto nerviosa. Ni siquiera el día en el que casi te quedas en un coma permanente –dijo recordando su tarde en el lago.

-¿Sabes? Yo también me sorprendo de mí misma respecto a este tipo de reacciones. También estoy hecha un lío.

-Pues no se te ve preocupada, más bien suspiras.

-¿Quieres saber que hago cuando una parte de mi me dice una cosa y otra me dice otra? Escucho a mi corazón.

Luna notaba que entre ellos había un agujero que se llenaba de las cosas que no se decían. Ella no se atrevía a explicarle a Draco lo que sentía hacia él desde hacía días. A veces pensaba que no ocurriría nada malo si se lo explicaba, que él la correspondería al haber visto cómo actuaba últimamente con ella, pero sentía un poco de miedo. No podía ser era complicado, peligroso,…pero no imposible ya que no lo había intentado.

Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus complicados pensamientos.

Pasaron otras dos horas.

-Ya casi estamos terminando –dijo Luna contenta bostezando.

-Menos mal que hoy no me tocaba hacer la ronda de prefecto…-se le pegó el bostezo a él también.

-No queda nada.

El chico observó la cara de sueño de Luna, empezó a sentirse mal tras obligarle a quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando. El extraño "poder" que Luna tenía sobre él despertaba su conciencia.

-Sólo queda un trocito -repitió ella.

Con los ojos atentos en la tela, ambos surcaban el tapiz con más destreza que antes hasta que…

-¡Por fin! –exclamaron los dos al unísono. Levantaron la mirada, Luna sonriente y él aliviado.

Se levantaron para doblar la obra con cuidado como si doblaran una sábana en el momento en que la chica le entregó el tapiz a Draco, éste quedó sorprendido al posar su mirada en las manos de la chica.

-Lovegood, la marca, se te ha quitado.

-¡Vaya! –dijo Luna mirando su mano sonriente- ¡Ha funcionado! Todo ha salido bien –le miró contenta a lo que él asintió.

-Bueno.

-Bueno…Empezaré a recoger –dijo volviendo al pupitre.

Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta con el tapiz en las manos a paso muy lento. Escuchó cómo la chica empezaba a tararear dulcemente mientras recogía. Titubeó un poco pero al final decidió ayudarla antes de irse.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella con la misma lentitud que cuando iba hacia la puerta dejando el tapiz en el pupitre de al lado.

Luna se sorprendió tras su acción pero no dio muestras de ello.

-Gracias –le dijo solamente sonriéndole.

Él, algo serio, asintió mirándola de reojo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le volvió a cuestionar- Deberías estar contento, hemos terminado, ya te has librado del castigo –se encogió de hombros sin entender la postura tan melancólica del Slytherin.

Cuando terminaron de recoger Luna cogió su costurero con la tapa entreabierta dando unos pasos entre los pupitres tropezó sin darse cuenta con su bolso naranja que en ese momento estaba el suelo. Malfoy, cerca de ella, la sostuvo por el brazo en un acto reflejo impidiendo que cayese de bruces mientras ella dejaba caer el costurero y todo lo que contenía.

Ambos se agacharon para volver a recoger.

-Mira que eres torpe –dijo Draco suspirando.

-Gracias por sostenerme…

Arrodillados y de nuevo frente a frente sus manos volvieron chocaron entre los objetos esparcidos por el suelo. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y Luna no pudo evitar sentir una extraña adrenalina al notar que la mirada del chico era mucho más intensa y decidida que antes. Le seguían impactando esos ojos.

Entonces Draco se armó de valor dispuesto a aclararse de una vez por todas.

-Escucha, Lovegood…

Ella inmóvil e impacta con un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar asintió con lentitud esperando a que el muchacho continuara.

-Sé que ahora mismo…-no sabía cómo explicarse, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir el consejo de la chica escuchar al corazón- estás diferente, lo noto, y tú has notado que últimamente…

-También estás diferente –dijo Luna a lo que él asintió.

-Creo que no podré sentirme a gusto, digo, que no podré volver a ser yo del todo hasta que no… compruebe una cosa.

-¿Qué… cosa?

En ese momento Draco se levantó ágilmente tomando la mano de Luna ayudándola a que se pusiera de pie también.

Nerviosos, con la adrenalina a flor de piel se fueron acercando hasta quedar de nuevo a poquísimos centímetros. El joven, sujetando a la chica de las manos con delicadeza, dio el último y minúsculo paso para que sus labios se posaran de nuevo en los que tanto ansiaba. Luna se quedó estática y llena de sorpresa por un breve instante pero cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso con dulzura e intensidad sin poderse resistir. Cuando Draco notó que Luna no hacía amago de retroceder intensificó más el beso llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica regalándola una caricia y otra en su cintura mientras ella entrelazaba las manos a su cuello.

Ambos sentían que en ese momento dejaban la tierra, nada importaba, dejaron de pensar para encerrarse en un universo en el que sólo había lugar para ellos dos, sólo ellos con sus caricias y emociones, sentían ese beso como la llave hacia el paraíso que estaban compartiendo y que no querían abandonar por nada ni por nadie.

Ese beso era de verdad, mágico, puro y rebosante de pasión. No podía compararse a los anteriores.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, aún abrazados con la respiración algo agitada y levemente sonrojados.

-¿Ya has comprobado lo que tenías que comprobar? –musitó Luna hablando lentamente con su peculiar tono de voz.

-Sí…-habló igual de bajo sin soltarla- Me temo que ya he averiguado lo que me pasa…

-¿Temes?...-se preocupó pensando que esta vez al chico no le había gustado el beso y se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho.

-Es muy difícil de explicar Lovegood.

-Creo que yo también me he aclarado. Lo mío también es difícil –se entristeció bajando levemente la mirada- De locos diría yo…Y como tú dijiste una vez: ¿Quién entiende a una lunática?

-Otro lunático –dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que subiera la mirada.

-No veo a ningún otro loco por aquí, aparte de mí.

-Te equivocas, has conseguido que me vuelva loco… por ti –dijo volviendo a besarla a lo que ella le supo corresponder con menos destreza que él pero dulcemente de nuevo ascendiendo a su propio universo.

Sabían que era raro, complicado, peligroso… pero en ese momento sólo querían deleitarse con los labios del otro. Transmitiéndose sus más escondidas sensaciones con mucha dulzura solamente procesada en besos y abrazos. Y él único testigo de ello era el hermoso e intenso candor de los rayos de luna de esa noche que estaban pasando en vela.

Continuará

**GRACIAS X LEER! ^^**


	24. Con la razón de mis suspiros

Hola ^^

Antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, son geniales!, me estáis animando mucho a continuar. GRACIAS!, de verdad, hacéis que la historia avance.

Espero que os guste el capítulo (=

Bss!

Capítulo 24:

Con la razón de mis suspiros

Esa mañana nublada de sábado Luna despertaba lentamente recordando aún maravillada lo sucedido la noche anterior, no podía terminar de creerse que hubiera estado hasta las dos de la madrugada en un aula cosiendo y compartiendo sinceros y apasionados besos, besos verdaderos, los que tanto deseaba y procedentes de la persona por la que se pasaba el día entero en una nube, de la menos imaginada hasta tan sólo un tiempo, Draco Malfoy.

Se sentía extraña consigo misma, algo en su interior la hacía estallar y temblar al mismo tiempo, sentía incredulidad y euforia a la vez. Sonriente, se levantó con mucha parsimonia de la cama, aún sintiéndose en su nube, para dirigirse al baño y vestirse para bajar a desayunar.

Nunca quiso hacerse ilusiones con Draco, por mucho que le empezara a gustar, en el fondo sabía que ambos eran muy diferentes, no estaba segura de que él sintiese lo mismo hacia ella, ni esperaba que la mirara de una forma especial, ni que la defendiera; pero ella siempre había sido una persona que creía que todo, de alguna manera u otra, podía ser posible, no se cerraba puertas con nada, por lo que, de repente, las ilusiones vinieron a ella; Draco Malfoy correspondía a sus sentimientos. Una parte de ella deseaba desde hacía tiempo que lo hiciera, la misma parte que en ese momento la hacía temblar de emoción pero no pensaba decírselo de no ser por la confesión del chico y su pasional respuesta en los labios la noche anterior.

Ya preparada con ropa de calle, compuesta por unos vaqueros, unos zapatos de color marrón claro, una blusa blanca con pequeñas flores violetas bordadas y una chaqueta a juego, y acompañada de sus preciados amuletos, se disponía a bajar al Gran Comedor cuando retrocedió dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para mirarse de nuevo en el espejo con más detenimiento. Se atusó mejor el pelo y volvió a contemplar su rostro mientras ahuecaba sus dorados rizos, suspirando pensativa, se dirigió a su baúl para coger un peine y desenredarse el pelo. Con destreza y rapidez tomó su voluminosa cabellera y le dio una forma más lisa y delicada. Esperaba encontrar al chico por algún lado y que éste volviera a posar sus grisáceos ojos en ella como lo hizo la noche pasada.

Caminaba despacio por los abarrotados pasillos esquivando grupos de alumnos y algo ensordecida por la multitud de conversaciones que éstos tenían levemente animados por el fin de semana. Eso era lo único bueno que estaba dejando la suma Inquisidora, ahora autoproclamada como directora por la fuerza, ya sólo se hablaba de decretos, evaluaciones del profesorado, prohibiciones y más prohibiciones, todo el mandato de Umbridge iba a peor.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, se puso de cara a la mesa de las serpientes para divisar mejor dónde estaba Draco. Observó enseguida que estaba muy inmerso en una conversación con Zabini y con Nott mientras jugueteaba con su tenedor, se le veía tranquilo.

Mientras la chica se servía un poco de zumo de calabaza, notó unos leves golpecitos en su hombro, al levantar la cabeza vio a su amiga Ginny sonriente.

-Buenos días, Luna –dijo.

-Hola Ginny, ¿qué tal? –correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Bien. Quería saber si hoy tienes planes.

Por un momento los ojos de Luna se posaron en los de la mesa de Slytherin.

-El caso es que sí. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, por nada, era por si te apetecía ir a dar una vuelta, pero claro, dijiste que a lo mejor continuabas ocupada y quería asegurarme. Entonces, no vas a pasar por la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿verdad?

-No, lo siento –se apenó un poco.

-No pasa nada –dijo mostrando una media sonrisa y moviendo la mano en señal de que no se preocupara-, era por si acaso. Pero el domingo por la tarde estás libre, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien, pues nos veremos mañana entonces…

-¿Te ocurre algo Ginny?

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿por qué? –dijo soltando una risilla floja y mirando hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada analítica de Luna.

-Te noto algo nerviosa o impaciente –torció la cabeza levemente y observó mejor a su amiga-. Sí, veo impaciencia en tus ojos.

-Tranquila. Nos vemos –dijo marchándose con rapidez a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Qué extraño –se dijo Luna a sí misma mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga con una nota de alegría en su comportamiento matutino.

Una vez que volvió a aislarse en su mesa y comenzó su desayuno, empezó a recordar la conversación con Draco la noche anterior antes de salir del aula.

_-Flashback-_

Los jóvenes permanecían sentados en un pupitre de la oscura aula firmemente abrazados deleitándose del otro. Habían perdido la cuenta de la multitud de besos que se estaban regalando, cuando se volvieron a separar un poco Luna observó con rapidez todo lo que la rodeaba, contempló la brillante luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana y miró al chico sonriéndole tímidamente comenzó a apartar los brazos de sus hombros con lentitud.

-Ya es muy tarde –susurró-, deberíamos irnos…

-Está bien… –respondió Draco algo entristecido de tener que volver a la realidad mientras apartaba las manos de la cintura de la chica- Pero con cuidado, quizás Filch esté cerca o algún prefecto.

Luna recogió sus cosas en su gran bolso con rapidez mientras Draco se levantaba y vigilaba la entrada.

-Ten -dijo ella entregándole el tapiz una vez que terminó de recoger, cuando el chico lo cogió entrelazó su mano con la de Luna y la acercó con delicadeza hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

-Quiero verte mañana –dijo sin rodeos al separarse de la rubia.

-Los fines de semana suelo salir al bosque por la tarde… –sugirió.

-¿Te acuerdas de dónde estuvimos la otra vez?

-Sí, en ese árbol tan grande con unas marcas extrañas cerca de la orilla del lago y de unas rocas.

-Te espero ahí después del almuerzo.

-Vale –sonrió.

Al salir del aula ambos miraron a todos lados asomándose por el marco de la puerta por si aparecían Filch o la Señora Norris, porque el chico no corría riesgos al pertenecer a la Brigada Inquisitorial, pero Luna sí. Se miraron.

-Bueno…-dijo Luna saliendo un poco más al pasillo mientras él contemplaba aún las esquinas con precaución- Hasta mañana, Draco.

El muchacho la miró, se acercó de nuevo ella y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana… Luna.

Ambos, con el corazón acelerado, desaparecieron por diferentes esquinas del pasillo con cuidado de no ser vistos.

_-Flashback-_

Draco Malfoy quería volver a verla, esta vez al parecer sin encargos, se sentía algo nerviosa, sólo él le producía esa reacción.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en la mesa que tenía enfrente y esta vez chocó con su atenta mirada, ella le sonrió y él involuntariamente también le ofreció una media sonrisa, no como las que mostraba normalmente, sino una sincera y algo ¿tímida? Ahora estaba nervioso.

Draco también había estado pensando toda la noche en lo que había pasado, le había dicho a Luna Lovegood que se había vuelto loco por ella, y no mentía pero no sabía qué hacer. No estaba seguro de nada salvo de que Luna le gustaba horrores y sentía que debía ser su chica, pero no estaba preparado para dar grandes pasos, porque era Lunática Lovegood y encima amiga de Potter. En él había algo de miedo pero no quería apartase de ella, después de todo lo compartido esos días la veía de otra manera. Incluso llegó a pensar alguna vez que podía estar hechizado por alguna broma pesada, pero no era así, al menos no del todo, porque Luna sí que producía un hechizo especial en él, pero pensaba que ni la magia más hermosa se comparaba a lo que le hacían sentir sus inexpertos y dulces besos. Sabía que era algo que nunca había probado, quizás era sólo una obsesión o, quizás, sólo quizás, fuera amor, pero tenía estar con ella para estar seguro, antes de dar esos pasos que tanto miedo le daban tenía que continuar sincerándose consigo mismo y tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, pero de momento no podía definir qué eran.

Cuando salió de su maraña de pensamientos, observó que Luna se dirigía a la salida del Gran Comedor, volvía a verla radiante. Absortó de todo, no se dio cuenta de que Pansy le había por el cuello para abrazarle por detrás hasta que la chia le habló al oído y Luna desapareció de su vista.

-Draqui –saludo empalagosamente la Slytherin encaramada a él haciendo que el muchacho pegara un respingo.

-¿Qué diablos? –exclamó moviendo la cabeza- Quita de encima Pansy.

-Llevo un rato llamándote –se quejó quitándose de la espalda del chico mientras buscaba hueco entre él y Zabini para dentarse-, estás en las nubes.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo acomodándose su túnica con sofisticación recobrando la compostura y su pose.

-Umbridge quiere reunir de nuevo a la B.I. después del desayuno –explicaba logrando sentarse en el hueco haciendo que Zabini pusiera mala cara al estar apretujado con Crabbe.

-¿Te ha dicho para qué? -puso los ojos en blanco. Le gustaba su labor y era uno de los que más ventajas tenía con Umbridge pero a veces hasta él debía reconocer que algunas normas o encargos eran demasiado estúpidos, en ese momento recordó la mascota de Umbridge y sintió pereza.

-No sólo que nos reunamos en su despacho –decía jugando con algunos mechones de su larga y lisa melena–. Luego tengo pensado ir a la biblioteca, le he robado a Granger el trabajo de Encantamientos que tenemos que entregar la semana que viene, si quieres te lo presto.

-Ya lo he hecho –dijo recordando a Luna y lo bien que había trabajado todo ese tiempo aún siendo de un curso menor–. Además, luego tengo que ir a hablar con Binns.

-¿Sobre lo del tapiz? ¿Es que ya lo has terminado?

-Sí –respondió fríamente, le hartaba que le hiciera tantas preguntas y lo sabía de sobra.

-Bueno, pues en eso no tardas nada, luego damos una vuelta o lo que sea. Tengo ganas de que volvamos quitar puntos a los de primero de Gryffindor, ingenuos –sonrió con maldad mirando la insignia con las siglas B.I. que había quitado de su túnica para ponérsela en el fino jersey gris que había elegido esa mañana.

-Estaré ocupado –dijo levantándose junto con el resto de su grupo.

Mientras salían del Gran Comedor Pansy se quedó atrás caminando junto a Zabini para hablarle. Le dio un codazo para llamar su atención mientras Malfoy hablaba con Crabbe y Goyle más adelante.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber qué le pasa últimamente a Draco? –preguntó mosqueada-. ¡Me cansa su actitud!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo.

-Ni que fueses su novia –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Soy su amiga y me interesa –frunció el ceño- y más de una vez nos hemos divertido…-cambió su expresión por una media sonrisa-. Pero me refiero a que está como ido, cambia de humor a la mínima cosa que se le dice, tampoco pasa tanto tiempo con vosotros.

-Supongo que necesitará tiempo para pensar en sus cosas…-rió pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo esas semanas con Luna, en lo poco que le había contado sobre sus recados con la gata de la directora y los deberes, y lo que había visto, ya que Draco no le había vuelto a hablar de ella desde la fiesta en Hogsmeade. Sólo sabía que de vez en cuando se reunía con la Ravenclaw para darle sus deberes. Pero era verdad lo que decía Pansy, le veía algo raro, y Zabini intuía que algo tenía que ver con la chica Lovegood.

-Pues a ver cuando se le pasa –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Pobrecita –decía poniendo una vocecilla triste y aguda-, Draquito no te hace caso, con lo acostumbrada que estabas a su atención…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Sí que me prestaba atención! –refunfuñó-. Faltaba muy poco para que saliéramos juntos.

-Bah –musitó encogiéndose de hombros otra vez-. Sólo te invitó a un baile y os estuvisteis morreando un tiempo –dijo con despreocupación.

La chica le miró mal tras el comentario.

-Aún así, el conmigo es especial. No como con las otras chicas con las que se entretiene.

-Puede que ahora esté entretenido también…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, pero puede ser…

-A Draco no le gusta nadie, aunque tenga alguna que otra admiradora, nos conocemos, la chica que más le puede interesar soy yo…

-Sigue auto-convenciéndote si quieres… Puede que no…

-¿Es que a acaso sabes algo?

-¿Yo? Sí sois amigos con derecho a roce, la que mejor lo sabrá serás tú, querida Pansy –sonrió con picardía.

-Mira, déjalo. Ya se le pasará lo que sea. No paras de confundirme bobo.

-Eres tú la que me está preguntando.

La mañana pasó con rapidez y dejó ver un mejor tiempo con un cielo azul intenso con escasas y pequeñas nubes más claras a la hora del almuerzo. La temperatura incitaba a los alumnos a recorrer por lo menos los alrededores de Hogwarts cerca del lago. Por lo que Draco iba con suma discreción a su lugar de encuentro con Luna.

Se situó bajo la sombra del gran árbol a contemplar el camino por dónde la Ravenclaw debía aparecer. Tuvo tiempo de fijarse mejor en las extrañas marcas que abundaban en su copa, la tarde que en encontró a Luna mientras paseaba por el lago esperando a la chica que le tendió la trampa con su novio Hufflepuff no se percató, pero parecían iniciales muy estropeadas o símbolos en un idioma extraño como los que muchas parejas de enamorados marcan en los árboles en señal su de amor. A Draco eso le parecía una estúpida cursilada. No terminaba de entender para qué dos personas querrían grabar sus nombres en árboles, "¿con eso se iban a querer más?", se preguntaba. Por más que miraba los dibujos no les daba una descripción clara, además costaba porque no se veían a simple vista, debía acercarse bastante a la copa.

Sin demasiado interés volvió a espiar el algo por si Luna aparecía, pero de repente:

-Hola Draco –dijo una fina vocecita detrás suya mientras notaba que alguien le daba una leve palmadita en el hombro. El muchacho, algo sobresaltado, se giró con el ceño fruncido y vio a Luna.

-Pensaba que aún estabas almorzando –dijo como saludo inicial, y es que nada más verla comenzó a sentirse inseguro y a preguntarse por qué estaban allí solos en la zona más apartada de la vista en el lago.

-He almorzado aquí –contestó Luna dejando su gran bolsa en el suelo cerca del árbol-, llevo casi toda la mañana por el bosque. Hace muy buen tiempo –dijo levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo observando todo lo que había a su alrededor con sus penetrantes y saltones ojos.

El chico se la quedó mirando con distracción, cuando ella volvió a posar su mirada en él no pudieron evitar regalarse una nueva sonrisa, aunque la de él fuese más corta.

Casi por un impulso, Draco comenzó a acercarse más a ella y atrapó con suma delicadeza unos finos rizos que le rozaban la mejilla por la leve brisa y entorpecían la agradable y hermosa visión del rostro de la joven. Le gustaba la suave textura de su cabello, al apartarlos acarició su mejilla con la mirada aún fija en su pelo, de nuevo le inundaban los nervios con Luna.

Ella le observaba con una mirada rebosante de inocencia y dulzura, también lentamente alcanzó su mejilla para entrelazar su mano con la del chico. Tras el contacto notaron una sensación muy agradable.

Sin pensárselo más acotaron la distancia para darse de nuevo los besos que tanto ansiaban. Con suavidad y sin prisas, aún para Luna era algo a experimentar y a Draco no le importaba guiarla en la técnica en absoluto. Las sensaciones volvían a estar a flor de piel, se abrazaron con firmeza e intensificaron mucho el beso y ritmo de sus labios. Eran una ambrosía el uno para el otro.

En ese instante Draco recordó el motivo de por qué estaban allí.

Cuando Luna quiso darse cuenta estaba apoyando su espalda en el firma y robusto tronco del árbol, escondiéndose de todo entre los arbusto que lo rodeaban tapados con un leve juego de sombras por las hojas. Fue entonce cuando se separaron unos centímetros para respirar.

-Vaya… -musitó ella sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –dijo él extrañado de la reacción de la joven, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura y dejándola apoyada en el árbol.

-Sabía que escondías un lado dulce –explicó con su fina voz mostrando alegría acompañada de una de sus inocentes sonrisas-, lo que no sabía era que lo mostrabas con los labios.

Tras escuchar eso Draco rió y volvió a besarla.

-¿Ves? –dijo Luna de nuevo cuando se volvieron a separar- Sí que lo muestras, y tú risa es de verdad, de felicidad…Más dulce.

-Ese es el efecto que produces en mí… Sólo lo consigues tú –dijo separándose de ella un poco más volviendo a la realidad.

Ella, algo extrañada, no se movió, le veía alejarse para sentarse en una roca baja cercana al árbol.

-Draco…-una parte de ella también necesitaba aclararse- ¿Por qué has querido quedar conmigo?

-Yo…-aún estaba hecho un lío.

-¿Era verdad lo que dijiste anoche?

-¿El qué? –preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la chica.

-¿Estás loco por mí? –preguntó inocentemente algo ruborizada.

-Ya te lo he dicho –contestó algo ruborizaron esquivando sus ojos- Ya hablamos de esto anoche…

-Pero… no dijimos por qué –se apartó del árbol y dio unos pasos hasta la roca dónde Malfoy estaba sentado jugueteando con su collar de corchos para también evitar miradas–. ¿Por qué?

-Yo… yo...yo, ¿¡yo que sé!? Simplemente lo siento así –explicó hablando con rapidez encogiéndose de hombros, una parte de él sí lo sabía pero no era capaz de explicárselo a la chica ni se atrevía, para él ya fue un gran logro que se dijeran la noche anterior que se gustaban.

-Tú me gustas Draco Malfoy –dijo sentándose a su lado sin parar de observarle ni de jugar con su collar-. Me gustas porque siempre he sabido que escondías mucho más de lo que aparentas, lo intuía, y lo he comprobado. Estos días he intentado sacar a la luz tu faceta escondida y me gusta mucho. A pesar de lo que quieras hacer creer a la gente en el exterior. Tampoco eres malo, has guardado mi diario y su poderoso secreto…

Draco volvió a mirarla con sorpresa e incredulidad, la observó con detenimiento, ya que ella continuaba esquivándole mirando hacia otra parte, le parecía valiente al confesar sin rodeos lo que sentía a pesar de lo que él pensara. No podía evitar maravillarse ante ella, era una niña con un aspecto singular, delicada y hermosa si sabías observarla, y por dentro, sorprendente en su forma de ser y de pensar rebosante de dulzura e inocencia, sin malicia alguna, no como él. Luna volvió a despertar su conciencia al mencionar el diario.

-Tú has sacado esa faceta de la que hablas a relucir -respondió sintiéndose alagado pero con voz apagada-. Has conseguido desordenar mi mente.

Luna le miró con grandes ojos tras escuchar eso.

-Yo…-iba a hablar pero en ese momento Draco la tomó por el mentó acercándola para besarla de nuevo. Olvidó lo que quería decir de la sorpresa y el deleite.

-Has llegado a encantarme…–habló despacio al separarse un poco tras el beso-. Me encantas Luna Lovegood.

-Sé que esto es difícil Draco.

-¿Difícil? –preguntó pensando en qué lo más difícil ya lo habían hecho, confesar claramente lo que sentían.

-Tú eres Draco Malfoy…y yo soy Lunática Lovegood, diferentes a más no poder, entiendo que te pueda costar juntarte conmigo… si estuviésemos…ya sabes…Bueno, ya lo dejaste claro cuando empezamos el trato, que sería demasiado que te vieran conmigo.

-Yo –se avergonzó al recordar cómo le explicó que no consentiría que los viesen hablar o caminar juntos-, necesito tiempo, Luna. Tengo que aclararme un poco sobre cuándo y cómo dar ése paso, y ver qué pasa con esto, si avanzamos.

-Entiendo…

-Además, ha surgido un problema –dijo con fastidio-. Quería hablarte de eso, Umbridge ha puesto nuevos decretos esta mañana prohibiendo a chicos y chicas acercarse hasta cierta distancia y la prohibición de hablar y trabajar con gente de diferentes casas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No podremos hablar con gente que no sea de nuestra misma casa? Hasta tú debes admitir que es absurdo…

-Lo sé…Debo intentar convencerla junto a otros profesores de que, por lo menos en eso se está pasando…

-¿Sólo en eso? Hogwarts ahora parece Azkaban.

-Lo que quiero explicarte es que debemos tener el doble de cuidado desde ya.

-Ya, lo entiendo, pero entonces… ¿somos lo que creo que somos, Draco?

Él, algo más calmado, se acercó de nuevo a ella y compartieron un nuevo beso.

-Buena respuesta –dijo ella sonriente y tímida a la vez.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí escondidos hablando de muchas cosas, sus gustos, pasatiempos y compartiendo muchos besos más, hasta que el sol comenzó a despedirse del hermoso paisaje y del castillo y tuvieron que regresar para la cena con mucha discreción antes acordando quedar al día siguiente en el mismo lugar..

Al llegar a su sala común, Luna encontró en su bolsa algo por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, una nota que decía:

Mañana no te librarás de una sorpresa.

D.M.

En ese momento se acodó, ¡al día siguiente cumplía catorce años! Y lo celebraría junto a él.

Siempre estuvo convencida de que si se tiene fe en lo que se quiere lograr nada es imposible, ahora lo podía confirmar con total seguridad.

Continuará

Muchas gracias x leer!


	25. Feliz cumpleaños

Holaa! Por fin ha llegado el cumple de Luna! ^-^

Os informo de que puedo tardar un poco más en subir los capítulos debido a que he empezado las clases el lunes pasado, vuelta a la rutina y a los madrugones… Intuyo desde hace mucho que segundo de Bachillerato será un curso exigente… =S por lo que seguramente actualizaré los fines de semana. Bueno, espero que os vaya bien.

Un abrazoo! =)

Capítulo 25:

Feliz cumpleaños

Tras un profundo y placentero sueño Luna despertaba poco a poco algo deslumbrada por la clara luz de esa mañana de un domingo que prometía estar repleto de sorpresas. Era su decimocuarto cumpleaños, volvería a ver a su madre por un momento, sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados pensando en ello.

Desperezándose, contenta, su segundo pensamiento nada más incorporarse en la cama fue que el día anterior Draco y ella se habían hecho oficialmente novios, novios secretos, pero al fin y al cabo dispuestos a estar unidos. Ella lo sentía así, sabía que costaría, pero por otra parte, pensó que sería emocionante ir en secreto por un tiempo, veía ese aspecto de la relación bastante atractivo. Draco estaba dispuesto a estar con ella, correspondía a esos locos y maravillosos sentimientos que sólo sentía con él. Pensaba que lo sucedido el día anterior era como si le hubiesen dado un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado. No se entendía a sí misma, pero esa era la realidad y le encantaba, Draco Malfoy estaba entrando de lleno en su corazón. Nunca pensó que ambos pudieran sentirse así. Se le dibujó una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro.

Se levanto dispuesta a prepararse para bajar a desayunar, lamentablemente su uniforme estaba en la lavandería y el segundo de repuesto seguía sin aparecer, por lo que tendría que volver a vestirse con ropa de calle, como muchas veces hacía, incluyendo el día anterior. No entendía para qué querrían los Nargles un uniforme de Ravenclaw de talla pequeña, sólo esperaba que se cansasen de las cosas que se habían llevado y que las devolviesen pronto, sí no, podrían castigarla por no llevar uniforme. Tenía pensado poner carteles.

Una vez vestida, se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano y tras asearse se miró al espejo –_Ya tengo catorce años…Cómo pasa el tiempo_- pensaba observando su reflejo con atención muy contenta, decidió cepillarse bien el pelo y recogerlo en un voluminoso moño –_Quizás a él le guste, además, ahora se me ven más los pendientes_- mostró una sonrisa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor pensando en su desayuno, por una esquina del amplio pasillo le pareció divisar una larga melena pelirroja, se detuvo un momento pensando que podría ser Ginny, por lo que se disponía a saludarla, pero cuando retrocedió en sus pasos para ver de quién se trataba logró escuchar "¡Ahí está!" y unos pasos apresurados de varias personas alejándose del pasillo.

-Qué raro –musitó Luna-, juraría que era Ginny…-la chica se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.

Notaba algo raro en los amplios corredores, había más silencio que de costumbre, las miradas de los alumnos estaban más apagadas y malhumoradas, caminaban en grupos amplios sólo con gente de su misma casa. De pronto, recordó uno de los decretos nuevos de los que Draco le hablo la tarde anterior: ningún alumno podía hablar con gente ajena a su casa fuera de clase. Luna lo entendió, era una de las estratagemas de la Suma Inquisidora, casi directora, para descubrir posibles complots contra ella y su dictadura. El E.D, por suerte, se las estaba arreglando bien para esconderse por el momento.

Ese pensamiento despertó en la chica una leve preocupación, ¿sería oportuno decirle algo a Draco sobre sus reuniones secretas? No, no lo era, al menos no de momento. Él era el jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial dispuesto a destapar cualquier "amenaza" contra el mandato de Umbridge, del cual podía sacar muchos puntos para Slytherin y logros en sus notas, y Luna sabía a su pesar que Draco deseaba aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para chafar los planes de Harry Potter y verlo expulsado, algo que ella no veía justo, pero en las discusiones entre Harry y él no quería meterse. Aún así se encontraba en una extraña situación, Draco ahora era su novio y en el E.D estaban sus únicos y nuevos amigos con los que luchaba codo con codo por una causa justa y para saber defenderse como es debido. Pensaba que era demasiado pronto para decírselo, necesitaban confiar más el uno en el otro, por mucho que ambos se gustasen.

Lanzó un suspiro y ocupó un sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw, emocionada, se fijó en la mesa de Slytherin para divisar a Draco y, para su sorpresa, chocó con su intensa mirada. El chico ya posaba sus ojos en ella con interés desde que la vio entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ella le otorgó una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió que él le devolviese otra inconscientemente.

-¿Qué miras Draqui? –preguntó Pansy sacando al muchacho de sus dulces pensamientos con Luna.

-Nada –dijo con fastidió por que le interrumpiesen el contacto de miradas con Luna y por casi ser descubierto-, ¡déjame! ¿Es que no puedo desayunar tranquilo?

-Vale, vale –respondió la Slytherin mosqueada-, sigue atento a la mesa de Ravenclaw -dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Como sabes que miraba hacia allí? –preguntó esta vez Zabini mostrando una media sonrisa haciéndose una idea del motivo.

-Porque mira mucho a esa mesa últimamente -soltó con cierto tono de sospecha y arqueando una ceja mirando al rubio de reojo.

-¡Miro lo que me da la gana! –respondió Draco malhumorado ocultando su leve nerviosismo y volviendo a su desayuno.

Pansy decidió callarse, aunque le mosqueara, no quería que Draco se enfadase de verdad con ella, por lo que decidió ignorar su extraño comportamiento en ese momento y hablar con el resto de sus compañeros dejándole tranquilo.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno al ver que Draco no la miraba más y salía de una conversación que al parecer no le puso de muy buen humor tras hablar un momento con Parkinson.

Esa chica le daba malas vibraciones. No entendía por qué sentía el extraño impulso de mantenerse más alerta cuando la veía junto a Draco, pudo notar que él se encontraba más molesto con la compañía de su amiga Slytherin hacía ya unos días. Le daba igual que Pansy se burlase de ella, pero que se acercara a Draco violando por completo su espacio vital empezaba a molestarla bastante, tendría que controlarse, no se acostumbraba a eso nuevo de los celos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba terminando su bol de copos de avena, el profesor Flitwick se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw ya muy vacía.

-Buenos días a todos –saludó de buen humor a la mesa en general recibiendo un saludo también de los pocos que quedaban en ella mientras se aproximaba al asiento de Luna-. Señorita Lovegood –la llamó.

-Buenos días, profesor –dijo ella dándose un poco la vuelta dejando su plato mirando sonriente a su tutor-, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Aquí tengo lo que parece ser un paquete sorpresa para usted. Un familiar suyo me lo envió ayer y me pidió expresamente que, por favor, lo guardase hasta esta mañana –decía mientras que sacaba de su túnica un paquete azul con estrellas amarillas estampadas con un pergamino pegado.

-Muchas gracias, profesor –dijo Luna con emoción mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, sólo guardé el paquete –dijo riendo contento de ver la cara de de entusiasmo de Luna-. Muchas felicidades señorita Lovegood, que pase un buen día.

-Igualmente -respondió mientras el profesor de encantamientos se disponía a continuar su camino, Luna se percató de que hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír desde que Umbridge empezó a hacerse cargo de cosas importantes en el colegio.

Los pocos alumnos que había en la mesa se mostraron curiosos de ver a qué se debía el misterioso regalo y lo que había dicho Flitwick, ya que Luna estaba algo alejada de la mayoría, les resultaba raro que alguien fuese detallista con la Lunática de Ravenclaw.

Luna comenzó a desplegar el pergamino y a leerlo, había recibido una carta bastante larga de su padre, ya se imaginaba que era de él al ser su único familiar vivo. Xenophilius Lovegood escribía a su querida hija deseándola un muy feliz cumpleaños; le preguntaba cómo estaba, qué tal le iba en los estudios y si estaba haciendo amigos ese curso. Junto a la carta, su padre le mandaba el último número de "_El Quisquilloso"_, tras ojearlo brevemente, posó su atención en el paquete rectangular que parecía bastante sólido, con emoción, lo abrió cuidadosamente. Pudo encontrar una reluciente caja plateada que contenía un fantástico set mágico de dibujo, novedoso y muy bien equipado: con acuarelas, témperas, brillantina, carboncillo, varios tipos de pinceles y un pequeño caballete portátil de madera con plantillas de dibujos con las que practicar y coger ideas, aunque a ella no le faltaban. A Luna le encantó, siempre la había encantado el dibujo, dibujaba a todas horas y por todas partes, los muros de su casa estaban cubiertos de sus obras creadas a través de sus mágicos brotes de imaginación, era un regalo fantástico. Le sorprendió, ya que su padre solía regalarle libros o dulces, en el tema de la moda no solía acertar y a Luna no parecía interesarle mucho, y por navidades ya le regaló dos libros. Todos los detalles que tenía su padre le encantaban, pero esa vez se había superado, nunca tuvo un set de dibujo, encima estaba muy completo, deseaba estrenarlo cuanto antes. Como era mágico, el papel aparecía solo en el caballete cuando lo necesitase, pero aún echaba de menos dibujar en las paredes de su redonda habitación.

Una de sus compañeras de cuarto se levantaba para salir del comedor tras desayunar sin haber prestado atención a lo que a Luna se le había entregado, pasó cerca de su asiento y se fijó en los objetos que sostenía. Contemplando unas grandes letras encima de la carta que ponían "Feliz Cumpleaños" la chica se emocionó y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para felicitarla.

-¡Luna, no nos habías dicho que era tu cumple! –dijo con rapidez haciendo que la aludida se sobresaltase muy levemente y mirase a su derecha-. ¡Muchas felicidades! –dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Fiona –sonrió contenta y sorprendida de que por fin alguien de su casa la felicitase en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué te han regalado? –dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Pues un set de dibujo marca _"Colors & Wishes"._

-Ah, ese es muy moderno –sonrió contemplándolo con verdadero interés en lo que le pasase a Luna-. Si lo llego a saber, te habría traído algo…-dijo algo a apenada.

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué molestarte…Ya es un regalo tener compañeras como tú -sonrió.

Fiona sonrió alagada por el comentario.

-Bueno, Luna, espero que disfrutes de tu día –dijo dándola un abrazo que la cumpleañera devolvió sorprendida-, nos veremos más tarde –dijo levantándose.

-Que te vaya bien –respondió otorgándola una nueva sonrisa para después volver a posar sus ojos en la carta de su padre.

Al cabo de un escaso instante, Draco fijo de nuevo la vista en Luna, la encontró concentrada en el pequeño pergamino de papel, lo cual hizo despertar la curiosidad del chico.

_Seguramente será una felicitación_ –pensó-, _pero ¿de quién? Quizás de su padre… Y yo no tengo un regalo decente… Espera, Draco, ¿le vas a hacer un regalo a alguien?... Esta chica sí que me está volviendo loco… _-sonrió para sí mismo- _Aunque, ya se lo dije en la nota…y ya lo tengo listo…y se lo merece…Eso y más… _-la contemplaba con discreción observando cómo poco a poco, mientras la chica releía el pergamino, se le iba dibujando una sonrisa en los labios- _¿Qué pondrá?... Espero que no sea un mensaje de uno de los estúpidos Gryffindors amigos suyos _–elucubraba arrugando la frente, mosqueado-_, ese Longbottom…me da mala espina cuando está con ella. Si le ha mandado algo…_

En ese momento decidió que era hora de poner en marcha el regalo de Luna, la sorpresa iba a durar por lo que tendría que empezar a trabajar pronto en ella, tendría que esquivar a sus amigos y dirigirse a por el diario, pero para eso antes tendría que hablar con ella. Se levantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su sala común donde le mandaría uno de sus pequeños mensajes voladores.

Luna, por su parte, comenzaba a recoger sus regalos de la mesa cuando una flor grande de papel blanco, en forma de rosa pero del tamaño de una quaffle de Quidditch, llegó volando para posarse en sus rodillas, pensó que la mañana estaba siendo sorprendente. Cuando la flor paró de flotar y dar vueltas Luna la desplegó intuyendo que dentro había un mensaje. Esperaba que fuese de Draco, cuando miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin él ya no estaba, a lo mejor se fue por vergüenza de que viese su regalo. Dubitativa, lo abrió por completo y lo que encontró no era un mensaje de su novio, sino un dibujo en movimiento de una tarta con catorce velas bailando encima y en la parte de detrás del dibujo un poema:

**¡Felicidades por tus catorce primaveras!**

**Tenerte como amiga nuestra es una alegría.**

**De veras. **

**¡Si supieras!**

**Te esperamos entusiasmados en la cabaña del guarda para que abras tu regalo.**

**Pero date prisa, que Fang quiere tarta y si la toca, tendremos que darle un palo. **

**Tu cumple tenemos ganas de celebrar**

**No has de tardar.**

**Te queremos abrazar y felicitar.**

**Luna lunera,**

**la cumpleañera.**

**A las doce en la cabaña.**

**¡Corre, dale caña!**

**Ginny, Neville yHagrid.**

Luna estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de risa que, eufórica, pudo contener hasta que salió pitando del Gran Comedor hacia su sala común para dejar sus cosas y reunirse con sus amigos en la cabaña de Hagrid hasta que sin poderlo evitar echó a reír mientras caminaba a prisa por el pasillo contenta como una niña pequeña. Estaba más que ilusionada, esa mañana estaba siendo genial. Ginny se había acordado de ella. Recordó haberla comentado, hacía ya tiempo, que su cumpleaños era por esas fechas pero no cayó en la cuenta de que pudiesen congeniar tanto como para que Ginny guardara la fecha tan bien en su memoria. Se sintió alagada y afortunada de tener una amiga como ella al lado. Tampoco esperaba que Neville y Hagrid pusiesen tanto interés en ella, poco a poco Neville la sorprendía cada vez más.

Abrumada, llegó a su cuarto vacío y dejó sus regalos y cartas a los pies de su mesita de noche. Cuando se incorporó notó cómo caía algo en su moño, al cogerlo pudo observar que se trataba de un avioncito de papel, muy conocido ya por ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco y se sentó en la cama para leer el mensaje. Draco le decía que quedasen en el mismo sitio que la tarde anterior. Seguramente querría pasar el día con ella, pero debía ir también a la cabaña de Hagrid ya que sus amigos se tomaron la molestia de organizarle ese detalle de la fiesta. Decidió ir a hablar un momento con Draco para que se pusiesen de acuerdo.

Una vez cerca del lago, mientras caminaba por la verde explanada, Luna se dejó hipnotizar por la cálida brisa y el reluciente sol que esperaba con ansias desde que se levantó. Caminando absorta llegó hasta el pequeño escondite camuflado con el extraño árbol con grabados que daba mucha sombra y los densos arbustos. Extendió los brazos en cruz para conectar más con el ambiente que se le regalaba en ese instante. Cuando notó cómo la sujetaban con firmeza y cuidado de su delgada cintura se paralizó, sólo reaccionó cuando la persona que la sujetaba por detrás posó un beso en la nuca descubierta por su recogido de pelo. Se embriagó del olor y la voz de esa persona reconociéndola al instante y sonriendo tímidamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Draco mientras ella se daba la vuelta lentamente para mirarle a la cara.

-Gracias –respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras se acercaba más a él para abrazarle.

Cuando estaban a punto de separarse del abrazo Draco buscó los labios de la chica y compartieron un cálido y largo beso.

-Estás muy guapa –sonrió seductoramente aunque algo ruborizado mirando el peinado de Luna para no sentirse tan avergonzado si la miraba a los ojos. Sólo se ruborizaba con ella-. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Muy sorprendente –explicó abriendo mucho los ojos aún con los brazos entrelazados al cuello del joven, mientras él la sostenía por la cintura-, no esperaba que alguien de mi casa me felicitase, pero una de mis compañeras de cuarto lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué te han regalado? He visto algo de revuelo a tu alrededor.

-Sí, mi padre me ha regalo un set de dibujo mágico y me ha mandado una carta. Estoy tan… tan –intentaba explicar emocionada sintiéndose llena de alegría. Tenía amigos, un padre cariñoso que se acordaba de ella y a Draco que, de todos, resultó ser la gran sorpresa- eufórica, feliz…-se encogió de hombros y besó al chico con ganas, éste se mostró encantado y sorprendido de verla como si estuviese llena de adrenalina.

-Bien, pues que sepas que las sorpresas aún no han terminado. ¿Cuándo se supone que se tiene que abrir el diario?

-A las diez y media de la noche –dijo melancólica-, justo a la hora en que nací.

Él la contempló un momento, comprendiendo esa mirada en la joven, anhelaba el momento de ver a su madre. Volvió a besarla con suma delicadeza, una delicadeza que no había otorgado a ninguna otra, hasta encontrarse con la dulzura de Luna. Estaban absortos de todo lo demás.

En ese momento Draco pensó que también había recibido un valioso regalo, Luna Lovegood empezaba a convertirse en un tesoro muy preciado para él. Toda ella era una caja de sorpresas, inocencia y excentricidad unidas formando una curiosa combinación de la que el chico solo había empezado a darse cuenta de lo especial que podía llegar a ser.

Aún sumergidos en el beso, la chica le acarició la mejilla y el la abrazó más entrelazando los brazos a su fin cintura. Deseaba ser el único que estuviera con ella de esa forma, era su Luna, la chica que al principio le confundía, le irritaba, le descolocaba, la que le resultaba objeto perfecto de burla e insignificante pero que después resultó ser la que poco a poco ablandó su carácter. El muchacho se había autoproclamado dueño de sus labios y de sus tiernas caricias que tanto le embriagaban y le extasiaban, no deseaba a otra persona.

Ese día especial no quería preocuparse de nada más que de ambos, los problemas y quebraderos de cabeza respecto al qué dirían los medás podrían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando se separaron un poco Luna decidió hablar o, sí no, vería que se quedaría en las nubes con el joven, cosa que no le desagradaba pero había quedado.

-Draco, verás, mis amigos me han preparado una fiesta esta tarde en la cabaña de Hagrid –explicó observando una leve mueca en el rostro de su novio.

Esa noticia molestó al Slytherin, quería pasar tiempo con ella, aprovechar esos momentos a escondidas, más siendo su cumpleaños, ya que era peligroso reunirse en el castillo, y, por otra parte, se imaginaba que la fiesta sería cosa de los Gryffindors, por lo que estaría Longbottom, se acercaría a ella y Merlín sabría qué intenciones tendría ése con su chica. Draco lo intuía, observaba las miradas que el Gryffindor pardillo lanzaba pero que Luna no percibía, lo cual no le preocupaba demasiado pero notaba sus intenciones y eso no lo permitiría, Luna era sólo suya debía marcar su territorio sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Y para más molestia, seguramente Potter también iría a la cabaña del guarda-bosques.

Un impulso se apoderó de él, sería la excusa perfecta para que los castigasen a todos: una fiesta en los perímetros del castillo, sin autorización ni supervisión alguna de un profesor y encima incumpliendo el nuevo decreto por el que los alumnos no podían hablar con nadie que no fuese de su misma casa, pensaba que con eso, Potter o el memo de Longbottom estarían sufriendo los castigos de Umbridge hasta final de curso. Lo tenía a punto de caramelo…

-No se pueden hacer fiestas, Luna –se limitó a decir sin sonar muy molesto.

-Bueno, la fiesta no sería exactamente en el castillo –explicó reflexiva-. No estaríamos mucho tiempo, ni armaríamos jaleo y habrá poca gente. Sería como una visita a Hagrid solo que con tarta –rió mirando algo suplicante.

Draco se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño y mirar hacia otro lado, se separaron un poco más pero comenzaron a tomarse de las manos.

-Y estarías todo el día con ellos… -dijo mirándola de reojo con la expresión de un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

-También quiero estar contigo –dijo Luna enseguida-. Pero es la primera vez que celebro mi cumpleaños con amigos…y con alguien tan especial como tú –explicó su fino tono de voz mirándole fijamente haciendo que tras ese último comentario Draco se sonrojara un poco más - tendremos cuidado, será un rato. Y luego podría reunirme contigo al terminar. No le dirías nada a Umbridge, ¿verdad? Sé que no.

El chico lo pensó de nuevo, sería perfecto chivarse si Luna no se viese implicada en nada de eso. Por otra parte, si la dejaba ir a la fiesta sin decir nada, tendría toda la tarde sin riesgo de que viese su sorpresa antes de tiempo, lo podría preparar todo con tranquilidad, por esa vez lo dejaría correr.

-Si os pillan, no quiero saber nada –respondió dirigiendo una mirada de derrota a la chica, observando cómo se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro –y luego tenemos que quedar enseguida –le advirtió.

-Sí, claro –dijo contenta en tono de que era obvio-. No seme ocurre una manera mejor de pasar mi cumpleaños –dijo acercándose más a él mirándole contenta, de nuevo irradiando inocencia en los ojos-. Gracias.

-Ya sabes, me debes la noche. Además e de darte el diario. ¿Y sí se abre de sopetón en mi habitación?

-No lo hará así -rió-, no te lo puedo explicar como es debido hasta esta noche…Me encantará que lo presencies…

Luna no terminaba de creer que Draco accediese a eso y que tuviese tan en mente las ganas que ella tenía de volver a ver a su madre. Sin pensar, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la emoción de esas sorpresas, le dio un apasionado y dulce beso que él, complacido, prolongó enseguida.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Luna en susurro.

-Espera –musitó él volviendo a atrapar sus labios.

-Pero… -se inundó en otro beso con el que casi pierden de nuevo la noción del tiempo.

-Escucha –dijo Draco cuando se separaron ya mucho más-, a las diez te espero en la torre de Astronomía. Sé puntual.

-¿En la torre de Astronomía? Pero sí no se puede entrar si no hay clases.

-Ya verás –volvió a mirarla seductoramente-. Tan sólo ten cuidado.

-Está bien –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Con lentitud y de forma distraída Luna se puso en marcha alejándose del escondido rincón del bosque mientras se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando para observar a Draco, que la contemplaba con el semblante relajado y una muy leve sonrisa, anhelando sus besos y aún pensando en lo que iba a consentir sólo por ella.

Una vez que comprobó que Luna estaba lo suficientemente lejos del árbol decidió salir y ponerse en marcha. Aún estaba algo resentido por lo que pudiese pasar en la pequeña fiesta de los Gryffindors, pero confiaba en Luna, en sus ojos había total sinceridad, era una sensación extraña la que sentía al mirarla pero, sin entender bien por qué, él lo sabía, podía confiar en ella. Longbottom podría intentar "llevarse mejor" con ella, pero los besos de Luna no serían suyos.

La dulce Ravenclaw por su parte ya cruzaba muy emocionada el huerto de Hagrid. Estaba tan contenta y sorprendida por que Draco se hubiese tomado bien el asunto de la fiesta con sus amigos, la había entendido y no se lo diría a nadie. Aunque intuía que, de no ser porque la fiesta era suya, Draco hubiese hecho algo para castigar a sus amigos, notaba que cada vez encontraba más sorpresas en él.

Tocó dos veces a la puerta. Dentro no parecía oírse mucho movimiento. Volvió a llamar y la puerta se abrió sola lentamente haciendo un escalofriante sonido en la madera.

-¿Hagrid? –llamó observando que la única luz que había en la cabaña era la que entraba por la puerta, ya que las ventanas estaban tapadas y no divisaba velas.

La joven se adentró en la cabaña intentando distinguir alguna figura más allá del umbral.

-¿Hay alguien?

De repente, un chispazo de colores iluminó la chimenea y fue flotando dividiéndose en varias chispas más tomando forma de fuegos artificiales en miniatura levitando y estallando cerca del techo, una musiquilla comenzó a sonar. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella y la pequeña estancia se iluminó por completo dejando ver a Ginny, Neville y a Hagrid sosteniendo una pancarta que ponía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" con letras de colores que iban cambiando. Detrás de ellos había una mesa repleta de dulces y un pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡FELICIDADES, LUNA! –gritaron los tres a la vez en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Luna se quedó mirándolos boquiabierta, todo era perfecto para ella.

-Oh, chicos… -musitó e hizo una pausa para después gritar a pleno pulmón- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Ginny corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Después la imitaron Hagrid y por último Neville, el tierno chico, con el rostro tan rojo como el cabello de un Weasley, le entregó una caja envuelta en un papel color burdeos algo más pequeña comparada con el tamaño de la caja en la que venía el regalo de su padre.

-Espero que te guste –dijo sonriendo contento y nervioso.

-Es de parte de los tres –informó Ginny emocionada.

-Gracias –contestó Luna mirando la caja con atención tomándola en sus manos.

Con cuidado, comenzó a desenvolverla ante la atenta mirada de los demás. La cajita se dividía en tres secciones: en la primera de la izquierda había un tintero con lo que parecía tinta plateada, en la de en medio un cuadro hecho a punto de cruz de el cielo nocturno con una media luna sonriente y en la de la derecha un libro de bolsillo titulado:_ "Insectos bellos y mágicos"_.

-Vaya –atinó a decir contemplando los objetos-, ¿todo esto es para mí?

-Claro, Lu –dijo Ginny conduciéndola hasta la mesa repleta de delicias y ofreciéndola asiento. Sacó el primer objeto de la caja.

-Verás –explicó Neville-, eso es un bote tinta mágica, cambia a cualquier color que su poseedor desee en cualquier momento, espero que te guste –sonrió.

-Gracias Neville –respondió Luna mirándole maravillada dándole un abrazo.

-El cuadro lo ha hecho Ginny –dijo nervioso pero encantado sintiendo que a él también le habían dado un regalo en ese momento-, ella sola.

-¿En serio? –preguntó mirando a su amiga se parándose del chico.

-Sí -contestó Ginny contenta.

-Es fantástico, habrás tenido que poner mucho esfuerzo y paciencia.

-Ha sido fácil –se encogió de hombros-, me gusta que te guste -rió.

-Me tienes que enseñar a hacer punto de cruz –dijo entre risas también.

-Sí, cuando quieras. Si vienes a mi casa tengo más cuadros, mi madre me enseñó, estaré encantada.

-Espero que te guste el libro, Luna –dijo Hagrid también algo sonrojado pero no tanto como Neville- lo tenía por casa y pensé que estudiarlo te vendría muy bien. Como nos gustan tanto las criaturas mágicas, tendremos más temas de los que hablar. Y espero que te guste el pastel de manzana lo hemos hecho Ginny y yo…

-Me encanta el pastel de manzana. Estoy deseando leerlo, Hagrid –contesto Luna ojeándolo sin quitar la emoción y la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno –dijo Neville-, sabemos que es poca cosa pero…

-Son de los mejores regalos del mundo –interrumpió-, porque son de vuestra parte, os habéis acordado y habéis preparado todo esto –dijo mirando a su alrededor- Vosotros ya sois un regalo.

Ginny volvió a darla un fuerte abrazo, emocionada.

La tarde fue muy agradable y pasó rápido entre las conversaciones, los aperitivos, las risas y los juegos. Las ventanas de la cabaña permanecieron tapadas para que nadie que caminase por la tarde cerca de allí en el domingo tan soleado que se había presentado viese qué pasaba y por qué había alumnos de diferentes casas juntos.

-Gracias, otra vez, por dejarnos hacer la fiesta aquí, Hagrid –dijo Ginny.

No hay de qué –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de que no le diesen más importancia, mientras se acomodaba en un sillón-, tal y como están las cosas, una fiesta es lo que más se necesita para distraerse del mandato de ciertas brujas vestidas de rosa…-dijo enfatizando la palabra "brujas".

Los tres jóvenes rieron.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Luna.

-Ya son las ocho –informó Neville.

-Será mejor que recojamos y regresemos ya a cenar –dijo Ginny levantándose de su silla- aunque yo no podría comer nada más, creo que iré directa a la sala común. Todo estaba delicioso.

-Sí, ni yo tampoco –decía Neville pasando una mano por su estómago lanzando un suspiro de cansancio.

Luna se levanto también para ayudar a sus amigos a recoger la mesa.

-No hace falta, Luna –dijo Ginny-, tú eres la cumpleañera.

-Me da igual, quiero ayudar –respondió tranquilamente cogiendo platos vacíos.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres jóvenes se despidieron de Hagrid y salieron de la cabaña, caminando a paso ligero, con cuidado de no ser vistos por mucha gente y que reconocieran que hablaban con personas que no pertenecían a su misma casa, pero por suerte Luna no llevaba su uniforme, por lo que no llamaban la atención en ese sentido.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse formando un juego de luces cálidas en las aguas del lago negro y el viento comenzó a soplar ligeramente.

Luna llevaba consigo su caja de regalos y un gran paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores que había quedado tras el festín y tras repartir el resto de dulces con los otros quienes también iban cargados con golosinas.

Los tres estuvieron charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo donde se despidieron.

-Ha sido un día genial chicos –dijo Luna.

-¿No entras al comedor? –preguntó Neville.

-Estoy algo cansada, creo que iré directa a la cama…-mintió pensando en su cita con Draco preguntándose qué habría estado haciendo el muchacho toda la tarde.

-Bueno, yo creo que haré lo mismo –dijo Ginny-, te acompaño hasta las torres Luna.

-Vale.

-Nos vemos mañana chicas –dijo Neville-, me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien Luna.

-El suspense mereció la pena –dijo sonriente-, llevabais unos días muy raros Ginny y tú. Creí que eran imaginaciones mías.

-No lo eran –explicó la pelirroja riendo-, pero no podíamos dejar que nos vieses con la pancarta y las chuches.

-Ha salido genial.

-Que descanséis –se despidió el muchacho dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor.

-Y tú -dijeron las chicas al unísono subiendo las escaleras.

Luna notó a Neville menos nervioso y tímido que antes, estaban cogiendo más confianza y eso le gustaba.

Una vez en su sala común, hizo un poco de tiempo hasta las diez, estaba emocionada e inquieta, a su manera porque cualquiera que la hubiese visto en ese momento diría que estaba serena, mirando las musarañas con los ojos bien abiertos, Luna se expresaba a su manera.

Guardo en su baúl el set de dibujo junto con la tinta multicolor que Neville le había regalado, puso el cuadro hecho por Ginny en su mesita de noche y el libro de Hagrid junto a los ejemplares de _El Quisquilloso_.

Decidió deshacerse el moño volviendo a su melena habitual.

Bajó a la sala común, ya más llena que antes dispuesta a salir con discreción hacia la torre de Astronomía.

En los pasillos la tranquila noche ya había invadido Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos se dirigían, con un silencio similar al de aquella mañana, hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Iba de columna en columna, de armadura en armadura procurando no ser vista, más de un momento se vio castigada cuando casi se topa dos veces con la Señora Norris. El recorrido le pareció eterno pero por fin llegó a la torre.

Mientras subía las escaleras iba notando que el aire era cada vez más frío, comenzaba a divisar una cálida luz naranja y un olor a flores.

Asomó la cabeza levemente y lo que vio la dejó impactada; Todo el suelo de la planta más alta de la torre estaba cubierto de ramos de lirios amarillos y naranjas y tarros herméticamente cerrados que contenían llamas multicolores en su interior e iluminaban la estancia formando un camino hasta un atril de madera caoba donde un joven depositaba en ese momento un libro.

-Draco…-musitó sorprendida mirando a su alrededor.

El aludido se dio la vuelta para mirarla sonriendo ante la expresión que la joven tenía estática en el último peldaño de las escaleras.

-Qué puntual –le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Draco, has hecho tú todo esto? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Claro, bueno, con la magia ya se sabe… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- aunque sea mago, la imaginación no se me acaba…Y tú me inspiras en eso.

-Es…es perfecto…-dijo mostrando una amplísima sonrisa y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Ves como logras sacar otras cosas en mi? No sé has hecho Lovegood…pero me gusta… -tras decir eso la tomó de la barbilla suavemente y acercó a él para compartir un tierno beso.

-Me encanta este regalo… -susurró- ¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan veinticinco minutos para que vengas al mundo –informó él bromista haciéndola reír-. Pero esto no es todo tu regalo…-dijo sacando su varita apuntando hacia uno de los tantos ramos que había en el suelo.

Luna observó con sorpresa cómo uno de los lirios flotaba hacia ellos y cambiaba de tamaño.

Draco lo cogió, era la misma flor sólo que la había transformado en un adorno de madera color naranja.

-Puedes añadirlo a tus amuletos –dijo cogiendo el collar de corchos de cerveza de Luna y enganchándolo con cuidado. Al darle la vuelta Luna observó que en adorno estaban grabados las letras "L&D"-. Sé que es una insignificancia pero…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Luna le había plantado un beso que casi les hace perder el equilibrio y la razón.

-Te quiero Draco Malfoy –susurró ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos con los brazos entrelazados a su cuello.

El chico se quedó más impactado que al recibir el beso de sopetón. Luna Lovegood le acababa de decir te quiero, se sintió muy extraño, esa frase le pilló desprevenido. La miró maravillándose de sus ojos resplandecientes en el contraste de la noche, era hermosa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El enamorado precisamente de esa chica extraña, jamás lo hubiese creído. Sabía que le gustaba, le atraía mucho, pero, ¿él la quería tanto como lo hacía ella? ¿Estaba en la misma medida?

-Y yo a ti Luna–respondió mostrando una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy sincera, dándola un beso apasionado.

Absortos del mundo, sólo separaron sus labios cuando escucharon un fuerte chasquido proveniente del diario.

El corazón de Luna dio un vuelco, posó sus ojos en el atril, imitada por Draco, algo extrañado.

-Es la hora –dijo Luna acercándose al atril seguida del muchacho.

Cogió el diario y lo dejó en el suelo agachándose para marcar una especia de combinación invisible en la tapa. Una deslumbrante luz inundó la estancia. Luna se levantó dirigiéndose hacia Draco con una sonrisa dándole la mano, mientras que él no quitaba la mirada de lo que pasaba en el diario asombradísimo.

La figura dorada de una mujer empezaba a tomar forma mientras las páginas del diario se movían rápidamente. Tal y como Luna había soñado hacía poco, las chispas doradas dejaron ver a su madre levitando esta vez mirándola con ternura.

Draco se asustó un poco cuando la figura tomó forma, pero después pensó que era un calco exacto de Luna, su mismo pelo, sus mismos ojos, su misma sonrisa…Era increíble lo que estaba presenciando.

-Luna –la voz de la mujer era tan cantarina y cálida como la de su hija.

-Mamá –dijo Luna acercándose para abrazarla.

El chico tuvo que admitir que, además de asombroso, era emotivo.

Luna miró a Draco sonriente y su madre la imitó, lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera algo extraño.

-Draco –le dijo su novia acercándose a él-, te presento a Calista Lovegood. Mi adorada madre.

-Ho-ho-hola –logró decir con dificultad.

-Casi no habla –le explicó Luna- es una de las pegas del conjuro. Mamá, esté es Draco Malfoy, encontró mi diario tras haberlo extraviado, para agradecérselo, le estoy ayudando con algunas tareas –explicaba sonriente.

Tras decir eso Draco se sintió muy mal, la conciencia volvía a decirle que estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí –continuó explicando Luna con timidez.

La mujer asintió y siguió sonriendo.

-Creo que le caes bien –dijo Luna.

Draco arqueo una ceja medio sonriente.

-Luna –dijo Calista- quiero hacerte un regalo, pero veo que ya has conseguido uno maravilloso…-dijo observándolos a el regalo del amor verdadero… Mis planes han cambiado –rió.

Draco y Luna se miraron compartiendo una mirada profunda y llena de rubor, se cogieron más firmemente de la mano.

-Tu regalo es conseguir verte de nuevo, mamá –dijo Luna.

-Me queda poco tiempo querida –dijo Calista mirando al cielo estrellado-. Dile a tu padre que velo por vosotros, todo el tiempo –dijo mirando a Draco, éste sintió que era una indirecta. Era como un fantasma por lo que ¿a qué venía eso? Sería que Calista había conocido las primeras intenciones de Draco, no puedo evitar sentir más incómodo, pero, sin embargo, la mujer sonreía-. Te quiero hija mía.

-Y yo a ti mamá –respondió Luna dejando escapar una lágrima.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo prolongado.

Del mágico diario volvieron a salir destellos y multitud de chispas que comenzaron a rodearlas haciendo que Luna se apartase de su madre no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Calista acarició la melena de su hija la observó con ojos tiernos. No había dejado nunca de sonreír.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti –le dijo acariciándola la mejilla antes de desvanecerse para volver al diario sellándolo de nuevo.

Luna se quedó mirando al mágico libro estática y con el semblante triste.

Draco sintió de nuevo una punzada en el corazón. Odiaba muchas cosas, y la única que le entristecía era ver a su madre llorar, ahora le pasaba lo mismo con Luna, no lo soportaba. Se aproximó hacia ella posando una mano en su hombro. Ella tardó en reaccionar, lanzó un suspiro y tomó la mano que el joven tenía en su hombro acariciando sus dedos.

Él la hizo darse la vuelta despacio, le dio algo rabia ver cómo las lágrimas surcaban sus blanquecinas mejillas.

-Luna, no llores –le dijo-. Deberías estar contenta y sentirte más especial de lo que eres, nadie más tiene este privilegio –dijo mirando al diario un momento par después apartar las lágrimas de la joven con el pulgar despacio.

-Yo…-musitó- lo sé –se abalanzó a sus brazos.

En ese momento Draco quería que se sintiese protegida, la estrechó con fuerza no quería dejarla escapar, quería transmitirle seguridad, aunque de los dos fuese él que estuviera más inseguro de todo.

El sonido del viento y las hojas recorría los muros de la torre, tan solo ocupada por ellos, junto a las leves y frías brisas nocturnas, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y la inmensa luna gobernaba el cielo con hermosura y majestuosidad.

Para ellos esa noche no había terminado, parecía dar señal de que iba a suceder algo mágico. Y así fue. El diario pareció volver a cobrar vida.

Luna, extrañada se separó un poco de Draco ambos miraban expaectantes.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –preguntó él.

-No lo sé…-dijo confusa.

La magia del diario se mostró en todo su esplendor, el libro comenzó a levitar mostrando de nuevo sus destellos dorados. Poco a poco iba flotando hacia Luna, parecía dividirse, y así era. Dio un diario gemelo que se aproximó a Draco, quien estaba con cara de asombro.

Cada diario se posó en las manos de uno de los jóvenes, que se miraron asombrados.

-Esto nunca lo había hecho –dijo Luna observando el objeto.

La chica puso de nuevo la combinación, lo abrió y comprobó que seguía siendo su diario, todo seguía escrito, nada había cambiado. Incluso las iniciales en el lomo seguían igual,

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Draco observando el que tenía él en las manos. Por el contrario ese no llevaba iniciales algunas por fuera. Era en eso en lo único en lo que se diferenciaba por fuera.

Luna probó a abrir el de Draco con la misma combinación mágica que tenía el suyo, se abrió y pudieron observare que estaba en blanco.

-Qué extraño…-dijo la chica observándolo detenidamente

-¿No será el regalo del que hablaba tu madre?

-Puede ser…

Luna conjuró una pluma y escribió, observó con asombro que la letra que había escrito pasaba a escribirse también al otro diario.

-Vaya…-exclamó.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya sé lo que ha pasado –dijo sonriente-. Los diarios ahora son gemelos, si cogemos uno cada uno, podremos comunicarnos por aquí –dijo señalando las páginas de su diario.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió el muchacho- Y… ¿por qué hace esto tu madre?

-Creo que…porque nos ha visto unidos…-dijo mirándole con dulzura haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

Él se la quedó mirando.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Luna de nuevo- Sé que no escribes diarios. Sí quieres, me los puedo quedar cuando el pacto termine…

-La verdad es que nos pueden venir muy bien…-la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus finos labios. Ella sonrió.

Se aproximaron de nuevo para deleitarse con los labios del otro, con las estrellas como único testigo de lo ocurrido esa noche en la torre de Astronomía.

Continuará


	26. Un dragón demsiado protector

Capítulo 26:

Un dragón demasiado protector

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el cumpleaños de Luna. Aún se sentía abrumada y soñaba despierta recordando esa noche tan señalada, la mirada y las palabras de Calista, su amada madre, y el sorprendente regalo de Draco; ¡Lirios por toda la torre de Astronomía!, sonreía ampliamente y todavía se sorprendía al recordar la escena. Siempre había sido él su chico de los lirios, le llamaba así de cariño desde esa noche, él le dijo que se los dio también cuando estuvo en la enfermería y le regaló un amuleto de madera en forma de lirio con sus nombres por detrás, era, por tanto, su "chico lirio", aunque el muchacho no parecía acostumbrarse al apodo,

Jugueteaba con el preciado adorno entrelazado a sus amuletos de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, abarrotados como siempre, para encontrarse con Draco en un aula vacía del segundo piso tras haber terminado su clase de defensa con el E.D. de por la tarde.

Además, en esa noche de ensueño tuvo otra extraña sorpresa, que aún no terminaba de entender pero le gustaba, su diario había dado otro similar y, si se quería, podían comunicarse entre sí en mensajes secretos, por lo que le entregó el nuevo diario a Draco. Pasaban horas escribiéndose desde el ajetreado lunes de clases; cuando no podían quedar y hasta altas horas de la noche, eso hacía su relación más fácil y cómoda, ya que aún no se había quitado el absurdo decreto por el cual los alumnos no podían mezclarse con personas de distintas casas fuera de las aulas. Estaban absortos de todo en esas mágicas páginas contándose anécdotas, cómo les había ido el día, lo mucho que se echaban de menos cuando no podían verse y ni siquiera rozarse en los pasillos, cuánto anhelaban sus besos...

Luna había descubierto un Draco sensible, mucho más de lo que ella intuyó al principio.

El extraño pacto con el que todo empezó había dado un ligero cambio para ellos, Luna ya poseía su diario, pero aún ayudaba al muchacho con algunas cosas hasta que terminase esa semana.

Ese día estaba muy contenta, tenía pensado darle un regalo puesto que él había sido muy detallista, quería darle algo parecido al amuleto en forma de su flor favorita que él le regaló, algo simbólico para él, no podía esperar a ver su reacción.

Por otra parte, esa tarde había ocurrido algo muy especial para Luna, había conseguido defenderse muy bien y ganar en un duelo en la clase del E.D. Deseaba contarle a Draco sus progresos, pero aún estaba confusa de si hacerlo o no, sentía que era demasiado pronto.

Ya casi estaba llegando al lugar acordado cuando hoyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-Luna, espera –la llamaban desde una esquina del pasillo.

-Neville –dijo la chica dándose la vuelta observando cómo el muchacho se aproximaba con rapidez-, ¿ocurre algo?

-Te has dejado esto en la sala de los... ya sabes –no quería terminar de explicarse, consideraba que, a esas alturas, las paredes tenían oídos dispuestos a chivar a Umbridge cualquier movimiento sospechoso, le enseñó a la chica unos cuantos libros que había olvidado en la Sala de lo Menesteres.

-Oh, gracias, qué cabeza la mía –dijo Luna sonriente cogiendo sus pertenencias e intentando guardarlas en su bolso, con tan mala suerte que terminó por abrirse por completo dejando caer la mitad de las cosas al suelo.

-Te ayudo –dijo el chico agachándose a recoger junto a ella.

-Gracias.

Algo llamó la atención del joven Gryffindor, entre los libros que iba a entregarle a Luna justo antes de que se le cayeran las cosas había uno muy peculiar.

-Vaya, debes tener más cuidado, Luna, creo que has estado a punto de perder tu diario de nuevo –dijo poniendo atención a las letras grabadas en el lomo del mágico objeto indicándole que le pertenecía a la chica por sus iniciales doradas-. Te lo digo porque, sé lo que se siente al descuidar cosas tan personales, imagina que no lo llego a encontrar yo.

-¡Qué cabeza la mía!…Muchas gracias Neville, lo tendré en cuenta -se sintió algo disgustada no quería extraviarlo de nuevo y mucho menos cuando con él podía hablar tranquilamente con Draco-. Tuve suerte la última vez, fue una sorpresa… un alivio –pensó sonriente en Draco y lo afortunada que fue al haber sido él quién lo encontró.

-¿Y al final donde estaba?

-Los Nargles estaban enfadados conmigo y por eso me lo quitaron…

-Ah…-musitó algo desconcertado incorporándose al mismo tiempo que su amiga al terminar de recogerlo todo-. Esto, y ¿adónde vas?

-Pues… deambulo –mentía sin mostrar cambio alguno en su comportamiento ni en su tono de voz risueño, aunque por dentro no se sentía muy bien consigo misma. _"Aunque esto sea emocionante, mentir a mis nuevos amigos es complicado…"-_ pensaba.

-Si quieres, damos una vuelta -sugirió poniéndose algo colorado.

-El caso es que…-fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas que consiguió sobresaltar ligeramente a ambos.

-¡Vosotros! –exclamó un individuo al otro extremo alejado del pasillo dejando ver sólo una silueta, supuestamente se trataba de un prefecto-. No podéis hablar fuera de clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y cinco menos para Ravenclaw –el prefecto se aproximaba a paso firme hablando fría y severamente.

Los otros dos permanecieron inmóviles, Neville sin terminar de reconocerle y Luna sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón de sorpresa cuando el prefecto empezó a hablar. Éste se acercó una ventana, la luz del atardecer dejó ver a un Draco Malfoy con el semblante muy enfadado que miraba a los dos amigos sintiendo una especie de molestia mezclada con ira al observar que Neville aún sostenía el diario de Luna en las manos.

La Ravenclaw en ese momento pensó que si las miradas matasen ambos chicos estarían fulminados por el contrario.

-Lárgate, Longbottom –dijo Draco en tono amenazante.

-Sólo estaba ayudando a mi amiga, Malfoy –respondió Neville sorprendentemente muy seguro de sí mismo-. Toma, Luna –dijo entregándole el diario y mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso está prohibido, zoquete. Separaos u os quitaré más puntos.

-Que fácil se le sube el poder a la cabeza al ojito derecho de Umbridge –ese comentario sorprendió a la chica que abrió más los ojos con simulado pasmo, no solía ser propio de Neville-. Adiós, Luna –se despidió el chico acariciándole el hombro a la muchacha.

-¡Otros diez puntos menos! –exclamó el Slytherin lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué? –dijo molesto.

-Por imbécil y por volver a hablar con alguien que no sea un prefecto. ¡A ver si leemos los decretos!

La chica miró fijamente a su novio, él paro de meterse con Neville solamente por esa penétrate mirada que le hacía sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica, contempló Luna con atención y sin quitar su expresión severa.

Neville le ignoró por completo, aún nervioso por su comportamiento pero satisfecho, y se alejó por donde había venido cuando vio que Luna empezaba a caminar alejándose del Slytherin que se quedó solo en el pasillo.

Draco esperó hasta estar seguro de que Neville estaba lo bastante lejos y no ser visto para ir tras Luna, que se había marchado por el mismo pasillo por dónde él mismo entró encontrando a los dos amigos hablando. Una parte de él le hizo analizar su comportamiento y sentirse estúpido, simplemente no podía estar celoso Neville Longbottom, pensaba que eso sería haber caído muy bajo, que Luna no podía preferir a semejante personaje en lugar de a él. Le molestó mucho encontrarla en esa situación, hacía tres días que no la veía y tenía que soportar encontrarla con Longbottom babeando por ella.

Al pasar una esquina la vio caminar a paso lento, no lo pensó y fue casi corriendo, la tomó por la muñeca y la metió en unos baños con el letrero de "No funciona" en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Luna tranquilamente sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Qué hacías tú? –dijo cerrando la puerta sin soltarla relajando un poco la mirada pero aún con tono de enfado- Si os llega a ver otro prefecto te quita más puntos y encima te castiga, ¿no te das cuenta? Encima dejas que vea el diario.

-Sólo me iba a devolver unas cosas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, ¿no crees que te has pasado? Y sólo nosotros conocemos la combinación de los diarios, no pasa nada porque lo sostenga un momento...

-Definitivamente no eres consciente de la gravedad de la situación…Eres demasiado descuidada…Pensé que ese era nuestro secreto…

-Claro que lo es –respondió con rapidez abriendo mucho los ojos-. No debiste ser tan duro, me estaba ayudando.

-Debemos guardar las apariencias, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero no hacía falta ser...

-Sabes cómo soy –interrumpió abruptamente-, más con los Gryffindors.

Luna permaneció callada, él iba a seguir quejándose pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos en el pasillo cerca de la puerta de entrada a los baños, la pareja permaneció estática un instante, los pasos se hacían más audibles y se escuchó además un golpe a la puerta. En ese momento Draco, con cara de pánico, y Luna, aún agarrada a él mirando la puerta, corrieron a esconderse en uno de los retretes más próximos.

El estrecho cubículo les hacía apretujarse bastante quedando frente a frente, aunque Draco le sacaba una cabeza a Luna. El chico le soltó la muñeca y se aventuró a mirar por una pequeña ranura.

La puerta que daba a pasillo se abrió de golpe y Draco sintió más pánico aún al ver que se trataba de Filch, que entraba de muy mal humor con un cubo y una fregona y los pantalones calados de agua, parecía estar hablando con más gente.

-Malditos mocosos, ¡entrad! –dijo el conserje dirigiéndose a dos pequeños alumnos que podían ser de primer o segundo curso, al parecer, ambos de Ravenclaw, entraron con paso lento y nerviosos.

-Ha sido un accidente –comenzó a decir uno de ellos apresuradamente tartamudeando algo acongojado-, no queríamos tirarle el cubo, es que mi amigo se tropezó…

-El cubo no se va a llenar solo –interrumpió Filch- ¡Venga, llenadlo! Después quiero ver las escaleras como los chorros del oro y le daréis un repaso también al pasillo. Una tarea para cada uno.

-Pero tardaremos mucho, se acerca la hora de cenar -dijo el otro niño, aunque se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca al instante.

-¡Pues habedlo pensado antes de ir correteando como idiotas posesos por mi pasillo! –exclamó Filch de muy mal humor- Niñatos atrevidos…Si volvéis a ensuciar mi pasillo haré que la directora os cuelgue de los pulgares en las mazmorras.

Los jóvenes Ravenclaw tragaron saliva y acentuaron su cara de pánico dirigiéndose a uno de los lavabos para llenar el cubo mientras sentían cómo el bedel les clavaba una mirada asesina en la nuca. Uno de ellos llenaba el cubo y el otro sostenía la fregona cuando el palo se le resbaló de las manos por los nervios y tras balancearse un poco, como la sujetaba al revés, le dio a Filch en la cabeza pasando los flecos del objeto de limpieza por la cara llenándole de agua sucia.

-¡Estúpido! –exclamó estallando por completo- ¡Ahora también limpiarás las ventanas el pasillo!

-Lo siento –dijo aterrado el muchacho.

Draco y Luna compartieron una mirada, el chico intentó contener la risa y siguió espiando por la ranura, ella escuchaba con atención.

-Daos prisa, mocosos. Aprovechad que ahora no está aquí esa fantasma llorica –dijo Filch-, ni si quiera sois capaces de sujetar una fregona.

Tras unos minutos los niños salieron seguidos de Filch, que dio un portazo al salir.

Al oír la puerta cerrarse Draco soltó un fuerte suspiro alivio. Volvía a reinar el silencio.

-Por qué poco…-dijo el chico.

-Pobrecitos -dijo Luna en voz baja.

-Tenías que haber viso cómo han puesto Filch de agua–dijo Draco riendo- pobres novatos, no saldrán de esta.

Luna se le quedó mirando analíticamente.

-Será mejor que salgamos –dijo en susurro.

-Aún no hemos terminado nuestra conversación -dijo el chico en un tono relajado.

-Honestamente… no me apetece discutir.

-A mí tampoco…-susurró tomando a Luna de la cintura mientras iba acercándose a sus labios, esos labios que tanto ansiaba desde que la había vuelto a ver.

Se fundieron en cálido beso olvidándose de lo que había a su alrededor dándoles la impresión de que entraban en un universo distinto.

-Me gustan tus labios –le susurró Luna al separarse un poco, con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo y abrazándole.

-Y a mí los tuyos –rio el muchacho mostrando una seductora sonrisa-, los he estado echando mucho de menos estos días.

Volvieron a besarse más intensamente acompasando sus movimientos y sintiendo cada caricia y toma de aliento. Esta vez Luna se sorprendió, Draco separó sus labios para posarlos en su suave y perlado cuello regalándole fugaces besos, algo nuevo para ella pero placentero. Se sentían sedientos del contrario, el chico comenzó a bajar sus manos un poco más y regresó a la boca de la joven para besarla con más fiereza mientras sentía caricias en su fornida espalda, sintieron calor, un estallido en sus corazones que daba inicios de un placentero descontrol. Él volvió a besar su cuello con más intensidad que antes provocando que Luna lanzara un leve gemido de placer. Con todo ese frenesí pasional ella notó cómo Draco le acariciaba el muslo subiendo un poco su falda, en ese momento reaccionó sintiendo una especie de nervios, él parecía seguro pero ella no lo tenía del todo claro, decidió separarse antes de que se dejaran llevar demasiado.

-Draco… espera –susurró abriendo los ojos separándole un poco poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

El chico reaccionó algo contrariado pero esperando que ella no se sintiese mal, la miró fijamente a los ojos observándola enternecido; estaba sonrojada, con la mirada de una niña tímida e inocente penetrando en él con sus hermosos ojos, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo recobrando el aliento como ella.

-Creo que… deberíamos parar… –dijo entrecortadamente con timidez y nervios desviando un poco la mirada.

-Sí, yo...perdona si…–dijo apartando la mirada y soltándola.

-Está bien, tranquilo.

Serio, el muchacho se apartó más y apoyó su espalda en la pared al otro lado del cubículo.

-¿Estás enfadado? –pregunto Luna poniéndose un dedo en los labios como señal de inseguridad, esta vez mirándole directamente.

-¿Enfadado? –preguntó con sorpresa- No. No…no quería hacerte sentir incómoda –dijo avergonzado, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo al haber dicho eso, nunca antes había sentido tanta preocupación por la otra persona.

Luna no dijo nada, se limitó a avanzar hacia él para darle un cálido abrazo que el muchacho correspondió, permanecieron así un rato, atentos a su respiración, sus latidos, ya más sosegados, y a sus caricias. A él le iba costando menos acostumbrarse a esas muestras de afecto, sólo si eran con ella.

-Deberíamos marcharnos –dijo de pronto haciendo que Luna subiera su cabeza para mirarle.

Se decían mucho con tan solo mirarse, ella intuía que habían empezado adquirir esa forma de mostrar lo que sentían cuando esos días empezaron a verse en los pasillos sin poder mantener otro contacto que no fuesen los diarios.

-Saldré yo primero, no me dirán nada al ser prefecto.

La chica asintió, estaba más relajada, le gustó que Draco fuese tan comprensivo con lo que sentía.

Una vez en el pasillo, con discreción, cada uno siguió por una dirección diferente regalándose una última e intensa mirada antes desaparecer de la vista del otro.

No volvieron a chocarse hasta esa noche en el Gran Comedor, donde sólo se contemplaban desde sus respectivas mesas, pero, como siempre, esa noche tenían pensado escribirse antes de irse a dormir.

Para sorpresa de todos, antes de empezar la cena, Umbridge dio un nuevo comunicado informando que había decidido retirar el absurdo decreto por el que se quejaban todos, dejando confraternizar a todos los alumnos de diferentes casas fuera de las clases. Contentos, todos empezaron a murmurar sorprendidos pero conformes y a levantar el tono hablando más animadamente, como solían hacer normalmente en el comedor antes de que Umbridge llegase al colegio. Parecía haber desaparecido un nubarrón del cielo tormentoso que la nueva directora ofrecía en su mandato.

Al comenzar la cena los Gryffindors parecían estar más habladores.

-Qué extraño –comentaba Hermione Granger- ¿por qué habrá cambiado de opinión tan a la ligera?

-Se habrá dado cuenta al fin de que ese decreto es demasiado estúpido incluso para que ella lo imponga –comentó Ron.

-Quizá con ello logre observar mejor nuestros movimientos con ya sabéis qué.

-Puede…

-Nosotros seguiremos como siempre seguiremos alerta –dijo Harry.

Al terminar la cena, volvió a reinar en el colegio ese ambiente de depresión, todos regresaban en silencio a sus salas comunes, mientras Luna deseaba acomodarse en su cama cubrirse con las cortinas y comenzar a escribir esperando respuesta de Draco.

Recordó lo que casi llega a suceder en los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona, esos intensos besos que nunca antes había probado de esa manera, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo por completo incitándola a que se dejase llevar y los nervios a poder ser descubiertos. Sin ser consciente de ello se sonrojó notablemente.

-Luna –le habló Cho-chang que la acompañaba por el pasillo-, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? –dijo la aludida bajando de su nube.

-Es que, te has puesto muy colorada de repente.

-Ah -dijo acariciándose las mejillas- no es nada.

-Hoy has estado muy bien en clase

-Gracias, tú también.

Luna no terminaba de comprender del todo por qué Ginny parecía hostil con esa chica, bueno, desde el principio se hacía una leve idea relacionada con Harry pero no lo podía asegurar. Aunque ese curso Cho parecía más melancólica y disgustada con todo lo que la rodeaba, como sumergiéndose en un aura depresiva al no superar la atrocidad que le ocurrió a Diggory el año pasado y lo que ocurría en el Ministerio, Luna la empezaba a conocer mejor con el E.D y le parecía simpática y buena compañera, incluso la felicitó al lunes por su cumpleaños.

Una vez en su cuarto, la dulce Ravenclaw se puso más cómoda y se metió en su cama abrigándose con las sábanas. La noche empezaba ser su momento preferido del día. Sus compañeras de cuarto ya metidas también en sus respectivas camas, aún continuaban hablando de la noticia en la cena y los contentas que estaban al poder volver a charlar en los pasillos con más amigas regresando a su grupo habitual.

Esa noche Draco al escribir parecía más reservado y tardaba más en contestarla, ella intuía que aún pensaba en lo ocurrido en el baño, por lo que se comportaba de una manera despreocupada y alegre quitando importancia al asunto para relajar el ambiente. Se centraba en el tema de la anulación del decreto, él le dijo que esa tarde antes de que quedasen estuvo en una reunión con la B.I. para intentar convencerla de que la prohibición era demasiado incluso para ellos, por lo que terminó cediendo.

Cansados tras dos horas escribiéndose, acordaron quedar en el aula que tenían pensada la tarde anterior a la misma hora.

Al día siguiente se veía a todo el mundo algo más contento. Tras sus tres primeras clases, Luna tenía una montaña de deberes que pensaba hacer con Ginny en la biblioteca lo antes posible. Mientras caminaban ambas chicas a paso lento y agobiadas, los pasillos parecían más llenos, el ajetreo y tumulto era notable e incómodo, ya casi habían llegado cuando Luna, que hablaba distraídamente con su amiga, chocó con alguien a la puerta de la biblioteca haciendo que a ambos se les cayeran los libros.

-¡Ten más cuidado! –exclamó Draco de manera arrogante y grosera, aunque por dentro se alegraba de topar por primera vez en todo el día con su chica.

-Lo siento –respondió la rubia con tranquilidad, volvieron a mantener ese extraña comunicación visual entre ambos.

La Ravenclaw no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa que sólo notó él borrándola al instante y agachándose a recoger sus cosas del suelo, imitada por el muchacho pero este sólo se ocupaba de sus cosas claro. El chico, al terminar, soltó un bufido y se marchó junto a sus guardaespaldas como si nada.

-No le hagas caso, Luna –dijo Ginny ayudándola con su bolsa- es bobo por naturaleza.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriente cosa que a la pelirroja le extrañó.

Entraron a la biblioteca consiguiendo milagrosamente un sitio apartado del mostrador de la señora Pince, dispuestas a empezar a trabajar.

-Es increíble lo que me contó ayer Neville –siguió hablando Ginny-, os quitó puntos como lo haría Snape, quitando más a Gryffindor sólo por ayudarte. No es que lo de perder puntos me moleste principalmente, pero sí como os trató a vosotros. No hay derecho, se aprovecha demasiado.

-Olvídalo, Neville supo cómo defenderse a sus ataques.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te lo ha contado? Le contestó de una manera poco común en él, diciéndole más o menos lo que acabas de decir tú, que el poder se le había subido a la cabeza al ojito derecho de Umbridge…

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Eso hizo que Malfoy estallase, creo que casi llega a sacar su varita de no ser por… -pensó en lo que iba a decir midiendo sus palabras, Ginny no creería que Draco paró de meterse con Neville sólp porque Luna le miró "hablándole" de nuevo con su mirada suplicante- Le quitó más puntos.

-Pues hizo bien en contestarle, Malfoy y su séquito le toma como si no fuese nadie o un chico débil, pero Neville es capaz de mucho, ya era hora de que se impusiera al menos un poco.

-Lo sé –dijo Luna sonriente.

En otra parte del castillo Draco se dirigía hacia su sala común tranquilamente y charlando con sus compañeros. Tenían hora libre, por lo que podrían relajarse. Fue un momento a su cuarto para dejar los libros que no necesitaba más para ese día cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

-Pero si este es el diario de Luna –dijo poniendo todos los libros en su mesa y contemplando ese en sus manos en particular-. Lo ha vuelto a sacar para nada de su cuarto –dijo para sí lanzando un suspiro de exasperación- mira que se lo habré dicho.

Decidió guardarlo junto al que él tenía donde siempre, en el cajón cerrado en su mesa de noche para después cuando quedasen, entregárselo de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama contemplando el escondite cerrado. Algo descabellado pasó por su mente en ese momento, ahora poseía la combinación de los diarios, la curiosidad le volvió a embargar como al principio. Le estuvo dando vueltas; Luna había estado comportándose de forma extraña cuando él seguía a los amigos de Potter con la B.I. desde siempre, aunque ya la conocía un poco mejor no se imaginaba en qué ocupaba sus horas por la tarde últimamente, nunca la encontraba si espiaba a Potter. Por otro lado su diario era un objeto poderoso, muy poderoso, capaz de invocar a un alma en una fecha señalada del año, lo pudo ver de cerca, ¿qué más escondía? ahora lo más importante para él, los íntimos secretos de SU chica, lo que pensaba de él, como era su vida dentro y fuera del colegio contada más profundamente, ya que ella se la había contado grosso modo, qué pensaba de Potter y de Neville...¿En verdad era Draco el único que ocupaba su corazón? Tenía que serlo. Era su chica y para ella no debía haber nadie más que él. Sentía un sentimiento de protección que jamás tuvo con nadie, era la única persona con la que sufría si la veía llorar, le abrió un mundo distinto le hacía sacar su lado "bueno" o más bien diferente.

Debía saber más.

Se vio inundado de dudas y desconfianza. Y aún contemplaba el cajón cerrado con los tesoros y secretos más preciados de Luna Lovegood.

Continuará

**.**


	27. Secretos desvelados

Capítulo 27:

Secretos desvelados

Esa tarde de estudio había sido muy próspera para Luna y Ginny, aunque también aburrida entre las montañas de deberes, salían charlando animadamente de la biblioteca cuando por el camino a Ginny le llamó la atención un cartel de anuncios.

-Mira, Luna, Umbridge ha programado por fin una nueva salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana –dijo contenta señalándole a su amiga el cartel.

-Qué bien –respondió Luna pensando en que podría quedar con Draco, intentaba no parecer muy emocionada a ojos de Ginny para que no notase nada especial.

-¿No te apetece que quedemos? –preguntó algo confundida la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, claro, estaría bien –dijo mostrando una media sonrisa.

-Es que, siempre que salías a Hogsmeade te veía o sola o con el grupito de Chang –dijo entornando levemente los ojos al acordarse de la novia de Harry-, pero no parecía que te integrases mucho con ellas… -miró con un pelín disgusto a su nueva amiga pensando que no debería estar sola.

-No, no lo hacía –explicó Luna tranquilamente-, soy más de pasear sola, me gusta, da tiempo para reflexionar.

-¿Entonces, quieres venirte conmigo y los demás Gryffindors? Lo pasaremos bien.

-Sí.

-Genial –ambas sonrieron-, tendremos por fin un momento de libertad.

-Ya iba siendo hora.

-Me extraña que de la noche a la mañana Umbridge haya decidido quitar un decreto y programar una salida así por las buenas, pero no me quejo, bueno está lo bueno –rió.

-Sí, es algo poco común en ella –decía Luna posando un dedo en su fina barbilla-, a lo mejor es que se está dando cuenta de que sus métodos de enseñanza no son muy efectivos…

-A eso ni siquiera se les pueden llamar métodos. En cualquier caso, aprovecharemos la salida.

Luna estaba muy emocionada con el plan, sería su primera salida con amigos verdadera, no con compañeros de casa, amigos con todas las letras, y cabría la posibilidad de buscar hueco para estar con Draco. Hogsmeade tenía sitios apartados para que pudiesen estar tranquilos un rato sin ser vistos y sin levantar sospechas.

Recordó el encontronazo con él un momento antes de entrar a la biblioteca y la mirada del chico, a ella le parecía que fingía muy bien, no pudo evitar reír un poco con la situación.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena, Luna rebuscaba en su bolsa por el camino, en cada recoveco, pero no encontraba su diario.

_-Otra vez…-_pensó_- se me habrá caído al chocar con Draco, esta vez estoy segura de que no lo he sacado en la biblioteca. Luego me lo devolverá…_-recobró la tranquilidad, estaba segura de que lo tenía él.

Esa vez no se preocupó ya que había caído en las manos de su novio, no en las del Slytherin interesado y arrogante con "máscara" que conoció al principio.

Minutos después, durante la cena, Luna comía en silencio ajena a las conversaciones triviales de su mesa y contemplando la de las serpientes. No conseguía localizar a Draco por ningún lado, su grupo de amigos estaba al completo, esperaba que estuviese bien. Necesitaba hablarle para que le devolviese el diario y para que pudiesen hablar sobre la excursión que Luna tenía tantas ganas de hacer. Sus diarios eran la única conexión segura que tenían, necesitaba recuperarlo cuanto antes. Recordó que esa noche a Draco le tocaba ronda de prefecto, sabía que pasaría cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw ya que en alguna ocasión él se lo comentó para intentar quedar, por lo que sólo era cuestión de esperarle.

La noche invadió al castillo trayendo consigo algo de frío.

La soñadora Ravenclaw caminaba despacio siguiendo a algunos compañeros de casa hacia su sala común. En la habitación se puso el pijama, compuesto por unos pantalones azules y una fina camiseta de manga larga verde manzana, quedándose con los zapatos del uniforme. Esperó a que el ambiente abajo se relajase y la mayoría se metiese en sus habitaciones mientras escuchaba de fondo el parloteo de sus compañeras de habitación. Se sentó en su mullida cama a esperar un poco ojeando _El Quisquilloso, _hasta que notó que el ambiente en su habitación ya se había calmado, dos de sus compañeras ya se habían dormido y a las otras les faltaba muy poco, no la echarían de menos ni le querrían preguntar hacia dónde se dirigía, poco les importaba, por lo que Luna se levantó y al llegar a las escaleras que daban paso a la sala común agilizó el paso. Varita en mano murmuró el hechizo _"Lumos", _el reloj de la chimenea le indicó que habían dado las doce menos cuarto, salió de la guarida de las águilas con sumo sigilo logrando esconderse entre una gran columna y el alfeizar de una ventana que mostraba el cielo nocturno cubierto de nubes definidas por el intenso candor de la luna.

Una vez segura en su escondite, se agachó a esperar en el alfeizar y apagó su varita para no llamar la atención, fue sólo en ese momento cuando recordó que hubiese sido conveniente haber traído una chaqueta consigo ya que el pasillo estaba helado. Intentó contrarrestar el frío haciéndose un ovillo con su cuerpo protegiendo sus brazos y el torso.

Permaneció así lo que para otros hubieran sido unos minutos eternos y desesperantes, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana y se quedaba embelesada contemplando el cielo, pero no absorta de lo que podría ocurrir por los pasillos. Se llevó un susto al ver a Peeves flotar y brincar en círculos mientras tarareaba una curiosa canción que daba a entender que buscaba a alumnos desprevenidos para tirar libros encima de sus diminutas e insignificantes cabezas, de vez en cuando paraba de canturrear para carcajearse de sus propias ocurrencias. Luna agachó su cabeza cuando el posterguéis pasó cerca de su escondrijo con la suerte de que este no se percató de su presencia, absorto en su cancioncilla, que Luna tuvo que reconocer que era bastante pegadiza.

Minutos después, cuando parecía que el pasillo volvía a estar en calma, se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos lentos, Luna se asomó un poco, la luz de la noche iba mostrando la silueta de un joven, lo reconoció bien.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó al pasar por una de las ventanas, estaba serio. En ese momento Luna se levantó al fin y salió de su estrecho escondite, contenta y medio adolorida por la mala postura al haber estado agachada tanto rato y con frío.

Dracó se sobresaltó al observar cómo alguien salía de entre las sombras, levantó su varita en signo de protección, al estar encendida y al haberse acercado a una de las ventanas próximas al escondrijo de la chica, pudo ver mejor de quien se trataba.

-Hola –saludó Luna con su típico y fino tono de voz mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte –contestó él lanzando un suspiro y frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo el semblante serio y se limitó a contemplarla. Luna intuía que le ocurría algo, lo notaba en sus ojos, decidió continuar.

-Esta mañana, cuando nos chocamos y se nos cayeron los libros, debiste de coger mi diario porque no lo encuentro. Como hoy no te he visto en la cena, quería esperarte a que pasases por aquí haciendo la ronda para que me dijeras cuando me lo podías devolver y que pudiésemos seguir hablando.

Draco arqueó una ceja, apartó la mirada de ella y se dirigió hacia la ventana que había a su lado dando la espalda a la joven, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Sin embargo, Luna se acercó más a él, iba a posar una mano en su hombro pero algo le hizo desistir.

-También quería decirte que este fin de semana va a haber una salida a Hogsmeade. Voy a ir con…

-¿La chica Weasley y compañía, verdad? –interrumpió el chico cruzándose de brazos y aún sin mirarla- Supongo que también ira Potter.

-No lo sé, pero Ginny y Neville, sí.

-¿Por qué te juntas con Longbottom? –preguntó de sopetón dándose al vuelta hacia ella de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –preguntó ella con tranquilidad como respuesta.

-Porque… ¡porque no lo entiendo! –frunció el ceño-. Es un zoquete en todo, Luna, tú estás por encima de él. No me gusta cómo te mira –empezaba a hablar algo abruptamente, notaba cómo le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

-¿Estás celoso?

Él chico no se atrevió a contestar, simplemente se limitó a continuar en su postura.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio, Luna se quedó mirando a Draco detenidamente procesándole una intensa y pensativa mirada, escudriñando su rostro.

-Neville y Ginny son de las pocas personas que han sabido conocerme y han tenido interés en mí –contestó hablando sin muestra de enfado, sino más bien en una nota de decepción o disgusto-, los únicos amigos que me ayudan aquí. Te agradecería que no les insultases más sí… me aprecias como dices.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que los trate como mis amigos del alma? ¿Es que no sabes ya cómo me llevo con todos ellos? Tengo mis motivos para tratarles así.

-¿Y son buenos motivos de verdad? –siguió tranquila.

-¡Lo son!

-No pretendo que te lleves bien con ellos, sino que los respetes, que no les ataques, por mí… Al igual que yo aguanto otras cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? -dijo enseguida con seriedad, sentía su rabia aumentar.

-Parkinson…-dijo apartando la mirada.

El chico suspiró con exasperación y miró hacia otro lado también. Era cierto, la amiga de Draco seguía igual de pesada que siempre esos días atrás desde el cumpleaños de Luna, y él no parecía dar muchas señales de que su comportamiento le disgustase. Mientras, Luna, que no podía hablar ni estar con él siempre que quería, tenía que aguantar cómo Pansy le intentaba tratar como si fuese su novio, en las clases, en el comedor… Definitivamente, los celos eran la peor sensación para Luna, nunca se había visto a sí misma de esa manera.

-Ya lo hemos hablado –dijo ella de nuevo, mirando al suelo-. Sé que para ti sería complicado decir que estás conmigo, nadie a tu alrededor lo aceptaría –se encogió de hombros hablando con naturalidad-. Se supone que tenemos una tapadera, que cada uno va por su lado como si nada, como si no nos conociésemos, que nuestros entornos y las personas que están en él no se llevan bien con las del otro, pero ya que esto va a ser difícil, lo lógico es que cada uno siga con sus amigos y que nos tratemos de entender. Ya lo sabes, no pretendo que aceptes a ninguno de mis amigos, ya que con quien estás es conmigo no con ellos, pero sí que no me impidas seguir a su lado, igual que haces tú con los tuyos. No pretendo meterme más en lo que te pase con Harry, tampoco creo que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero somos de entornos e ideas distintas y si, sorprendentemente, nos…gustamos –no se atrevía a poner una calificación más importante a lo sentían de momento- por lo menos creo debemos respetar eso.

-Haces una maraña de todo –dijo él tras un momento de silencio, cansado por ese discurso y con menos enfado en la voz.

-No he encontrado otra forma de explicarlo –se encogió de hombros-. No has contestado a mi pregunta –alzó la mirada hacia los ojos del chico de manera inocente..

-¿Cual? –la miró de reojo.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Puede…- dijo apartando la mirada por completo de ella y escuchándola avanzar hacia él.

-Pues no hay motivo –dijo mucho más cerca, al oído del muchacho, algo preocupada.

-Vete a dónde quieras…-dijo para después alejarse con rapidez del apartado rincón del pasillo desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

Luna se quedó estática contemplando su decidida marcha con los ojos muy abiertos, quedándose con el rostro confuso del chico en la mente. Parecía cansado, enfadado pero a la vez muy dubitativo, todo ello en sus facciones.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

¿Estaría Draco muy enfadado con ella?, tan sólo quería poner las cosas claras y ser justa. Sí el podía estar con sus amigos, ¿por qué ella no?

¿Por qué esos celos?

-¡Draco, espera! –corrió tras él sin pensarlo, simplemente un impulso le decía que debía aclararlo todo en ese mismo instante o, si no, se arrepentiría.

No tuvo que darse demasiada prisa, sin embargo corría nerviosa. Al pasar una esquina pudo encontrarle caminando a paso ligero. Él trataba de resistirse a su llamada, se resistía a caer, sentía que si Luna se volvía a acercar y le susurraba de nuevo al oído como había hecho con una dulzura y una tierna sensualidad de la que ella no era en absoluto consciente, no podría evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos y tomar como suyos esos finos labios que conseguían llevarle hacia la más extrema de las locuras. Cuando la chica pronunciaba su nombre algo le impulsaba parar, era el mismo sentimiento que hacía que Luna le buscase a él con ansias de aclarar las cosas.

Decidió parar y darse la vuelta con lentitud. Luna tras eso frenó un poco el paso. El duro genio del Slytherin parecía debilitarse al contemplarla de esa manera; la chica caminaba decidida, con los ojos y el rostro inocente, la luz de la luna iluminada su pálida piel y su larga y rizada melena rubia ondeante, desordenada hasta la cintura, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas por el frío y tiritaba levemente, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el pasillo.

-Draco… ¿te encuentras bien? Sé que te ocurre algo…-afirmaba parándose frente a él-, lo noto… Ya sabes que me lo puedes contar…

-Lo sé… -respondió fríamente el muchacho, mirándola directamente, apartando ese sentimiento de debilidad que Luna le hacía sentir-, guardas muy bien tus secretos cuando te interesa.

La chica se extrañó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Eres una descuidada! –exclamó furioso, sus ojos grises centelleaban encontrándose con los de una Luna sobresaltada, nunca le había visto así.

-¿Pero, qué he hecho?

-No… qué no has hecho. ¡Se te ha olvidado contarme muchas cosas! –Draco sentía que estaba a punto de lanzar un grito que conseguiría despertar a todo el castillo.

Luna ya estaba muy segura de que algo importante sucedía. Al observar bien el comportamiento de Draco desde esa tarde, su mirada y sus palabras, empezaba a sospechar algo que ella creía descabellado. Algo en su interior le decía que cabía la posibilidad de que su novio hubiera cometido un acto poco considerado, no pensaba que él, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, hubiera hecho lo que se estaba temiendo en ese momento, más bien, no quería creerlo.

Entonces fue cuando volvieron a hablase con la mirada, Luna había hallado el motivo por el cual el chico estaba enfadado. Un sentimiento de dolor y decepción comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por la congoja y el corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso.

-Dime, Luna –dijo decidiendo que era el momento de romper el silencio tras unos segundos manteniendo sus miradas fijas en el contrario-, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que eres miembro de ese grupo al que llamas E.D. junto a esos traidores que siguen a Potter y a Dumbledore? No se te ocurra negarlo. ¡Sé todo lo que hacéis!

La chica permaneció en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, bajó un poco la cabeza sin mostrar emoción alguna en sus facciones rompiendo la conexión de miradas que la pareja tenía durante largo rato. Tras eso, pareció estar petrificada.

Él por su parte se ponía nervioso, por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar delatarse. La poca resistencia y respeto que tenía hacia la chica se vieron reducidos a cenizas esa tarde, la desconfianza le llevó a sumergirse en las páginas del diario secreto de Luna, dónde pudo conocerla mejor, meterse en sus pensamientos y llevarse una decepción, una señal más clara de que eran muy diferentes, eso le dolía, pero jamás lo iba admitir, le dolía porque, tras todo lo que pudo descubrir en el diario, también él ocupaba buena parte de esas páginas que demostraban que Luna le quería, y mucho, guardaba para él los mejores y más puros sentimientos de su inocente corazón, sólo comparados a los sentimientos de amistad que señalaba que eran para algunos de los nuevos amigos que Luna estaba haciendo ese curso, lo que le hacía sentirse algo celoso. Quedó maravillado al leer lo que la chica sentía por él en el fondo, pero sentía que eso no bastaba, le había ocultado que era miembro del ese E.D, que pertenecía a los "traidores a la sangre". Ya no sabía qué sentir ni que esperar de ella.

Un silencio sepulcral volvía a invadir el pasillo, Luna aún permanecía inmóvil y Draco la miraba con una mezcla explosiva de emociones en su interior.

-¿Por qué lo has leído? –musitó al fin la chica.

-¿Y tú por qué no me lo has contado?

-Necesitaba tiempo –respondió sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-¿Tiempo? Tiempo para que os echen a todos. ¡Es una insensatez! -se acercó a ella- ¡Esto era lo que la directora y la Brigada llevábamos todo el curso buscando! –la tomó por los hombros y, alterado, la agitó levemente– No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Te van a expulsar por seguir al idiota de Potter.

-¿Por qué lo has leído? –repitió la joven alzando el rostro, decepcionada e inundada en lágrimas, Draco sintió de nuevo esa molesta punzada en el corazón que tanto odiaba sentir al verla llorar-… ¿Por qué?

Él la soltó con lentitud intentando sosegarse y algo sorprendido de que ella no saliera de esa pregunta, cualquier otra persona habría comenzado a explicarse agitadamente. Continuaron contemplándose en silencio. Las cristalinas lágrimas de Luna se multiplicaban por su perlado rostro rompiendo en ese momento el aspecto distraído, soñador e impasible que solía caracterizarla. Continuaba preguntándole _"¿por qué lo has leído?"_ a través de su mirada, lo que hacía despertar de nuevo la conciencia en Draco y que esa punzada que sentía se volviese más dolorosa.

-Ya está bien –dijo él tras un prolongado silencio– deja de llorar –casi iba a empezar a suplicar.

-Explícame porque –respondió Luna recobrando un poco la compostura pero aún sollozante-. Tú sabías su significado, su valor sentimental…

Él no respondió, simplemente frunció un poco el ceño y bajó su mirada, no se atrevía a enfrentase a esos ojos. Luna continuó hablando.

-No pretendía ocultarte nada sólo buscaba la forma de hacerte entender las cosas… ¿Sabes por qué?

El Slytherin seguía en las mismas, giró un poco el cuerpo para posar su vista en la ventana más próxima que tenía evitando a la chica por completo. Los leves sollozos que lanzaba parecían despertar el frío corazón del muchacho por unos instantes, pero su orgullo y su genio eran más fuertes, por eso evitaba sus ojos, porque si la volvía a mirar tan herida y decepcionada como se sentía en ese instante él caería, se tendría que rendir, pero también se sentía decepcionado, por lo que aguantaría.

-¿Sabes porque me has llegado a gustar, Draco? –siguió Luna con la voz más serena secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta. Permaneció un instante en silencio para tomar aire y sin esperar respuesta alguna- Con todo lo que nos ha pasado desde el pacto, me alegra decir que he llegado a quitarte esa máscara que tienes, como me propuse desde un principio, y me ha gustado el Draco que he conocido. Aunque tú no quieras admitirlo, no eres en absoluto como te muestras ante todos los demás… Por eso… has llegado a mi corazón… y pensaba que el verdadero Draco Malfoy, como me ha estado demostrando desde nuestro primer y verdadero beso, sabría entenderme, porque haces que me sienta especial. Tenía la esperanza de que con todo lo que te he contado sobre el diario, lo respetases. Pensé que yo también te importaba de la misma manera que tú me importas a mí… No pretendía esconderte nada… porque te quiero… y lo sabes.

-Puede que ese sea el problema… -habló por fin el muchacho arrastrando las palabras, entristecido, sin muestra de enfado-, que tú y yo no debemos querernos, que somos demasiado diferentes –hablaba con nervios en su interior-. Te engañas –dijo dándose la vuelta haciendo ahínco de la poca valentía que tenía para mirarla a la cara-, no hay dos Draco Malfoy. Y estoy cansado de que nos hagamos daño.

-¡Sí que hay dos Draco! –interrumpió ella de repente con algo de brusquedad, cosa que a ambos extrañó. Estaba nerviosa, se temía hacia dónde quería ir a parar.

-Esto sólo nos va a dar problemas. Como has dicho antes, somos de entornos distintos. No está bien. Es demasiado…

El semblante de Luna volvió a petrificarse, sólo el intenso brillo de sus llorosos ojos mostraban lo que sentía, esas ganas de estallar en llanto como nunca había hecho por ni por nadie desde el fallecimiento de su madre. Ahora notaba como su mundo se iba a derrumbar de nuevo en cuanto el chico que más le importaba dijera directamente lo que se estaban transmitiendo por la mirada.

-Se acabó el juego…-dijo el Slytherin mirándola impasible.

Sin embargo, ninguno quería moverse de allí, ansiaban abalanzarse a los brazos del otro pudiendo olvidarlo todo, sintiendo que no existía nadie más que ellos. Su cariño era más fuerte.

Él sabía, después de todo lo que había leído y ella le había dicho, que Luna no mentía, le quería y él a ella también, pero, si lo pensaba, jamás se lo había dicho…Siempre era ella la que pronunciaba los "te quiero". Él sólo la obsequiaba con cosas materiales o se limitaba a perderse en las sensaciones que le hacían sentir sus besos, no estaba en su carácter decir muchas palabras de afecto. A pesar de todo lo que sabía de ella, quería a Luna Lovegood como jamás quiso a nadie, pero su miedo a lo que a ambos les rodeaba era más fuerte, por lo que le dolió decir lo que en ese momento dijo, aunque pensaba que era lo justo y lo adecuado para que todo eso terminase y para que ella no quisiera volver a acercarse a él. Tomó aire y:

-_Nunca debí de robarte el diario._

Esas palabras cayeron como un balde agua fría para los dos.

-¿Qué? –intentó preguntar con un finísimo tono de voz, rota por la emoción.

-Piénsalo, eres amiga de Potter… Sólo debía acercarme a ti, buscar algo sospechoso, y ya tengo todo lo que necesito para que lo expulsen –era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy se sentía como una vil basura, y encima siendo sincero, confesando lo que en verdad pretendía hacer al principio mucho antes de llegar a conocerla mejor-. Pero las cosas se han descontrolado…

A Luna le dio un vuelco el corazón, su perfecto mundo con el chico que logró introducirse en sus sueños se rompió en mil pedazos y se transformó en un vulgar teatro en el que ella fue la protagonista tentada por las farsas, todo cobraba sentido. ¿De qué otra forma Draco Malfoy se hubiese fijado en ella y hubieran colaborado juntos?

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo ha sido mentira? ¿Has intentado que me enamorara de ti para averiguar cosas de Harry?

Él guardó silencio con los puños apretados.

Por otro lado si Luna lo pensaba, no entendía por qué Draco se indignó tanto al descubrir que ella estaba involucrada con el E.D, si lo que él decía era verdad, ella de alguna forma habría entrado también el frió corazón del chico, si no, no hubiese protestado tanto…o quizás sólo fuese una estratagema para que ella le dijese más cosas. Ya no entendía nada, no sabía qué pensar. Solo veía que lo perdía, que había sido traicionada y que le habían arrebatado el objeto más preciado que poseía.

-No quiero saber nada más de ti, Lovegood –dijo con la voz algo quebrada, se detuvo para recuperar la compostura-, estoy cansado… y el qué dirán…pesa.

Guardó silencio, quería alejare de allí lo antes posible, sentía que si volvía a ver un lágrima recorrer las mejillas de Luna su mundo se derrumbaría por completo.

Luna iba empezar a llorar de nuevo, estaba cabizbaja, con los hombros caídos y aguantando todo lo que podía sus sollozos.

Un nuevo impulso de acercarse a Luna intentó apoderarse del chico, se limitó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo para desaparecer por una esquina, cuando se alejó de la ventaba y pasó al lado de Luna, no pudo evitar tener un último contacto con ella, intuía que era el último, tan sólo un simple roce con sus suaves y heladas manos al tenerla de lado, breve pero sólo eso bastó para que ambos volviesen a sentir el latido de sus corazones.

Ella no se movió sólo abrió más los ojos con sorpresa por ese acto, no sabía si lo hizo a posta por lo que no quiso y no pudo reaccionar más que de esa manera. Escuchaba los apresurados pasos del muchacho tras de sí y le daba mil vueltas a todo lo que se habían dicho quedándose otra vez sola en el pasillo.

Él intentaba huir de todo; de la mirada de Luna, de ese dolor que parecía apuñalarle el pecho. Un piso más abajo, entró en el aula más cercana y fue en ese momento cuando toda la rabia, la tristeza, la impotencia, el miedo terminaron apoderándose de él… estalló en llanto y empezó a golpear con furia los muebles que de la estancia, maldecía y se repetía mil veces lo miserable que era y el daño que acababa de hacer a la personas más especial y única que se dignó a mirarle con otro ojos e intentar comprenderle.

Se sentó en el banco de un pupitre apoyando los codos en las rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos, lloraba como hacía mucho que no lo hacía por nada ni por nadie.

Le resultó muy difícil mirar a Luna a la cara mientras ponía la excusa de que intentó sonsacarle información metiéndose en su corazón sólo por hundir a Potter. Pero tras pasarse toda la tarde leyendo el diario veía muy claramente que ella no merecía a alguien como él, como dijo, las diferencias eran demasiado grandes y aún le costaba admitir que pertenecía al E.D. Sabía que a ella lo que la gente dijera le daba igual, que podría aguantar el entorno en el que él vivía y se callaría muchas cosas, por lo que no vio otra forma que hacerla daño para alejarla y "abrirle" los ojos.

Se quedó pensativo y estático en el banco con la mirada perdida y es rostro de Luna en la mente unos minutos eternos.

Por otra parte, un instante después de que Draco desapareciese del pasillo Luna se giró contemplando de nuevo el camino tomado por el chico esta vez sin intención alguna de seguirle. Se secó de nuevo las lágrimas, ya no había nada que hacer en esos oscuros y fríos corredores. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia su sala común, cuantas más lágrimas enjugaba más brotaban. Resolvió el enigma planteado en la entrada de la sala de las águilas y al entrar el cambio de temperatura era notable. Agilizó el paso buscando su dormitorio echando de menos la calidez de las sábanas. Estaba agotada, hundida, lo único que quería era llorar no podía borrar el rostro de enfado y decepción de Draco cuando le encontró en el pasillo para luego tornarse impasible y decirla que no quería volver a saber nada de ella, despreciándola como si fuese la persona más insignificante del mundo, así se sentía en ese momento. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama acurrucándose con las gruesas sábanas por fin. Lloraba en silencio observando el cielo nocturno por la ventana mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con Draco, los momentos que tanto atesoraba habían sido mentira y los besos regalados…

No podía haber sido todo una mentira, una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo. Algo le decía que Draco no estaba siendo del todo sincero, lo veía en él, su mirada le delataba. La había utilizado y aún así quería esperar a que él mismo se aclarase con lo que le pasaba y lo que sentía, ella no podría hacer nada más que dejar pasar el tiempo y ver las reacciones del chico.

Su preocupación aumentaba al acordase de sus nuevos amigos, si todo lo confesado por Draco era cierto, mañana mismo el E.D. sería descubierto gracias a ella, tras eso terminaría de hundirse por completo perdiendo a más personas que la importan.

Quizás Draco tuviera razón y era verdad que no poseía una máscara de sentimientos.

Ya no sabía qué esperar, ni qué sentir, ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar tan solo quería llorar para desahogarse.

Lloró alumbrada por la luz de la luna hasta que se vio rendida por el sueño.

Al día siguiente despertó tarde, con un punzante dolor de garganta y se sentía mareada. La noche fue horrible en todos los sentidos. Y esperaba que a esas alturas sus compañeras de habitación estuvieran cuchicheando sobre la formación de un grupo de clandestino llamado Ejército de Dumbledore que había sido interceptado por Umbridge, y no sólo ellas, sino todo el colegio suponía que Harry estaría haciendo la maleta o estaría siendo torturado por la suma inquisidora mientras la Brigada estaría regocijándose en su trabajo bien hecho mientras los demás integrantes del E.D estarían enterándose de quién fue la traidora, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Pudo notar desde que salió de la sala común que era un día normal.

Caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor con lentitud, aún tenía mucho sueño, no pudo disimular sus ojeras ni la hinchazón de sus ojos. No se había preocupado en arreglarse demasiado el cabello y se había puesto por encima la bufanda del uniforme para cuidarse la garganta. Hacía mucho frío esa mañana, recordó cómo pasó la espera en el pasillo helado sentada al alfeizar de la ventana. Sentía migraña. No tenía ganas de nada, pensaba incluso en regresar a su cuarto para no tener que toparse con Draco en el Gran Comedor nada más empezar la mañana. Lo pensó, iría a ver cómo estaba el ambiente en comedor para terminar de asegurarse de que no había ocurrido nada extraño con E.D. cuando de repente se topó con Ginny.

-Buenos días, Luna –saludó la joven bastante cordial empezando a caminar junto a ella. No parecía preocupada y la recibió con una sonrisa a la que Luna respondió con disimulada naturalidad y serena- ¿Qué tal?

-Hola.

-Tienes mala cara –la miró preocupada.

-Bueno, no he dormido bien.

-¿Y eso?

-He tenido pesadillas, parecían demasiado reales… Y creo que me estoy constipando.

-Vaya, será mejor que desayunes bien, verás cómo te encuentras mejor.

-Sí...-musitó desganada.

Ginny le dio el indicio de que no había ocurrido nada grave al avisarla de que esa tarde había reunión con el E.D. Más aliviada, hablaron de trivialidades hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor y cuando se separaron contempló la mesa de Gryffindor, observó que Harry y sus amigos empezaban el día con normalidad. Al acercarse a buscar un sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw no pudo evitar buscar a Draco con la mirada, como había estado haciendo días atrás, no le encontró a pesar de que ella ya llegaba tarde al desayuno. Decidió no torturarse y centrarse en pasar el día esperando que no hubiese incidentes.

De repente un pequeño avión de papel aterrizó en su plato vacío mientras se disponía a servirse un poco de zumo de calabaza. Extrañada, lo abrió enseguida con discreción, conocía la figura de sobra. Dentro venían las señas de un aula en el segundo piso, debía estar allí antes de que empezase la primera clase, no ponía nombre alguno. Luna se levantó con rapidez y salió del Gran Comedor dejando de lado el desayuno, quedaba muy poco para la primera clase.

Una vez enfrente del aula tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta, entró con decisión pero no vio a nadie, el aula estaba vacía. Algo situado en el pupitre de la última fila llamó su atención, había un maletín de cuero marrón entre abierto del que salía un destello.

Sorprendida por el descubrimiento, se acercó a por el objeto y lo terminó de abrir con lentitud a la vez que reconoció a quién pertenecía. Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco al contemplar el contenido del maletín, Draco le había devuelto el diario, no venía solo también estaba su réplica, la que sólo tenía escrita las conversaciones del chico con ella. Cabizbaja, los recogió dejando el maletín vacío y donde estaba.

Ese acto daba entender que todo había terminado, que ya no hablarían ni compartirían ese vínculo. Draco pretendía olvidarla por completo, por lo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le contara a Umbridge todo lo que había averiguado.

Salió en silencio del aula con los diarios en la mano derramando una lágrima traicionera.

El resto del día fue muy pesado y aburrido para la Ravenclaw, las clases se le hacían eternas y se distraía con facilidad, hasta que por la tarde después de las últimas clases y de almorzar obligada por Ginny, que notaba que a su amiga le ocurría algo serio. Empezaba a entrarse mejor al haber descansado un poco y comido algo, pero en su interior era una maraña de tristeza, nervios y dudas.

Se dirigió a su clase de defensa con el E.D. junto con Ginny. Le extrañó que el pasillo estuviera más silencioso que de costumbre mientras caminaba hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. No entendía nada si Draco pensaba confesar ¿por qué no lo había hecho ya con la mínima ocasión?

La clase empezó bien, consiguió distraerse durante un momento.

De repente, un estruendo hizo silenciar a todos los presentes. Aturdidos comenzaron a escuchar las indicaciones de Harry para que saliesen deprisa de la sala y se dispersasen.

En ese momento Luna, con los ojos fijos en la entrada, notó cómo la tomaban del brazo.

-Corre, Luna –le dijo Ginny nerviosa seguida de Neville junto con los gemelos Fred y George.

La chica reaccionó y el grupo salió corriendo despavorido buscando un lugar seguro y dividiéndose poco a poco. Estuvieron horas sin tener noticias de si había pasado el peligro pero una cosa estaba clara, el E.D había sido descubierto aunque no fue como Luna pensaba.

Como más tarde se supo, Draco atrapó a Harry saliendo de la Sala de los Menesteres, ella sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el delator había sido una compañera de su misma casa, Marietta Edgecombe, quien recibió su castigo al instante encerrándose en la enfermería. Dumbledore había escapado y todos los miembros del E.D. debían prepararse para un severo castigo por la oficialmente proclamada por el Ministerio directora Umbridge.

En esos momentos Luna sólo era capaz de preguntarse por qué Draco no hizo lo que pretendía desde un principio, lo que le hizo aumentar la esperanza de ella que ocupaba o había ocupado un espacio en el frio corazón del Slytherin.

Continuará

**¡Qué ganas tenía de actualizar! Bueno, puede que este cap no sea muy… agradable…pero no desesperéis que aún queda ;)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Bss!**


	28. Incompleto

**((ATENCIÓN, SÓLO ES EL TÍTULO, EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ TERMINADO JEJE! xD)) **

Capítulo 28:

Incompleto

_Todo iba muy rápido._

Los días habían pasado para Luna en un simple pestañeo, convirtiéndose en efímeras semanas que a su vez se transformaban en tediosos y difíciles meses en los que los integrantes del descubierto Ejército de Dumbledore parecían ser castigados continuamente por la directora Umbridge, daba la impresión de que no se había conformado con el castigo impuesto generalmente la semana que el grupo fue descubierto.

Pensando en ello, lanzó un suspiro.

Esa noche Luna se hallaba refugiada en la sala común de Ravenclaw terminando una redacción, sola e inundada por un silencio que pronto se rompería cuando sus compañeros de casa regresasen del Gran Comedor tras la cena. Estaba cansada, le pesaban los párpados y su cuello se resentía al estar tanto tiempo encorvada escribiendo. Prácticamente no había salido de allí en todo el día.

¿Para qué iba a salir? El colegio parecía decaer con rapidez; algunos de los profesores llegaban a ser agredidos por oponerse a las opiniones de la directora, ya casi no se escuchaban risas ni albedrío por los pasillos. Los alumnos que mejor llevaban los cambios eran por supuesto los Slytherins, sobre todo los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, a los que ahora Luna debía esquivar por dos motivos; por los castigos y por Draco Malfoy.

Ese chico la había traicionado, había sido la primera persona a la que abría su corazón, su inocente corazón, el primer chico al que besó, por quien suspiró, el único que la hacía sentir extraña y eufórica a la vez, el único que la hacía estremecerse con nuevas y placenteras sensaciones en simples besos. Estaba dolida, pero debía sacarle de su mente y de su corazón cuanto antes. En ese aspecto de su vida, esos meses habían sido duros, a pesar de no haber vuelto a acercarse a él, con una simple mirada de lejos en los pasillos se volvía a sumergir en la tristeza, mientras tanto él no parecía percatarse de si ella andaba cerca. Le veía como el Draco Malfoy de siempre, pero le gustaba notar que, aunque aún le afectase todo lo relacionado con él, el tiempo hacía que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Sabía que jamás le olvidaría por completo, porque había sido su primer amor, basado en la mentira, pero el primero, sólo esperaba que lo que le quedase de él fuera un leve sentimiento que le hiciera ver que de los errores se aprende, algo que le diera un indicio de qué era lo correcto en una relación, si volvía a tener alguna. No quería guardarle ni el más mínimo rencor, a pesar de todo, eso no estaba en su forma de ser, pero una parte de ella no podía evitarlo al recordar que él no volvería a ser indiferente para ella como antes.

Quería tener su mente ocupada en algo y sólo lo conseguía en parte. Aunque hubieran pasado unos meses, también los recuerdos de cómo el E.D. fue descubierto y castigado estaban bien presentes en ella, era imposible olvidarlo pero a la vez para la chica era confuso, porque en el momento en el que todo ocurrió, ella se encontraba en un trance de desolación pensando en su ruptura con Draco del día anterior. Cuando estuvo en la Sala de los Menesteres sentía que todo a su alrededor lo estaba soñado, más bien que tenía una pesadilla; había mucho ruido, aunque al parecer la explosión que notó no fue real, según le contó Ginny, a quien no podía ver con la frecuencia de antes debido a uno de los castigos de Umbridge por el cual "los ex-miembros del descubierto Ejército de Dumbledore no podían tener ningún contacto entre ellos si eran de casas distintas los fines de semana", eso le hacía sentirse más necesitada de la presencia de un amigo ahora que había conocido más a fondo a Ginny, a Neville y a Harry.

Se levantó del asiento y se desperezó, había estado sumergida en sus deberes todo el día, desde la primera clase, tan sólo había hecho un descanso para bajar a cenar y había intentado terminar pronto, como hacía desde semanas atrás para evitar incómodos e innecesarios encontronazos con los Slytherins que se metían con ella y buscaban excusas para bajarle puntos si estos eran de la Brigada o Prefectos que se aburrían, se habían desmadrado con el resto de los alumnos ahora que eran el apoyo de la directora y, por supuesto, los Gryffindors eran los que resultaban más afectados en ese asunto. Su otro motivo era para alejarse todo lo posible de Draco.

La entrada a la sala de las águilas se abrió dando paso a una multitud de alumnos habladores, algunos con cara de cansancio, no sólo por el sueño, sino por sus encuentros y castigos con Umbridge.

Luna decidió que era hora de irse a la cama, por lo que recogió sus cosas y las metió en su bolso para dirigirse a su cuarto. Mientras recogía, una de sus piedras mágicas que utilizaba para que le diesen energía en el estudio, según ella, se le cayó al suelo, al recogerla recordó la primera vez que extravió el diario en su vida, mejor dicho, la vez en la que todo empezó. Las palabras de Draco resonaban en su interior "_Nunca debí robarte el diario"._

Hacía muchas semanas que no había vuelto a escribir nada en el diario. Tras el hechizo de su madre por su cumpleaños tenía dos pero siempre utilizaba el original, que se distinguía por sus iniciales en el lomo, el otro, utilizado por Draco, contenía únicamente las conversaciones privadas que ambos mantuvieron. Había guardado los diarios bajo llave en un cajón de su mesita de noche sin abrir durante una larga temporada. No se sentía con ganas de plasmar sus pensamientos, le hacía acordarse más de Draco y en su cabeza todo le se hacía una maraña de confusión.

Una vez en su cuarto, se puso el pijama, ordenó su uniforme y sus libros para el día siguiente y se tumbo en la cama boca arriba. Sus compañeras de cuarto aún no habían llegado. Lanzó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche pensando en que a lo mejor, después de tanto tiempo, no le venía mal desahogarse, quizás conseguía despejar de su cabeza la confusión hacia lo que Draco hizo y la tristeza.

Se levantó ágilmente y se agachó entre el hueco que había entre la mesilla y la cama estirando un brazo para buscar la llave del cajón, guardada en un pequeño saco de cuero rosa entre la pata de la cama y la pared en el que Luna tenía diversos objetos, amuletos que no quería perder y entre ellos el pequeño adorno naranja con el lirio de madera que Draco la regaló por su cumpleaños. Sacó una llave y volvió a esconder el saco en su sitio, los Nargles no se acercaban a ese rinconcillo.

Al abrir el cajón Luna se llevó un susto, el diario original brillaba con una luz dorada muy tenue y parpadeante y estaba desgarrado por las tapas. Lo sacó y lo puso en la cama mientras, con su varita, utilizaba la contraseña mágica para abrirlo. Contempló con horror cómo todas y cada una de las páginas estaban estropeadas; algunas con la letra emborronada, otras, estaban medio rotas y casi arrancadas, y los dibujos y las fotos que tenía pegados habían dejado de moverse para convertirse en borrosas imágenes.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! -logró decir en un suspiro casi ahogándose pasando las hojas abriendo mucho los ojos.

Posó un dedo en una foto en la que salía con su padre, una de las pocas que aún estaba bien y en movimiento, y, al rozarla, la foto se volvió oscura y los rostros empezaban a difuminarse.

-No, ¿cómo es posible? –dijo esta vez más angustiada.

Por más que Luna le daba vueltas a sus acciones respecto al diario no lograba comprenderlo. La última vez que lo abrió fue en su cuarto, días después de que Draco se lo devolviese, y estaba en buen estado, ordenado y como siempre, tras eso lo guardo bajo llave con su diario gemelo hasta ese instante, asegurándose de que nadie lo hallaba ni lo tocaba, pues alguna vez había sido víctima de diversas bromas pesadas maquinadas por algunos de sus compañeros casa en las que se veía obligada ir de excursión por el castillo buscando sus pertenencias. Por eso quiso ser más precavida que nunca con el diario en esta ocasión, utilizando una llave mágica para cerrar la mesilla noche y repeler a los curiosos y sus hechizos.

Se pasó casi toda la noche probando hechizos y hojeando sus libros para repararlo. Lo curioso era que el otro diario estaba en perfectas condiciones. Al final, cuando el sueño empezaba a poder con ella, decidió que la tarde siguiente se pasaría por la biblioteca para buscar algo que le sirviera de ayuda, porque parecía que su objeto más preciado estaba extrañamente hechizado para estropearse, sobre todo al tacto.

Se decidió a hacer un experimento; Cogió unos guantes de invierno morados de su baúl, se los puso y con cuidado guardó el diario en su bolsa con el resto de sus libros para llevarlo consigo a la biblioteca. Por suerte y como esperaba, al tener puestos los guantes no dañó más el diario.

Al día siguiente las primeras clases fueron eternas para Luna, con frecuencia observaba el interior de su bolso y cómo los dibujos de la tapa del diario se iban desvaneciendo cada vez más rápido, su angustia aumentaba.

En clase de Encantamientos empezaba a mostrarse más intranquila pensando en que tras esa clase tendría el tiempo libre del almuerzo para buscar y comenzaba a deliberar en si debía saltarse la clase siguiente para continuar su urgente búsqueda.

-Luna –susurró Ginny sentada a su lado-, ¿te encuentras bien? -la miraba de reojo arqueando una ceja.

-No, la verdad. Necesito un favor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sí preguntaran por mí en clase, ¿puedes decir que estoy indispuesta?

-¿Indispuesta?

-Sí.

-No me extrañaría que lo estuvieses, Luna -dijo un poco más seria-. Llevas días aislada en tu sala común, sin tomar el aire y sin comer bien… ¿Cómo no ibas a estarlo? Sin embargo no lo estás. A ti te pasa algo serio –la señaló con decisión-, pero sé que no se trata de tu salud, al menos no por completo. Estás, no sé, pareces deprimida…

-¿Deprimida? –preguntó sintiéndose incómoda.

-Es que, me da esa sensación. Eres tú pero no eres tú…-dijo tristemente- Oye, no diré nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero, ¿por qué necesitas faltar a clase?

-No, no es nada, es que he olvidado hacer una cosa importante para mañana.

-Luna, mañana es sábado –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero es muy urgente. Tan urgente que debo saltarme una clase, quizá dos.

-Sí necesitas hablar… Ya sabes –dijo relajando más la mirada, con signos de preocupación.

-Gracias –Luna sonrió ampliamente un poco más relajada.

Al final de la clase fue derecha a la biblioteca sorteando a multitud de alumnos. Su corazón latía agitadamente por los nervios cada vez que se iba acercando y no estaba segura de encontrar una solución a su problema. No sabía bien por dónde empezar a buscar y tampoco estaba segura de pedirle ayuda a algún profesor ya que en esos momentos estaban siendo más vigilados por la directora.

Pensando en todo ello y caminando en dirección opuesta a los demás alumnos que se dirigían al comedor o al patio, no se percato de que alguien clavaba su mirada en ella con mucho interés y comenzaba a seguirla hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la gran estancia la encontró totalmente desierta, tan sólo se hallaba le señora Pince, muy inmersa en su riguroso trabajo, clasificando una montaña de libros por lo que no pareció percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha. Luna se dirigió a la primera mesa que vio, se disponía a dejar sus cosas para empezar a deambular entre las estanterías cuando, de repente, sintió cómo alguien la tomaba del brazo con fuerza y le obligaba a darse la vuelta para que se mirasen a la cara. El corazón de Luna dio un vuelco, después de semanas sin dirigirse una mirada de refilón, Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella tomándola de la muñeca mostrando una gélida mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Draco Malfoy? –preguntó distraídamente como si el susto que le acababa de dar el chico no hubiera sido nada.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo él seriamente en voz baja.

Luna no sabía de dónde sacó las fuerzas para mantenerse tan serena y natural como siempre a la hora de hablar, cuando una parte de ella quería enfadarse con él y decirle que con qué derecho la trataba tan bruscamente después de _todo_, pero lo intentó dejar eso atrás exitosamente y respondió:

-Lo siento, ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada, quizá más tarde –intentó soltarse del chico pero éste, con impaciencia, fue más brusco y la atrajo un poco más para sí.

-No va a haber un más tarde –dijo con rapidez-, arremángate.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito comprobar una cosa –dijo antes de que la chica terminase de preguntar.

Con rapidez le estiro el brazo izquierdo por el que la tenía sujeta, y le subió las mangas de la túnica y la camisa inspeccionando con atención su brazo. Seguidamente, hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho, la chica no opuso resistencia.

-¿A caso quieres una muestra de sangre? –preguntó Luna curiosa, observando cómo el chico escudriñaba cualquier signo en la blanquecina piel de sus brazos.

Él alzó la mirada serio por el comentario.

-Quería ver si también tenías esto –dijo soltándola enfadado, le molestaban el sarcasmo y tranquilidad que Luna parecía mostrar, se sentía incómodo.

Se arremangó el brazo derecho y se lo mostró a la chica, que abrió más los ojos con sorpresa al contemplar cómo sobre el antebrazo de Draco se encontraba escrita la palabra "Incompleto" en unas letras medio deformadas en tinta negra.

-Vaya –dijo Luna-, ¿te aburres en clase y te da por tatuarte?

-¡Calla y pasa el dedo por las letras! –dijo exasperado por su comportamiento.

Luna lo pensó un segundo, no entendía porque se sentía un poco invadida por la vergüenza tras esa petición. Despacio, estiró la mano y pasó los dedos por el antebrazo del chico notando cómo las letras tatuadas parecían estar en relieve, pero lo más extraño fue que, repentinamente, al terminar de pasar el dedo por toda la marca recibió un pequeño calambre que la hizo apartarse dando un brinco.

-¡Auch! –exclamó- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? No sé qué significa. ¿Lo sabes tú?

-Empiezo a hacerme una idea –dijo volviendo a bajarse la manga-. Pero no puedo estar seguro hasta que no vea si tienes marcas o hasta que me enseñes tu diario.

-Lo siento, pero si no te explicas mejor…

Draco se agobiaba.

-Escucha, esta maldita marca empezó a formarse hará cosa de un mes o así, no para crecer y hacerse más visible, ¡y ahora encima he empezado a notar calambres por todo el brazo! Pone "incompleto", ¿no se te ocurre por qué? He estado desquiciándome hasta terminar de entenderlo.

-¿Estás insinuando que…-Luna se puso un poco más seria, de repente dio un salto- ¡Espera!

Dándose la vuelta, rebuscó en su bolso y se puso los guantes morados ante la mirada de extrañeza del muchacho, que arqueaba una ceja pensando que Luna no cambiaba.

No, no la veía cambiaba. Era por eso por lo que se sentía incómodo y se comportaba tan bruscamente, estaba inseguro. Después de meses, no sabía cómo tratarla tras haberle hecho tanto daño, ni sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, así que, tendía a ponerse arrogante. Normalmente le daba igual ser dañino e irrespetuoso con los sentimientos ajenos, pero con ella era completamente distinto que con los demás. Aunque lo hiciera, algo en él le decía: "Te estás pasando". Pensaba que cualquier otra persona que hubiese sufrido el mismo engaño que Luna, ya le habría amenazado, gritado o le hubiese tratado tan fríamente como lo hacía él alejándose por completo por mucho que el chico insistiese en hablar. Pero en cambio, ella se mostraba impasible, como las veces que la insultaban, irónica y receptiva a escuchar. Lo que le hacía dudar sobre si ya se había olvidado de él hasta el punto de volver a ser para ella indiferente, como le dijo una vez : _"__No me ofendes porque no me importas mucho que digamos, nada de lo que me digas o hagas, ni me hace, ni me ha hecho daño, Malfoy". _Ese pensamiento le asustó, pues él aún no lograba olvidarla, por muy bien que disimulara, que estuviese alegre con sus amigos y que hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy con la vida de siempre, no lo lograba y sabía el por qué, porque no quería hacerlo. Por mucho que se repitiese que sacarla de su vida era lo correcto al ser ambos tan opuestos, no era eso lo que sentía, era caprichoso con sus sentimientos, pero aún haría el intento de apartarla ya que veía que ella hacía lo mismo.

-A mí también me pasa algo –explicó Luna con voz seria y algo melancólica.

Con sumo cuidado fue sacando el estropeado diario del bolso, dejándolo encima de la mesa para introducir la contraseña mágica. Aunque no hacía falta abrirlo para darse cuenta de que estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? –preguntó Draco atónito.

-Nada. Hace semanas que no lo uso, lo dejé guardado en un cajón bajo llave y anoche, cuando me decidí a utilizarlo, lo encontré en ese estado –iba explicándole a la vez que pasaba unas cuantas páginas-. Parece haberse vuelto sensible al tacto, por eso utilizo los guantes.

-¿Hace cuantas semanas que no lo usas?

-No lo sé, quizá también llegue a ser cosa de un mes.

Ambos se miraron muy serios y preocupados.

Luna cerró el diario pensativa. Algo le llamó la atención en la tapa, lo había pasado por alto la noche anterior, en un extremo estaba escrita la palabra "incompleto" de la misma forma que en el brazo de Draco pero en letra más pequeña.

-El mismo trato nos obligará a cumplirlo… muy a la fuerza -susurró Luna entendiéndolo todo de repente, recordando las palabras que pronunció al asociarse con Draco.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó él más enfadado al comprobar que su teoría acerca de la extraña marca era cierta- ¡Te dije que con esas cosas no se debía jugar!

-¿Dirías que has estado teniendo mala suerte mientras te salía esa marca en el brazo? –preguntó la chica ignorando por completo las quejas del Slytherin.

-Teniendo en cuenta que casi no puedo mover el brazo, sí.

-Es un hechizo en forma de recordatorio…-dijo pensativa posando un dedo en su barbilla.

-¡Pues arréglalo! Fuiste tú la que puso las reglas, ¿recuerdas? –dijo muy borde.

-Aún así, el pacto actúa por sí solo –dijo poniendo un tono de voz más serio y poco propio de ella-. Prueba a tocar mi diario.

El chico se acercó más a la mesa y puso su mano derecha en la tapa, eso hizo que el diario recobrara un poco de color, en un instante la portada no parecía estar tan desteñida.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó él.

-¿No recuerdas que nos quedaban tres días por cumplir del trato? Tú decidiste devolverme los diarios y no volviste a pedirme ningún encargo. No hemos terminado, Malfoy.

-Tres días, tres encargos.

-Creo que no tienen por qué ser tres pero debes permanecer tres días más con mi diario.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Ya te di antes el diario cuando se dividió en dos tras tu cumpleaños y no pasó nada. Estuvimos días hablando y dejando el pacto de lado. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Tú cuidabas de uno de los diarios… Además, esos días aún estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidieses –dijo algo triste apartando la mirada de él, ese comentario les hizo sentirse incómodos a los dos- y no sólo esos días… lo sabes –volvió a mirarle con ojos penetrantes.

Draco echaba mucho de menos contemplar de cerca esos ojos, pero se resistió apartando la mirada y bajó la cabeza recordando diversas cosas que Luna hacía por él cuando estaban juntos sin que éste se lo pidiese y lo que tuvo que aguantar por guardar su relación en secreto.

-Pero, bueno –continuó la chica explicando-, supongo que ahora el trato ha actuado al ver que yo vuelvo a tener mi diario y que ni quiero ni que me interesa hacer lo que me pidas…-dijo con algo de frialdad.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte si no quieres que tu diario se deshaga -respondió a la defensiva, algo molesto tras lo que acababa de decir la chica. Sí, intuía que le iba olvidando con rapidez.

Pero Luna decía eso en voz alta, no para pretender molestarle, sino para convencerse a ella misma de que Draco debía ser su pasado, un pasado del que debía aprender.

No iba a ser nada fácil que se olvidasen mutuamente si tenían que volver al trato y además no se aclaraban respecto a lo que sentían.

-Será mejor que te lleves el diario -dijo Luna entregándoselo.

-No se me ocurre ningún encargo para ti, ¿ocurriría algo malo si seguimos ignorándonos durante los días que quedan?

-No lo sé –dijo sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedó algo dolida al ver que Draco seguía igual y que no pretendía tener más vínculos con ella, no entendía el por qué, pero notaba que una parte de él no quería alejarse de ella- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a que tu marca crezca?

El chico se quedó pensativo.

-No –dijo al fin-, pensaré en algo…-empezaba a quitar ese tono de enfado.

-Lo que se te ocurra.

-Bueno, de momento hazme estos deberes –dijo sacando un pergamino de Historia de la Magia y de Encantamientos de su maletín-. ¿Qué haremos si esto no funciona?

-Debe funcionar. Además, todo encaja.

-Ya, pero, ¿y si resulta que, aunque estemos tres días así, el trato ya se ha estropeado?, me quedaré con eso en el brazo para siempre y tú sin diario.

-Entonces pediremos ayuda profesional –dijo la chica con tranquilidad recogiendo sus cosas y los deberes de Draco-. Lo último que quieres es que esto se sepa, ¿cierto?

Él se quedó callado.

-Tu silencio me da la razón –dijo ella mostrando una media sonrisa, la primera sincera desde hacía semanas-. Tranquilo, cuando esto termine todo volverá a la normalidad. Ve pensando más cosas, por favor, puede que si sigo los encargos que digas y los hago bien mi diario vuelva a su estado.

El siguió sin decir nada, tan sólo se limitaba a observarla.

-Bueno, tengo que irme.

-Espera, Lu…Lovegood –dijo serio.

-¿Sí… Malfoy?

-¿Y el otro diario?

-Oh, al otro no le ocurre nada, está en perfecto estado. Pero sé que comprenderás que, aunque pueda usar ese, necesito recuperar el original.

-Ya…

-Además, sólo así se te irá la marca. Puedes avisarme de algo urgente a través del que te acabo de dar y yo con la copia sabré que necesitas algo –sugirió.

-¿Te da igual que abra el diario verdadero después de todo? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué más da, si ya lo has leído? –preguntó con tranquilidad encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros.

-Bien -dijo incómodo recordando lo irrespetuoso que fue al leer el diario-, te avisaré de los encargos por ahí.

-Así será más secreto…- asintió- Adiós, Malfoy.

La muchacha salió de la biblioteca caminando grácilmente, un poco más contenta al saber que lo del diario tendría remedio y que volvía a estar de alguna forma algo unida a Draco. Por mucho que una parte de ella se sintiese molesta, no podía engañarse a sí misma ni a su corazón…Le costaría olvidarlo.

Sin embargo él, que seguía quieto al lado de la mesa y la observaba alejarse hacia la salida, creía lo contrario.

"_Un problema más_ –pensó-_. Quiero, pero no quiero olvidarte, Luna. Y tú quizás ya ni pienses en mí… Te ves más segura que yo, siempre te ves así…" _

Un rato después, el joven salió de la desierta biblioteca guardando el diario de Luna en su maletín y a la vez contemplaba cómo el objeto parecía recomponerse un poco cuando lo tocaba.

"_Quizás funcione…" _–pensó sorprendiéndose

El resto del día fue normal para ambos jóvenes.

Luna ya se encontraba mejor, por lo que asistió al resto de sus clases y decidió ir a merendar con Ginny, que estaba contenta de ver más recompuesta a su amiga. Seguidamente, Luna fue a su sala común a hacer los deberes, tanto los suyos como los de Draco, lo que le trajo recuerdos.

Esta vez aunque no lo viese justo debía de cumplir con su parte, por el diario y por su madre.

Continuará

**Gracias x leer! Espero que os esté gustando :) Dentro nada subo el siguiente.**

**¡****O****s****d****e****s****e****o****u****n****a****s****f****e****l****i****c****e****s****f****i****e****s****t****a****s****!**

**Bueno, a mi estas fechas no me gustan mucho que digamos, me resultan un poco deprimentes por ciertos acontecimientos de mi vida, pero espero que lo paséis bien, que os regalen muchas cositas y que disfrutéis de la oportunidad de estar con vuestros seres más queridos.**

**Un abrazo! Y mil gracias por pasaros por esta humilde historia.**


	29. Setas saltarinas

Capítulo 29:

Setas saltarinas

Al día siguiente Hogwarts se vio inundado por un resplandeciente sol que llenaba de optimismo a Luna mientras contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana de su dormitorio. Era sábado y, ya que no podía ver a sus nuevos amigos, podría ir a dar una vuelta al bosque para ver a sus adorados Thestrals, eso sí, llevaría junto a ella el diario nuevo por si Draco le dejaba algún mensaje.

Todo el alumnado se hallaba disfrutando en el patio de las pocas bocanadas de libertad que tenían. Aunque era algo aburrido porque no podían utilizar las varitas.

La joven caminaba tranquilamente pensando por primera vez en semanas en algo que conseguía distraerla de sus problemas con Draco. Estaba cerca del aula de Historia de la Magia cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta. Siguió su camino.

-Señor Malow, espere –se escuchó desde dentro, Luna supuso por el tono tan peculiar de voz que era el profesor Binns quien llamaba a un alumno desde la pizarra.

-Es Malfoy, profesor –dijo Draco conteniendo el enfado de que siempre se equivocase con los apellidos, estaba a punto de salir al pasillo. Al escucharle, Luna decidió parar y darse la vuelta para observar desde una esquina.

-Ah, sí claro, lo que yo he dicho. Recuerde, que no vuelva a repetirse, adiós.

-Adiós –se despidió el joven cerrando la puerta de la clase-, ¡fantasmón demente! -refunfuñó.

Se disponía a bajar al patio junto a sus amigos y al doblar la esquina se topó con Luna.

-¡Diablos! Qué susto Lu, Lovegood –exclamó el chico al verla como si nada, estática, sosteniendo su característico bolso y mirándole un tanto inexpresiva.

-Perdón, pero te he escuchado en clase y, ya que te he encontrado, he pensado en entregarte los deberes que me pediste –decía mientras sacaba los pergaminos.

-¿Ya los has terminado? –preguntó visiblemente sorprendido-, ¿cómo los has hecho tan rápido? Había ejercicios para torturarse el fin de semana entero.

Luna se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mostrar una media sonrisa.

-Toma –le dijo extendiendo el brazo con los deberes.

-Pues aún no se me han ocurrido más encargos.

-Mírate el brazo. A lo mejor la marca ha empezado a borrarse.

El chico lo hizo y, para sorpresa de ambos, las letras habían tomado un color gris claro.

-Sí, han cambiado –dijo con pasmo y agrado- y debe de haber sido ahora mismo porque esta mañana estaba igual que ayer.

-Bien –dijo Luna contenta, pegando un leve saltito-, eso quiere decir que mi diario está cambiando a mejor.

-Aún así, esto sigue sin gustarme –volvió a su tono serio.

Luna, ignorándole, tomó la muñeca de Draco con cuidado, pillando a éste por sorpresa, y le tocó el antebrazo para comprobar si recibía algún calambre, el chico se la quedó mirando algo incómodo, no pasó nada extraño.

-¿Te sigue doliendo o dando calambres? –preguntó la chica observando las letras con detenimiento, como si de una enfermera y su paciente se tratase.

-Ahora, es algo raro, siento un cosquilleo, pero no es tan molesto como antes.

-Venga, Malfoy, piensa algo más para encargarme –dijo dejando de fijarse en el antebrazo del muchacho, apartándose un poco-. Antes se te ocurrían los planes más descabellados sin importarte el hecho de que me costase cumplirlos.

"_Porque antes todo era distinto"_ –pensó el Slytherin apartando la mirada de ella algo fastidiado mientras se bajaba las mangas del uniforme.

-Está bien, listilla -dijo intentando volver a una postura más dura con ella-, lo tengo; irás al bosque prohibido a buscar Setas Saltarinas para mi clase de Pociones.

-De acuerdo.

-Y tienes que hacerlo sin magia -señaló.

-Pero así voy a tardar más.

-¿Y qué? –preguntó con desdén-, si a mí me da igual que te cueste cumplir mis encargos… Así será más entretenido.

-Vale –dijo riendo y encogiéndose de hombros-, te has enfadado. Como quieras… -entornó los ojos sin ningún signo de enfado.

-Pues eso –contestó él mosqueado por su comportamiento tan despreocupado _"¿¡Se puede saber de qué se ríe!?"_-se preguntó.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te ha llamado el profesor Binns por algo grave? ¿Quizás por lo del tapiz?

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos mostrando una media sonrisa.

Luna no dijo nada. Simplemente continuó mirándolo curiosa con la característica mirada de una niña pequeña.

-Es que –dijo-, después de todo lo que nos costó coserlo…

-No –respondió Draco quitando su sonrisa y entornando los ojos-, al tapiz no le pasa nada. Son mis notas –dijo algo resignado "_No logro concentrarme por tu culpa"_-quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero rehusó.

-Mmm… -asintió lentamente- Está bien, iré al bosque. De todas formas, es una suerte que me mandes eso, ahora mismo iba a ver a los Thestrals.

-¿Thestrals? ¡Ya estamos otra vez! No me tomes el pelo, esos bichos no existen.

-Que no los veas no quiere decir que no existan.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Qué me dices de las luciérnagas o de las Parvus Acromántulas? –preguntó en un tono algo melancólico y tímido.

El chico volvió a sentirse vencido. Tuvo que guardar silencio y desviar la mirada al recordar la mágica noche en la que ambos recorrieron los pasillos de Hogwarts e hicieron un gran descubrimiento que aún no habían revelado a nadie, y la vez que a Luna le pico la pequeña araña en el tobillo y terminaron abrazados casi toda la tarde.

-Será mejor que te pongas en marcha –dijo evadiendo el tema-, se te va a hacer tarde.

Sin más, se marchó caminando ágilmente para desaparecer por otra esquina del pasillo.

"_Se ha puesto algo rojo…"_ –pensó Luna sonriente- _"Será por furia_".

La chica se puso en marcha. Aunque tuviera consigo su varita, el trato haría que la magia no funcionase a la hora de atrapar las setas, por lo que decidió pasar por la cocina del colegio y llevarse una pequeña merienda ya que la tarde se le iba a hacer muy larga. Al llegar a la cocina fue ayudada por un elfina amiga suya.

-Espero que todo sea de tu gusto, Luna –le dijo la elfina contenta de volver a verla–, ¿estás segura de que no quieres llevarte nada más?

-No, de verdad. Muchas gracias, Eima, tengo todo lo que necesito.

-Ojalá pudieras pasarte más de vez en cuando por aquí. Eima se aburre.

-Me gustaría –dijo triste-, pero con la nueva dirección del colegio…

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes. Anímate y sal a tomar el aire, que estás muy pálida, muchacha.

-Está bien -rió.

-Y come más. Pareciera que padeces mal de amores; eres como ellos, ni comes, ni duermes.

Luna evadió el último comentario.

-Adiós. Adiós a todos –dijo despidiéndose de todos los demás elfos que trabajaban muy atareados.

-Adiós, señorita –dijeron todos al unísono mostrando una sonrisa.

Esa soleada tarde de sábado fue muy próspera; la orilla del lago estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, Hagrid trabajaba a gusto en su huerto y en el campo de Quidditch los equipos se organizaban para entrenar por turnos, todos menos la casa Slytherin, por lo que en ese sector del castillo la paz duró poco. Justo en el momento en el que le tocaba entrenar al equipo de Gryffindor, las serpientes decidieron colarse, las discusiones entre ambas casas no se hicieron esperar por lo que tuvo que intervenir uno de los profesores y, para la mala suerte de los leones, fue Snape el que puso orden cediéndoles el turno a los Slytherins.

Draco no había faltado a su entrenamiento ni había querido perderse la escena de cómo su profesor favorito se quejaba de los Gryffindors y les expulsaba del campo de juego. El entrenamiento fue largo y cansado. Al finalizar el chico se dirigió a los vestuarios para darse una reconfortante ducha, se puso su uniforme, guardo su equipamiento de Quidditch en una bolsa negra y cogió su escoba, fue de los últimos en salir.

El sol empezaba a esconderse, decidió ir al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos y cenar. Una vez fuera del campo de Quidditch algo llamó su atención; en la lejanía del bosque prohibido las hermosas luces del atardecer comenzaban a formar un juego de colores que definían llamativamente los árboles más altos que Draco lograba ver desde ahí. No pudo evitar acordarse de Luna.

"_¿Habrá terminado ya?"_ –se preguntó- _"Se está haciendo de noche…" "No te preocupes más por ella, ella no se preocupa por ti..." "Aunque de eso no estoy completamente seguro…" "Draco, te estás liando" "¡Debes olvidarla!" "¡Pero no puedo!"_

Absorto en su complicada maraña de pensamientos iba dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia su sala común para guardar su equipo de Quidditch.

Dentro del castillo, la cena había dado comienzo y llegaba tarde, se asomó a la entrada del comedor y divisó a todos sus amigos en su mesa, dio un vistazo más riguroso a la mesa de las águilas y algo le chocó; el sitio que normalmente solía ocupar Luna estaba vacío, no la encontraba por ningún lado.

"_Quizás no tenga hambre o habrá terminado ya"_ -se decía siguiendo su camino a las mazmorras-_ "¿Por qué tendría que ocurrirle algo malo?" "Bien pensado, ella es un imán para que le pasen cosas…"_

Decidido, retrocedió hacia el patio, montó en su escoba y puso rumbo hacia el bosque prohibido dispuesto a echar una rápida ojeada. Sí no veía nada raro, nada fuera de lo normal para él, siempre podía escribir en el diario y preguntarle que dónde estaba, pero ¿y si no lo miraba? El joven empezaba a agobiarse.

La noche comenzó a teñir el bosque con su hechizante y sombrío color y el viento se agitaba. Ya llevaba un buen rato sobrevolando el terreno dónde se suponía que Luna debía buscar las setas y luego recordó que la chica quería ir a deambular buscando criaturas fantásticas. Descendió un poco más, ese sitio le ponía nervioso, por lo que quería guardar las distancias. Divisó un destello azulado en movimiento, comenzó a seguirlo y al bajar un poco más hasta quedar a dos metros del suelo, entendía de qué se trataba, era la luz de una varita, observó la silueta de una persona tras la luz, una chica,

-¡Lovegood! –exclamó acercándose más a ella.

La chica, sorprendida, se dio la vuelta pegando un brinco a la vez que daba un grito y apuntó la varita encendida en alto hacia él en signo de defensa.

-¡Tranquila! -dijo levantando las manos como en un atraco.

-¡Qué susto! –dijo Luna abriendo los ojos como platos- Pensaba que eras un vampiro dispuesto a atacar -intentaba recobrar el aliento mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y bajaba su varita.

-¿Un vampiro? –preguntó arqueando una ceja y bajando las manos aún algo sobresaltado.

-Es que, como está tan oscuro y llevas la túnica del uniforme…

-¿Aún no has conseguido lo que te pedí? –preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Sí, hace horas –explicó despreocupada.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Este lugar es peligroso –frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que iba a ver a los Thestrals… Me he entretenido más de la cuenta. Ya me iba.

-Está oscureciendo, te perderás.

-No, no me perderé –dijo dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¡Espera! –el chico descendiendo un metro y voló más hacia ella- Dame las setas, ya que estamos.

Luna volvió a girarse hacia él, avanzó y quedaron más o menos frente a frente. Contemplaba cómo Draco levitaba en la escoba esperando y le entró una duda, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Está bien –le dijo abriendo su bolso lleno de setas en movimiento-. Ten cuidado, no paran quietas un segundo.

De repente, una de ellas salió disparada hacia arriba dándole al chico en un ojo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, se cayó de la escoba hacia su derecha golpeándose la cabeza contra una piedra.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Luna asustada.

Cerró el bolso para que no saltasen más setas a tiempo que corría hacia el muchacho y se arrodillaba frente a él. El Slytherin tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se movía con lentitud.

-¡Ay! –se quejó llevándose la mano a la frente- ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño? –preguntó la joven visiblemente preocupada- Ten cuidado al levantarte –dijo sosteniéndole del brazo mientras él se incorporaba-. Quédate un momento sentado –el muchacho asintió sin decir nada, sólo quejándose de dolor.

Luna apartó un mechón de los ojos del chico y vio un fino corte entre la ceja y la oreja que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Espera –comenzó a buscar en su bolso.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado, tocándose el corte- ¡Sangro! –dijo con fastidio mirándose los dedos.

-Sólo es una pequeña herida –le dijo ella, ya tan tranquila como siempre, pasándole un pañuelo para quitar la poca sangre que había y después ponerle una tirita.

Draco se sintió raro, sentía las caricias de Luna al curarle. Estaba sorprendido de que la chica se asustase tanto al verle caer al suelo, nunca la había oído chillar de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se pegaba un susto como el de hacía un rato pensando que la atacaban por detrás, le gustó que se preocupase tanto por él, aunque ella siempre era así, dulce y considerada por naturaleza, nada que ver con él. Pensaba que lo estaría ayudando únicamente por compasión, después de todo lo que le había hecho a la chica le costaba creer que fuera por algo más, pero podía ser que aún sintiera algo por él, su reacción había sido tan extraña para él que no sabía cómo interpretarla.

Draco le daba mil vueltas a lo que la chica acababa de hacer mientras ella terminaba de curarle y le daba las setas que había recogido en una bosa bien cerrada.

-Draco –dijo la chica moviendo una mano frente a él al ver que no reaccionaba- ¿Estás ahí? Quizá el golpe haya sido demasiado fuerte –dijo con preocupación.

-¿Eh? –levantó la cabeza de repente volviendo a la Tierra y la miró- Ah. Ya, claro, las setas.

Se levantó con ayuda de Luna.

-¿Te mareas o algo? –preguntó ella observándole detenidamente.

-No. Tranquila –se sacudió unas cuantas hojas del uniforme y del pelo.

-Menos mal que te ha dado una pequeñita –comentó Luna mirando al suelo, también sacudiéndose-, se ha escapado. ¿Necesitabas muchas?

-No –contestó mirándola detenidamente con el rostro sereno- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿El qué? –le miró inocente, sin entender la pregunta.

-Déjalo.

Su escoba aún seguía en el aire, la cogió y volvió a montar. Ambos se miraron.

-Bueno –dijo Luna-, si no tienes nada más para encargarme, me marcho.

-Espera a que se me ocurra algo…-dijo con rapidez.

Draco se negaba a que Luna caminase sola por el bosque prohibido. Buscaría una excusa para que no se separasen.

"_Soy imbécil" _–se dijo.

-Sube –le dijo sin pensarlo más veces, aterrizando con la escoba.

-¿Que suba? –abrió los ojos incrédula.

-Sí, Luna, que subas –dijo entornando los ojos.

-Tengo muchas preguntas –le dijo aún sin moverse mostrando una media sonrisa.

-Yo también. La primera es: ¿puedes subir de una vez? Te lo pido como encargo.

Al decir eso la chica se vio empujada por una especie de fuerza invisible que le incitó a dar el paso que le faltaba para montarse en la escoba.

-Vale, vale, ya voy –dijo caminando más rápido-, no hace falta empujar.

-Imaginaba que el trato haría algo así –dijo Draco riendo por la reacción de la chica.

-Pero iba a subir de todos modos –se colocó detrás de él.

-Sujétate –dijo algo ruborizado mirando al frente.

Luna pasó los brazos por la cintura de Draco y entrelazó sus manos, tampoco pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

Ascendieron lentamente, esquivaron diversas ramas y salieron de espesor de los árboles tomando velocidad. A Luna le pareció un sueño todo lo que vló en ese momento; sobrevolaban el bosque prohibido, la luna se presentaba como enorme y hermoso diamante y reflejada sobre el agua del Lago Negro parecía bailar al compás de los sonidos de la naturaleza y el viento junto a las estrellas también parecían confundirse con las luces del castillo, como si se camuflaran. La emoción y la sorpresa parecieron recorrer todo su cuerpo al contemplar todo ese paisaje nocturno, cuando aceleraron no pudo evitar abrazarse más a Draco hasta apoyar la cabeza en su espalda, eso al chico no le molestó en absoluto.

Draco buscaba un patio vacío donde aterrizar sin peligro a ser vistos. Cuando lo encontró, Luna bajó dando un salto de alegría y le preguntó.

-¿No ha sido el paisaje más bonito que has visto en tu vida?

-No me he fijado bien, pero supongo que es como el de todas las noches –se encogió de hombros y bajó de la escoba.

-Qué poco observador –dijo decepcionada-. Gracias por traerme.

-Espera, he dicho que tengo preguntas.

-Sí, ¿pero estás dispuesto a escuchar las mías? –preguntó incrédula.

-Sólo si resuelves las mías. Tenía pensado dejarlas de lado pero... no puedo.

-Está bien –asintió más seria.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado con tanta preocupación cuando esa estúpida seta me ha golpeado?

-Porque te habías caído –dijo sin más encogiéndose de hombros-, no iba a dejarte ahí tirado, medio cegato por el golpe y con un corte.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó ésta vez más enfadado, casi sintiendo que iba a estallar de inseguridad- ¡Sí me he comportado como un capullo contigo! –frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué insistes en ser tan tú con alguien como yo?

Luna permaneció en silencio y volvió a contemplarle con su mirada analítica.

-Porque –dijo seria- supongo que, como tú mismo dijiste una vez, somos demasiado diferentes, quizás hasta en eso. Y seguro que todavía no lo entiendes…

Él permaneció en silencio con el semblante enfadado.

-¿Puedes contestar ahora a mi pregunta?

Draco siguió sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué has ido a buscarme al bosque?

-Porque estabas tardando demasiado en cumplir con lo que te pedí y tenía miedo de que –preparaba su respuesta muy inseguro, sobre la marcha-… al ser tan incompetente, no lo cumplieses como es debido. Pensaba que te sería demasiado complicado sin magia y no quería arriesgarme a ser el último en de la clase, simplemente fue eso.

-Entiendo –contesto Luna casi en susurró.

Draco notó más extraña aún la forma de contestar de la chica.

Algo le decía que se engañaban mutuamente. Fue sumando todas las dudas que le surgieron desde que volvió a hablar con ella el día anterior para rehacer el pacto, pensó en su comportamiento semanas atrás intentando evitarse mutuamente, y decidió llevar a cabo un descabellado experimento para terminar de estar seguro de qué sentía Luna. Por una parte se decía a sí mismo que para qué iba a poner esa arriesgada idea en práctica si lo que él buscaba era olvidarla, pero su corazón, que buscaba lo contrario y al que hacía caso muy pocas veces, ansiaba saber los sentimientos de la joven. Si resultaba que Luna le había olvidado, podría dejar de desquiciarse y empezar a olvidarla por completo siguiendo con su vida de siempre, la borraría de su vida; pero si resultaba que la chica no había conseguido olvidarle y que tampoco quería, bueno, en ese aspecto Draco no tenía tan claro qué hacer, pero al menos saldría de dudas. Decidió poner el experimento en marcha:

-¿Qué? –preguntó con aire de altanería- ¿Acaso te estabas haciendo ilusiones conmigo otra vez?

-¿Ilusiones? –Luna abrió mucho los ojos- No podría aunque quisiera. Tú acabaste con todas de un golpe. De todas formas siempre fueron eso, tan sólo ilusiones… –dijo despreocupada, dulce y a la vez triste.

-Entonces no sientes nada por mi –afirmó mostrando una media sonrisa aparentando una total despreocupación.

-¿Por qué te interesa ahora lo que yo sienta?

-Porque me da que sigues siendo una mentirosa. Encima vas de fría y despreocupada y esa fachada no te acaba de quedar bien.

-¿Acaso tú sientes algo? –le miró curiosa y algo esperanzada en su interior. En ese momento Draco le parecía bipolar, cambiaba de humor como de camisa.

-¿Por qué evitas mis preguntas?

-¿Por qué evitas tú las mías?

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Voy a dejar claro de una vez por todas que nosotros tan solo tenemos un trato, al que estamos más obligados a cumplir que antes.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Nos queda tan solo el domingo y este calvario terminará. Esta será mi última petición para ti.

-Te escucho –asintió aparentando seguridad y desinterés como podía.

-Quiero que me beses.

Continuará


	30. Quiero que me beses

Hola a to s! ^^U

¡Auch! ¡Dobby, para! Por favor, se bueno. ¡Nooooo! No me pegues más x,S ¡Suelta la lámpara! Que estoy actualizando y el capítulo siguiente ya está en marcha… Anda, Dobby, si Dobby es bueno, Dobby no mutila.. xS ¿eh?..

Ejem… ¬¬ Venga, en serio, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! x,(

Sí, sí diréis que soy peor que Bellatrix a la hora de torturar y todo eso, pero no sabéis el comienzo de año que llevo… Uno de los problemas que me han surgido es que mi ordenador ha muerto (R.I.P) u.u . El disco duro ha decidido irse de vacaciones junto al ventilador… ¬¬ Por suerte he podido salvar los documentos más importantes MIS FICS ESTÁN A SALVO! ^^ No hay peligro. Así que ahora en lo que busco un digno sustito actualizo en el ordenador de mi señora madre ^^ ejeje! pero sigo necesitando tiempo… Creedme, no poder actualizar y escribir a gusto me duele más a mí. Esto puede conmigo… =(

Pido paciencia, muchas gracias.

Espero que hayáis tenido un buen comienzo de año... al menos mejor que el mío...

SaNdRaa

Capítulo 30:

Quiero que me beses

Esa noche el insomnio se había apoderado de la joven Luna Lovegood. Estaba tumbada de lado, abrazada a su mullida almohada, tapada con las sábanas hasta los hombros y con la mirada fija en la ventana de su dormitorio contemplando el mágico resplandor de la luna, como le gustaba hacer siempre antes de dormir, solía relajarla, pero esa noche no. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y estaba impresionada por todas las emociones de ese día; sus discusiones con Draco, su excusión al bosque, el paseo en escoba en el que había podido contemplar la magia nocturna de Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, era el recuerdo más preciado para ella… Pero lo que más la impresionaba, lo que la angustiaba, lo que la hacía estar llena de dudas y lo que hacía a su corazón latir vertiginosamente era la última petición que le había hecho Draco. Le había pedido _un beso_, según él, para dejar claro que ninguno de los dos sentía nada fuera de lo normal y que sólo estaban unidos por un pacto, así no se complicarían más las cosas después de todo lo sucedido.

Luna no entendía nada.

Pensaba que esa extraña petición debía de significar mucho más, algo importante para él. Sí, Draco debía de estar muy desesperado o tener demasiados Torposoplos en la cabeza para que tuviera que aclararse de esa manera.

Empezaba a preocuparse y se entristecía al pensar que posiblemente el muchacho tan sólo buscara volver a jugar con ella o hacerla rabiar. Una pequeña vocecita se lo recordaba, como una especie de advertencia, para no hacerse ilusiones. Ya la había decepcionado una vez, la voz le decía que al fin y al cabo era Draco Malfoy.

Pero la sola idea de volver a tener que rozar los labios del chico, esos labios que tanto la maravillaban, la hacía olvidar todo lo malo de esa petición, no había dificultad cuando recordaba los besos compartidos, las caricias que la estremecían y esa mirada tan especial que la hacía perderse. Las miradas más sinceras que había visto en Draco eran las que le parecían pedirla un nuevo beso. Cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia y notaban cada uno la respiración del otro, su calidez, y la sonreía Luna notaba que el chico la necesitaba de alguna manera especial, sentía que todo eso era sincero, no como él quiso hacerla creer diciéndola que era una estratagema para averiguar cosas de Harry.

Ahora le resultaría mucho más difícil apartarle de su corazón cuando todo terminase la noche siguiente. En cuanto diesen las doce en punto el pacto terminaría dando paso al lunes. Tenía la sensación de que ese extraño cuento que parecía vivir se desharía en ese mismo instante, como si todo hubiera sido una mera ilusión que la haría volver a la realidad con la última campanada de las doce.

La indecisión se apoderaba de ella.

A esas alturas conocía lo suficiente a Draco como para saber que nunca diría el verdadero motivo de su última petición, pero ella empezaba a cansarse. Tenía que sincerarse con él de una vez por todas. No sabía cómo, ni en qué momento se enamoró, pero sí el por qué, ya se lo confesó un tiempo atrás pero estaba dispuesta a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

De repente Luna tuvo una idea para cumplir su último mandato y que a la vez Draco se sincerase con ella de una vez por todas. Sonrió para sí muy ilusionada e intentó conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levantó tarde, también había estado pensado mucho en la noche anterior y esperaba con ansias a que Luna estuviese preparada para cumplir su mandato. No quería presionarla más, por lo que le dijo que le mandara un mensaje en uno de sus peculiares aviones de papel cuando estuviera preparada para el beso.

Se sorprendía de sí mismo.

Tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarla...

Draco ya había utilizado esa táctica para aclarar sus sentimientos con Luna la vez en la que estuvieron cosiendo el tapiz, la vez en la que compartieron su auténtico primer beso, y le había ayudado bastante a aclararse. Pensaba que esta vez podría volver a surtir efecto. Al recordar esa noche le costaba creer que hubiera sido tan sincero y que se hubiera armado tanto de valor por ella. Solamente por ella. No se conocía a sí mismo.

Mientras se abrochaba la camisa del uniforme se miró el brazo hechizado por el pacto con fastidio, la señal aún no se borraba, pero por lo menos ya no le dolía ni le daban calambrazos. Eso era buena señal. Podría significar que Luna estaba dispuesta a besarle muy pronto.

Casi se arrepentía de haberla hecho tal petición, pero sentía que lo necesitaba. No podía explicarse, sólo quería actuar. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus labios no se chocaban y fue por su culpa; por no aceptar a la joven por completo, por verla demasiado extraña para todo lo que solía rodearle, pero se negaba a alejarla. Se negaba a que Luna le apartase de sus pensamientos. Temía que pudiera reemplazarle, porque podía, ya que pensaba que la joven podría tener al chico que quisiese si mostraba bien sus encantos. Pero entendía que Luna en el fondo debía y tenía derecho a olvidarle después de haberla hecho creer que sólo jugaba con ella tan solo por el miedo al qué dirán.

Estaba frente a un gran espejo pensando en todo ello, con el semblante serio cuando su grupo de Slytherins le llamó para bajar todos juntos a desayunar. Una vez en el Gran Comedor dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de las águilas, acto que había tomado como una costumbre incluso en las semanas que estuvo sin hablarse con Luna tras haber roto, pareció quedarse tranquilo al divisar una cabellera rubia y ondulada, por lo que se sentó en su mesa en medio de Pansy Parkinson y de Crabbe.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Draquito? -preguntó la joven sonriente y melosa.

-Fatal –respondió secamente el aludido. Comenzó a servirse un zumo.

-Vaya, qué lástima, ¿una pesadilla? –Pansy se acercó más a él e intentó darle la mano pero Draco en ese momento la apartó para coger el tenedor.

-Sí, muy rara.

Mientras Pansy comenzaba a relatarle supersticiones sobre lo que podían producir las pesadillas y se burlaba de esos temas, todo ello únicamente para lograr entablar conversación, él iba lanzando miradas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Dicen que si cuentas lo que has soñado no se cumple –decía Pansy.

En ese momento Draco se fijó en que Longbottom se dirigía con rapidez y disimulo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y le entregaba un papel a Luna, esta le sonrió y el muchacho se dirigió hacia la salida junto a la pequeña de las comadrejas Weasley.

-No se cumplirá –dijo Draco muy atento a lo que Luna hacía y mosqueado de que le sonriera tanto a Longbottom–. Ni hablar.

Aunque no hubiera soñado precisamente que Neville intentaba algo con Luna, aún en su cabeza revoloteaba la idea de que la chica se olvidase de él. Y Longbottom era una opción para ella y un rival como otro cualquiera en ese sentido.

El tiempo había mejorado, por lo que al acabar el desayuno los Slytherins decidieron salir al patio para disfrutar del domingo. Mientras Draco aparentaba entre charlas estar de mejor humor con sus amigos esperaba el mensaje de Luna, que no llegó hasta por la tarde: Estaba subido a un árbol mientras los demás permanecían sentados en el césped cuando un pequeño avión de papel aterrizó en el cuello de su camisa dando justo en su nuca y del pequeño choque el mensaje cayó al césped.

-¿Qué es eso? -señaló Pansy cogiendo el papel- Un mensaje –se disponía a abrirlo cuando…

-¡Dámelo! –respondió Draco bajando del árbol de un salto y arrebatándola el papel de las manos con liguera brusquedad.

-Vale –dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño-, tampoco hay que ser tan bruto.

-Será de alguna de sus churris –dijo Blaise haciendo reír a Crabbe y a Goyle.

-Vete al cuerno, Zabini –se limitó a responder el joven Malfoy.

Para que sus no sospechasen, abrió el mensaje, lo leyó y después lo rompió mostrando un total desinterés. No estaba dispuesto a que sus amigos metieran las narices en ese asunto, y menos Pansy, que era una celosa paranoica, o Zabini, a quien había hecho creer que el pacto con la Ravenclaw había terminado hacía mucho, el muchacho ya casi ni se acordaba de Luna.

-Sólo son garabatos de algún gracioso que se aburre –dijo Draco sentándose en el césped guardando los pedazos del papel con discreción.

Sin embargo Pansy dudaba.

-¿Y por qué te has alterado tanto cuando has visto ese avión? –preguntó arqueando una ceja- ¿Acaso esperas correspondencia?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, querida Pansy –respondió sosegado-. Estoy bastante solicitado –dijo mostrado una media sonrisa, todos los chicos rieron junto a él en forma de alabanza por su destreza con el sexo femenino.

-Ya, claro –la muchacha les miraba despectivamente cruzada de brazos.

-Mis asuntos son mis asuntos, todos lo sabéis.

Y su reputación era su reputación, por eso en su interior sentía nervios e inseguridad por ir en ese momento al lugar acordado con Luna. Debía quedar con ella en la torre del reloj. Tan sólo tenía que seguir disimulando. Decidió esperar un momento, si se iba en ese instante podrían sospechar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entre todos decidieron ir a su sala común.

-Id tirando vosotros –dijo Draco. Ese era su momento. Sólo esperaba que la chica no hubiese tenido que esperar mucho, él sabía que tenía paciencia de sobra, pero tratándose del tema para el que se reunían tenía algo de miedo de que se echara para atrás.

_¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?_ –se dijo a sí mismo- _Sabe que hoy puede terminar todo, arreglaríamos su diario, no se echará atrás… _

Eso en parte le parecía entristecerle. En tan solo unas horas el pacto por el que se había quejado tanto, por el que le habían pasado tantas cosas y por el que había podido mirar con otros ojos a Luna Lovegood terminaría. Si ella accedía a su tarea, claro estaba.

La brisa no era muy fría. Por el pasillo y los jardines podía encontrar a multitud de alumnos en pequeños grupos. Por fin, al llegar a la torre, algo jadeante, divisó a Luna de espaldas. Parecía estar embelesada con los colosales engranajes del reloj, el sonido de la maquinaria parecía relajante si se sabía escuchar, lo inundaba todo. Sin embargo ella notó su presencia.

-Hola –dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿No había otro sitio para quedar? –preguntó el muchacho avanzando con lentitud.

-Hoy todo el mundo está fuera disfrutando del día –dijo mirando al exterior sonriente- o simplemente deambulando por los pasillos. Supuse que no te haría mucha gracia que nos vieran cruzar juntos ni siquiera un pasillo, y menos que alguien abriera un aula y nos encontrara. He estado vigilando la torre antes de mandarte el mensaje.

-Cada vez más precavida –señaló arqueando una ceja-. Veo que se te han pegado cosas de mí -en parte se arrepintió de decir eso.

Luna le miró y se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Draco se puso algo serio.

-Entonces estás lista.

-Si te soy sincera, no acabo de entender por qué me has pedido esto.

-Creí explicarte que para dejar claro que esto se acaba –dijo Draco escondiendo de nuevo de sus sentimientos-. No quiero que después del pacto sigas detrás de mí –explicó mirando hacia otro lado-. Y la única forma de que yo me crea que ya no sientes nada es esta.

-Pues yo tengo una teoría, aunque sé que no querrás esclarecer mis dudas...

-No, no lo haré –dijo sin más-. Acabo de explicártelo y es tu problema que te lo creas o no.

-Bien… pues –Luna dio unos pasos hacia él mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Draco le devolvía la mirada-… supongo que estoy lista…

No parecían nerviosos, sabían fingir, aunque interiormente el frenesí empezaba a apoderarse de ellos, sobre todo del chico. Luna comenzó a acercarse más, estaban a escasos centímetros, Draco iba a entrecerrar los ojos cuando de repente la Ravenclaw posó un rápido y dulce beso… en su mejilla izquierda.

-Ya está -dijo apartándose de él como si nada.

-¿Cómo que ya está? –todo él era una maraña de confusión.

-Me has pedido que te besara y lo he hecho –dijo Luna aparentemente sin entender nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Draco permaneció estático mirándola con incredulidad.

-¡No te hagas la tonta, Luna! –dijo casi explotando- Sabías perfectamente qué y cómo te lo había pedido –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Hablas como si yo fuese una camarera y hubieras pedido un plato de comida y no te lo hubiese servido a tu gusto –reía como una niña pequeña-. Pero tú no habías especificado… ¿Has sentido algo?

-¿Cómo pretendes comprobar algo de esa manera? Ni me he enterado.

-Yo sí… -ese comentario de dio a entender a Draco que ella sí había sentido algo especial.

-¡Porque me has besado tú!

-Comprobemos cómo está tu brazo –dijo cogiéndole de la muñeca. Él se arremangó mirándola aún sin comprenderla y sin molestarse por ese acercamiento.

La señal había desaparecido. Se quedó atónito. Por una parte estaba contento, se había librado de la marca y del dolor, pero no entendía lo sucedido si él había pedido otra clase de beso.

-Te lo he dicho –continuó la chica-, has de saber ponerme los encargos, tienes que especificar. Yo he cumplido -Luna le soltó riendo, iba a separarse pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Con que has cumplido, ¿eh? Aún quedan horas para que esto acabe.

-¿Quieres pedirme algo más? –le miró a los ojos, en ellos parecía entreverse una especie de ira o impaciencia- ¿De verdad quieres alargar tanto todo esto? Porque entonces esa marca volverá… y mi diario quedará destrozado.

El muchacho la soltó.

Luna mostró una inocente media sonrisa, no parecía molesta. También tenía un plan y había surtido efecto. Veía que el chico estaba al borde de la exasperación por lo que decidió hablar.

-Tal y como me has explicado, pensé que con ese simple gesto habría bastado para dejarlo todo claro. ¿No te basta?

-¡No!

-Pero si tú ya no quieres saber nada de mí ni de este pacto que termina hoy, ¿qué más te da? ¿Qué más da cómo te bese, si lo que buscas es que te olvide?

Eso era lo que Luna quería esclarecer, quería que Draco le confesara de una vez por qué hacía todo eso, sin andarse más por las ramas. Ya intuía el motivo y estaba eufórica por haberlo descubierto; Draco la echaba de menos y quería descubrir si era correspondido, pero Luna necesitaba que todo eso saliera de él. Él debía de buscarla esta vez, tenía que ser él quien diera el primer paso, porque no estaba dispuesta a poner su corazón en juego otra vez para nada.

-¿Qué intentas, Luna?

-¿Qué intentas tú?

-¡No empecemos como ayer!

-Yo he cumplido mi encargo. Deberías estar conforme. Dime, ¿qué buscabas en realidad?

El chico apretó los puños y lazó un suspiro esquivando su mirada. Luna al ver que no tenía intención de hablar o de actuar decidió marcharse. Pasó por su lado haciéndole reaccionar casi chocando con él. Su objetivo era coger sus cosas e ir hacia la salida, pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando notó cómo Draco volvía a cogerla del brazo con algo de brusquedad haciendo que se diera la vuelta para que le mirase de nuevo. No la dio tiempo a asimilar nada más, pues él la atrajo para sí, tomándola por la cintura y terminó apresando sus labios de forma brusca y desesperada al principio, moviéndose con destreza. Luna, aunque lo ansiaba desde hacía tiempo, pareció quedarse un instante en shock, a punto de infartar, con los ojos abiertos sintiendo el intenso beso, después los cerró sucumbiendo y acompasando sus movimientos con los del chico, transformando el beso en algo mucho más pasional y tierno.

Volvieron a ese universo privado que tanto añoraban, se lo dijeron todo en un instante. Algo ruborizados se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire. Luna, casi hipnotizada, entrelazó los brazos al cuello del muchacho, que no la soltaba y de vez en cuando acariciaba su espalda. Evitaban abrir los ojos, temían que todo fuese un sueño. No querían despertar.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta –susurró Draco al oído de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera levemente.

-¿Ves como no hacía falta irse tanto por las ramas? –respondió Luna de la misma forma aún sin abrir los ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio, tomó aliento y preguntó: -¿Por qué, Draco? Te alejas para después… buscarme, sabes lo que siento y que no me puedo resistir como antes… ¿por qué?

-No puedo evitarlo… Te juro que lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Ya te dije una vez lo que sentía…

-Pero el qué dirán es más fuerte que tú.

El chico la soltó despacio con algo entristecido y avergonzado.

-El día en que discutimos porque leí tu diario y terminamos, sabías desde el principio que lo que te dije, lo de que había intentado utilizarte para averiguar cosas de Potter era mentira... ¿verdad?

-Algo en mi interior me decía que no podía ser cierto –respondió Luna asintiendo, volviendo a la realidad-, después de cómo te habías sincerado y de cómo habías dejado esa máscara atrás me resultaba muy raro.

-Pero algunas cosas eran ciertas –dijo Draco con la voz apagada apartando las manos de la chica de su cuello sin mirarla, sentía que no merecía esos abrazos ni esas caricias-, el pacto solo me beneficiaba a mí en un principio, ya lo sabes, no he intentado conquistarte, fuiste despertando cosas en mí, pero… somos demasiado diferentes, Luna –lo dijo con dolor, con un dolor que no había sentido por nada ni por nadie, solo por _ella_.

-Eso es precisamente lo que nos une.

-Estoy cansado de irme por las ramas. Ahora siento que no te merezco, no estoy preparado para más. Y lo que más me fastidia es que no he tenido el valor para decírtelo a la cara, he tenido que mentirte, he tenido que hacerte sufrir, para que me olvidases, pero…

-Yo no quiero olvidarte, nunca te olvidaré, decidas lo que decidas, Draco –dijo con dulzura-. No podría aunque quisiera. Has sido el primero en enseñarme a querer de esta manera. Debes aclarar mejor tus sentimientos…

-Pero no sé…has conseguido descolocar mis ideas, yo nunca le habría dicho esto a nadie –se encogió de hombros-… Ese es el efecto que provocas en mí, me cambias.

-Yo también me siento cambiada. Siempre haces que yo no sea yo…

-No quiero que te alejes de mí –volvió a acercarla para sí.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez el beso fue más lento, se recrearon en él. Hasta que Luna le apartó con suavidad.

-Pero es cierto, nuestras diferencias nos separan y eso te perjudica –dijo con tristeza. Él bajó la mirada decepcionado-, puedo entenderlo. No pienso obligarte a nada, hemos pasado por mucho, nos hemos conocido. Me siento orgullosa de haber descubierto al verdadero Draco. Pero si no estás preparado no es sano poner nuestros corazones en juego de esta forma -una lágrima surcó su mejilla derecha, él la atrapó con delicadeza, sintiendo de nuevo una punzada en el pecho al verla llorar.

-Tienes razón…Lo siento, Luna… por mucho que me…maravilles… No puedo.

Ella movió la cabeza y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-No lo sientas, Draco, sí yo no soy la indicada, aprende de lo vivido –le acarició la mejilla y se separó de él.

Él se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada. La veía dirigirse a la salida se dio la vuelta hacia él y se despidió.

-Hasta siempre, Draco Malfoy.

-Adiós…

Luna e marchó dejando a Draco en un mar de pensamientos e inseguridad.

Esa noche ambos estuvieron bien atentos al reloj, con cada campanada iba recordando cómo empezó todo.

Luna estaba en su habitación con el diario en sus manos, observando cómo iba retomando un mejor estado, la cubierta brillaba, las hojas se regeneraban y las fotos recuperaron su color. Algo la sorprendió, el otro diario comenzó a levitar, Luna, atónita, extendió despacio los brazos para cogerlo, lo examinó y pudo comprobar que en lomo del diario nuevo estaban escritas en dorado las palabras "propiedad de Draco Malfoy".

-Entonces…has de ir con tu dueño –se dijo algo triste pero sorprendida.

Cogió una pluma, abrió el diario nuevo, ahora perteneciente a Draco, y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

En otra parte del castillo, concretamente en la sala común de Slytherin, se encontraba el rubio sentado en un sofá cercano a la chimenea, estaba solo, reflexivo, observando el fuego cuando, de repente, algo se materializó encima de la mesa delante de él, al reconocer el objeto lo cogió enseguida, nervioso y sin comprender. Era el diario de Luna. No entendía nada. Miró hacia los lados para comprobar que estaba completamente solo en la sala común y lo abrió. Por lo poco que había escrito, pudo reconocer que no era el diario original, tan solo estaban las conversaciones que tuvo con Luna, era la copia. Encontró una especie de dedicatoria. Era para él.

_Hola._

_Al parecer esto te pertenece desde este momento. Si no quieres conservarlo te agradeceré que me lo devuelvas, pero parece tener un hechizo que reconoce a su dueño… Sólo quiero decirte que si necesitas hablar, un hombro en el que apoyarte…puedes escribirme…Sí quieres…_

_Siempre nos quedarán estos recuerdos._

_Gracias. Draco._

Los días pasaron, las miradas entre ambos se intercambiaban con frecuencia, cada uno se centró en sus amigos, en sus obligaciones.

Luna se topó con dos guerras personales; ayudó a Harry y a sus amigos en la batalla en el departamento de misterios y a la vez iba afrontando lo duro que era ver a Draco.

El curso terminaba con noticias desoladoras para Harry y sus amigos, Sirius Black había muerto y el regreso del Señor Tenebroso se hizo evidente.

Cuando Luna bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts, divisó a Draco en la lejanía, no habían vuelto a hablar desde su cita en la torre del reloj y, tras haber estado tan centrada en sus amigos el resto del curso, sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia. Él no la vio. En todo ese tiempo también habían ido disminuyendo las miradas hasta el punto de dar la impresión de que no existían el uno para el otro. Pero a Luna le extrañaba que Draco no le hubiese devuelto la copia de su diario, ¿había aceptado ser el dueño del diario gemelo o se habría deshecho de él sin más?

Solo el tiempo podría decir si volverían a cruzar sus caminos.

Continuará

Bueno, quizá no veáis este cap demasiado especial… pero es necesario para continuar. A Luna y a Draco aún les queda muuucho que contar…

Un saludo!


	31. Prisión y reencuentro

Capítulo 31:

Prisión y reencuentro

**El tiempo… ese amigo que a la vez es enemigo, el que no respeta nada pero el que muchos dicen que ayuda a curar heridas. El que trae consigo un futuro y nos deja tanto con los recuerdos hermosos como con los más dolorosos de nuestros días pasados. Se dice que no se puede olvidar el tiempo más que sirviéndose de él…**

Luna Lovegood pensaba que la vida era una aventura, un regalo. Por lo que atesoraba sus recuerdos más preciados en su diario secreto; los recuerdos que la hicieron reír, los que la hicieron aprender, llorar y enamorarse. Hubo un tiempo en el que estos últimos recuerdos fueron una completa revolución para ella. Trastocaron su mundo debido a un simple descuido que casi la hace perder su diario y le hicieron observar mejor a cierta persona. Se sentía nostálgica, pues esos recuerdos quedaron ya tan lejos, parecían un sueño… y dejó a esa persona tan distante… Pero sentía que le sirvieron de mucho. Ella no era una chica corriente, le daba igual, y su diario tampoco era un diario común, guardaba secretos que incluso ella misma desconocía hasta cierto punto. Guardaba una vida y el continuo recuerdo del infinito amor de la madre protectora a la que tanto añoraba.

Cómo pasaba el tiempo… Cómo había cambiado todo…

Bajo el cielo encapotado que cubría el pequeño y mágico pueblo de Hogsmeade la mayoría de los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esperaban nerviosos formando un gran tumulto frente al andén de la estación para regresar a sus casas por Navidad. El expreso no tardaría en hacer entrar a sus pasajeros, éstos estaban más que ansiosos de partir. Esta vez parecía que no iba a quedar nadie en el castillo. Las fechas eran lo de menos, sólo buscaban alejarse de la nueva dirección de su escuela, si podía seguir llamándose así.

Luna caminaba parsimoniosamente sorteando a la multitud con su pesado baúl y una mochila en forma de saco, bastante abultada y llamativa, a cuestas. Iba acompañada por una Ginny más distraída y callada que de costumbre, tenía en su rostro una leve nota de melancolía que intentaba disimular y que a veces sólo Luna notaba; y de Neville, quien se ofreció a ayudarlas con el equipaje. Los tres jóvenes localizaron un banco libre y decidieron esperar allí antes de que les fuera arrebatado.

La Ravenclaw miró al cielo con los ojos muy abiertos pero relajados, presentía una tormenta. Se sentó junto a Ginny a esperar. Ambas observaban el triste ambiente que las rodeaba; multitud de alumnos cargados con sus baúles que iban de un lado para otro, multitud de rostros decaídos, nerviosos, melancólicos y alguno que otro con cara de alivio, seguramente pensando que al fin se reuniría con su familia en Navidad y estaría a salvo. Se sentía la tensión y el miedo, y no solamente allí, sino por todo el mundo mágico. Y es que todo era tan diferente, tan sombrío desde que «El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado» había vuelto a pronunciarse. Ahora había que andar con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón dispuesto a todo.

En el colegio había un incesante control para con los alumnos, con severos e injustos castigos. Sin casi derecho a nada, tanto profesores como estudiantes se veían obligados a guardar silencio ante los ataques de los Carrow. Y Snape, como director, solo guarda silencio. Se echaba mucho de menos a Dumbledore, daba la impresión de que, al haber fallecido este espléndido director, la esencia del castillo se fue con él.

Ginny lanzó un suspiro y se puso en pie. Las puertas de los vagones comenzaron a dejar paso libre a los estudiantes. Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron para guardar su equipaje y buscar un compartimento vacío. Lograron encontrar uno gracias a Seamus Finnigan.

-¡Neville, aquí! -les dijo señalando la puerta del compartimento.

-Gracias, Seamus –le respondió el muchacho dándole una leve palmada en el hombro como saludo.

Las chicas entraron primero, Luna se sentó junto a la ventana, quedándola a mano izquierda, y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

-Os he estado esperando –dijo Seamus cerrando la puerta.

-Ya, lo siento –dijo Neville sentándose al otro lado de la ventana, enfrente de Luna-, nos entretuvimos con unos de Slytherin.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

-Se metían con un chaval de primero y…

-Y te enzarzaste en la pelea –sentenció Seamus arqueando una ceja sentándose al lado de su amigo, frente a Ginny-, ¿verdad?

-A medias –intervino Ginny con voz algo apagada mirando a Neville un poco severa-, si no llegamos Luna y yo, es posible que los Carrow le hubiesen castigado. Incluso es posible que te hubieran impedido subir al tren.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó el aludido.

-Con la manía que te han cogido, no me extrañaría –afirmó el chico de pelo arenoso mostrando una media sonrisa-. Eres de los pocos que les planta cara tan directamente.

-Eso les asusta –comentó Luna tranquilamente.

-No creo que Amycus se asuste tanto de mí como cuando se tiene que mirar al espejo todas las mañanas –dijo Neville haciendo que Luna y Seamus lanzaran sonoras carcajadas. Ginny, sin embargo, esbozó una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

Tras eso, el expreso se puso por fin en marcha y los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron una apagada conversación. Parecía que el triste humor de los demás pasajeros se contagiaba.

El tiempo definitivamente tampoco acompañaba, había empezado a chispear y la temperatura había bajado. Neville sacó una manta del portaequipajes y se la dio a Luna, que la extendió por todo el asiento para ella y para Ginny.

-Gracias, Nev –dijo esta última arropándose.

-Tan considerado como siempre –dijo Luna esbozando una media sonrisa que el chico devolvió tímidamente.

La Ravenclaw apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y contempló un momento a su amigo. Con todo lo que había pasado, a Neville se le notaba bastante cambiado en varios aspectos; físicamente en ese momento se veía algo magullado al haber tenido que soportar tan injustos y brutales castigos impuestos por sus nuevos "maestros". Independientemente de eso, el chico había adoptado unas fuertes dotes de liderazgo y entereza para ayudar a sus amigas a sostener el E.D. en ausencia de Harry. Era más Gryffindor de lo que antes aparentaba, había obtenido mucha seguridad en sí mismo. Luna sabía que dentro de él había mucho, no dudó en ningún momento que algún día sacaría toda esa valentía que tenía en su interior para defender lo que valoraba. Aunque la chica debía admitir que se sorprendió un poco de que hubiera mostrado toda esa personalidad con tanta rapidez. En el colegio Luna le asemejaba a un auténtico guerrero dispuesto a defender a quienes no podían y a luchar por la justicia y los derechos de sus compañeros y amigos, por eso la mayor parte del tiempo le castigaban al ver que se negaba a participar en tortuosas actividades contra los más pequeños. Tampoco dejaba de animarla a la vez que a Ginny, que se deprimía y se angustiaba por la ausencia de Harry, de su hermano y de una de sus mejores amigas, las intentaba hacer reír un poco siempre que encontraba ocasión. Por todo ello, Luna se sentía orgullosa y feliz de tener una amistad así a su lado.

Tras un buen rato de viaje, Ginny se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su amiga. Seamus decidió ir a ver qué hacían sus compañeros en el compartimento de al lado y Neville fue a buscar el carrito de las golosinas.

Cuando se quedó sola, con cuidado de no molestar a Ginny, Luna sacó despacio de su mochila un ejemplar de _"El Quisquilloso"_ y se puso a leer. Notaba que su padre se inspiraba cada vez más en hacer críticas contra Lord Voldemort y su estilo de dictadura, Luna se sentía orgullosa de que _"El Quisquilloso"_ ayudara a preservar la verdad y a la vez sentía que hacía algo por Harry. En tiempos oscuros la gente se ve cegada por el miedo, y a la chica le parecía que esas críticas y ánimos al ahora fugitivo Harry Potter eran un modo de desatapar la venda de los ojos de muchos y dar un rayo de esperanza, aunque a opinión de algunos la revista no fuese muy popular, seria o de fuentes muy fidedignas. El mundo también se cambiaba con actos pequeños de caridad altruista.

Luna terminó de leer un artículo y lanzó un suspiro. Echaba tanto de menos a su padre. No veía el momento de llegar y comenzar ayudarle con la cena para después quedarse charlando hasta tarde al lado de su pequeña chimenea comiendo dulces, de ayudarle con sus artículos e ir juntos a su zona preferida del Callejón Diagón para curiosear y terminar el regalo que le tenía preparado para Navidad. Tenían tantos días por delante. Añoraba también su habitación. Y ya había decidido cómo decorar el hueco que se dejó en la puerta del cuarto baño. De paso también ayudaría a su padre con las tareas del hogar que peor se le daban.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando terminó de leer, volvió a guardar la revista en la mochila. En su interior se topó con otro objeto, con su diario secreto, ya en perfectísimas condiciones. Aun cuando no se usaba o cuando el cumpleaños de Luna estaba lejos, todavía parecía irradiar una purpurea luz dorada. Era más cuidadosa que antes con el objeto. Habían pasado tantas cosas que no le había faltado ni tiempo ni anécdotas para escribir desde que le fue oficialmente devuelto tras finalizar su pacto con Draco Malfoy.

-Draco… –susurró nostálgica la joven esbozando una triste media sonrisa.

¿Qué estaría siendo de él en ese momento? No había vuelto a verle desde… unos días antes de que Dumbledore muriera.

La muchacha se quedó pensativa sosteniendo el regalo de su madre con ambas manos mirando la nada. En su mente volvía a aparecer el rostro del muchacho que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde su cuarto curso.

Le resultaba muy curioso cómo dos almas podían haber llegado a tal conexión por un descuido tan simple. Si ella no se hubiera dejado el diario en la biblioteca y si a Draco no le hubiera podido la curiosidad y no se hubiera guiado por su carácter, tal vez, esa conexión nunca se hubiera producido de otra forma. Ella daba gracias por que las cosas pasasen como pasaron, sino, nunca habría descubierto a Draco Malfoy en su totalidad. Y es que, él había sido el primero en regalarle un beso, el primero que se sinceraba con ella. La hizo suspirar, reír, sentirse más especial… Ese chico parecía ser la persona que más sufría con sus lágrimas, abrió su duro corazón y por un momento dejó lo demás atrás para estar con ella, y eso viniendo de Draco era mucho. Sin embargo, las diferencias y el temor terminaron pudiendo más para él. Luna lograba comprenderle a medias, ya que ella aún sentía algo y se negaba dejarlo atrás del todo. Pensaba que conservaban recuerdos demasiado hermosos como para que fuesen dados de lado. Pensaba que la experiencia la haría aprender. No podía engañarse a sí misma, a veces la situación a la que habían llegado la entristecía. Seguía enamorada, pero decidió que de Draco Malfoy sólo guardaría un sentimiento de "sana nostalgia", como ella lo calificaba.

Él no había vuelto al colegio ese curso. Durante el año anterior volvieron a tratarse como los desconocidos que eran antes de todo el lío con el diario. Nadie hubiera sospechado jamás que algo pudo unirles. Sin embargo, las pocas miradas que se dedicaron tras su último adiós les delataban. Por eso él, que era un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, decidió evitarla todavía más. Decidió evitar esos ojos hechizantes tan parecidos a los suyos para no verse rendido ante ellos de nuevo. Además, tenía otro oscuro motivo que Luna desconocía. Él sabía que en ese tiempo no era el mejor momento para acercarse a ella. Draco tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, tenía una misión, si podía alejarse aún más de ella, lo haría. Por lo que, a ojos de los demás, en la escuela todo era normal, normalmente doloroso para los dos jóvenes.

Una noche, Luna se dispuso a escribir en su diario el final de un ajetreado día cuando notó que el objeto cobraba vida propia de nuevo y marcaba una página en especial dando indicios a la chica de que debía leerla. Draco le había dejado un mensaje, era más bien un profundo y misterioso desahogo, parecía que necesitaba ser escuchado aunque fuese un instante de la manera que fuese, aunque luego el mensaje no le fuera respondido. Luna al verlo se sintió eufórica, Draco se había quedado con el diario gemelo, no había querido olvidarse de ella. Recordó haberle escrito la noche del fin del pacto que si algún día necesitaba un hombro donde apoyarse ahí estaría ella, tanto si la buscaba como amiga o… como algo más. Lo hizo definitivamente. Luna, bajo su sorpresa, no pudo evitar conmoverse por los sentimientos que Draco plasmaba en ese pequeño papel, no dejaba claro cuáles eran sus tormentos, pero mostraba una gran frustración y tristeza por algo que no deseaba hacer. La chica llegó incluso a pensar que se trataba se algo relacionado con ella, pero no fue así. Sin estar muy segura de a qué se refería Draco, intentó consolarlo de la manera que pudo. A él la pequeña respuesta de la joven le dio resultado, sentía que Luna y esas palabras que recibía eran un dulce bálsamo. Pero esas serían las últimas palabras que tendrían el resto de ese año escolar. Eran las últimas señales que Luna había tenido de Draco. Y ahora, un año después, la chica regresaba a su casa esperando despejarse de todo eso un poco más.

Había que dar un paso hacia delante, ya que, al parecer, el muchacho lo había hecho, y no había seguido el camino del bien, la justicia y la luz precisamente, pero daba la impresión de que había pasado página. Ella también tenía derecho.

Miro por la ventana. La lluvia parecía ser más abundante que cuando partieron. Volvió a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Ginny, buscando más comodidad, ladeó el cuerpo ágilmente hacia su derecha destapándose las piernas. Luna al notar eso, se puso en pie y la ayudo a tumbarse definitivamente en todo el asiento arropándola por completo con mucha delicadeza. Últimamente Ginny no dormía bien con todo lo sucedido, por lo que la Ravenclaw se alegró de verla en ese momento aparentemente relajada.

Decidió salir a estirar las piernas. Cogió su abrigo y su mochila por si acaso.

Al salir del compartimento un grupo de Slytherins de varios cursos se cruzó en su camino. Intentó ponerse de lado para lograr avanzar sin ser molestada y no estorbar a los Slytherins. Antes de comenzar a andar recibió un leve golpe en hombro, había chocado con un chico alto, de tez oscura y semblante serio y altivo. Pareció no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Luna. A ella le sonaba de algo, intentó hacer memoria, seguidamente, los Slytherins se alejaron por completo entrando a otro vagón. Luna se dio la vuelta e intentó visualizar al muchacho con el que tropezó y al volver a verle de espaldas chasqueó los dedos. Recordó que se trataba de Blaise Zabini.

Ninguna de las amistades de Draco y Luna hubiese dicho que ambos habían llegado a hablarse alguna vez, quizá si afirmarían el hecho de que Malfoy se había metido con Luna de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Tan solo Zabini lo podía confirmar. Y ahora daba la impresión de que el muchacho pareció haber olvidado por completo todo asunto que le relacionaba con ella, ya que después de haber sido su acompañante en la fiesta que Draco organizó en Hogsmeade no había vuelto a reparar en ella.

La Ravenclaw ya llevaba caminando un rato cuando encontró a Neville reunido con Seamus, Lavender Brow, Chio Chang y las hermanas Patil. A la chica le gustaba ver esa escena, todos charlaban, esbozaban leves sonrisas, se gastaban bromas… Sentía al grupo más unido.

-Hola, Luna –saludó Padma.

-Hola, chicos –respondió la aludida.

-¿Y Ginny? –preguntó Neville.

-Sigue durmiendo.

-Me alegra que al fin este volviendo a dormir de un tirón -intervino Parvati-. Últimamente, era de las últimas en subir a los dormitorios, y a veces, cuando madrugaba, me la encontrarla sentada en las escaleras o en el sofá ojeando los periódicos.

-Es comprensible –dijo Neville bajando la cabeza-. Pero no os preocupéis, Harry volverá.

-Por supuesto –dijo Luna mostrando una media sonrisa que denotaba esperanza y seguridad.

Cho miró hacia otro lado.

-Escribiréis estas Navidades, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, Nev –dijo Seamus.

-Tenemos que estar atentos a todo.

-Chicos aquí hace frío –comentó Lavender frotándose los brazos y arrugando la cara- ¿Por qué no entramos a algún compartimento? Además, las paredes oyen –dijo aludiendo a los curiosos que podría haber alrededor a la hora de hablar sobre los planes tenían y sobre el E.D.

-Tienes razón –dijo Parvati-. Pero deberías haber sacado el abrigo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde os sentáis? –quiso saber Luna.

-Están a nuestro lado.

El grupo fue charlando hasta llegar a ambos compartimentos. Desde fuera, Luna observó que Ginny se desperezaba. Entró asomando primero la cabeza mostrando a su amiga una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué tal?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros a la vez que mostraba una media sonrisa.

-Neville y yo hemos comprado algo de comer, ¿quieres? –preguntó la Ravenclaw mostrando una bolsa con pasteles de calabaza y otra más pequeña con ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz.

-Bueno, vale.

Luna entró grácilmente y se sentó a su lado abriendo las bolsas.

-¿Qué pasa ahí fuera? –preguntó Ginny.

-Nada, estábamos charlando y estirando las piernas y decidimos volver a nuestros asientos.

Ginny pudo ver tras el cristal que Cho Chang charlaba con Seamus cuando repente sus miradas chocaron. La Weasley frunció un poco el ceño pero intentó mostrarse indiferente y bajó la cabeza para fijarse con simulado interés en la bolsa de Luna, mientras que Chang se veía algo cortada por la mirada de la pelirroja.

Pasados unos minutos se escuchó un trueno. Ginny y Luna miraron hacia la ventana y pudieron contemplar los destellos de los relámpagos en la lejanía. La ligera lluvia se había transformado en una copiosa tormenta. Pero había algo raro en el paisaje, daba la impresión de que el tren se estaba parando.

Ginny decidió salir a averiguar, Luna asintiendo con la cabeza le dijo que la esperaría allí, y nada más abrir la puerta de su compartimento pudo apreciar que no era la única curiosa. Todos salían y miraban pos las ventanas tratando de averiguar qué pasaba a la vez que notaban cómo el Expreso de Hogwarts aminoraba la marcha. Se asomó al compartimento de al lado pero estaba vacío, por lo que decidió caminar un poco más adelante por si lograba encontrar a alguien conocido.

-Neville –llamó la joven divisando la cabellera de Gryffindor-, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos parando?

-No tengo ni idea –respondió el muchacho acercándose a ella esquivando gente-. Me ha parecido escuchar que hay algo en medio de la vía, o que hay personas en medio de la vía que quieren subir al tren –explicaba extrañado,

-¿Subir?

De repente los jóvenes fueron notando cómo los demás alumnos iban regresando a sus respectivos asientos con cara de angustia.

-¡Chicos! –llamó Parvati acompañada de Lavender y de Seamus.

-Hola –dijo Ginny-, iba a buscaros. ¿Sabéis qué pasa?

Los tres recién llegados parecían serios a la vez que agitados.

-Al parecer –comenzó a explicar Parvati- hemos oído que un… un grupo de Mortífagos ha parado el tren y que va a entrar para buscar a alguien.

-Harry… –susurró Ginny preocupada.

-¿Se creen que está aquí? –preguntó Neville arqueando una ceja. Hubo una pausa- Pues, sí es así, les diremos que dejen de molestar –se puso serio.

-Creo que sería mejor que no nos alejásemos –sugirió Lavender.

En ese momento Padma y Cho llegaban a su encuentro a paso ligero.

-Está bien –dijo Ginny-. Avisemos a Luna –dijo dirigiéndose a Neville, a lo que éste asintió.

Mientras tanto Luna sólo escuchaba los pasos apresurados de la gente volviendo a su sitio y ligeros cuchicheos. En un instante Ginny abrió la puerta dejando entrar al resto, decidieron quedarse en el mismo compartimento.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó viendo cómo tomaban asiento.

-Luna –comenzó la pelirroja cerrando bien la puerta-, al parecer unos Mortífagos han parado el tren. Creemos que buscan a Harry –su cara de preocupación se acentuaba.

-Entonces no pasa nada –respondió Luna con tranquilidad-, Harry debe de estar muy lejos. Seguro que sabe lo que hace, Gin –intentó tranquilizarla-. Aunque a veces se estrese o se despiste, no está solo, ¿recuerdas?

Neville se mantuvo en pie pegado a la puerta tratando de escuchar.

De repente un extraño y molesto zumbido pareció inundar el tren, los chicos se taparon los oídos por un momento. Alguien comenzó a hablar dejándose escuchar por todo el expreso. Era una voz masculina.

_-"Alumnos de Hogwarts, buscamos a un alumno en particular…"- _se produjo una breve pausa en la que Neville no dudo en abrir la puerta y decir en voz firme y alta -¡Él no está aquí, inútiles!- _"Queremos que la joven llamada Luna Lovegood salga al pasillo sin oponer resistencia" _–Todos se quedaron petrificados y Luna, aparentemente inexpresiva, mirando la nada y atenta a las palabras, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Los jóvenes la miraban incrédulos y nerviosos, Ginny parecía ser la que más, tomó fuertemente de la mano a su amiga, lo que hizo que Luna reaccionara, le negaba con la cabeza que no saliera.

Neville entraba despacio al compartimento sin apartar su mirada de Luna. Sentía confusión, impotencia y rabia ¿Qué querían de ella? Su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente.

-Ni hablar -susurró-. No te muevas.

_-"Si no sale por propia voluntad, comenzaremos a buscarla nosotros. Vagón por vagón marcando a todo alumno que veamos y que intente esconderla"._

En ese momento Luna pareció reaccionar y se puso en pie muy despacio.

-¡Qué haces! –Ginny profirió una exclamación ahogada y la tomó del brazo con desesperación indicándola que se sentara.

-Debo ir.

-No sabes qué quieren.

-Sí tardo más en salir será peor para todos –dijo sin molestia alguna en la voz. Parecía resignada.

No hizo más que rozar el manillar de la puerta cuando de repente, esta se abrió con rapidez pareciendo soltar un estallido, lo que hizo que los jóvenes exclamaran y se hicieran para atrás al ver que de la nada había aparecido Amycus Carrow acompañado por otros dos Mortífagos.

-Es ella –dijo el primero señalándola despectivamente.

Todo pasó muy deprisa.

Neville, que estaba al lado de la puerta, sacó su varita con rapidez pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo fue aturdido. Cayó al suelo hacia el asiento de Seamus y las otras chicas. Sin embargo no desistió y se puso en pie.

-Ahora vas a venir con nosotros, niña –dijo uno de los Mortífafos con voz grave.

Ginny y los demás intentaron imitar a Neville, les resultaba difícil ya que Luna estaba en medio.

Hubo un momento en el que las varitas de todos los presentes excepto la de Luna, que en ningún momento oponía resistencia, se vieron alzadas y en tensión.

-¡Incarcerous! –exclamó uno de los Mortífagos. De la nada y con rapidez Luna se vio envuelta en gruesas cuerdas que la hicieron tambalearse. El Mortífago más robusto que se hallaba en el medio la cogió apuntando con la varita a su cuello.

-¡Bajadlas! -les dijo a los jóvenes que contemplaban la escena horrorizados e impotentes.

Luna y Ginny se miraron a los ojos. En los de Luna no había un miedo exagerado sino más bien nervios y tristeza por hacer que sus amigos se viesen en esa situación. Ginny, sin embargo, estaba llena de furia y lágrimas a punto de salir.

Sin más, los Mortífagos desaparecieron con un "crack".

-¡NOOOO! –chillaba Ginny tirándose al suelo de rodillas- ¡LUNAAAAA! ¡No te vayas tú también! –explotó en llanto.

Padma se agachó a consolarla, los demás volvieron a quedarse estáticos y Neville apretaba los puños respirando agitadamente también al borde de las lágrimas.

Luna se vio envuelta en un grisáceo remolino con destellos. La sensación no era agradable. Sentía que tiraban de ella.

Tras aparecerse junto con los dos Mortífagos sólo era capaz de ver leves destellos. Se sentía mareada y dolorida al notar la presión de las cuerdas en sus brazos y en el cuello que presionaban con más fuerza a cada leve movimiento que ésta hacía. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mojado.

Impaciente, el Mortífago más grande y fuerte la zarandeó para que se pusiera en pie sin mucho éxito, ya que Luna con el mareo sólo llegó a arrodillarse, por lo que el Mortífago la cogió en brazos bruscamente para ir más rápido.

Luna mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el corto trayecto hasta conseguir reponerse un poco. Mientras, notaba una brisa fría el sonido de las hojas de los árboles chocar, e intuía que tormenta en esa zona era tan solo un leve chispear.

Se decidió a abrir levemente los ojos y ladear la cabeza. Pudo ver el mismo cielo cubierto de nubes que en Hogsmeade. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Veía filas de árboles a su alrededor y escuchaba apagados aleteos. Notaba que allí los sonidos de la naturaleza eran más tristes.

De repente le pareció escuchar el sonido de una gran verja abrirse. Movió un poco más la cabeza para situar mejor los sonidos. Su portador no se fijaba en ella y guardaba silencio igual que su compañero. Con los ojos entrecerrados pudo divisar unos robustos muros de piedra y colosales setos y pinos alineados hasta llegar a un porche con columnas que cubrían una gran puerta con finos detalles tallados y dos grandes aldabones. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente introduciendo a la chica en un ambiente un poco más cálido. Divisó una gran lámpara de araña en techo. Hasta que el Mortífago que la portaba vio finalizado el trayecto y la dejó caer al suelo sin cuidado ni respeto tirando aún de las cuerdas que la hacían prisionera.

Luna se arrodilló con lentitud tras el impacto e intentó fijarse en todo lo que la rodeaba sin perder el más mínimo detalle. Escuchó pasos ligeros y seguros, descendían desde las grandes escaleras de piedra situadas en el centro. No sabía dónde estaba. Aunque la sala en la que se encontraba le parecía el interior de una mansión por los detalles y el espacio.

Todo a su alrededor era una mar de confusión. Sin embargo intentaba estar tranquila y no decir nada, sabía que si no sería peor.

Poco a poco, para su sorpresa y temor, Bellatrix Lestrange bajaba majestuosas pero descuidadas las escaleras de piedra con una sonrisa perversa y descarada en su demacrado rostro.

-¡Por fin de vuelta! –exclamó satisfecha dirigiéndose a los dos Mortífagos- Y traéis el encargo antes de lo previsto –dijo caminando más lentamente sacando su varita-. Así me gusta, empezaba a pensar en diversas formas de torturaros para que aprendieseis de una vez lo que significan puntualidad y discreción.

-Le prometimos que no fallaríamos esta vez, señora –dijo el más flacucho con miedo en la voz.

Bellatrix miró a Luna a los ojos por un instante. La joven recordó lo vivido en el Departamento de Misterios en tan solo milésimas de segundo y bastó para que sus nervios creciesen un poco más que antes. Sin embargo se mostraba inalterable.

De repente la Mortífaga apuntó con la varita y despojó al Mortífago más grande de las cuerdas de las que Luna era prisionera. Bellatrix las cogió y tiró de ellas con mucha más brusquedad consiguiendo atraer a Luna más cerca.

-¡Ponte en pie! –le ordeno a lo que Luna obedeció sin resistencia- Largáos –les dijo a los otros dos que asintieron y se fueron enseguida.

Eso a Luna la alertó más. Bellatrix tiraba de ella sin piedad por los extensos pasillos hasta que por fin abrió una puerta con un toque de su varita. En la nueva y oscura sala había una chimenea con un fuego a punto de extinguirse y en el medio una gran mesa alargada con numerosas sillas a juego. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Luna en un principio no era la decoración de la fúnebre sala, sino los que en ella se hallaban.

Analizó a los presentes discretamente; había unos cuantos Mortifagos sentados alrededor de la mesa que miraban a Luna como un animal mira a su siguiente presa, pero ella ponía especial atención a un lado de la chimenea donde se encontraban Lucius y, al parecer, Narcisa Malfoy, a quien nunca vio hasta ese momento, no se veían en buenas condiciones, a decir verdad. Vio a alguien aparecer de entre las sombras a su lado, era Draco que la miraba clavando sus ojos en ella con intensidad, sorprendido a la vez que temeroso, parecía que intentaba volver a hablarla con la mirada. Entonces sucedió, fue exactamente en ese momento cuando el corazón de Luna comenzó a latir aceleradamente de verdadera emoción y temor incluso. Con todo lo que había pasado desde que la sacaron del tren ese fue el instante que más la descolocó.

-¡Cissy, Lucius, la visita ha llegado! –dijo Bellatrix tirando más de Luna.

En ese momento ambos jóvenes se vieron obligados a no prestarse tanta atención.

-¿Llamó al Lord? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-No es necesario, tengo permiso para encargarme de esta minucia –dijo ilusionada de poder liderar y torturar a su gusto.

La familia Malfoy ocupó un asiento y Bellatrix se quedó de pie poniendo a Luna en un extremo de la mesa, ahora maniatada lo que le permitió respirar mejor.

-A propósito, ¿cómo se llamaba la muchacha? –la señora de Lestrange comenzaba a pasear alrededor de la mesa jugueteando con su varita.

Uno de los Mortífagos iba a responder, Luna en ese momento también se fijó en Draco, parecía querer hablar y no quitaba esa cara de preocupación que no conseguía disimular del todo bien a ojos de Luna.

-Luna Lovegood –respondió ella misma sin que le temblase la voz para sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡LUNÁTICA! –Bellatrix estalló en carcajadas acompañada por un par de Mortífagos.

En ese momento la desquiciada Mortífaga ese acercó más a Luna a paso lento y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Sabe por qué está aquí, señorita Lovegood? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras en susurro, posando sus ojos muy abiertos y en Luna que decidió guardar un prolongado silencio- Estás aquí porque el loco y traidor de tu padre no sabe tener su sucia bocaza cerrada. Se cree con derecho a escribir infamias en contra del «Señor Tenebroso» en ese asqueroso intento de revista –Bellatrx cogió con delicadeza un mechón de pelo de la chica que le salía del estropeado y mojado moño y lo deslizó entre sus dedos-. Vamos a comprobar qué ocurre si hacemos llorar a su niña del alma. Queremos ver si tiene tantas ganas de seguir escribiendo en nuestra contra cuando se entere de que tú vas a ser nuestra huésped –tiró del mechón con fuerza y se acercó más a ella clavándole la varita en el cuello. Luna se contuvo como pudo-. Te advierto desde este momento que si no te portas bien… voy a hacer que desees la más dolorosa de las muertes después de haber jugado contigo –finalizó mostrando una sonrisa.

Luna contuvo el llanto. Bellatrix la soltó alejándose un poco más volvió a apuntar con su varita y la joven cayó inconsciente en el suelo ante los ojos de los demás presentes.

Draco contempló la escena horrorizado. Se la llevaban al sótano. Se le pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza, pero en él predominaba la impotencia y la indecisión.

¿Qué sería de Luna? Se preguntaba.

El tiempo les separó y el tiempo les volvió a unir... Solamente le quedaba esperar.

Continuará

Hola queridísim s y fieles lector s! Espero que el capítulo os haya parecido emocionante...

Me gustaría invitaros a conocer mi nueva cuenta de Twitter; Writerlunaliope , va a estar dedicada sobre todo a mis historias, pondré imágenes, canciones que me inspiran para escribir y también twittearé sobre series y libros, mis grupos y artistas favoritos (y algunos de mis desvaríos xD) Podréis preguntar cualquier duda sobre mis fics pero no daré muchos adelantos sobre ellos, al menos no si son muy importantes para el desarrollo de la historia. Ya sabéis, si os pasáis decidme que venís desde aquí, de Potterfics. Gracias por vuestro tiempo!

Un fuerte abrazo!


	32. Torturas

**Capítulo 32:**

**Torturas**

Ya llevaba tres días de clausura en el frío y oscuro sótano de la mansión Malfoy, arrinconada en una esquina junto a un catre oxidado, con un colchón medio descosido, casi sin muelles, y una enorme manta vieja y raída. A la izquierda de este podía encontrarse una mesa de madera carcomida con una lámpara de aceite. Había mucha humedad en el ambiente y tan sólo se apreciaba el sonido del viento colarse por los recovecos de las robustas y estropeadas paredes y de vez en cuando la lluvia.

Luna miraba a la nada pensativa.

Recordaba todo lo ocurrido antes de desmayarse por el conjuro de su carcelera Bellatrix. Si lo pensaba, aún notaba levemente la sensación de ahogo que le produjeron las cuerdas que la aprisionaban mientras era arrastrada hacia la sala donde sus nervios y recuerdos despertaron por completo al encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Pensaba tanto en él, también en su padre y en sus amigos, que seguramente ya habrían tenido noticias de los motivos de su secuestro, pero sobre todo pensaba en _él_. Recordaba a la perfección la expresión de nervios y sorpresa del joven al encontrarla frente a él maniatada, Luna sentía que podía percibir en él un atisbo de impotencia al mismo tiempo, o quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero daba la impresión de que Draco quería hacer algo más que observar cómo su tía la apuntaba con la varita y la tiraba del pelo. Era una pequeña esperanza que Luna guardaba, que Draco aún sintiera algo por ella, pero, aun así, en esos momentos ser correspondida era algo peligroso. Comprendía que él estaba entre la espada y la pared; defender a su familia o a la chica por la que alguna vez pareció sentir algo… ¿por qué debía de hacerlo? O a lo mejor no se trataba de eso y en ese momento sólo sintió lástima por ella y la miraba apenado y con disimulo. Luna a veces parecía tenerlo claro, en su momento el propio Draco se lo explicó, él sentía cosas por ella pero "el qué dirán" era fuerte para él y le hacía dudar, y sin embargo la buscaba. Ahora eso era parte del pasado, quizá seguía sintiendo algo o quizá no. Eran tantos los motivos que Luna podía imaginar del comportamiento del muchacho en esos momentos que decidió no hacerse más daño y pensar en otra cosa.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared abrazándose a sus piernas y lanzó un leve suspiro. Se sentía débil, no era para menos ya que estaba expuesta al frío y a base de sosas, frías y escatimadas comidas tan sólo dos veces al día.

A pesar de todo, había un problema más grave que adivinar qué pasó por la mente de Draco cuando se encontraron o el hecho de estar encerrada. Como Luna supuso que harían, le habían arrebatado sus efectos personales nada más encerrarla en el sótano, eso era lo que la ponía más nerviosa. La trajeron a esa mansión con su mochila, en su interior se hallaba su tesoro más preciado y el que le podría resultar más peligroso. Si Bellatrix lograba abrir el diario secreto, tanto Luna como Draco estarían al descubierto y en serios problemas. Podía suceder cualquier cosa; acusarla de manipulación hacia Draco, o, por parte el chico un intento de traición a su linaje por mezclarse con "traidores a la sangre". La desconfianza se sembraría, se tomarían represarías… Cualquier cosa que acabaría mal, sobre todo para Luna.

-Señorita Lovegood, va a coger frío –dijo una voz grave, cansada pero a la vez dulce desde el catre oxidado.

No, Luna no estaba sola. El famoso fabricante de varitas, Garrick Ollivander, también había sido secuestrado para los propósitos oscuros de Lord Voldemort. En las pocas horas que habían comenzado a pasar juntos habían empezado a conocerse un poco más y ser de gran apoyo el uno para el otro. Era un gran consuelo tener a alguien allí abajo.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, señor, estoy bien -decía mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba al catre.

Sin embargo Ollivander no estaba convencido de eso.

-Hoy la noto más… distraída –dijo el hombre arqueando una ceja mostrando una cansada y apagada sonrisa-, parece que le esté dando muchas vueltas a algo en concreto –observaba cómo la joven cogía la lámpara y la acercaba más al catre, lo que permitió a ambos fijarse mejor en el aspecto de su compañero de celda.

La muchacha se sentó en un hueco a los pies de la estropeada cama mientras escudriñaba atentamente al anciano, ahora mejor iluminado. El rostro de Ollivander contaba la triste historia de su reclusión en ese sótano; independientemente de los agravios producidos por la edad, tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas y sufría en silencio el dolor de pequeños cortes tanto en su cara como en sus manos. Además, su ropa empezaba a desgastarse, estaba desnutrido, pálido y frío como la nieve. Empezaba a enfermar.

Luna se sentía tan mal al verle en esas condiciones que a veces se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por mera impotencia. La chica sólo podía observar cómo le torturaban. De vez en cuando alguien bajaba, una o dos veces al día, y arrastraba, literalmente, al pobre Ollivander hacia la salida, pasaban unas horas y al volver el anciano estaba exhausto y con más cortes que antes. En ese momento, cuando sus carceleros volvían a dejarlos solos, Luna aprovechaba para secarle las heridas y le dejaba el colchón para él solo. A la hora de "la comida" la muchacha siempre insistía en darle su ración, pero Ollivander siempre se negaba y decía que debía ser al contrario, que ella necesitaba acumular más fuerzas. Eran igual de insistentes y protectores.

Luna salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a contestar a su nuevo amigo:

-Oh, pienso en muchas cosas a la vez. Aquí el tiempo parece ir más despacio…

El anciano la devolvió la misma mirada analítica que ella le había transmitido hacía un instante. No quería que Luna acabara en el mismo estado de depresión en el que él se encontraba, un estado depresivo que no quería mostrar, evitaba a toda costa quejarse o derrumbarse delante de la chica, porque sabía que el hecho de estar recluida ya era un pesado obstáculo para ella. Daba gracias a que los mortífagos no la habían hecho nada esos días. Sabía cómo se sentía, y en el poco tiempo que empezó a pasar con ella había comenzado a tomarla cariño. Aunque él sabía que Luna era fuerte y optimista, cosa que reconocía por su carácter y al recordar el tipo de varita que iba con ella (gajes del oficio), notaba que la chica empezaba a añorar el exterior, que añoraba su vida, por lo que se dispuso a animarla como pudo.

-Piense en lo que piense, señorita, intente que esos pensamientos sean positivos. Ya lo sabe, ese es el único entretenimiento que se puede tener aquí abajo –dijo suspirando apesadumbrado-. Sólo se puede pensar, así que, no vale la pena que alguien tan joven y soñadora como usted ocupe su mente con cosas que la entristezcan.

-Lo sé, está siendo difícil mantener la esperanza, pero no por eso se debe dejar de intentarlo –mostró una cansada sonrisa llena de la dulzura infantil que a veces desprendía.

-Sin embargo, no se sabe lo que pasará… -no podía evitar el pesimismo, para Luna era lógico.

-Yo lo sé, señor, Harry nos salvará a todos. Se ve en sus ojos. El mismísimo Dumbledore lo veía, eso era por algo. Además, tenga en cuenta que no es el único que está luchando, siempre habrá alguien más. Y en cuanto salgamos de aquí, le ayudaremos nosotros también como mejor sepamos. No se deprima –dijo acariciándole la mejilla, estaba helado-. ¿Sabe?, usted me recuerda mucho a mi abuelo.

-¿A tu abuelo? –logró volver a sonreír.

-Sí, por su carácter y su memoria. Verá, mi abuelo por parte de madre era un excelente mago relojero y, al igual que usted, recordaba a la perfección todas y cada una de sus mágicas creaciones y a su comprador. Era muy cuidadoso con su trabajo, un gran artista, además muy sabio. Murió cuando yo tenía seis años… Usted tiene su misma nariz –dijo ladeando la cabeza tímida pero a la vez sonriente.

-Me siento halagado –dijo el anciano riendo con ganas, como hacía tiempo que no reía, con la mirada más relajada.

De repente se escuchó un portazo procedente de las escaleras superiores y unos pasos apresurados, alguien bajaba. Ambos reclusos estaban pendientes de la puerta, esperando a divisar alguna silueta tras los gruesos barrotes.

-Ahí vamos otra vez –susurró Ollivander exhausto volviendo a su pesadumbre interior.

Luna se limitó a estrecharle la mano con afecto. Todavía atenta a la entrada, observaba cómo las figuras se aproximaban murmurando. Esta vez parecían un grupo más numeroso de lo normal, algo que a Luna no le gustó. Colagusano abrió, sonriente pero intimidado por sus acompañantes.

Para sorpresa de la joven, que temía por Ollivander, esta vez también bajaba Bellatrix Lestrange, con expresión iracunda. Lestrange propinó un empujón a Colagusano para que se hiciese a un lado. Tras ella entraron tres mortífagos; los dos más altos y fornidos, con ropas desgastadas, entraron sosteniendo a un duende cada uno por un brazo y con dureza, tras dejarle bruscamente en el suelo en una esquina sin cuidado alguno, se aproximaron al señor Ollivander. Mientras, el tercer mortífago se quedaba fuera en el quicio de la puerta sin dejarse ver claramente haciendo juego con las sombras, observando la escena en silencio.

Luna miró al duende. Griphook, antiguo empleado de Gringotts, había sido secuestrado un tiempo antes que ella. Ollivander le había hablado de él, pero unos días antes de que Luna llegase a la mansión Malfoy, reclamaron la presencia del duende en los nuevos aposentos de Voldemort para que identificase ciertos objetos. Estuvo todo el tiempo arriba, por lo que no le había visto hasta ese momento. La muchacha observó que en sus ojos no había miedo alguno, sino rencor y cansancio, pero Griphook se mantenía firme, devolvió la mirada a Luna un instante, la miró de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus carceleros, con frialdad.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos con rapidez, puesto que Bellatrix se le acercaba empuñando su varita con firmeza mientras que tras de sí parecía esconder algo.

-Llevadle ante el Señor Tenebroso, -dijo la mortífaga señalando a Ollivander mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos en Luna –tengo que charlar un rato con Lovegood…

Luna sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta, devolvía la mirada a su carcelera de la forma más serena que podía.

Los dos robustos mortífagos levantaron a Ollivander con la misma delicadeza con la que trataron a Griphook y se lo llevaron con prisa.

Colagusano miró a Luna un instante y pareció lanzar una leve risita estúpida antes de marcharse también cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando fuera al tercer motífago, que aún permanecía inmóvil entre la penumbra de la puerta y las escaleras, ahora observándolo todo a través de los barrotes.

La mortífaga respiró hondo y comenzó a pasear por la descuidada estancia con aires de sofisticación que disfrazaban su ira. Comenzó a hablar seria:

-Al parecer, pequeña traidora a la sangre, escondes mucho más de lo que aparentas…

Luna la seguía con la mirada sin terminar de comprender a qué se refería. Bellatrix continuó hablando:

-¿Sabes? He echado un vistazo a tu andrajosa mochila y algo me ha llamado la atención hasta llegar sacarme de quicio –decía bajando a un tono cada vez más severo y furioso mientras paraba su vaivén justo enfrente de la muchacha y dejaba ver lo que tenía escondido detrás suyo, era el diario secreto de Luna-. En el lomo están escritas tus iniciales. ¿Qué hay aquí dentro? ¿Cómo se abre? –preguntó en un tono más alto y autoritario.

Luna no era capaz de articular palabra, en fondo esperaba que ese momento llegara, pero el corazón se le aceleraba por la presión, la impotencia y el miedo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Aun así, no mostraba del todo el estado en el que se encontraba, simplemente se quedaba seria mirando su diario con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Responde! –gritó la mortífaga haciendo a la chica ponerse un poco más nerviosa.

-Sólo es un diario –dijo Luna más decidida, despacio, con la voz apagada y levantando la mirada hacia su carcelera-, lo uso para escribir mis pensamientos, para desahogarme… Es un diario como otro cualquiera –sabía que si negaba que el diario era suyo todo sería mucho peor, Bellatrix había visto sus iniciales en él y la reacción de Luna en ese momento daba muchas pistas.

-¡Mentirosa! –gritó de repente Bellatrix, la apuntó con su varita- ¡CRUCIO!

Luna sintió un dolor tan horrible y punzante que la hizo retorcerse hasta resbalar de la cama oxidada. Para sorpresa y rabia de la mortífaga, la chica no profirió ningún grito, se limitó a mostrar una leve mueca de dolor. Al caer al suelo el dolor cesó, tomó aliento y se agarró al catre. Bellatrix, con suma rapidez, se agachó a su lado y la cogió por el cuello de su jersey con fuerza mientras la miraba furiosa y comenzaba a hablar apresuradamente.

-¡No intentes tomarme el pelo! Esto no es un simple diario, sé de sobra que está marcado por algo, un fuerte hechizo lo protege, y quiero saber por qué. Sólo el verdadero propietario sabe abrirlo -la mortífaga, tras quedarse un instante mirando a Luna, la soltó de un empujón y se levantó un poco más serena, volvió a apuntar a la chica con su varita y le lanzó otro Crucio. Luna aguantó como pudo-. Explícame cómo ha llegado esto a tus manos. ¡Explícame para qué iba una insignificante niña a marcar un diario con uno de los ritos de Vudú más poderosos que se conocen si no es para esconder algo de gran valor! -volvió a lanzar un Crucio más.

Luna empezaba a sollozar y respirar entrecortadamente mientras se aferraba a al catre de la cama.

-Yo… yo no sé… qué hechizo es ese… de verdad.

-Pero sabes lo que el diario esconde. Debes saber cómo o quién lo ha conjurado. ¡O lo abres o desearás estar muerta!

-Tan sólo es un regalo…

Luna y Bellatrix se miraron a los ojos, en los de la mortífaga la intensa ira emanaba cada vez más intensamente, los de la joven se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas.

-Si no quieres colaborar por las buenas…

La impaciente Bellatrix volvió a alzar su varita contra ella y lanzó un Crucio más poderoso que los anteriores, uno que parecía agrupar todo el odio que tenía hacia la joven para ser disparado contra ella. Ese Crucio fue el que consiguió hacer gritar a Luna por fin como nunca había gritado, eso era algo que la morifaga necesitaba oír, lo que estaba buscando desde el principio.

Luna se convulsionaba en el suelo, empezaba a sentir una ponzoñosa quemazón en su interior, la vista se le nublaba, sentía ahogo de tanto gritar pero en ese instante ya ni siquiera se oía a a sí misma. Sentía que iba a desaparecer, sentía que se iba a transformar en algo volátil e incorpóreo, casi empezaba a notarlo cuando el dolor cesó de golpe y la quemazón disminuyó pero aún seguía latente en ella.

Tan sólo percibía agitados murmullos muy dispersos, solo veía sombras, sombras que le inspiraban temor, mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. De repente se sintió más serena sin entender por qué se vio envuelta en halo de luz del que parecía salir una voz.

Bellatrix ya no disfrutaba de la escena, algo le obligaba a detener su maldición imperdonable. Mientras observaba cómo Luna se envolvía en destellos multicolores, un rayo de luz doraba había salido disparado hacia ella arrebatándola su varita quemándole la mano.

El diario empezaba a abrirse.

**Continuará**


End file.
